


欺心（番外篇）

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	欺心（番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

傍晚时分，办公区的人都下班离开了，只剩下赛文一个人还在继续工作。

 

一份文件被递到赛文面前，赛文伸手去接，文件的另一端却被人拽住了。

 

赛文抬起头，发现面前站着的是雷欧。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“队长，为什么不去看看他？”雷欧的眉宇紧紧皱着。

 

“……”赛文把目光放在雷欧递来的文件上，盯着空白部分看了好久。

 

良久，他才叹了一口气。

 

“雷欧，你别多问。”

 

“……”听着赛文无奈又苦涩的语调，雷欧愣住了，拿着文件的手一松，赛文把文件抽出来放在自己的桌子上。

 

他转过头，故意没有看雷欧，继续看着文件。

 

他翻着文件，却听到身后的雷欧用一种他从未听过的语气说：“在地球时你就是这样。”

 

赛文没有理会，继续翻着。

 

“队长，现在已经十七天了……有些事情，现在不说，以后，就再也没机会说了。”

 

赛文的动作一顿，却仍没有抬头。

 

“他最近越来越虚弱，每天都有十几个小时在昏迷和幻觉。”

 

“……”

 

“他经常会叫你的名字，清醒后告诉我他又梦到了你，很高兴的样子。”

 

“……”

 

“队长，他真的需要你。”

 

“……”

 

“希望你有空，能去看看他。他说他……他在消失之前，想再见你一次。”

 

“……”

 

“队长，还剩下十三天，请你……不要做让自己后悔的事情。”

 

赛文听到了逐渐远去的脚步声，才缓缓转过身。

 

紧握的双拳慢慢打开，身体不住颤抖。

 

赛罗，对不起……

 

####真相始现####

 

已经是第二十一天。

 

入夜。

 

等离子火花塔调整出的柔和光线使光之国笼罩在一片宛若梦境的静谧中。似乎没有什么异常，又似乎有些许不对——也许是因为某个房间传来的强忍痛苦的呻吟声。

 

平素清朗的夜色，此时显得格外浓稠，暗示着什么欺心的事实。

 

雷欧走在路上，抬头看了看远处的等离子火花塔，不知为何心中暗觉压抑。

 

他摇了摇头，加快步伐向赛文的家中走去。

 

白天的一切都还历历在目。他不相信赛文会变成这个样子——不，他不可能变成这样，无论如何都不会。

 

唯一的原因，便是有什么无法坦白却又严重的事情发生了。

 

他决定要问出来——不仅是为了赛罗，也是为了赛文自己。他太明白赛文假装愤怒或冷淡时的心理了——掩饰他真正的状态——而那被掩饰的状态，最大的可能，便是虚弱。

 

赛文家。

 

赛文打开卧室的门，却没有走进去。

 

他一手撑着门把手，身体便虚弱地靠在门框上。

 

他在那里休息，也许20分钟，也许30分钟。

 

随后他终于深吸了一口气，跌跌撞撞的走到写字台前，几乎摔到了椅子上。

 

手指颤抖得几乎翻不开薄薄的纸张。

 

拿起笔强撑着写了几个字，赛文只觉得眼前一黑……

 

笔尖划过纸面的声音在他耳中已变得模糊……他身体一歪，从椅子上重重摔向了地面。

 

额角渗出了鲜血，浸红了一边的日记。

 

……

 

雷欧来到赛文家，轻轻敲了敲门。

 

无人应声，他又敲了几下。

 

“队长，请开一下门，我是Leo。”

 

来之前他明明看到……赛文的房间是亮着灯的。按照赛文的性格，他是不可能留下一盏未关的灯在无人的家里的。

 

“队长？队长，请开一下门！”雷欧拍着门，眼前平时看惯的房门今日竟显得有几分陌生。

 

“队长？！您在家吗？”雷欧心下觉得不妙，便一咬牙撞开门，闯了进去。

 

赛文的卧室半开着门，灯光流淌出来。

 

从门口已经隐隐能看到房间里面倒在地上的红色身影，雷欧一阵紧张。

 

他跑进房间，扶起赛文：“队长！”

 

“呃……”赛文微微睁开双眼。

 

“队长！没事吧？请振作一点！”

 

“我……”赛文只来得及说出一个字，便又晕了过去。头上淌出的血将脸色衬得惨白。

 

“队长！”雷欧摇晃着赛文，可赛文的计时器却开始闪烁……

 

雷欧扶起赛文，眼睛一瞥又看到地上的日记。他捡起来扫了一眼内容，便把它拿在了手上。

 

他把赛文的手臂搭在自己的脖子上，另一手扶着他，向医院的方向走去……

 

 

 

 

情感交织

 

赛罗正安静地躺在床上。他没有什么力气了，即使是想起了赛文，也只是能想一想而已……他自己都说不出来现在对赛文到底是怨恨，是期望，还是祈求……

 

病房的门被打开，“吱呀”的一声在安静的房间里仿佛回荡了几圈，显得无力又刺耳。

 

赛罗知道是雷欧。没有那种熟悉的波动气息，他懒得回头去看，体力也并不允许。

 

他没有说话。

 

“赛罗，有个东西……我想你最好看一看。”

 

赛罗没有发出声音，依旧闭着眼睛。眉头却不易察觉的皱了一下。

 

无数的猜测瞬间闪过——却没有什么效果，因为他刚一开始思考，头就微微有些痛。

 

“是……你父亲的日记。”

 

赛罗感觉自己呼吸一窒。

 

“希望你看了之后，能明白他的用心……不过，在看之前，你先平静一下，不要太激动。”

 

即使雷欧这么说，赛罗觉得自己已经开始激动了。

 

呼吸莫名的急促起来，旁边的仪器鸣响的频率也微微加快，在寂静的病房里显得很刺耳。

 

赛罗终于睁开眼睛，费力的转头。当看到那个本子上面的血迹时，他的心脏仿佛停跳了一拍。

 

“这……”

 

赛罗的声音很沙哑，他很久没说过话了。每天十几个小时的昏迷和幻觉已经把他折磨的疲惫不堪。在清醒的几个小时里，他尽量保持安静的状态来休息。

 

“……赛罗，你看了就会明白——还是需要我读？”

 

雷欧知道赛罗此时的力气并不够他举着这个本子——而且由于能量源的消失，他的所有器官都在逐步衰竭——当然也包括视力。

 

果然，赛罗犹豫了一会之后，还是轻轻“嗯”了一声示意雷欧读给他听。

 

“麻烦师父了。”他闭上了眼睛。

 

于是，雷欧坐在赛罗的床边，开始一字一句的读着日记上的话语……

 

日记并不长。也许最多只需要5分钟。

 

但赛罗在听的时候，脑海中仿佛渐渐闪过了这20天来发生过的事——当一切都明了之后，他觉得浑身仅剩的力气也被无情的抽走，只能躺在床上，像是一具没有灵魂的躯体。

 

身体似乎在慢慢冰冷，失去了一切感觉。

 

犹如身处深海，在一片冰冷深蓝的海水中，渐渐失去自己的意识。

 

只有心还有感觉。

 

好疼。

 

有一双无形的手扼住他的喉咙，越扼越紧。

 

他逐渐不能呼吸了……胸口有千斤的巨石压着，无法挣脱，无力反抗。

 

双手逐渐变得冰凉——心也是。

 

当“活下去”那三个字飘过他的耳际，赛罗终于忍不住了。

 

泪水夺眶而出，决堤般要将他淹没。

 

他的嘴唇在颤抖，想要用牙齿咬住，却颤抖得无法用力。

 

他闭上眼睛不看雷欧。他不想让雷欧看到自己的泪水，不想哭得如此无助，不想让自己脆弱的样子这么赤裸裸地在他人面前显现出来。

 

可是，他忍不住……

 

“赛罗……”他听到雷欧在他身边，深深地叹了一口气。

 

“赛罗，你自己安静一会……队长晕倒了，现在应该还在昏迷中。你静一静，好好想一想……要怎么说服他，还有你自己。”

 

枕边一沉，接着是纸质的触感碰触了自己的脸颊。

 

再然后是沉重的开门又关门声。

 

屋子里静了好一会，只有仪器的“滴滴”声和赛罗强压着的啜泣的声音。

 

很久之后——久到赛罗觉得自己的泪水已经被哭干了的时候——他终于睁开了眼睛。

 

咬紧下唇强忍痛意，慢慢的把头转向了日记本那边——

 

那上面，还有父亲的气息……和父亲的血……

 

赛罗想要抬手拿起那本日记，却终究只是动了动无力的手指……

 

随后便又沉沉的昏迷了过去。

 

这次的梦境，没有了委屈和恨意……赛罗走在黑白的世界，身边满满的，都是赛文留下的最后一瞬的身影……

 

赛罗，活下去……

 

活下去……

 

活下去……

 

“不要！我不要爸爸走！你走了，我活着还有什么意义！”

 

活下去，赛罗……

 

活下去……

 

“爸爸——！回来啊——！”赛罗无助的站在原地，看着四周黑白的身影一个个的远去……

 

活下去……

 

“我不许你死！不许！不许——”

 

无论赛罗怎样无助的呼喊……却终究只有一个声音回荡在耳边……

 

活下去……

 

赛罗惊醒，正是深夜。等离子火花塔幽幽的照着房间一角。

 

一身冷汗。脸上的液体苦涩而冰凉。

 

直到早晨，雷欧的身影出现在房间。

 

“赛罗，感觉怎么样？”

 

“我要见他。”赛罗的声音隐隐含着怒火。

 

我要见那个总是自作主张的他，我要见那个完全不顾惜自己生命的他，我要见那个为了我连命都不要的他，我要见那个把一切都默默承担起来的他，我要见那个连被我误会都不知道辩解的他……他骗了我那么久我都不知道，我怎么能轻易的原谅他！！！！

 

我怎么能不恨他……又怎么……能不爱他……

 

 

 

 

 

前一天夜晚。

 

雷欧从赛罗房间出来后，走向旁边的一间病房，轻轻推开那扇房门。

 

明明是相邻的两个房间，气氛却迥然不同。

 

如果说赛罗的房间是剑拔弩张的紧张和渗入心底的哀伤，那么这个房间，却是深不见底的沉重和压抑。

 

连痛苦的呼吸声都被有意识或无意识地尽量压制住——就好像他并没有时间，也没有资格去痛苦一样。

 

虽然熟知赛文如此……雷欧还是无法抑制的轻轻叹息着。

 

“队长……您醒了吗？”

 

“嗯。”床上传来微不可闻的答应声。

 

赛文几乎刚被抬到病床上，就醒了——可是，由于太过疲惫，他实在无力再爬起来，无力说话，甚至无力睁眼……索性就躺在那里慢慢恢复已经无法恢复的体力——其实每分每秒，体力都在衰退……所谓的“休息”，只不过是一种心理安慰罢了。

 

“您现在……感觉还好吗？”

 

雷欧轻声开口。赛罗还在旁边的房间，即使以防万一，也要避免一切可能发生的意外。

 

“我没事……不用管我。”赛文的呼吸声中明显夹杂着痛苦的停顿——这些雷欧都能听出来，只是，赛文一向如此，即使雷欧担心，他又能如何开口……

 

赛文的声音中有些许苦涩——他知道，自己的“秘密”，一定已经被发现了……说不定赛罗现在，也已经知道了……

 

这种事情本就只能自己死死保守……一旦暴露，就无论如何也无法再掩藏。

 

他也预想了可能出现的结果——大不了，就是自己……看着赛罗离开吧……

 

“大不了”——虽然这样告诉自己，但自己，真的能放得下心里的那份疼痛和愧疚吗……

 

“队长……我把事情告诉赛罗了。未经您的允许，对不起。”雷欧低下了头。以赛文的眼力，自己不需掩藏什么，也无法掩藏什么。况且已经是这种时候，掩饰也没有意义。

 

还不如就这样干脆地说出来。因为自己，是无论如何，也不会默不作声的看着赛文离开的……

 

“……”赛文无言可对。他当然明白雷欧的用心——也能够理解。他的做法，不管是作为自己在地球生死与共的战友，还是徒弟，抑或是儿子的师父，都合情合理——他无话可说。

 

“队长，我希望你们能谈一谈……您这样做我当然能够理解，但是这并不是什么万全之策——恕我直言，其实，我宁愿看着赛罗离开，也不愿看到您以这种方式牺牲……

 

“您想救赛罗……可您考虑一下赛罗的感受——他既然为了救您甘愿喝下那未知的毒药，他又何尝不是想让您活下去……

 

“如果您真的这样离开，那赛罗即使被救活了，又怎么会正视发生过的一切，和将到来的未来……

 

“说的再直接一点，光之国需要的是您这样的领袖，赛罗固然是难得一见的优秀战士，但他毕竟年轻……历练到您这种地步，是需要时间的，他不可能在短期内就锻炼成熟……而现在宇宙中的邪恶势力此起彼伏，宇宙警备队本就人手稀缺，从长远来看，如果我们没有赛罗，还可能撑一段时间，但如果失去您，无异于削弱了相当一部分实力——这些话，我不能对赛罗说，但您应该明白——其实您明白，但您只是放不下赛罗，所以宁愿抛下一切，也要挽回他的生命……

 

“队长……你们坐下来交流一下……其实事情可能并不像您想的那样没有其他出路，我只是希望，您不要使用如此极端的方式……”

 

赛文一直躺在床上没有说话。雷欧说的一切——不管是会刺痛他的还是能安慰他的——他都明白……

 

其实每个父亲遇到这种事情，都会这样吧——明明知道一切的后果……却仍然执意地要去选择让他活下来……

 

他知道——他什么都知道——只是在面对躺在病床的赛罗的时候，内心那股强烈涌动着的父爱硬是压过了所有理智和冷静，他所想的，不过就是让儿子活下来。

 

活下来，一切都好……只要赛罗没事，他所经历的一切，又算得了什么……

 

赛文失神的想着，等他回过神来，病房里已经空无一人了。

 

直到度过了又一个失眠之夜，雷欧才一脸倦容的走进来：

 

“队长，赛罗想要见您。”

 

 

 

 

 

雷欧目送着赛文步履沉重地走进了赛罗的房间，然后帮他关上了门。

 

他靠在墙上，长长呼了一口气。

 

昨晚的那些话……他真的不想说。

 

他何尝不知道赛罗对于他们的重要——一人之力抵得上一支中型队伍，这能力不可小觑。

 

其实从知道真相，他就一直在问自己：如果这对父子真的只能活下来一个，那么到底选择谁去谁留？

 

没有答案。怎么会有答案。

 

赛文，赛罗。这对父子在光之国仿佛是神话一般的屹立，在有口皆碑的同时，他们又难能可贵的保持着谦虚和缄默——真的太难得。

 

所谓失去赛罗也许还能撑一阵什么的，完全是在胡扯。

 

雷欧苦笑了一下。可是，让他怎么办。面对几乎是下定决心要牺牲自己的赛文，他无论说什么，赛文也不会后悔吧——除非，用除了赛罗，在他心里同样占很大地位的和平来说话……

 

好累……

 

看着他们，自己也觉得好累。

 

可他无法干涉……每一次的思考都是无果而终，他无论如何也没办法选出一个牺牲者——甚至会想，如果能让我替他们消失，可不可以……

 

但不管怎么说，自己也终究是个局外人……无论赛罗，还是赛文，都不可能把自己拉入他们的漩涡中——他们秉性如此，除了付出，从不会想什么索求……

 

他想到了赛文可能会铤而走险的救赛罗……却没有想到，他会为了赛罗，自我牺牲到这种程度。

 

到这种，别人看了都心痛，他却一脸无所谓，把插入胸口的剑拔出来，看着上面的血，摇摇头说一点都不疼的程度。

 

而赛罗又何尝不是如此……为了父亲，义无反顾地跳入明知是陷阱的局——那早已设计好结局的圈套，他亲手拿起，套上了自己的身体。

 

他摇摇头，一步步缓缓走开。

 

这结局，终究要他们自己书写。

 

他无法插手，也不能插手。

 

只是希望他们都能平安……或者起码，直面那即将到来的结局吧。

 

赛文走进房间，身后的门被雷欧轻轻关上。

 

赛罗躺在床上没有说话，眼睛也一直看着窗外。

 

只是胸口的起伏突然剧烈了起来，急促的呼吸也在被努力压制着。

 

只不过这一切都只是匆匆闪过——赛罗很快恢复了平静，让赛文怀疑刚刚的一切是不是幻象。

 

沉默。

 

他们都没有开口。屋子里一片阴沉沉的死寂。

 

赛文的身体摇晃了一下——他站不了太久。

 

向前踉跄了几步，才勉强扶住椅背站稳，然后靠着椅背慢慢坐下。

 

“赛罗……”

 

他开口，才发现自己的声音已然哽咽——算起来，也有半个月没见过赛罗了……

 

这半个月，比从前战斗时的半年不见还要漫长。

 

“你——有什么资格，自、作、主、张！”

 

赛罗的声音完全没有说这句话该有的语气——他几乎是在用气息说话，只有偶尔的几个字能发出声音。

 

“赛罗……”

 

赛文无话可说。他微微低下了头，看着赛罗已经明显消瘦下去的身体——赛罗的肋骨已经清晰可见，腹部呈现深青色，凹陷的能看出肠胃的轮廓。手臂和腿都看得到高高凸起的骨节，肌肉也已经萎缩……

 

赛罗几乎被耗尽——可是自己却一直没有来陪他……

 

“你为什么这么自私……想要自己一个人离开，然后留下我，留下我一个人，面对无尽的痛苦吗……”

 

“你一直，都是在自我满足而已……你根本没有考虑过我的感受……我最需要你的时候，最需要你陪伴的时候，你就那样离开了，连一句话，都没有留下……”

 

“你怎么可以这么狠心……怎么可以抛下我……”

 

“事到如今，你竟然告诉我这是要救我……呵呵，我不用……不用你……来救……”

 

即使使用气息说话，还是让赛罗耗费了大量体力——他的声音逐渐变得模糊不清，几乎听不出是在说什么……

 

“赛罗……对不起……对不起，我……”

 

“你不用道歉……”赛罗喘着气，“你……日记……都……你……感受……我的……”

 

赛罗已经无法说出完整的句子，赛文看着他额上细密的汗珠，心疼的开口轻轻打断他：“赛罗，别说了……”

 

“你……凭什么……”

 

“别说了赛罗……”

 

“你……答应……不……再……”

 

“我答应，答应你……别说了，赛罗……”赛文意识到了赛罗要说的话——不再抽取能量源……便连声答应下来……

 

他握住赛罗的一只手——几乎只剩下骨头的一只手，完全无力，也完全脱形……

 

赛文的眼眶又一次湿润了。

 

本来他还在想着说服赛罗……可一看到赛罗，所有的话语就都失去了他所想的意义。

 

赛罗休息了很久，久到赛文以为他睡着了，刚想把握住他的手放回被子。

 

“老爹……别走……”

 

赛文愣了一下，把赛罗的手放在胸口，看着他缓缓的睁开双眼，里面闪亮的东西让他心碎。

 

“不会，赛罗，我不会走，永远都不会走。”

 

“是不是……我消失了……你才……记得我……的存在……”

 

赛罗说着这句话——泪水，便不受控制的流下来……

 

“赛罗……我不会……我永远不会……”

 

赛文手足无措的擦去赛罗的泪水，心里像是被塞进了碎冰，胀痛冰凉。

 

赛罗的泪水根本擦不干，不停地向外流着。

 

“爸爸……其实……我一直在想……如果你……真的像我小时候……以为的……那样冷漠……该多好……”

 

 

 

 

 

“爸爸……其实……我一直在想……如果你……真的像我小时候……以为的……那样冷漠……该多好……”

 

赛罗说这话时，轻轻咳嗽了几声。连接在他身体上的切入点跟着微微抖动，位置微变导致的疼痛让他皱了一下眉。

 

不过，比起心里的疼痛，这些已经习惯了的痛苦，又算得了什么……

 

从得知真相到现在，赛罗还处于巨大的震惊中——一天来发生的一切都宛若梦境，以至于赛罗现在依然不敢相信……

 

他好怕……如果没有师父“巧合”的发现，会发生什么……也许自己会被救活，但可能就永远见不到父亲最后一面——更糟糕的是，自己可能会忘记他……忘记他的一切，不再重视他的一切，对他的记忆渐渐模糊和陌生……

 

赛罗不敢再想下去。他不想去预见那可能发生的事情——只是想象，就会让他的心好痛，好痛……

 

痛得不敢呼吸……

 

也许……也许父亲真的是一个冷漠的人，也好吧……这样他就不会关心自己，也就不会为自己承受这么多的痛苦和误解……

 

在自己将要消散的时候，也不必有这些多余的分别之苦……因为，因为没有人关心，也是一种幸运……

 

如果我的世界你不曾来过，就不必感受这即将失去的痛苦——或许这对你对我而言，都会是一种幸福吧……

 

赛罗眼中的丝丝痛楚，仿佛尖锐的匕首，深深插入赛文的心底。

 

他终于感到后悔了——这么多天来，被误会，被埋怨，被逼问，甚至被挑衅——他都没有后悔过，甚至没有动摇过——只要心里想着赛罗，一切，就会变得有了意义，那些不解和恶言相向，也就无所谓了。

 

可是看到赛罗的痛苦，他真的后悔了……

 

无法想象赛罗是怎样自己度过了这十五个日日夜夜……从当初的脱力，到现在身体被消耗殆尽……

 

他知道，赛罗坚强和乐观的外表下，是一颗敏感的心——正因为他的敏感，他才会拼命守护，哪怕牺牲自己，也要守护自己所爱的一切……

 

但敏感同样成了他的致命弱点……他的内心，太容易受伤害……越是亲近的人，他便越是敏锐。幼时的孤独和痛苦更让他对感情存有恐惧——那种不安全感，那种失落感，那种恐惧感，不是他补上他的父爱就能抹去的。

 

他不可碰触的强烈的自尊心，是怎样苦苦撑到了现在……每天过着依赖别人的日子，他现在的内心，是怎样的阴暗和绝望……

 

而自己，却完全忽视了他所需要的一切，为了自己所想象的那份“牺牲”，硬生生的从他身边消失……

 

也许，赛罗说的是对的——自己一直，都是在自我满足而已……

 

而如今只剩下不到十天，自己这完全不顶用的身体，又怎么能陪伴赛罗……连自己的生活都几乎到了需要照料的地步，虚弱的体力，如何能让他继续守在赛罗身边，寸步不离……

 

但是，但是——无论怎样，自己一定要坚持下去——哪怕真的体力不支倒在赛罗床前，也要把自己已经犯下的大错，弥补回来……

 

一定要，好好守护赛罗——在他为了他所要守护的东西付出自己的一切之后，是时候让他，被自己的双手，守护起来了……

 

“爸爸……”

 

轻轻一声呼唤将赛文从思绪中拉出来，他向前俯了一下身，好更近的看着赛罗：

 

“嗯，我在。”

 

“你这次……还会走吗……”

 

赛文的心在听到这句话的时候猛地颤了一下。

 

该怎样形容赛罗的声音……无助，绝望，小心翼翼……他祈求一样的眼神看得赛文心里仿佛针扎一样，钻心的痛。

 

赛文愣在原处，可这片刻的失神却让赛罗误以为是他在犹豫——赛罗的双眼瞬间黯淡下来。

 

“果然还是……不想留下……吗。”

 

赛罗苦涩的声音让赛文又一次心颤——自己是不是，真的伤到他了……

 

“不不，赛罗，我不会走，当然不会走……”赛文把赛罗的手放在胸前摩挲着，“我一定，一定不会走……”

 

“真的吗……不会……像上次一样……离开……”

 

“不会，我会一直陪着你，绝对不会再离开。”赛文看着赛罗苍白的脸庞，加重了语气，“相信我，赛罗。”

 

“太好……”赛罗喃喃着，闭上了眼睛。

 

看着再次陷入昏迷的赛罗，赛文握紧了他的手——

 

我绝对，绝对，不会再离开你了。赛罗。

 

 

 

 

赛罗醒来时，面前却不是父亲的身影，而是雷欧。

 

“师父？……”赛罗心中突然一阵害怕。

 

难道父亲真的会再次抛下自己吗？

 

赛罗没有答案。他无法猜测赛文的心理，即使绝大多数时候能理解，却无法预测。

 

也许赛文这本书饱含的阅历和深沉，他需要用一生去解读。

 

而在此之前，他对前方的未知领域一片迷茫。

 

“别多想，他只是体力不支，去补充一点光能。”

 

“真的？”赛罗很怀疑——即使没有完完全全的解读父亲，也不至于不知道他的脾气。

 

“……”雷欧微微低头，“他由于体力不支晕倒在你床前……现在正在抢救。”

 

“什么？！——他现在怎么样？”

 

赛罗急切地问道，虚弱的声音也掩饰不了他的担忧。

 

“不容乐观……奥特之母说，他现在能量源只剩下三分之一，如果硬是这样支撑，很可能会有生命危险——而能量源缺失导致无法大量补充光芒，万一他真的撑不住了，是无法再复活的……”

 

“那么，那么他缺失的能量源，无法补充回去吗？”

 

“很难……如果是移动整体的能量源，还会相对容易些。正如你以超光速飞行比较简单，但如果你已经以非超光速飞行消耗了部分体力，再要加速，就很困难了——补充能量源也是这个原理，现在队长只有三分之一的能量源，如果补充三分之二，相当于在短时间让他的能量源增长两倍，是非常危险的。”

 

“……”赛罗陷入了沉默。

 

“没有别的办法吗？”赛罗的声音微微有些颤抖，和一丝说不清的意味，但他努力的压制着情绪。

 

雷欧并没有察觉到什么：“只能冒险一搏——能不能成功，就听天由命了……也许本来他还能撑几天，只是他不注意休息，太累了……”

 

雷欧叹了口气，摇摇头站起来：“我去看看他，你好好休息。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗轻轻答应了一声。

 

病房的门被关上，赛罗抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“不注意休息，太累了”，虽然雷欧没有明说，但明显，是自己的身体状况和任性把父亲逼成这样的……

 

赛罗陷入深深的自责中。

 

真的不该那么任性……真的真的不该……

 

为什么当初自己没有相信父亲，为什么执意认为他不关心自己，为什么总是渴望他没日没夜的陪伴……

 

当知道真相的那一刻，为什么不首先要求他休息，反而要求见他——把自己所有的委屈，所有的痛苦，所有的不甘，都倒在他身上……

 

为什么从未想过他的感受……不管是身体上，还是心理上，他所承受的都比自己要沉重吧……

 

赛罗，你在想什么，你在做什么……

 

你以为你的身体状况可以成为你任性的借口吗？你太不顾及父亲的体会了！

 

说他是在自我满足……其实，你才是自我满足的那一个——因为身体无法活动，就每天躺在这里，接受着别人的关心……你有这个资格吗？你只是以这个身体来骗取同情而已！

 

相比之下，父亲所做的一切，你竟然毫不知晓……在他已经临近极限的时候，还逼他继续照顾你，陪伴你……

 

你不为自己所做的一切感到羞耻吗——看看你的父亲，已经被你折磨成了什么样子！而你不仅没有及时安慰他理解他，反而用你的任性一次次将他推向死亡的边缘！

 

赛罗，你真的是所谓的英雄吗？你真的为他着想了吗？你真的在乎他爱他吗？

 

不，你只是个只会骗取同情的骗子！你看看，你都做了些什么！

 

赛罗，你混蛋……

 

赛罗紧闭双眼，痛苦地皱着眉，在心里把自己责骂了无数次——本是想要让父亲活下来，现在反而让父亲更加痛苦……

 

赛罗，你真的不是一个合格的儿子，而是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋！

 

赛罗心里很乱。心痛的感觉加上一向付出的性格，他把所有的责任都揽到了自己身上……

 

几度的反省和悔恨，让他的身体不由自主的颤抖……

 

猛地，他睁开了眼睛。

 

艰难的低头看着自己不成样子的身体，另一种恨意又涌了上来——

 

仿佛面前出现了幼时欺凌自己的那些小奥，居高临下的看着自己：

 

“丑八怪，不仅颜色这么奇怪，而且身体也这么难看！”

 

“你的身体真的是奥的吗？这么难看还不如去死了！”

 

“这样子的身体躺在这里，我要是你我早就自杀了，哈哈哈哈！”

 

赛罗瞪大双眼，想要让眼前的影响消散却办不到。

 

“我……我……”

 

他闭上眼，咬牙和耳边的嘲笑声对抗着……

 

然而，终究无力地败下阵来。

 

没错……我现在的样子这么难看……又只会给大家，给父亲添麻烦……我的存在，还有什么意义……

 

赛罗不知哪里来的力气，右手竟然一点点移动起来……

 

咬着牙把手紧贴身体，一点一点向胸口挪动——他的目标，是植入计时器和心脏的能量转换切入点。

 

终于用脱形的手抓住那条连接仪器的导管，用尽最后的力气一拔——

 

握着导管的右手无力地放在胸前，旁边跳动的仪器渐渐变成了一条直线……

 

爸爸……我不会……再拖累你……了。

 

 

 

 

 

拔下导管的那一刻，赛罗的身体瞬间轻松了许多。

 

仿佛变得轻飘飘的，悬浮在空气中，缠绕自己多日的、梦魇般的疼痛和折磨逐渐远去，所有的感觉变得模糊而飘渺……

 

自己能听得到心脏的跳动，越来越慢，越来越沉重……呼吸的声音却几乎听不到了，肺部不再有空气进入，胸口由于呼吸而产生的重压感也消失了。

 

说起来，已经有接近一个月没有这样自由过了啊……

 

赛罗把手举到面前——终于能够自由的控制身体了——他凝视着自己的手，努力分辨着那透明的蓝色……随后身体一轻，不受重力般漂浮到了空中。

 

他在空中轻巧的转了个身，俯视着躺在床上的另一个“赛罗”。

 

语言难以形容的感觉。

 

他就那样静静的看着，没有歇斯底里，也没有唉声叹气。只是静静的看着。

 

消瘦得完全不成样子，几乎所有的肌肉都被二十几天的折磨消耗殆尽。仿佛就是一副骨架躺在床上，凹陷的双眼毫无生气，灰色的计时器也透露着喘不过气的压抑。

 

赛罗看了很久，然后，自嘲的轻轻勾了一下嘴角。

 

看吧，赛罗，这么难看的身体，早早摆脱了不是也好吗。

 

赛罗转身向要离开，却不知道要去哪里。

 

正在他犹豫的时候，却看到一位医护人员端着托盘走了进来。

 

看到躺在那里的“赛罗”，那个医护人员手中的托盘掉到了地上，转身跑了出去。

 

本要换的输液瓶摔碎了，透明的液体蜿蜒流出，在地上形成一滩水迹。

 

随后雷欧和阿斯特拉跑了进来。雷欧踩到了地上的药水，溅起几滴透明的水珠。玻璃被踩碎的声音分外清晰。

 

“赛罗！”

 

雷欧站在床前，俯身抬起赛罗的手，两手把赛罗的手握在中间。

 

“赛罗，你这是做什么……”

 

他的声音微微有些颤抖，肩膀也是。

 

“雷欧尼桑……”阿斯特拉拍拍雷欧的背，却也说不出别的话语。

 

赛罗愣愣的看着这一切，突然有点难过。

 

不，没什么，重要的是我终于自由了，终于自由了而已。

 

我已经二十多天没有这样自由过了，连动动手指都是妄想……这种生活终于结束了，这样很好……

 

不是吗，很好。

 

赛罗这样对自己说，用力微笑着。

 

赛罗摇了摇头，他真的想要离开这间屋子了。

 

轻盈的瞬移到了门口，门却突然被撞开了。

 

父亲的脸就这样出现在自己面前。

 

震惊……痛苦……绝望……

 

时间仿佛静止在了门被撞开的那一瞬，赛文的表情在赛罗眼中被定格，放大，循环……

 

赛罗微微张开嘴，愣在了原地。

 

而随后父亲看着自己的方向，眼含泪水的叫出一声“赛罗”的时候，赛罗全身都不由自主的震颤了一下。

 

爸爸……

 

赛罗张开了双臂，却发现赛文的眼睛并没有聚焦在自己身上——而是自己身后。

 

是啊……他能看到的，只是自己的躯体，而已……

 

赛罗的脸还朝向门外，感受着赛文穿过自己的身体，留下一股微微的热浪。

 

他没有回头，只是听着身后“扑通”的一声，随后是一个满含绝望，他永远，永远都忘不了的声音：

 

“赛罗……”

 

赛罗浑身一震，倏地转过身。

 

那个人跪在自己床头的地面，双手抓着自己的肩膀，拼命地摇晃：

 

“赛罗！赛罗！！你给我起来！！睁开眼睛！！起来！！！别开玩笑了！！快点起来！！把眼睛睁开！！赛罗！！！”

 

金属的病床被摇晃的震动，吱吱呀呀的声音无比刺耳。

 

“起来！！赛罗！！！……儿子……起来……”

 

“睁开眼睛……赛罗……起来啊……赛罗……别睡了……起来啊……”

 

赛罗站在门口默默地看着这一切，狠狠咬着下唇，却抑制不住眼泪的决堤。

 

不知何时进来的奥特兄弟在赛文身后围了一圈。

 

赛罗的身体已经十分消瘦和虚弱，被赛文摇晃过后，仿佛要散架了。

 

“赛罗……别走啊……你让我……让我怎么活啊……”

 

赛文身体一软，向后倒去……身后的佐菲和泰罗扶住了他。

 

 “表哥，振作点！……”

 

 “我……赛罗……我……”赛文喃喃了几句，突然像发疯一样大吼起来：

 

“赛罗没有走！他还在这里！赛罗……赛罗！你在哪！赛罗！！”

 

赛罗吓了一跳，一瞬间他以为赛文能看得到自己——但他马上明白，那只不过是父亲的伤心过度，导致的丧失理智罢了……

 

赛文猛地站起来，边喊边向门外走，可刚迈出一步，又腿下一软倒在了地上。

 

“赛罗……”赛文再次站起来，又是同样的跌倒——地面上的玻璃碎片划伤了他的腿，脚踝上方不远的地方，鲜血开始汩汩的流出。

 

赛文仿佛没有感觉一样再次站起来。

 

“赛罗，你在哪……”

 

一次次的跌倒，站起，伴着嘶哑得接近破音的呼唤。

 

赛文此时仿佛一个小丑。

 

赛罗翘起嘴角，眼泪却沉重的砸了下来。

 

佐菲把赛文扶起来，限制了他的行动：

 

“赛文，你还在高烧，不要太激动……”

 

赛罗一愣，才想起赛文进门时，那股不同寻常的温度。

 

他突然后悔了。

 

我……到底……做了……什么……

 

 

 

 

耳边赛文的声音和身影都渐渐变得模糊……赛罗的脑海中，回荡着赛文撕心裂肺的呐喊。

 

“赛罗……你在哪……赛罗……回来啊……别走……不要走……”

 

赛文的身体沉沉下坠，艾斯和泰罗在两侧扶住他，却仍然无法控制沉浸在丧子悲痛中的赛文强烈的挣扎……

 

在一次又一次被搀扶起来之后，一次又一次地重新跪倒在地……

 

对着儿子的遗体——哭喊着，绝望着……

 

重重摔跪在冰冷的地面，硬是用膝盖将地上的玻璃碎片压得粉碎——细小的碎片扎入腿中，鲜血映红了赛罗的双眼……

 

“爸爸……爸爸！！”赛罗失声的喊——可赛文，却听无法听到……

 

赛罗跪在赛文面前，张开双臂抱住他——虽然他的手，穿过了赛文的身体，无形的泪水滴落，消失在空气中……

 

赛罗看着面前悲痛欲绝的父亲，慢慢抬起手，狠狠地扇了自己一巴掌。

 

没有痛感——灵魂状态的自己与自己相碰，也终究是不存在于这个世界的物质，只能互相湮灭。

 

只是心中，真真切切的感受到了，那份火辣辣的痛楚……

 

我都干了些什么……

 

直到最后……我也仍然生活在自己虚构出的世界里……我以为我的离开会成为父亲的解脱，我以为我的身体只是大家的累赘，我以为我的存在与否早已没有了意义，我以为大家早已厌烦了对我的照顾和看望……

 

其实……唯一对我失去希望的……只有我自己吧……

 

明明说好……要陪他一个月……要对他说自己想说的话，要用自己最后的精力陪伴他，要告诉他即使没有自己也要乐观地活下去……

 

结果，自己究竟在做什么……

 

如果没有这些节外生枝，如果没有自己的任性，如果没有那样想当然的胡闹，怎么会发生现在的一切……

 

赛罗，你……

 

父亲绝望的嘶吼，仍在耳边回荡……地面上药水已经与血水混成一片，越积越多，蜿蜒着流向门外……

 

“赛文，冷静……”

 

佐菲的话听起来那么苍白无力。

 

赛文此刻耳边已经一片嘈杂，能听到的，只有自己嘶哑的呼喊——一遍一遍，那个比自己的生命还要重要的名字，在耳边循环……

 

他低下头开始呕吐——高烧加上过分的伤心，他头晕目眩，眼前的事物模糊不清，却只有病床上那个静静躺着的身体，在他眼中异常的清晰……这种清晰，却更加刺痛了他疼痛不已的内心……

 

好不容易被劝说吃下去的一点点食物，混合着酸苦的胆汁，和腥甜的血——墨绿色的液体伴着浓浓的让人作呕的味道充盈了整个病房……

 

地面被弄得一塌糊涂，而赛文却无力站起，只是拖着被玻璃扎得血肉模糊的双腿，向赛罗的方向跪行——要不是有他人的搀扶，恐怕以他现在高烧的体力，只能爬行而已……

 

赛罗好痛——灵魂事实上是没有感觉的，但赛罗觉得自己的灵魂要被生生撕裂……

 

“爸爸，我不离开你了，我不会再想着离开了……你别这样，起来——快起来啊——”

 

赛罗拼尽全力的呼唤，却无法被倾听……

 

他走到床上的自己旁边，伸出手想要回去，却只是穿过了自己的身体——看来现在的自己和这个世界，真的已经断了联系吗……

 

赛罗跪在空气中，攥拳伏在半空。

 

“你想重新和那个世界取得联系吗？”

 

一个声音突然在耳边响起，赛罗用手挡住刺眼的光芒，等适应了光线后发现自己到了一个无尽的空间。

 

只有雪白和耀眼光芒的空间，以及面前高大的形象。

 

“诺亚……”赛罗喃喃了一句，“又要你帮忙了吗……”

 

“我想，我想回去，你有办法吗？”他抬起头，急切地问道。

 

“你是注定被从那个宇宙抹去的印记——只不过，你本来还有几天的时间，可以通过实体与那个宇宙相连。”

 

“这几天……这几天，我还有机会得到吗？”

 

诺亚缓缓点头：“但是，重回那个宇宙就意味着你要重新被病痛折磨——你，决定了吗？”

 

“我不怕！我现在，只想回到原来的世界——我终于明白，我在那里，还有存在的价值，还有我未完成的使命……所以，让我回去吧！”

 

赛罗眼前再次被光芒掩盖，回过神来之后，便回到了原先的病房。

 

赛文已经平静了一些——说是平静，只不过是再没有了挣扎的力气……他伏在床边，攥紧被子，看着赛罗的脸，泪水肆意地决堤。

 

赛罗的灵魂化为无形的粒子，从计时器处涌入了肉体，逐渐与肉体合二为一——

 

身体本就少了最关键的一处切入点，再加上刚刚赛文的摇晃，赛罗此时的剧痛仿佛要把他吞噬。

 

他一睁眼，便是痛苦的呻吟……

 

病房瞬间变得沸腾，混乱中，赛文抓着赛罗的肩膀，激动地叫了一句：“儿子！”

 

赛罗强忍住快要晕厥的疼痛，努力微笑了一下：

 

“我……没有走啊。”

 

 

 

 

赛罗说完那句话，便闭上了眼睛……

 

被拔下的导管重新连接了回去，各处的切入点也都重新做了矫正。

 

只是，赛罗一直没有醒过来。

 

赛文被要求换一个病房清理伤口同时进行一些降温措施，可他执意不肯——他无力活动，只是一直跪在地上，双手紧紧抓住赛罗的被子，目不转睛的看着他。

 

仿佛这样，赛罗就不会再离开了……

 

房间一塌糊涂的地面已经被打扫干净，空气中却还存在着丝丝血腥味——因为赛文跪着的腿下，鲜血还在缓缓流着，洇湿了他身下的地面。

 

泰罗走到赛文身旁，弯下腰想要扶起他：

 

“母亲吩咐，让我陪你去休息一会。”

 

赛文没有回头，眼睛一直停留在塞罗身上：

 

“不用，我没事。”

 

他的头有点晕，于是晃了晃脑袋想要保持清醒。

 

声音都虚弱成这样了，还说没事……泰罗在赛文身边单膝跪下，用手扶着他的肩膀，担心地看着赛文苍白而满是冷汗的脸庞。

 

“表哥，只是处理一下伤口，很快就好……”

 

“不。”赛文仍然不肯走，固执的摇头，“我没事，你们不用担心。”

 

说完，他似乎是要证明自己这句话一样，短促地微笑了一下，可目光却一直没有转向泰罗。

 

“……”

 

泰罗认命的叹了一口气。

 

本来母亲是让自己陪赛文好好休息，到他退了烧再说的……可现在别说退烧了，就连让他处理一下伤口都办不到——他的腿被玻璃扎成那样，不及时处理会发炎的吧……

 

不过……就知道表哥这倔脾气，自己只好等着被母亲骂了……

 

他搬了把椅子放在赛罗床边，然后把赛文扶了上去：“表哥，你先坐一会，我去找母亲。”

 

“哎……泰罗，不要麻烦她了。我的伤口……”赛文终于从赛罗身上移开了目光，扫了一眼自己血肉模糊的双腿——血色的玻璃碴还隐隐可见，不知扎进去了多少碎片，“我的伤口找个医生来，简单包扎一下就好。”

 

“表哥你——算了，总之，你不要硬撑，如果你出了什么事，赛罗会用眼神杀死我的……”

 

泰罗再次叹了口气，转身走了出去。

 

赛文没有对这句话做出反应——他微微向前俯身，凝视着赛罗……

 

良久，他轻轻地笑了。

 

他开口对昏迷中的赛罗说着话，语气中，却又混着点苦涩。

 

“赛罗，你这个傻孩子……”

 

“为什么一次一次的想要离开，为什么就是不明白……”

 

“我需要你，不是需要你的力量或者你的关心，仅仅是需要你，而已啊……”

 

“你知不知道，你的名字对我来说，就已经是上天的眷顾——从前我为了你的安全，和你的成长，不得不掩饰起的一切，如今终于可以向你表达——可你的感动，你的报答，反而让我不知所措……”

 

“不论是地球，还是光之国，有哪家的孩子，会因为自己父亲的一句关心，感动得语无伦次……又有哪家的父亲，会想要孩子的回报呢……”

 

“我欠你的，已经太多……可你，偏偏又那么懂事——有时候我真的觉得，如果你对我没有那么尊重和关心，我反而会认为，那是我应得的结果……”

 

“可是，你的一切都让我震惊——赛罗，虽然我很少说什么，但你，真的是我最大的骄傲——即使你没有这么优秀，即使你对我没有这种父子之情，我也一样会为了你做任何事——你要明白，在你面前，我不是什么英雄，而仅仅是个父亲……”

 

“我为你做什么，都心甘情愿；你不管因为什么原因离开我，我心里，都是一样的痛——那种痛苦你明白吗，赛罗……哪怕日日被无穷无尽的折磨，我也不愿让你有一丝一毫的闪失……”

 

“你的平安，就是我这个做父亲的，唯一的心愿啊……”

 

赛文有些哽咽，他摸摸赛罗的额头。

 

“赛罗，别再多想了——如果我的话在你心中，还有那份分量，就听爸爸一句话——别再想要离开，我从没有觉得守护你是一种负担——我只觉得，能陪伴在你身边，是我此生，最大的幸福……”

 

赛罗紧闭的双眼中，流下了两行泪水。

 

“赛罗，你醒了吗？”

 

赛罗并没有睁眼，但手指却微微抽动了一下。

 

赛文握住他的手，却被他的动作轻轻摊开手掌。

 

赛罗的手指在赛文的手心中一笔一划的写着……他的手指一直在颤抖，力度也轻得几乎感觉不到——赛文努力辨认，才终于看懂了赛罗写的内容——

 

休 息

 

赛文的眼泪一下子涌了出来——赛罗在这种状态下，想的竟然还是自己……

 

“赛罗……儿子……”

 

一个医生端着托盘走进病房：“赛文奥特曼，您的伤口我会在这里帮您处理。可能会比较痛，不过请忍耐一下，不要乱动。”

 

“麻烦你了。”

 

导管里灌着温热的盐水，缓缓冲洗着赛文腿上的血液……

 

========================================================================

 

加在后面的抽风小剧场：

 

“表哥你——算了，总之，你不要硬撑，如果你出了什么事，赛罗会用眼神杀死我的……”

 

泰罗再次叹了口气，转身走了出去，嘴里碎碎念着。

 

赛罗这个混小子完全夺走了表哥对我的爱啊啊啊自从有了他我抬头纹都多了好几根啊啊啊QAQ

 

 

 

 

即使只是温热的淡盐水，浇在赛文鲜血淋漓的双腿仍然撕裂般刺痛。

 

赛文的目光不得已地从赛罗身上转移开来，他背向赛罗头的方向，眼睛在导管中的透明液体和自己腿上的猩红液体之间游移。

 

伤口上撒盐的疼痛感让他开始渗出虚汗，靠近赛罗的一只手死死地抓住赛罗的被子，雪白的被单被抓起的地方周边，一点一点浸上了汗水……

 

他的身体在微微颤抖，但他咬牙克制着自己不出一声，甚至还用另外一只手轻轻拍了拍赛罗的手背示意自己没事——赛罗一直紧闭双眼，虽然他如今尚有意识，但由于灵魂与肉体重新建立联系导致的体力透支，他也无法做出更大的动作……

 

血液被冲洗干净之后的双腿露出了狰狞的割裂伤。数不清的细小玻璃碎片不均匀的扎入小腿的皮肤——而由于玻璃扎入后，赛文还在继续活动，使得一些碎片在腿部来回移动切割，造成长条状甚至大面积的创伤……或者是深深嵌入皮肉，难以取出……

 

医生半跪在地上，用镊子耐心地夹出那些细小的玻璃——肉眼可见的小块玻璃，浸染上鲜血的猩红，在光的映衬下反射出血红的颜色。

 

赛文深深低着头，紧闭双眼——他用力的咬着自己的下唇，不吭一声，可浑身的颤抖还是让床上的赛罗感应到了什么。

 

“唔……”

 

赛罗呻吟了一声——他现在极度虚弱，说不出什么，这一声呻吟都费了他好大的力气。

 

浑身仅剩的的力量也全部被抽走，赛罗此刻除了静静平躺真的别无他法。仿佛能量源刚刚融化时的感觉——突如其来的深刻入骨的疲劳感，如潮水一样吞噬了他，唯一感到安慰的就是这一次还有维持呼吸和心跳的力气——生命值也就不至于降为零。

 

赛文听到赛罗的声音，连忙回头，腿上却突然传来一阵更加剧烈的刺痛——一片玻璃扎的实在太深，用镊子无法取出，医生只好用手术刀将那里的皮肤切开。

 

以那块碎片所在的位置为中心点横竖各划一刀，局部的皮肤便向外翻开，露出了里面红色的透明物，再将镊子插入外翻的伤口，取出碎片……

 

在碎片全部取出之前，伤口并不能被止血，赛文腿的下方，已然汇成了一片血泊……

 

伤口还不住渗着血，滴滴答答的落到地面……

 

“嘶……”赛文倒抽了一口冷气。

 

一旁的医生立即伸出手按住他的膝盖处：“不要动，容易误伤的。”

 

“嗯。”赛文点了一下头，回答的声音微不可闻。

 

“爸……”赛罗又费力的发出一次声响。

 

“赛罗，没事，别担心。”

 

赛文用轻松的语气说出这几个字，但额上已经密布大滴的汗珠……厚厚的被子被抓穿，手指深深卡在掌心，手掌已然变紫……

 

所有的碎片都被取出来之后，大的伤口开始被缝合。

 

即使说是“大的”伤口，也并没有战场上来的狰狞——但越是精细的缝合，疼痛感便越是强烈……

 

细细的缝合针穿过皮肉，牵引出极细近于透明的手术线拉合伤口。没有麻醉剂，没有低温处理，在简单的病房里做没有预先准备的小手术，再加上赛文本身就因为缺失了大部分能量源而体力不支——他现在完全是靠着意志力支撑自己，不要倒下。

 

不能，不能在这里倒下……不能倒在赛罗旁边……不能让他担心……不能让他再出什么意外……

 

“呃……嗯……”当手术线被拉紧时，赛文本能的呻吟，却立刻反应过来，牢牢闭上了嘴巴——赛罗，赛罗还在这里……

 

 

 

 

时间一分一秒的过去，赛文全身都已经被汗水浸透……

 

他自己都不知道，自己是怎样忍过那漫长的仿佛无边无际的疼痛和体力透支，而竟然没有晕倒……也许，仅仅是因为赛罗在身边，而且还有意识，而已吧……

 

一个个伤口被缝合，赛文由于疼痛而大量流出的汗水，竟然也让他的体温渐渐恢复，思维也清晰了很多，不再一团乱麻——虽然还有一点低烧，但对于现在的他来说，这种情形已经相当于久旱逢甘霖般的恩赐……

 

伤口的数量，实在太多——天色已经渐暗，医生也早已满头大汗。赛文不知道自己的伤口究竟被处理了多久。

 

“爸爸……”

 

一声轻微的呼唤，让赛文惊喜的转过身：“赛罗，好些了？”

 

赛罗慢慢睁开了双眼，经过几个小时的恢复，他的体力终于有所好转——但他一醒来，看到的却是赛文满是冷汗的面庞和被咬出血的嘴唇。

 

他心里猛地一疼，胃部似乎也在隐隐作痛，但他完全没有精力去管那些。

 

“爸爸，你……”

 

“啊？啊……我，我没事，别担心。”赛文笑了一下——虽然那笑容在赛罗眼里无比吃力，让他心里一阵阵钝痛。

 

“去休息……”

 

赛罗还是无法说出太多话，但他溢满心疼的眼神已经让赛文了然。

 

“没事的。”赛文握了握他的手，“只要处理完伤口，就好了。”

 

赛罗还想说什么，却没有说出口——实在是没有力气。赛文手掌接近正常的温度让他稍微放下了心，看来烧的已经不严重了。

 

赛罗静静地看着赛文，微微皱着眉——一部分是因为他看到赛文痛苦的表情心中不忍，另一部分也是因为身体内部的疼痛……

 

不仅是胃，好像所有的器官都在不同程度的痛着，只是胃疼的尤为尖锐。

 

他小心地小口小口呼吸着——仿佛一深吸气，内脏的疼痛就会更为剧烈……

 

大概是因为刚刚矫正过切入点……而胃痛，可能也就是老毛病犯了吧。

 

赛罗没有心思，也没有心情去管它。

 

他偏偏头想看清赛文的伤势——可赛文不知是无意还是故意的，恰好用他的身体挡住了腿，赛罗只能看到他的背影，却看不到其他。

 

只有他背对自己的头深深低下，他的身体在抑制不住的颤抖，他的手在死死地抓着自己的被子甚至已经把被子抓穿——赛罗知道，那绝不是普通的小伤口。

 

赛罗一点一点把手挪向赛文的手，用无力的手指轻轻握了他一下——赛文的身体微微一动，并没有回头，却反握了一下赛罗的手。

 

他明白赛罗的意思，也用同样的方式告诉他不要担心。

 

夜幕完全降临的时候，赛文的伤口才终于全部包扎完毕。

 

两条小腿都被缠上了厚厚的绷带，赛文被要求12小时之内不许站立——奥特曼的自我恢复能力还是很强，有了恰当的处理的话，12小时就大概可以恢复到支撑基本活动的程度了。

 

道了谢并目送走医生，赛文才终于擦了擦头上的汗，转向了赛罗。

 

“赛罗，感觉怎么样了？”

 

“没事……”赛罗嗫嚅道，“爸爸，对不起……”

 

“有什么对不起的。”赛文笑着摸了摸赛罗的头。

 

“我知道我太任性了……你不要怪我……也不要再伤害自己……我真的知道错了……”

 

赛罗仿佛一个犯了错的孩子，小心翼翼的眼神看着赛文。

 

这一眼，却让赛文陷入了回忆的思绪……

 

赛罗很小的时候，自己正年轻气盛，却已经在宇宙警备队担任了举足轻重的职位。总觉得自己应该为宇宙的和平多做些什么，每天不停地巡逻，战斗，勤奋工作，一出任务就是几个月甚至一年，却很少顾家。虽然赛罗的母亲和自己说过无数次要多关心一下赛罗，可自己却一直无动于衷。

 

“教育孩子是母亲的事情，我很忙，没有时间管他。”

 

“可他也需要父爱啊，赛罗还小，总不能一直每天只能见到母亲……”

 

“他自己的成长看他自己，我也有自己的工作，为什么一定要陪着他。”

 

当时，自己是这样说的，也从未觉得有什么不妥。

 

后来，赛罗的母亲在一次任务中不幸牺牲，当他看到小小的赛罗扑到母亲身上大哭的时候，骨子里面的疼爱之情才第一次被激发出来。

 

那时，他突然觉得心好疼。

 

由于自己已经给自己加上了太多繁重的工作，等到赛罗真的只剩他一个依靠的时候，他才发现自己根本没有时间去管赛罗。

 

无奈，他只好把赛罗送到孤儿院。那时，他还不到800岁。

 

刚刚学会基本沟通语言和行动能力的小孩子，看自己的眼神纯净的没有一丝杂质。

 

他记得把赛罗送入孤儿院的那天，他也是用像今天这样的眼神小心翼翼的看着自己，用他仅会的为数不多的几句话苦苦哀求。

 

“爸爸……我知道错了……爸爸不要丢下我……”

 

赛文没有转头，只是步履沉重地向相反方向走去，留下赛罗在孤儿院的铁栏杆后呼唤着自己。

 

赛罗，你哪里错了。是爸爸错了才对。

 

可赛罗毕竟太小，那一天的记忆也随着时间的流逝，在赛罗的脑海中渐行渐远。等到他们再见的时候，赛罗已经是个4000岁的少年了。

 

眼神里已经充满了不屑和冷漠。

 

“你是谁。少来管我。我就算被打死也跟你没关系。”

 

“赛罗……”

 

面前的少年却转身步履踉跄的离开，留下地上一滩被殴打后的血迹。

 

“你还是该去哪去哪吧。本少爷不需要关心。”

 

……

 

“爸爸？”赛罗的一声呼唤，把赛文从思绪中拉了回来。

 

 

 

 

赛文回过神来……记忆中的赛罗和现在躺在自己面前的赛罗身影渐渐重合，他愣愣地看着，不知不觉湿润了眼眶。

 

“爸爸？……你怎么了？”

 

赛罗的声音响起，不像自己所熟悉的充满力量和自信，而是绵软和虚弱——已经剩了不到十天，赛罗无法，也不可能再有精力说什么。

 

而自己，也没有多长时间了啊……

 

从现在的状况来看，自己究竟能不能活的过赛罗，还是个问题……

 

赛文心中瞬间闪过了无数的后果——万一，万一自己真的在赛罗之前离开，岂不是让他，走得更痛苦……

 

“赛罗……我没事……”

 

赛文有些犹豫。他不知道，自己该不该再次提出那个要求……

 

赛罗的眼睛微闭着——窗外熟悉的光芒，在赛罗日渐衰退的身体感觉很难受，很刺眼。

 

“我觉得……你好像，想说什么——不过，没事就好。”

 

他慢慢翘起嘴角，对着赛文，轻轻笑了一下。

 

赛文的心痛得几乎麻木——连续数十小时，心痛从未停歇——只要赛罗一刻还在经受痛苦，赛文便一刻遭受着噬心之痛……

 

“赛罗……就让我……把能量源……给你吧……”

 

“不，不行——”赛罗睁开双眼，却又因为刺眼光芒的灼烧低低呻吟了一声。

 

“小心点，赛罗……”赛文伸出手，挡在他的双眼上方，“赛罗……”

 

“不，不行……”赛罗闭了下眼睛，睁开眼，却满是沉重的看着赛文。

 

“你，你为什么……还有……这种想法……如果，如果你觉得……我死那一次，还不够，向你，证明的话——那我，就再死一次……而且，永远，不再回来……”

 

“别说傻话，赛罗！”赛文条件反射般制止了赛罗，可在看到赛罗眼中隐隐的怒火之后，动作，又缓和了下来——

 

他知道赛罗……可他，更知道自己内心，强烈地想要赛罗存活下来的渴望……

 

“赛罗……你听我说……”

 

赛罗把头转向另一边。

 

“赛罗……”赛文看着倔强的儿子，轻轻叹了口气，却仍旧继续诉说着，“赛罗，你要活下去……你还年轻，还有很远的路在等着你，你不能这样离开……”

 

“我不听，你别说了。”

 

“赛罗，你先听我说完……”赛文轻轻摸了摸赛罗的脸想让他转过来，却被拒绝了。

 

“赛罗……你这么年轻，就已经有了这么多宝贵的经验，如果你继续走下去，将会是一个很光明的前途——作为你的父亲，我必须承认你的成长和优秀，是我最期望看到的事情——我已经度过了，你那段最有意义的时光……我无法看着你，与你未来的经历，失之交臂。”

 

“况且，我的能量源，已经所剩无几……加上最近的消耗，我几乎没有可能继续走下去了……我无法看着你的成长，起码可以避免你的离开——如果你不接受，那么我们都会消失，这种结果，又有什么意义……”

 

床上传来啜泣的声音——赛罗的肩膀，不住的颤抖着……

 

赛文把赛罗的头转向自己这一边——这一次，赛罗并没有反抗。

 

赛文凝视着赛罗，轻轻拭去他的泪水：

 

“所以，赛罗，就答应爸爸……活下去，代替我活下去，好吗？”

 

“不……不要……”赛罗的泪水不停涌出，他不知道如何反驳赛文，只是无法接受这个结果——哪怕父亲说的是对的——他们真的只能留下一个，否则就一起离开——他仍然无法接受。

 

“答应我吧，赛罗……爸爸真的希望，你能活下去……带着我的牵挂，一直走下去……”

 

“不要……我做不到……”

 

“我……当初……喝下那瓶……就是……为了救你……我……不想……让你离开……不行……我不答应……绝对……不会答应……”

 

赛罗吸了吸鼻子，他哭得有些缺氧，微微喘息着。

 

“我想活……我不想死……爸爸……爸爸……”

 

“赛罗，别哭了……”

 

眼看着赛罗哭得满头是汗，赛文的心口又剧烈的钝痛了起来。

 

“我怎么会……不想……活下去……可是，我不能让你……不能用你的印记……我会忘了你……我不想忘了你……爸爸……”

 

“别再想那些了……爸爸……师父……师父说……你的能量源很难恢复……可是……可是他说很难，并不是不可能……试一试吧……爸爸……不要死……如果……你会和我，一起消失……那我就算离开，也不会……心安……”

 

“赛罗，我……”赛文艰难地吞咽了一下。如果真的答应了赛罗，那么就再也没有机会，救赛罗了……

 

“去试试吧……爸爸……就当是……我的……最后一个……心愿……可以吗……”

 

赛文的泪水也几乎滑落。

 

儿子的最后一个心愿，他要如何拒绝……

 

“赛罗……我……我，答应你……”

 

就算是本来想好了拒绝的理由……面对赛罗的恳求，又怎么会存在第二个答案……

 

赛罗终于舒心地笑了——看到他这样，赛文的心，却仿佛更痛……

 

爸爸，如果我活下来，我会忘了你……但如果你活下来，我就不会忘了你了……至于我的印记，从这个宇宙消除之后，你应该就不会痛苦了吧……

 

还是，你留下吧。

 

我不想忘了你。

 

——但我想让你，忘了我。

 

 

 

 

离那个预定的日子还有六天。

 

自从重新见到了赛文，赛罗的心态，似乎好了很多。

 

久违的笑容又在他脸上绽放出来——不论如何虚弱，谁都无法否认赛罗阳光一样的笑，仿佛有着神奇的魔力，任谁都无法不被感染——连赛文看到他开心的样子，都会舒展开轻皱的眉头。

 

——虽然赛文知道，赛罗其实真的没有那么乐观。

 

夜深人静的时候，那个瘦弱的身影总会无声地颤抖。泪水滑落脸颊，在苍白的脸上，留下一道道让人心疼的痕迹。

 

赛罗不想死……真的，真的不想死。

 

他无法解释自己的心理——明明希望，父亲能忘了自己，能摆脱痛苦……但内心的深处，却仍存有一丝渴望，渴望他的关心，渴望他的记忆……

 

就算再怎么表现坚强……也不可能对死亡毫无畏惧吧……

 

他不想离开，不想被遗忘，不想让自己的印记永远消失在这个宇宙——可是，他别无选择。

 

牺牲自己的父亲，他无论如何也做不到……

 

好累……身心俱疲。

 

身体的痛苦自然不必说——心中的那份不舍，加上恐惧，已经把他折磨得死去活来……

 

思绪好乱……上一秒希望自己能活下去，下一秒又立刻觉得，这样的生活，还不如离开……

 

无论经历过怎样的修炼，十六岁的心灵，毕竟尚显稚嫩——面对死亡，即使是经历过漫长一生的人，也会恐惧——更何况是尚未成年的赛罗。

 

父亲日夜守在他身边，连睡觉，也只是伏在他床前趴上一晚……他无法放声，每晚偷偷哭的那一场，是他唯一的发泄……

 

——这些，赛文都知道。

 

他第一次在半夜醒来的时候，感觉赛罗的床在微微的颤动。

 

他刚想抬头，耳边却传来了低低的啜泣声。

 

声音实在太小——哪怕是夜深人静，他离赛罗又只有很短的距离，仍然只是隐隐约约能听到。

 

他心里一阵抽痛——想开口，却没有勇气……

 

他只是伏在那里没有动，放缓呼吸，不让赛罗发现自己的异常。

 

泪水，却也悄无声息地落下来……

 

深夜的病房，只有他们父子。各自怀着心事，无声地落泪……

 

赛文的拳紧紧握住——内心深处，在痛苦地挣扎……

 

早晨醒来的时候，赛文仿佛没看到赛罗脸上的泪痕一样，不动声色地帮他擦拭干净。

 

有可能，这是最后一次照顾赛罗了……

 

再过一会，就要去尝试能量源的恢复——危险性无需赘言，只是今天赛文帮赛罗擦拭的时候，格外认真。

 

“老爹……”

 

赛文停下手中的动作，微偏头看着赛罗：“嗯？”

 

“嗯……加油。”

 

赛文笑了：“没问题。”

 

虽然笑容后，藏着无限的不舍……

 

这是一场赌博，以生命为赌注。

 

成功了，便会完全恢复——不成功，就彻底湮灭。

 

“爸爸，一定要……活着……”

 

赛文握住赛罗的手。

 

“嗯，放心。我一定活着回来。一定。”

 

 

 

 

 

距离预定的时间还有十几分钟，几名医生推进来一张病床，静静等待着。

 

——等待着他们父子的“告别”。

 

赛文朝他们点了下头，然后转回身，依旧握着赛罗的手：

 

“赛罗，我要走了。”

 

“爸爸……”赛罗似乎有很多话想说，张开口，却仿佛又什么都说不出来。

 

只是用他微不足道的力气，紧紧抓住赛文的手。

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗的眼圈红红的，像是要落泪。

 

“好了，赛罗，我一会就回来——你干嘛弄得跟生离死别一样？”

 

赛文微笑着，打趣道——可声音，却也微微地哽咽了……

 

两人都心知肚明——这可能真的，是生离死别……

 

“赛罗，时间要到了，你不是想，让爸爸好起来吗？马上就会好了啊。”

 

“嗯……我……知道……”

 

赛罗的眼泪马上就要溢出眼眶，他的声音微微颤抖着。

 

赛文耐心地鼓励着他——所剩的时间不多的时候，平素严厉的赛文也仿佛变了一个人。

 

——也许，这才是真正的他。

 

“赛罗不是脆弱的孩子，是让我骄傲的好儿子——Ultraman Zero不坚强怎么行？”

 

“我不会离开的——我还想多陪伴你几天呢。”

 

赛文轻轻拭去赛罗的泪水，顺势拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“不哭了赛罗，爸爸很快就回来。”

 

“……嗯。”赛罗艰难的点点头，看着几位医生走过来，将赛文扶到床上。

 

——这时才发现，父亲的身体，何时变得如此羸弱……

 

赛罗的眼泪，突然就要喷涌而出。他咬紧牙关，狠命克制着自己的泪水。

 

赛文在几个医生的搀扶下躺倒，扭头看身旁的赛罗，仍然微笑着。

 

“我一定活着回来，赛罗。”

 

氧气面罩被扣在赛文的脸上，特制的呼吸管插入口中，让赛文无法再说话。

 

医生的身影挡住了赛罗的视线，赛文的病床慢慢被推向了门口——

 

“爸爸！”

 

赛罗拼尽全力呼唤着他，已经被推出门外的赛文艰难地支起上身，隐隐有泪光的眼中依然满是笑意。

 

孩子一样地向赛罗比了一个“胜利”的手势，然后被旁边的医生阻拦着“按”回床上，可还是“不听话”地歪着头，一直看向赛罗。

 

——假装“调皮”的神情中，隐藏着一双载满深沉父爱的眼睛……

 

直到看不到赛罗的房间，赛文才终于躺回床上，微喘着粗气。

 

赛罗，我一定活着回来，一定。

 

另一边，赛罗也平躺在床上，雪白的天花板看得他眼睛发酸。他闭上双眼，泪水决堤。

 

——怎样的爱，才会让一向不苟言笑的父亲，那样安慰自己……

 

爸爸，遇见你，真是我此生，最大的幸福。

 

# # # # # #

 

赛文被送进一个球形装置中，四肢和头部被悬空固定起来，整个人以“大”字形悬在球形装置的中央。

 

抽取能量源，只需要从计时器处抽取，但输入能量源，需要全身接受放射能。

 

光芒从球形装置的内壁发射出来——强烈的光芒比等离子火花塔更甚，哪怕赛文闭上双眼也会觉得眼前一片白光。

 

光线仿佛是实体化的光针，从赛文的每一处皮肤扎入，浑身的刺痛仿佛有火在烧……

 

好热……扑面而来的热浪让皮肤的敏感度成倍增强，刺痛更为明显和不可忍受。

 

天旋地转，球形装置似乎不规律地转动起来——原本单纯的光线刺入变成了一股夹着钢针的风，呼啸着划过赛文的身体……

 

哪怕赛文佩戴着氧气面罩……光线似乎能突破面罩的保护灌入口腔——呛水一样的感受，无法呼吸。

 

肺部感受到了巨大的压力，几乎让赛文窒息……心脏的跳动也变得缓慢，一下一下，都沉重无比，击打着胸腔——连肋骨似乎都要被光芒构成的巨大压力压断，赛文几乎能听到自己的骨头传来的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。

 

仿佛在遍布利刃的山上爬行——每走一步，身上都会出现新的伤口……灼热的刀锋带着火焰，在伤口上肆虐着热浪……

 

痛，锥心的痛，曾经在战场上受过的伤此刻仿佛加倍的迸发出来——赛文似乎感到身体在流血——但他自己也说不清，那是汗水，还是血水……

 

无法睁眼，浑身都像是伤口上撒了盐一般疼痛……四面八方射来的光线，仿佛要把他穿透……

 

甚至意识逐渐变得模糊……像是经受电击之后的痛楚，从身体的每一处蔓延至全身，整个人都被包围在痛苦的网下，动弹不得。

 

身体似乎快要融化了……赛文能感受到，计时器处的光粒子越聚越多，似乎要喷薄而出……

 

如果体内的光真的喷出……那就预示了他的死亡。

 

不……不能死……赛文的嘴唇蠕动了一下——赛罗……

 

喃喃着赛罗的名字，本已模糊不清的呻吟声逐渐清晰——赛文这才发现，自己一直在惨叫——只不过声音仿佛被卡在喉咙里，被狠狠地压抑着……

 

他不知道究竟过了多久……

 

“赛文，你成功的获得了能量源——祝贺你。”

 

奥特之母的声音……他觉得自己似乎变换了姿势——只是全身都处在剧烈疼痛后的麻木中，他不知道自己此刻究竟在哪里，是什么样子……

 

他微微睁开双眼，看到了窗外仍然明亮的天空。

 

“没有……多久吗……我在里面……感觉……好漫长……”

 

他自语着，身体渐渐恢复了知觉，他费力的翻身趴下，却摔到了地上……他无力去管，将头抵在手臂上，大口喘息……

 

身上满是汗水……

 

“队长。”一只手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，“还好吗？”

 

“没事……”赛文在呼吸之中艰难的吐出两个字。

 

“现在已经是第二天了——你在里面整整呆了24小时……我们都怕，你会撑不住。”

 

“能起来吗？”雷欧想要扶他躺回床上，但赛文此刻疲惫到极点的身体根本无法动弹……

 

“别……”赛文摇了摇头，示意雷欧不要动他。

 

几分钟后，赛文感觉体力恢复了一点——能量源完整之后，体力恢复也快了很多。

 

“赛罗呢？”

 

“他已经知道了——高兴得不行。”

 

赛文摇摇晃晃的站起来。

 

“队长，现在没问题吗？再休息一会吧？”

 

“没事了，我去找赛罗。”

 

我遵守了诺言——我活着回来了，赛罗。

 

 

 

 

 

能量源恢复之后，体力也随之变得好起来——仅仅几十分钟的时间，赛文已经基本恢复了正常。

 

终于又真真切切地感受到双脚踏在地面的感觉。

 

可赛文却无法高兴起来——一想到赛罗的状态，心脏还是不忍地抽痛。

 

他不知道赛罗此时，到底是什么心理，不知道他有没有做好离开的准备，不知道他究竟还有多长时间……

 

但一切的未知，都抵不过赛罗离开后，自己的记忆也会随之消失这一事实，带给赛文的迷茫和不知所措。

 

不管光之国拥有多么强大的科技和力量，也终究只是宇宙中再普通不过的一颗星球——宇宙的力量，又岂是人力可以逆转的……

 

无论自己怎样努力，都不会抵过那一刻的来临……也许，就在一瞬之间，关于赛罗的一切记忆和痕迹都会随风消散，成为湮灭在茫茫宇宙中的无数印记之一。

 

赛文沉重的思考着，不觉已来到赛罗的房间。

 

赛文调整了一下表情——心中想象了无数次赛罗看到自己会是什么反应，以他的性格，若是体力允许，大概会像个孩子一样，欢呼雀跃，或是摆个很酷的造型什么的？

 

——赛文想到这里不禁会心一笑，连原本沉重的心绪也消散了不少。

 

微笑着，踏入赛罗的房间。

 

“赛……”

 

“老爹。”

 

赛文刚刚开口，赛罗便已迫不及待地叫了他一声。

 

赛文站定，看着赛罗，还是有些微微的惊讶。

 

没有想象中孩子气的表现，只是微笑着——安静，却由衷开心地微笑着，用他虚弱的声音轻轻说了一句：

 

“老爹，欢迎回来。”

 

声音中掩饰不了微微的颤抖，但即使眼眶开始泛红，微笑却仍然没变。

 

赛文一时没反应过来，直到赛罗又轻轻叫了他一声：“老爹。”

 

“嗯……我，我回来了。”

 

赛文回过神，满足的叹了一口气。

 

——赛罗，长大了……

 

再不是记忆中毛毛躁躁，还时不时会闯点小祸的孩子了。

 

“老爹……”赛罗的手指动了动。

 

赛文明白他的意思，走到床头蹲下，轻轻抱住他。

 

“按我们说好的，我回来了。”

 

赛罗感受到赛文熟悉的、有力的能量波动，心跳声均匀沉稳地传入他的双耳。

 

“太好了，老爹……”

 

终于没有忍住泪水，温热的液体流到赛文的手臂和肩膀。

 

赛文的手指轻轻滑过脸庞，拭去赛罗的泪水：

 

“傻孩子……哭什么，我都回来了。”

 

宠溺的笑容，带着一丝心疼和不舍，温暖得如同和煦的阳光。

 

赛罗想抬手也抱住赛文，却力不从心。赛文明白了他的意图，把他的一只手握在手心，贴着自己的脸颊。

 

赛罗把头埋在赛文的颈窝里，还是让泪水肆意的流了一回。

 

赛文轻抚着他的头。

 

“爸爸。”赛罗吸了一下鼻子，“我真怕，你再也回不来了。”

 

“怎么会，我们约好的啊——我回来了，赛罗，没事了，没事了啊……”

 

赛罗恋恋不舍地离开赛文的怀抱——越是接近预期的日子，心中越是感到孤单……数着分钟来计算自己剩下的时间，每一刻都处于恐惧和崩溃的边缘。

 

赛罗真的不知道，万一没有了父亲，自己还会不会继续撑下去……

 

相比死亡，活着，反而是一件更加辛苦，也更加艰难的事情……

 

赛文斜坐在赛罗床上，一手依旧握着他的手，一手搭在他肩膀上，仿佛要给他一点力量——赛文也知道，那种倒计时的滋味……

 

对即将到来的事情的未知，是一切恐惧的根源。

 

赛罗的生命几乎走到了尽头，却又苦苦支撑着……转换器切入点接近失去作用，赛罗现在的生命，完全是靠着意志力，艰难地延续……

 

他已经到了生死的临界——每一秒，他都可能离开，没有人知道确切的时间，每一个瞬间都有可能是他经历的最后一刻。

 

怎么可能不恐惧……面对摇摇欲坠的生命之光，赛罗已经接近崩溃……

 

如果你有我这个支撑，能让生命延续一秒，

 

——那么，在消逝的那一刻到来前，我一定寸步不离，守护在你身边。

 

 

 

 

 

赛罗深深地呼吸着，屋子里寂静了很久。

 

反复的深呼吸，加上父亲掌心的温暖，让赛罗暂时平复了自己恐惧的心情。

 

“没事了，赛罗。”赛文放在赛罗肩膀的手微微收紧，仿佛要告诉他自己的在乎，“不管还有多久，我向你保证，一直陪在你身边，绝对，绝对不会再离开。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗用力点了一下头——虽说用力，也只是能看得出轻微的幅度而已。

 

“赛文，赛罗，你们怎么样了？”

 

门口传来一个声音，让赛文和赛罗都惊讶地吸了一口气：“奥特之王？”

 

不仅是奥特之王，紧随其后的，还有奥特之父和奥特之母。

 

“这……”这么大的阵势，还真的让赛罗一时语塞。

 

此时方能看出赛文的稳重和沉着——他只是站起身，礼貌的点头示意：

 

“大队长，奥特之母，王，请问来此有何用意？”

 

奥特之王似乎无视了他的问题，只是重复了一次：“你们怎么样了？”

 

“我现在已经重新获得了能量源，完全恢复正常。只是，赛罗他……”

 

“嗯。”奥特之王满意的点点头，随后微微一笑，“既然你已经恢复了，那么接下来，是不是就轮到赛罗了？”

 

“啊？”赛文也终于愣住了，“您……您是说，赛罗……”

 

他试探性的问道，语气中带着隐隐激动的颤抖。

 

“嗯。”奥特之王点头，“找到了救赛罗的方法，他的印记可以被重画了。”

 

“真的！”赛文眼眶一湿，抿了一下嘴唇使自己保持冷静，却再也说不出别的话。

 

“诺亚和我会一起帮助赛罗重画印记，其他的就问奥特之父和奥特之母吧，我先告辞。”奥特之王说完，身影便在众人面前隐去。

 

“大队长，奥特之母，这……这是……”

 

“赛文，不要太激动，这机会来之不易，也是因为赛罗是新一代战士中，贡献最大的一名，诺亚和王才会全力帮助他。”

 

“可……可是，我的印记……已经……被抹去了，怎，怎么……”

 

赛罗呆了好久，好不容易才找回自己的声音——虽然碍于体力难以说得流畅，却掩盖不了他语气的急切与疑惑。

 

“宇宙中的印记，理论上来说是不可逆转，不可改变的。”奥特之父耐心地解释道。

 

“但是，总有一些人，会获得力量，穿梭于各个宇宙中。当他进入一个全新的宇宙时，在那个全新的宇宙，属于他的、全新的印记，也就被刻画上——赛罗，你就是这样一个例子。”

 

“你曾经到达过其他宇宙，因此，王和诺亚用他们的力量，将别的宇宙中曾经被刻画上的你的印记，转移到这个宇宙，也便成为了你在这个宇宙中新的印记。”

 

“而至于你曾刻画在别的宇宙的印记，只要你再去那个宇宙一次，新的印记也自然会被刻画上——对你曾经的经历，毫无影响。”

 

“所以，你即将获得新的印记，继续生活下去。”奥特之母对这段话做了一个总结。

 

“太好了……太好了！赛罗！”赛文完全失去了沉稳，握着赛罗的手紧紧攥住。

 

“疼……老爹……”

 

赛罗的一声呻吟才让赛文后知后觉地松了手，但父子俩仍忍不住相视而笑。

 

“不过——”

 

奥特之父的一个转折让赛文又微微紧张起来：“怎么？有什么问题吗？”

 

“嗯……”奥特之父沉吟了一下，“虽说印记的转换应该是没问题的，过程也不会像能量源的补充那样难熬——只不过，即将授予赛罗的印记，毕竟来自于异宇宙，即使有了诺亚和王的力量，还是会与这个宇宙出现排斥反应……”

 

“排斥反应……会很严重吗？”

 

“排斥反应的大小，只能看赛罗自身的体质，或者说运气——而且，在重新获得印记后的一段时间内，由于异宇宙能量的排斥，他本身的力量会被很大限度的压制，即使他平安度过了排斥时期，原本的力量能否完全恢复，也难以确定——换句话说，赛罗在获得新生之后，谁都没有把握预测，他还是不是原来那个赛罗了……”

 

“这样……谢谢您，大队长。您和奥特之母一定还有事情要忙，麻烦你们来看赛罗了。”

 

“没什么，那我们先走一步。赛文，你也要注意，不能劳累过度。”奥特之母嘱咐道。

 

“好的，我一定注意，谢谢您。”

 

两人离开后，赛文转向赛罗：“赛罗，真是太好了……”

 

“老爹……”赛罗看起来有些犹豫，“可是……如果我……恢复不到……原来的能量……怎么办？”

 

“现在不要多想。我只希望，你能健康地站在我面前，就够了。”

 

“可是……如果……力量……几乎消失了……怎么办？”

 

赛罗不依不饶，紧皱的眉宇下也看得出他的担心——如果能量真的与之前相差甚远，自己……岂不是，成了父亲的……累赘？

 

赛文当然明白赛罗的想法。他凝视了赛罗一会，忽然笑了。

 

“那么，我会辞去宇宙警备队的工作，专心守护你，赛罗。”

 

“……”赛罗说不出话。

 

赛文轻抚着他的头。

 

“傻孩子。担心什么。”

 

“天塌下来，有爸爸撑着。”

 

 

 

 

 

“可是……我并不觉得……自己……值得你……这样牺牲……”

 

赛罗自己也清楚，自己的过去，无论被如何掩盖，如何被修饰，也仍改变不了自己曾经无数次闯下大祸的事实……

 

######

 

作为赛文的儿子，赛罗似乎从小就有极强的战斗天赋——虽说与他的苦练当然分不开，但掌握的速度，练习时的精准度，都是同龄的孩子难以匹及的。

 

十四五岁时的赛罗，正是年少气盛的时候。打架，挑衅，带头群殴……什么都少不了赛罗的份。即使对手大多数时候都是该被“教育”的街头混混，赛罗下手也确实太狠。

 

那时，赛罗的心理还是一片阴暗，不论他做什么事，都完全不计后果——他觉得即使真的出了事，即便被判了死刑，或者被驱逐——一切都无所谓，也就毫不顾忌地寻衅滋事。

 

“被驱逐或者死掉有什么不好——反正也没人关心。你们，就那么在乎自己的生命？切，懦弱至极。”

 

赛罗曾经在又一次闯祸，被赶来的赛文警告的时候，嗤之以鼻的评论道。

 

那时他并不知道自己的身份，也不知道赛文和他的关系，更寻找不到自己的未来。

 

所以，相比每天无所事事浑浑噩噩，他还是喜欢用暴力，填补自己实际上因为孤独而空虚的心灵。

 

他无数次的闯祸，却不知道，他之所以不论被怎样处罚，也没有遭到驱逐，是因为赛文，每次默默地帮自己收拾残局。

 

宇宙警备队早已走得轻车熟路，哪个队长在哪个办公室，他闭着眼睛都能走到。

 

“这次又要教育多久？——你们这一群老家伙，每天说说说，不烦么？要不然就把我赶出光之国也无所谓——或者我们打一架？”

 

他知道，这一次，自己玩得有些过火——但想起几个混混抢劫小孩子的画面，他就牙根痒痒的想把这些奥都扔去喂怪兽。

 

赛罗在地上横七竖八躺着的奥身上随意的踩来踩去，耳边伴着他们的呻吟，趾高气扬的对着赶来的宇宙警备队成员说道。

 

“每次无非是那几样——禁闭，警告，批评——你们有没有点新的花招啊？”

 

赛罗说着，猛地一用力，脚下的一条胳膊发出了“咔嚓”一声，随后是一声痛苦的嚎叫。

 

“闭嘴！”赛罗踢了那个奥的下巴一脚，“下次再想抢劫，有本事抢我——抢那么点的小孩，你们丢不丢人哦？”

 

“赛罗……你的行为，太过分了！”佐菲气得浑身颤抖。

 

“切。他们这种人，反正也要被关进监狱——我帮他们进了医院，他们还应该谢谢我呢！”

 

赛罗看着对面的六位元老——每个人他都很熟悉了，只是那个和自己有着相同冰斧的奥，总是很沉默地站在众人后面，几乎没有开过口。

 

——眼神，却总是掩饰不住的心痛。

 

赛罗觉得很奇怪，自己无论如何，也无法对他说什么过分的话——要知道宇宙警备队的所有成员，都被他得罪了个遍。

 

他甚至不知道他的名字——因为也不会有人愿意回答他的问题。

 

“喂，你们倒是快点说啊？这一次，是要禁闭呢，还是批评教育？”赛罗在另一个奥的肚子上跳了几下，“还挺软的，全是肥肉，你也好意思抢劫？”

 

“赛罗——你不要太过分！”泰罗指着赛罗说。

 

“泰罗。”一个陌生的声音响起来，赛罗的心跳仿佛漏了一拍，他抬头，看到那个从未说过话的奥，竟然开了口。

 

“啊？尼桑……”

 

“今天的事情，我来处理吧。”他说着看了自己一眼，赛罗觉得自己被那目光吸引了——不像其他人只有愤怒和无奈，这个人的眼中还有一些其他的东西，那是……关心？

 

看着佐菲他们把地上躺着的混混送到银十字医院，现场只剩下了赛罗和赛文两个人。

 

“……”不知为什么，赛罗竟然有一种想逃的冲动。

 

别这么没出息！赛罗警告自己，然后抬起头，逼自己与对面的奥对视。

 

可他的眼中竟然连愤怒都没有了，而且，赛罗似乎看出了一丝歉意……

 

“赛罗……吗。”

 

那人轻轻的开口，似乎是在问他，又似乎只是自言自语。

 

“没错，本少爷就是赛罗，你叫什么？”

 

“……”对面一阵语塞，半晌，才开口，“赛文。”

 

“赛文……”赛罗重复了一遍，这名字好耳熟——他知道这是传说中某位奥特战士的名字，但亲耳听到了这个名字之后，他感受到的，似乎还有一种亲切。

 

“你的伤……疼吗？”

 

赛罗一愣，才想起刚刚打架的时候，自己也被按在地上打得不轻，好不容易才找到机会反击。

 

他低头看了看自己满是泥土和鲜血的身体，满不在乎的一扭头。

 

“多大点事——这算什么，你要是看到本少爷小时候……”

 

赛罗突然停住了，后悔的直想咬自己的舌头。

 

没事说这些干嘛？你又不认识他！

 

“赛罗……”那人走到自己面前，双手放在自己肩膀上，低头看着自己。

 

赛罗感觉很别扭，他的身体僵了一下，却没有挣开的意思。

 

他看着自己的身体——这么近的距离，估计以前留下的疤痕都能看的一清二楚。

 

“赛罗。”赛罗低着头，听到他深吸了一口气，然后叫了自己一声。

 

“以后……要记得保护好自己。……即使打架，也不要弄得遍体鳞伤的。而且这种人……可以通知宇宙警备队，不要自己动手。”

 

赛罗愣住了，从未有人这么温柔的跟他说过话。

 

这个人……到底是谁？

 

赛罗感觉他的语气似乎有些压抑，却又听不出来是在压抑着什么。

 

“喂，你……你为什么不批评我？”在他转身要离开的时候，赛罗大喊。

 

那人的身体停了一下，却没有回头。

 

“今天下班之后……到警备队找我。我……帮你上药。”

 

“……”赛罗听到这答非所问的答案，沉默了。

 

######

 

从回忆中惊醒，赛罗模模糊糊的听到了赛文的话。

 

“我是你父亲，我为你做的事情，都是心甘情愿。”

 

心甘情愿……这，就是答案……吗？

 

 

 

 

 

“赛文尼桑，请出来一下。”泰罗打开门，轻轻叫了一句。

 

赛文紧随泰罗走出房间。

 

“赛文尼桑，父亲让我转告你，明天就可以帮赛罗恢复能量源了，让他今天注意休息，平复心态。”

 

“太好了……谢谢你，也帮我转达给大队长和奥特之母，真的太感谢他们这些天来的帮助……”

 

“尼桑说什么客气话，都是一家人，赛罗如果出了事，我们谁都不会安心啊。好了，就这样，快回去陪赛罗吧。”

 

“嗯……谢谢……”

 

赛文回到房间，赛罗正艰难的将头转向这边：“老爹……怎么了？”

 

“……”赛文顿了一下，“你没听到？”

 

赛罗很茫然的摇了摇头：“没有啊。”

 

赛文回头看了看房间的门。

 

……赛罗的床离门也就四五步的距离，刚刚他出去的时候并没有关门，泰罗的声音也并不小，以赛罗的感官敏锐度，他怎么可能……听不到？

 

赛文心里一疼。

 

难道……赛罗的一切……都被侵蚀到了这种程度吗……

 

“老爹？怎么了，出什么事了吗？”

 

“啊，没，没有……就是泰罗来告诉我，你明天就可以恢复能量源了，让你好好休息，不要紧张。”

 

赛文说完，走到赛罗旁边坐下，仔细地看着他。

 

果然……赛罗的双眼覆着一层肉眼难以看清的阴翳——看来他的视力，也已经下降了很多……

 

明天，一定要好起来，赛罗。

 

赛文默默地祈祷。

 

……

 

第二天的一切，都出奇的顺利。

 

来自异宇宙的能量源被成功放置在了赛罗体内——光芒溢出的一瞬间，也就为这个宇宙重画了一道印记。

 

赛罗在恢复能量源之后陷入了短暂的昏迷，也就被重新送回了原来的病房。

 

赛文坐在床边，静静等待着。

 

“唔……”

 

赛罗发出了刚醒来时迷迷糊糊的声音，赛文俯下身，把手放在赛罗的额头上。

 

“赛罗，醒了吗？”

 

“咳……唔……”赛罗还是有点不清醒，赛文耐心地等他把目光聚焦在自己身上。

 

“老爹？额……你怎么会在这？”赛罗说着要坐起来，手臂却颤抖的使不上力。

 

赛文把他扶起来，让他靠坐在床头。

 

“我……我不是和红莲他们在一起吗……怎么……怎么回到光之国了？”赛罗茫然的看向四周，“这里是病房？我生病了？我怎么没有力气？呃……而且怎么瘦了这么多……轻飘飘的……”

 

赛罗低下头，看着自己凸出的骨骼。

 

“……”赛文知道，这只是因为在放置异宇宙能量源的时候，带来一些零星的记忆——并无大碍，只要给他一点时间，就什么都会想起来的。

 

“赛罗，那中间……经历了很多事情……你慢慢回忆，就会想起来的。而且，你现在身体很虚弱，有接近一个月没有进食了，所以不要着急，就呆在床上好好休息。”

 

“呆在床上？我还想下去蹦跶蹦跶呢……”恢复了性格的赛罗毫无悬念的抓错了重点。

 

……

 

半个小时过去了，在赛文的强制要求安静卧床之后，赛罗终于慢慢回忆起了发生的事情。

 

“原来……我躺了一个月……又是贝利亚！可恶！看本少爷好了怎么收拾他！”赛罗气愤的喊道，然后被赛文毫不客气地打断：

 

“还收拾他，你消停一会，先把身体养好再说吧。”

 

“嘛……老爹你不用担心，我自愈能力超强的~”

 

身体状况在一瞬之间就好了很多……感官恢复，虽然身体依然消瘦，但只是多补充营养的问题了。

 

赛罗真的基本恢复了正常。

 

“一个月都没吃东西了……本少爷饿死了！”

 

赛罗看到旁边的果篮，就盯着其中一个苹果看了半天。

 

过了一会，他泄气了：“怎么回事……念力都不能用了……原来本少爷吃东西根本不用手啊……”

 

“……赛罗你的念力都是这么用的么……怪不得练得那么快……”

 

“好吧。”赛罗起身伸手去拿下那个苹果，愤愤的咬了一口。

 

“哼，等本少爷好了的……”

 

赛文也被赛罗感染的笑出来：“那你就好好休息，才能好得快哦。想吃什么就告诉我，我给你做。”

 

“老爹真好！”

 

两人又相视一笑。只是这次，是乌云后的阳光。

 

 

 

 

 

一个星期很快便过去了，赛罗的身体在以不可思议的速度恢复着。

 

精神状态明显好了很多，连体重也基本恢复了原来的水平——即使还是偏瘦，也少不了多少了。

 

只是，赛罗一直被赛文要求卧床休息，不允许他下来走动。

 

“老爹啊……我都已经好了啊……就让我下去吧……”

 

赛罗哀求道，以他的性格，不让他动弹，简直比杀了他还难受。

 

“不行，上次我答应你下来的时候，还不是一下床就摔倒了？你现在还不能支撑自己，别逞强。”

 

“那都是两天之前了……这两天我又好了很多呢！现在没问题啦……老爹……”

 

赛罗睁着一双眼睛可怜兮兮的看着赛文，一副“你不让我下床我就要被憋死了”的表情。

 

不过……你什么时候学会卖萌的啊喂！犯规啊你！赛文默默腹诽了一句，再次自问自己如此稳重成熟的性格怎么会有这么一个不消停的儿子。

 

赛文的嘴角抽动了一下：“这个……”

 

“嗯嗯！”赛罗眨巴着星星眼看赛文。

 

“……不行。”

 

“啊……”赛罗一下子泄了气，支起上半身摇晃着赛文的胳膊，“喂……老爹……”

 

“……不行就是不行，怎么说都没用！”赛文佯装生气的样子。

 

可是少爷的智商怎么会看不出来——“老爹，我要上厕所！”

 

“诶？！”

 

“我要去洗手间啊我憋不住了啊啊啊！”

 

“……”真有你小子的……

 

“好吧好吧……小心点……”赛文无奈，只得起身扶着赛罗。

 

双脚一沾上地面，赛罗便迫不及待的站起来，然后成功的——向前扑倒……

 

“赛罗！”赛文眼疾手快的搀住他，“我说你不能站起来，你还不信……”

 

“怎么不能！”赛罗轻轻推开赛文，真的自己颤颤巍巍的站在了原地。

 

“怎么样~”赛罗擦了一下鼻子，然后迈出第一步……

 

虽然重心在不住前倾，不过好歹还是走了起来。赛罗慢慢掌握了对自己身体的控制。

 

“成功啦~老爹~”赛罗走出一段距离，回头看着赛文，得意的一笑。

 

“嗯。”赛文终于舒展了微皱的眉头，笑了起来。

 

转眼又是一个星期，赛罗已经与原先没什么两样了——由于营养的补充，体力与精力都恢复得很好，只是正如奥特之父所说，确实出现了排斥反应……

 

现在赛罗的力量，只相当于一名普通的奥特战士。虽然帕拉吉手镯的力量依然可以使用，但相对地，每次在奥特竞技场训练时，尝试使用之后赛罗的消耗都十分巨大……

 

现在的力量，根本无法进行正常训练——与学员的竞技尚且能对付，但要说到赛文或者师父雷欧，力量还是天壤之别……

 

“可恶……”

 

赛罗要求雷欧，像以前那样训练他，但不过一个回合，便被打倒在地。

 

“怎么办，现在我……”赛罗半跪在地上，看着自己的双手。

 

“赛罗，别着急。排斥反应只是正常现象，你不必刻意去克服它，有时会适得其反的。”

 

雷欧把赛罗扶起来：“别再这样训练了，你现在还没彻底恢复，我刚刚还没有使出全力你就已经承受不住——你的力量需要时间，不能操之过急啊。”

 

“可是，我担心……”

 

“光之国出了什么事情，还有宇宙警备队。你现在要做的，是好好休养！”雷欧板起脸训斥道，“不顾性命的战斗毫无意义！”

 

“我……”赛罗低下头，转身一步步离开。

 

可是，赛罗的力量，真的能恢复吗……

 

一切，都只是未知数。

 

……

 

距离印记重画，已经过去了一个月。

 

赛罗慢慢接受了自己力量受到压制的事实，每天只是做一些基本的体能和格斗训练，以保证自己的格斗技巧不至于淡忘。

 

——至于力量，只能静静等待……

 

赛罗正对着沙袋练习飞踢，天空突然阴沉起来。

 

光之国没有阴天，一定是有什么事情发生了。身旁的一群小奥聚集起来，指着天空议论着。

 

火红色的光线突然从天而降，奥特竞技场在一瞬间面目全非。

 

练习的小奥们来不及躲，现场血肉横飞。

 

一只手飞到赛罗脚边，除了断腕处的鲜红外，其余部分都是惨白。

 

触目惊心。

 

赛罗闭上眼睛，再睁开时，眼里已是掩饰不住的恨意。

 

那股熟悉的波动。

 

他紧紧握上双拳，牙齿被咬的“格格”作响。

 

“贝利亚……”

 

赛罗向着天空，平地而起。

 

 

 

 

 

离贝利亚还有一段距离，赛罗悄无声息地降临到地面。

 

心脏跳得厉害。明明没有多远的距离……只是体力实在不支。

 

他努力的压制着自己的呼吸，站在一栋已经被炸毁的废墟后面，静静地看着贝利亚的方向。

 

宇宙警备队的所有兵力都几乎集中在了贝利亚身边。

 

贝利亚被层层叠叠的包围，赛罗无法看到他，只能看到四周的战士不时从人群中飞出，伴着惨叫摔倒在地，口吐鲜血，或者昏迷不醒。

 

能量波动像往常一样熟悉而猛烈。尤其在赛罗自身的能量大打折扣的情况下，贝利亚的黑暗能量压抑的让他窒息。

 

他不是不想参与战斗，只是他还有理智。

 

自己如今的状况，即使去战斗，也完全是送死。

 

目前尚且不知道贝利亚前来的最终目的，就更加不能轻举妄动。

 

赛罗沉思的过程中，又有无数战士从包围圈中飞出来。

 

围攻的人已经越来越少，很快就只剩下几个主力还在坚持战斗。贝利亚手中红黑相间的光线横扫过地面，地上留下了一道深深的沟壑。

 

冲击的力量让为数不多的战士也被震得后退几步。

 

师父……佐菲队长……前辈们……

 

赛罗握紧双拳想要冲上去，可刚迈出一步，能量不足的虚弱感又硬生生的阻止了他。

 

不行……这一去……就没有希望再回来了……

 

可恶！

 

赛罗一拳砸向身旁的断墙，指关节缓缓流下了鲜血。

 

怎么办……

 

一声巨响，让赛罗又抬起了头——

 

一抹抹熟悉的身影向四周飞去，重重摔下，将地面砸出裂痕。

 

此起彼伏的呻吟声和吐血声，萦绕在赛罗耳边。

 

贝利亚手里升腾起一团发黑的火光，低沉的声音带着一丝丝恐怖的冷笑。

 

“赛罗，我知道你就在附近。放心，我的目的只是你而已，要是你主动走出来，我还可以留这些废物一条生路——怎么样？”

 

贝利亚也无法判断赛罗的位置——力量受到压制之后，能量波动也随之减弱很多。贝利亚只能感受到赛罗的波动，却无法根据比原先微弱得多的波动判断他的位置。

 

“……”赛罗咬咬牙，便准备走出去——

 

“赛罗……”

 

“老爹？！”赛罗惊讶的回过头，看到自己身后的赛文，静静地站立着。

 

“你……在这里多久了？”看来敏锐度也受到了影响——自己竟然没发现，父亲就在身后。

 

“我一直……跟着你……赛罗，不要去……”

 

自己父亲的脸上满是恳求，赛罗怎么能拒绝……

 

“可是爸爸……我……”

 

赛罗看了看贝利亚的方向，又看着赛文，沉默的低下了头。

 

不远的地方，嚣张的气焰还在肆虐着。

 

“既然敬酒不吃，那就只能——”

 

“爸爸，对不起。”赛罗低低的说了一声，随后迅速切向赛文的后颈。

 

“爸爸，再见。”赛罗看着昏迷的赛文，喃喃。

 

火光向地面躺着的众人冲去。

 

“住手！”

 

赛罗几乎是本能的冲出去，将双臂挡在胸前想要抵挡贝利亚的攻击，却仍被远远的震飞。

 

“赛罗！”

 

“咳……”

 

赛罗看着指缝中的血丝，攥紧了拳。

 

刚刚那一击，贝利亚也就使出了一半的力气——赛罗在一旁早已观察到。

 

本以为一半的力度，自己能够承受……却没想到利刃一般的光线还是突破自己筑起的屏障，直刺胸口，几乎将赛罗贯穿。

 

贝利亚也愣了一下——本以为自己感受不到赛罗的具体位置，是因为他用了什么障眼法……结果，他竟然真的连自己随随便便的一击都抵挡不了——

 

早知如此，何必大费周章的引他出来。

 

“看来你复活之后的力量——连我一根手指都比不上嘛。”贝利亚掐着赛罗的脖子，将他拎起来，“既然出来了，那就跟我走一趟吧！”

 

 

 

 

 

两柄铁钩穿过赛罗的胸口，从后向前，贯穿了胸骨。

 

“呃啊……”

 

尖刺穿过双肺，尖锐的疼痛让赛罗低呼出声。

 

鲜血迅速浸染了胸口，呼吸时肺部传来的声音格外清晰——那是空气穿过肺部伤口的声音……

 

“咳……”赛罗吐出一口带着血丝的唾液，微微泛黑。

 

“感觉怎么样？赛 罗？”贝利亚凑近他，一字一顿地说。

 

“咳……挺好的，不干你事！”赛罗咬着牙。

 

“哦，是吗？”贝利亚欣赏着赛罗的表情，“那么，就走吧。”

 

拽紧铁钩上连接的射线，猛地冲向天空——

 

“呃……”胸口的铁钩在向上的冲击中逐渐变紧，死死地勒着赛罗的肋骨。

 

——伤口，在不断扩大……鲜血飘到空中，沿着飞行的路线，洒了一地……

 

贝利亚手中的射线一收一放——赛罗的伤口也就跟着被不停地拉紧，放松……一阵阵痛楚直冲上大脑，全身的神经都在颤抖……

 

——就像放风筝一样。

 

终于，赛罗晕了过去……

 

血还在顺着身体流下来……被反剪的双手，已经被血液浸的鲜红……

 

赛罗醒来的时候，全身都处于疼痛的麻木中。

 

四周一片漆黑。他睁着眼睛，望着面前的虚无等了很久。

 

过了一个小时，也许两个小时，赛罗终于找回了身体的感觉。

 

感知到了自己的状态——自己正平躺在地面上，胸口的尖钩已经被拔出，只留下两个贯穿肺部的孔洞，随着自己的呼吸，发出奇怪的声音。

 

轻轻动了动手指——双手也没有被绑在身后，只是放在身体的两侧。

 

全身都没有被束缚，只是被简单地扔在这个地方。

 

大脑渐渐清醒——疼痛感也清晰起来。

 

这是哪里？

 

赛罗想着，慢慢挪动手臂，想要把自己支撑起来。

 

“咳，咳……”

 

轻轻一动便撕扯到了肺部的伤口——每一次的呼吸都会让空气如利刃一般，从穿孔的肺部呼啸而过。

 

赛罗吐出一口液体——他看不清自己吐出了什么，只是口中和空气中浓重的血腥味告诉了他自己的现状。

 

缓缓坐起来之后，他觉得头痛欲裂，而且四肢异常的乏力……

 

他下意识地低下头，看着手腕上的帕拉吉手镯——微弱的蓝光一明一灭，告诉赛罗，不久之前，帕拉吉手镯刚消耗过大量能量。

 

没有能量来源，这应该不是自己所在的宇宙。

 

难道……贝利亚带着自己穿越宇宙，用的是自己的能量？！

 

而且，自己所在的这个空间，竟然可以阻断自己一切对于能量波动的感知……这么强的科技力量，难道贝利亚的银河帝国，又重建了么？

 

赛罗静坐在原地，默默地思考，同时恢复着体力。

 

以贝利亚的性格……自己绝不可能活着回去——但也绝不可能轻易死去。

 

他不会便宜自己的……

 

赛罗嘴角泛起一丝冷笑——既然，能量源的融化我都经历过了，我倒要看看，你还有什么新的花招。

 

赛罗慢慢地站起来，借着双眼和计时器发出的微弱光芒，探索着自己所处的环境。

 

扶着墙走了一圈——这只是个很小的空间，十步长十步宽，而且抬手就能摸到顶棚。

 

没有束缚……连胸口的铁钩都被拔出，贝利亚想干什么？

 

突然，空间的某一处打开了一个出口。

 

刺眼的光芒射进来，让赛罗眼前一片迷茫。还没有来得及反应，便被拖了出去。

 

有人朝他的腿弯处踢了一脚，赛罗被迫跪在了地上。

 

他想站起来，可小腿被人死死踩住，双臂也被抓住，用力向后掰——迫使他向前弯腰，头深深地低下。

 

赛罗终于适应了光线，他艰难的抬起头环视了一周，才看到自己是被两个黑暗独眼赛罗压制着。四周还站了十几个。

 

“这建在宇宙深处的小型基地，当初没有被你们毁灭——我是不是应该感谢你呢？赛罗。”

 

一个身影站在自己面前，只能看到腿，黑红相间。

 

“哼，如果当初知道你这处老巢，一定把它炸的底朝天……贝利亚。”

 

贝利亚却也不急不恼。他晃了晃手里的东西，发出金属碰撞的声音。

 

他蹲下身，把手里的东西给赛罗看。

 

很精致的一排金属制的弯钩——接近20个，每一个弯钩都连着一条射线。

 

“切——你又想……”

 

赛罗的话没说完，便被打断了——

 

身体被猛地向前一推，趴到了地上。双臂依旧被紧紧压制，力度之大像要把手臂拧断。

 

“你们干什么——放开我！”

 

赛罗在地上扭动挣扎——可自己已经消耗殆尽的体力，如何抵得过黑暗独眼赛罗。

 

背部剧烈的疼痛让他叫喊出声——弯钩中的第一个，被扎入背部脊椎的一侧，并从另一侧穿出来——钩身卡在两块脊椎骨之间的缝隙中。

 

然后是第二个，第三个……

 

连续的剧痛让赛罗强烈的挣扎起来——最后一点体力被压榨出来，身体的本能驱使他奋力逃脱这种酷刑。

 

“让他老实点！”贝利亚不耐烦的声音。

 

旁边的黑暗独眼赛罗又跑过来几个，身体立刻被死死地压在原地动弹不得——不论赛罗在怎么挣扎。

 

从肩膀处开始，一点一点向下……直到每两块脊椎之间，都被卡上了弯钩。

 

赛罗汗如雨下。嘴唇已被咬出鲜血，腥甜的味道灌了满嘴。

 

压在身上的黑暗独眼赛罗都站了起来——赛罗却无力再动……

 

浑身，都被汗水浸透……背部一排弯钩整齐地排列着，冰冷的金属闪烁着光泽。

 

赛罗瘫软在原处——即使动动手指，都会引得脊椎尖锐的疼痛……仿佛有无数根针，同时扎在背部。

 

赛罗被拎起来——依旧跪在地上。他的身体向下坠着，整个人的重量都在两边抓着他手臂的黑赛身上。

 

“啊——”赛罗突然一声痛苦的号叫……左脚剧烈的颤抖。

 

——一把尖刀捅入了他的脚踝，然后刀身在里面左右旋转……

 

随后，一根两指粗的铁链被从脚踝处捅开的孔洞中穿出……另一侧的脚踝，同样如法炮制。

 

最后，双手的手腕也难逃厄运——一根宇宙射线同时穿过双腕，将双手牢牢绑在身前……

 

“呃啊……”

 

背部的弯钩被拉紧，慢慢升向空中……

 

穿过脚踝的铁链，被锁在固定于地面的金属柱脚上——背部一排钩刺，将赛罗腾空挂起。

 

双手的手腕，也在不停地滴着鲜血……

 

——无论如何，赛罗也不可能逃走了。

 

“怎么样？赛罗。这种感觉，就像当年你用帕拉吉光矢贯穿我一样。”

 

“……”

 

赛罗微张开嘴，嘴角，悬下一丝鲜血。

 

 

 

 

 

赛文终于从昏迷中醒来的时候……光之国已是满目疮痍。

 

几乎是在睁开双眼的同时，他就立刻想起了发生的事情。

 

后颈还在隐隐的钝痛。但赛文已经没有心思去想。

 

赛罗……

 

赛文艰难的爬起来。四周的建筑没有一栋完好无损，仿佛战场一样支离破碎。断壁残垣冒着青烟，空气中一股呛人的灰尘和血的味道。

 

赛文在废墟中踉跄着前进。能活动的伤员几乎都已经撤退，只剩下尸体，完整的和不完整的，手指，断臂，甚至被炸碎的头颅……

 

赛文漫无目的的向前走着——四周的一切碎片，在他眼中，都留不下位置……

 

他知道，赛罗走了，一定走了。

 

——从一开始，内心深处就已经告诉他，想要赛罗留下，是一种奢望……

 

贝利亚……会怎样对待赛罗……

 

他不敢想，也无力去想。

 

当一切的希望，都消失之后，他发现自己，连泪水 都流不出来了……

 

呵……

 

他扯扯麻木的嘴角，想要发出一声苦笑——却根本没有力气……

 

“赛文尼桑！”

 

泰罗从后面追了上来：“太好了，你在这里，我们还以为……”

 

赛文转过身，呆滞的表情把泰罗后面的话硬生生的憋了回去。

 

“尼桑……你没事吧？”泰罗小心翼翼的开口。

 

泰罗的身上，也满是伤痕……平日发亮的披风，变得黯然失色。

 

“大家……都怎么样？”

 

泰罗摇了摇头：“几乎没有全身而退的战士……非死即伤。贝利亚的偷袭，我们毫无准备……根本措手不及。”

 

“都……不能再 继续战斗了啊。”

 

赛文看着远方，像是在问泰罗，又像是在自语。

 

“是啊……比起这个，尼桑你没事吧？……还是回警备队休息一下……”

 

“赛罗呢？”

 

赛文的目光突然从远处转回来，盯着泰罗的双眼。

 

“啊？赛罗……他……他在……”

 

赛罗临行前被贯穿的胸口，大家有目共睹——只是，这要怎么向赛文开口……

 

赛文的目光黯淡了一下——果然，什么希望都不应该抱吗……

 

“尼桑，你别着急……”泰罗察觉出了赛文的不对，“赛罗他……他可能……”

 

“什么可能！！！”

 

赛文突然抬头吼了一句，泰罗的身体被吓得一跳。

 

“……对不起。”

 

赛文低声道了句歉，便从泰罗身边匆匆擦过。

 

“哎，尼桑……”

 

泰罗把手徒劳的垂下。早应知道……

 

赛文走了很久，直到野外，了无人烟。

 

他走到一处山坡坐下来，手臂搭在膝盖上，深深低着头。

 

泪水，一点一点的落下。

 

光之国……已经没有再能战斗的伙伴……但赛罗在贝利亚手中多一秒种，便是一秒钟的危险和痛苦……

 

难道，要自己只身前往？

 

可贝利亚的实力，自然不必赘言……若是自己前去，恐怕不仅救不出赛罗，反而给贝利亚增加一个嚣张的砝码，而已吧……

 

可是……赛文攥紧了拳——可是如果自己不去，等待的，只能是赛罗的尸体……

 

——或者更残忍一点，连尸体都见不到，只是从此杳无音信，让赛罗从自己眼前 彻底消失……

 

赛文抬起头，看着原处由于战火而显得不那么明亮的天空。

 

——不论如何，我都要去——哪怕救不出你，起码，让我陪你一起死……

 

如果你离开了……那我也没有什么独自活下去的价值……

 

即使亲眼看着你的死亡……也比坐在这里，忍受恐惧和绝望来得容易……

 

赛罗，爸爸……这就来找你……

 

 

 

 

 

赛罗此时的痛苦，足够让灵魂一起战栗……

 

奥特曼的身体构造和人类很相似——只是他们由光提供能量，要害部位，只有计时器。

 

也就是说，只要不伤及计时器，一般情况下，都不会死去。

 

脊柱里面遍布的神经，密密麻麻的触及全身……赛罗背后的一排金属弯钩，死死地卡着他的神经线……

 

疼……

 

而且不是单纯的疼，疼痛感随着神经蔓延到全身，从脊柱到指尖，每一寸皮肤，都在尖锐的疼痛……内脏仿佛被一双大手揉捏着，令人作呕，而且剧痛难忍。

 

赛罗无法动弹——即使是有微弱的气流扫过他的皮肤，都会像被火灼烧一样刺痛……更不用说是活动。

 

所有的理智，都已经被痛苦吞噬……他无法挣扎，无法逃脱，只能呻吟——嘶喊……

 

嗓音早已变得沙哑……可痛苦却不给他丝毫喘息的机会……

 

喊，不停地喊——由痛苦而发的呻吟，对赛罗来说，是一件很丢脸的事情……可是现在，他想不了什么原则，什么尊严——如果谁能把他放下去，或许让他做什么，他都会做的……

 

或者，谁能来杀了自己……计时器碎裂的声音，要比现在舒服得多……

 

弯钩的表面做得十分光滑——这样便只能卡住神经，却不至于把神经线勒断——也就是说，能让赛罗持续不断的感受到痛苦，而永远不能阻断疼痛的传输……

 

赛罗的眼前，由于剧痛，不停的闪着火花一样的幻觉——每一秒，都是那么漫长……

 

救救我……放我下去……谁能……救救我……

 

赛罗混沌的大脑里，充斥着不复理智的哀求。

 

“赛罗！……”

 

一声低低的呼唤——其中夹杂着的心痛，无法言说。

 

好熟悉的声音……父亲？

 

赛罗费力的睁开被汗水模糊的双眼，眼前的景象让他怀疑这是自己的幻觉……

 

赛文的身上满是伤口，气息极度的不均匀。

 

这个宇宙，完全是他在无意中闯进来的。

 

他独自一人没有穿越宇宙的能力，却在迷茫的飞行中误打误撞的进入了一个虫洞——这种连接两个宇宙的时空隧道在茫茫空间中随机变换着位置，被赛文碰上，也许就是命运的安排……

 

只是在虫洞中被时光潮流疯狂地甩来甩去，把赛文弄得遍体鳞伤。

 

——可自己的这点伤，相比于面前的赛罗……

 

赛文几乎认不出赛罗——要不是他早已失去锋芒的冰斧，单凭他完全变成血红的身体，以残忍的方式悬挂在半空的现状，和口中完全变了嗓音的嘶喊——赛文无论如何也不敢相信，而且不愿相信，面前这被惨无人道的折磨着的，竟然是自己的儿子……

 

“赛罗……你……你怎么样……”

 

他一来到这个宇宙，就立刻感知到了赛罗的存在——而且找到赛罗的过程也十分顺利。没有任何阻碍，顺利的让他感觉，似乎是谁，在暗地操控着这一切……

 

但他没有时间想什么陷阱和圈套——面前的赛罗，让自己的心，都碎成了粉末……

 

“爸……爸爸……”赛罗发出一声虚弱的呼唤。

 

“赛罗，你怎么样！”听到儿子还能回应自己，赛文的泪水几乎落下——这种酷刑，这种折磨，赛罗竟然……还能有微弱的意识……

 

“爸爸……快杀了我……杀了我……”

 

赛文听到这里，心脏一阵猛烈的抽痛。

 

“赛罗……再忍一忍……别放弃……”

 

赛文心急如焚。他不知道怎样放赛罗下去——如果自己的轻举妄动，让赛罗发生了什么意外，那他，一辈子都不会原谅自己……

 

“杀了我……爸爸……好痛……救救我……爸爸……”

 

赛罗的神志又开始模糊——他的口中喃喃着父亲，不时地发出一声痛苦的喊叫……

 

赛罗的眼泪在眼眶中打着转，却不敢让泪水流下——哪怕是泪水划过脸颊，都会让他的痛楚再次翻倍……

 

“赛罗……”赛文的泪水早已滑下——他咬着自己的手，不让自己哭出声音……

 

但噩梦，终究是到来了……

 

 

 

 

 

 

感受到身后一股急速旋转的气流的时候，赛文想躲，已经来不及了——

 

双手被两根铁链铐住，锁在了离赛罗只有几步的半空中。

 

“赛文——欢迎你。看来朕设计的虫洞和路线，让你顺利的找到了儿子呢。”

 

“贝利亚……放了赛罗！有什么花招，冲着我来！”

 

“既然邀请你到这里，当然有给你准备的礼物啊——就让你看着自己的儿子被折磨，你觉得怎么样？”

 

贝利亚大笑着，挥手斩断了赛罗背后的射线。

 

随着一阵金属碰撞的声音，赛罗从空中，直落到了地上。同时，赛文也被放到地面，双手被铐在身后，一左一右两个黑暗独眼赛罗压制着他。

 

“呃……”

 

赛罗几乎没有体力再嘶喊了——这微弱的一声呻吟，反而让赛文的心更加恐惧和疼痛。

 

“贝利亚……放了他！快放了他！”赛文想要向赛罗冲去，可被黑赛紧紧拽住，况且背后还有束缚，让他无法动弹。

 

“放了他！！！——有什么招数，冲着我来！放了我儿子！！”

 

“别急啊赛文——你不是让我放了他吗？好啊，我现在就放了他——首先，我要帮你把这些东西拆下来吧——是不是，赛罗？”

 

贝利亚用脚踢了踢赛罗背后的金属钩，满意的听到赛罗发出的一声哀鸣。

 

赛罗手腕上的射线被解开，趴在地上——双臂各被一个黑暗独眼赛罗踩住……

 

赛罗的头冲向赛文的方向，让赛文不仅能看到他的伤口——连脸上的表情，都看得一清二楚……

 

“……”赛文已经紧张得说不出话——他不知道下一步，贝利亚要做什么。

 

贝利亚的手，放在了第一个金属弯钩上——

 

“现在，就帮你把这些烦人的东西拆下来哦，赛罗——不用感谢我了。”

 

手下一用力，金属弯钩被从赛罗体内拽出来——

 

“啊——”

 

赛罗发出一声痛苦的嚎叫——弯钩卡在脊椎的缝隙中，被拔出来的同时，将相邻的两块脊椎一同掀了出来……

 

一块连着血丝的皮肤随着弯钩被带出来，恰好落到了赛文脚下。

 

失去一块皮肤的脊柱处，看得到两块脊椎骨已经被拽的变形，向中间凸出……

 

“赛罗！！！”

 

赛文看着眼前这幅景象，几乎失去了理智——儿子的血肉，掉到自己脚边——不远处，阴森森的白骨带着血色，从他的背脊处凸起……

 

“贝利亚！！你混蛋！！！快住手！！放了赛罗！！放了他！！！”

 

“着什么急啊——赛文。我说了要放了他，不是应该先把这些钩刺拔出来吗？”

 

贝利亚阴沉的笑着，把手放在了第二个钩刺上……

 

“不要！！！——赛罗！！！……”

 

赛文的眼泪早已流出——他怒吼着，向前猛冲着，却动弹不得……

 

嘶喊，喊得喉咙火烧一般痛——可这点疼痛，比起他心里的痛处……

 

随着恐怖的“咔嚓”一声，第二个钩刺，也被拔了出来……

 

赛罗没有力气再叫喊，只是死死的皱着眉头——晶莹的汗水从额上滚落，混着嘴唇上鲜红的血……

 

“赛罗，怎么不叫了？是不够疼吗？”

 

第三个钩刺也被拔出来——血肉飞溅，喷溅到贝利亚的脸上，让他一阵大笑。

 

“是不是感觉不错呢，赛罗？——不过，这样太慢了，还是一次性解决掉比较爽。”

 

贝利亚说着，将剩下几个钩刺连接的射线全部握在手里。

 

赛罗仿佛感应到了他要做什么，竟然艰难的张开了口——

 

“不要……爸爸……”

 

赛文听到那一声无助的“爸爸”之后，整个人都崩溃了……

 

“赛罗！——贝利亚……不要……不要再伤害我儿子……放了他……只要放了他……让我做什么都可以……”

 

他低声下气的哀求，反而惹来更大声的嘲笑。

 

“是吗？——不过，我不用你干什么——我想做的，只是这个而已……”

 

随着话音，贝利亚猛地一用力——

 

“啊————”

 

剩余十几个钩刺，同时被拔了出来——血腥的味道瞬间充斥了整个空间……

 

皮肉狰狞的绽开——未来得及从身体上脱落的皮肤，挂在赛罗的身上……

 

一节一节的脊椎随着钩刺，从赛罗体内飞出……血红的骨头落到地上，仿佛重锤一样敲击着赛文的心脏……

 

血液从体内喷涌而出，瞬间染红了赛罗周围的地面，而且蜿蜒着，向赛文的脚下流淌……

 

没有飞出的脊椎在赛罗的脊柱上高高低低的排列着——毫无规律可言，甚至有几块，顺着身体裂开的血口，滚落到赛罗的体内……

 

赛罗像一块破布一样摊在地上——没有了脊柱，身体便失去了支架……

 

赛文同样瘫软在了地上……颤抖的双腿，已经无法支撑他的身体……

 

“我留你们一条生路——滚回光之国吧——如果你们还回得去的话。”贝利亚把手里满是血迹的刑具扔到赛罗身上……尖刺，又扎入了他的身体……

 

“赛罗……赛罗，坚持住……赛罗……”

 

贝利亚离开后，赛文在地上艰难的朝赛罗爬过去……用颤抖的指尖，擦掉赛罗嘴角的鲜血……

 

 

 

 

 

赛罗早已晕了过去——前面强烈的痛楚，让他每次晕厥，都会在几秒钟之后，就被痛醒过来……

 

现在，终于有了片刻的休息——可他的身体，已经惨不忍睹……

 

“赛罗……”

 

赛文看着自己手指上的血，神志一阵阵模糊——他竟想不出，自己还能做什么……

 

赛罗的血，浸染了大片的地面……连自己，都是从他的血泊中，爬过来的……

 

“赛罗……赛罗……”

 

赛文挣扎着，跪了起来——从相对高的地方看赛罗的伤口，更加触目惊心……

 

他缓缓挪到赛罗的侧面……用颤抖的手指，拿下了扎在他身上的刑具，然后把散落在他身体里、七零八碎的骨骼扶好，摆正——每一个动作，都如履薄冰。

 

哪怕一点点的疏忽，都可能要了赛罗的命——赛文不停地告诫自己，努力克制住双手的颤抖，将落入他体内、卡在器官之间的脊椎，一个一个地拿出来……

 

落入体内的骨骼并不多，两三块而已。

 

但由于位置和角度都过于深入，这两三块骨骼，花了赛文整整一个小时的时间。

 

终于将最后一块脊椎拿出来的时候，赛文终于轻舒了一口气。

 

脊椎上挂着一道长长的血丝——落进去的时候，划伤了某个器官的表皮。

 

体内没有异物的话，赛罗也许，还能撑一会……

 

赛文现在只能这样安慰自己——他知道，他们这次，真正是凶多吉少……

 

即便赛罗没有受这么重的伤，以他虚弱的体力，也不可能穿越宇宙回到光之国——况且现在，赛罗随时处于死亡的边缘……可自己，却只能眼睁睁地看着，什么都做不了……

 

不论自己如何努力，如何想要保护他……到最终，却还是不能替他分担一丝一毫……

 

当初在光之国，面对贝利亚的袭击，赛文心中只有一个想法——留下赛罗……

 

他眼睁睁的看着自己的伙伴，伤亡惨重……却仍然没有上前帮忙……

 

他只想看好站在自己前面不远处的赛罗……他只想让赛罗不要再出事……

 

看着光之国被侵蚀得满目疮痍，他心里，何尝没有负罪感——可心里强烈涌动着的父爱……硬是让他放下了一切……

 

其实哪里放得下——所谓的 即使牺牲光之国也要保护赛罗，只是自己说给自己听的谎言而已……

 

但——但为什么就算这样，还是让赛罗，经受了这么大的痛苦！……

 

如果这一切，都由自己一个人来承受，该多好……

 

为什么，为什么不幸总是降临在他最在乎的人身上！

 

他只不过，是想让他的儿子，能平平安安的活下去……

 

为什么……为什么，就这么困难！

 

连光之国，都无法幸免于难……

 

“嗯……”

 

赛罗突然发出一声轻微的呻吟，手指轻轻抬了一下——真正只是极其轻微的移动——但对于此刻处于绝望边缘的赛文来说，这已经是莫大的惊喜……

 

“赛罗，你醒了……你怎么样？”赛文的声音，无比的焦急……

 

“咳……”

 

赛罗动了一下嘴唇，便没了动静。

 

“赛罗！赛罗，醒一醒，不要睡……不要睡！赛罗！”

 

赛文不敢摇晃赛罗，只能在他耳边，轻轻呼唤着他。

 

“嗯……”赛罗再次微微张开嘴。

 

爸爸——这简单的口型，深深戳入了赛文的心底。

 

“孩子……我在这，爸爸在这，在这！”赛文不敢动赛罗，但他知道，此刻自己的声音，便是对赛罗的鼓励……

 

“赛罗，坚持住……别放弃，爸爸一定带你出去……我们很快就能回家……很快……”

 

“再坚持一会……赛罗是最坚强的孩子——是爸爸的骄傲，你一定可以……一定可以！”

 

赛文一边不停的说话鼓励着赛罗，一边轻轻抽出赛罗脚踝上的铁链——

 

“呃啊……”

 

赛罗发出几乎微不可闻的一声。

 

“马上就好……赛罗……坚持一下……马上就好……就不会这么痛了……”

 

“嗯……”

 

赛罗的身体一直没有动，但赛文仿佛看到了他，由于疼痛而用力蜷缩的身体……

 

虽然口中安慰着赛罗——心里，却比赛罗还要痛……

 

你的每个伤口，放在爸爸心中，都是一道无法愈合的伤痕——哪怕你能够痊愈，我心中的那份害怕失去你的恐惧，却从未消除……

 

心口的剧痛，让赛文几乎无法呼吸……每动一下，心脏就伴随着抽痛一次，针扎一般。

 

赛罗已经倒在这里……自己，决不能再倒下……

 

只要儿子还需要自己……就一定无论如何，也要撑下去……

 

 

 

 

 

“嗯……”

 

“赛罗？怎么了？”

 

赛文听到赛罗的声音，连忙收起自己的心绪，凑近他嘴边，想要看清他说的话。

 

“别……”

 

赛罗只说出了一个字，便闭上眼睛痛苦地皱着眉——可是，这却无法让赛文理解他想表达的东西……

 

“赛罗，怎么了？没……没事吧？”

 

赛罗轻轻喘息，过了很久，才攒足力气重新开口。

 

“别……呃……管……我……，走……”

 

“赛罗，你在说什么——我，我怎么可能不管你，怎么可能丢下你，你是我儿子啊！”

 

“别说了，赛罗……”赛文蓄在眼眶中的泪水终于滑落了一颗，“别在乎我了……我一定带你回去……回去，治好你……”

 

“呵……”赛罗艰难的扯扯嘴角，露出一丝苦笑，“我……”

 

他闭上眼睛，克制自己想说的话——他想说，他已经没救了……却又不忍，在悲痛欲绝的父亲面前开口。

 

“走……快……走……”赛罗依旧双眼紧闭，只是表情从痛苦变成了复杂——他知道自己，是多么需要哪怕是在生命最后，父亲的陪伴——却又说服自己，让父亲离开……

 

他不想拖累父亲……带着自己，他们无论如何，也不可能逃出这个宇宙……

 

比起两个人湮灭在这个宇宙，还是让父亲活下去比较好……

 

剩下的绝望和恐惧，就让我一个人来背负吧……

 

“赛罗，别再说了——我不可能丢下你，换了任何一个伙伴，我都不可能自己逃命，更何况是自己的儿子！——我的性格，你清楚——那就不要再说什么没有意义的话了。”

 

“现在，好好休息。我说过，我会带你回去，我会救活你……我一定会。”

 

——我绝不让你，再次从我面前消失。

 

赛罗的背部，大量的血液仍然在不断涌出……

 

现在他们孤立无援，赛文必须要自己想办法救赛罗。

 

奥特曼的要害，是在计时器上——赛罗的计时器完好无损，那么现在威胁他生命的，应该是失血过多导致的衰竭……

 

现在什么疗伤工具都没有，怎么帮他止血？

 

用念力并不可取——赛罗的伤口太大，而且过于精细——念力对细节的要求很精准，若是要修复赛罗的伤口，只怕自己能量耗尽，也没有多大效果。

 

伤口的面积太大，并不适合包扎——况且根本没有可用来包扎的东西。

 

用光——这个也许可以，光芒某些角度来说，可以暂时替代血液，一定程度上遏制伤口的恶化并补充赛罗已经缺失的鲜血。

 

只是，到底要多少光芒才能遏制他的伤口恶化，赛文没有把握。

 

不过无论如何，也要试一试。

 

赛文站起身，将双拳交叉握在胸前——耀眼的光芒从他身体发出，照在赛罗的身上……

 

光芒在接近赛罗的身体时，化作星星点点的光粒子，与赛罗的血液融合，在他的体内流动。

 

骨骼和脏腑所受的伤，光并没有作用——不过，光粒子在赛罗背部的表面笼罩成一层薄膜，暂时代替了残缺的皮肤。

 

赛文收起光芒，跪倒在地上。

 

额上的汗水大滴大滴的落到自己面前的地面——心脏跳得让他胸腔锐痛。

 

他大口大口喘息着，放在地面的手在剧烈颤抖。

 

“爸爸……”

 

“赛，赛罗。”赛文的呼吸还没有平复，“好点，了吗？”

 

“嗯……”赛罗还是无力运动，说话时却轻松了一些，“没事了……你……怎么……”

 

“我没事。”仿佛要证明自己这句话，赛文从地上站起来——却腿下一软险些再次跌倒。

 

他稳住重心，走到赛罗身边：“我说过，我会带你回家。一定会。”

 

赛罗吃力的笑了一下：“谢谢……爸爸……”

 

“父子之间，谢什么。”赛文摸了摸赛罗的头，“你先休息一会——能转过来吗？”

 

“嗯……”赛罗似乎感受了一下，“不行……痛……”

 

“那就这样子先俯卧……要是觉得不舒服，就枕在爸爸的手上。”

 

赛文把手放在赛罗头下面，另一手帮他轻轻抬起头。

 

赛罗犹豫了一下，还是枕到了赛文的手心里，闭上了由于疼痛而疲惫不堪的眼睛。

 

感受到儿子冰冷的脸颊，赛文心里一疼。

 

——这里不是光之国，不是把时间浪费在父子之情的地方……既然赛罗暂时没有了危险，就赶紧想想怎么逃出这个宇宙！

 

赛文逼自己收起泪水，静坐在一旁默默的思考着发生的一切。

 

他从一开始，就一直很困惑。

 

贝利亚使用的这个招数，目的，应该就是要赛罗的生命。

 

可是，他为什么不直接下手？

 

如果说他单纯是为了报复，那么赛罗所经历的痛苦，已经够多的了——他为什么还要说“放你们一条生路”？

 

即使他是想让赛罗多痛苦一会——可他应该知道，脊柱上面的神经遍布身体各处，他想要报复，完全不用扯断脊柱——因为那会阻断疼痛感的传输。

 

而赛罗却直到现在，都还有着强烈的痛感……

 

——他是怎么做到的？

 

赛罗的身体构造总不可能异于常人——而刚刚的一切他也亲眼看到，贝利亚不可能是做戏……

 

难道只是巧合？

 

——不，一定还有什么自己没有发现的事情！

 

赛文想到这里，迅速将目光转向赛罗——用透视能力，重新观察了一遍赛罗的伤口。

 

果然……赛罗的神经线，还完好无损地在背部排列着——虽然由于没有脊椎的固定，显得岌岌可危。

 

很简单的障眼法——只是利用了自己过于心痛无暇顾及其他的状态，让自己这么久才发现……

 

看来那“刑具”，也是特殊制造的了——把疼痛感，完好无损的保留在赛罗体内。而且赛罗现在裸露在外的神经线，稍微受到刺激就会引起剧痛。

 

而要把已经断掉的脊柱重新拼好……是一件难上加难的事情——由于风险太高，赛文自己也不知道，到底会不会让赛罗冒险一试……

 

所以，这才是贝利亚的真正目的——精确的计算好赛罗的伤口，让他不至于死亡，却又带着无法支撑的身体，永远痛苦下去！

 

——是要多精密的策划和多险恶的用心，才会用这种方法，对待赛罗……

 

卑鄙……

 

赛文的拳，紧紧握了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗突然呢喃了一声——声音，是那么无助……

 

“赛罗……赛罗？怎么了？”

 

赛文柔声问道，同时担心的看了一眼赛罗的背部——光芒构成的保护膜，大约能持续一天……也就是说，一天后如果他们还没回到光之国，赛罗的伤口就会重新撕裂。

 

这个宇宙，并没有能够给他们提供能量的东西……赛文现在的体力，能不能飞整整一天都是个问题——更不用说在赛罗伤口撕裂之后，重新补足光芒……

 

所以他们剩下的时间，最多也就是20个小时而已——20个小时后，若还找不到出口，恐怕赛文能做的，只有和赛罗一起，湮灭在这个宇宙了……

 

怎么办？要怎么回去？

 

赛文习惯性地低下头，皱起眉头，嘴唇轻抿，大脑飞速的运转着。

 

既然来到这个宇宙靠的是虫洞——那么理论上来说，回去时也可以借助同一个虫洞的。

 

虽然那个虫洞，是贝利亚有意放置在他的必经之路上，但以贝利亚的力量，最多也就是改变那个虫洞的位置，却无法使那个虫洞消失。

 

——宇宙间没有人能够改变宇宙的结构，也就是说，那个连接现在所处宇宙和光之国所处宇宙的虫洞的存在，是不可逆转的。

 

虽然贝利亚曾改变那个虫洞的位置……但它一定还在……

 

可是要在茫茫宇宙中寻找一个虫洞的入口，谈何容易……

 

更何况虫洞的位置，随机改变。

 

贝利亚力量再怎么强大，也不可能短期内改变两次虫洞的位置——所以，他故意改变虫洞位置，不让自己找到出口的可能性，可以排除。

 

可毕竟寻找虫洞，不是一件可以在20小时之内就完成的事情……

 

——或者，还会有别的办法吗？

 

赛文左思右想，却只有寻找虫洞这一条路可走……

 

茫茫宇宙，连一个寻找的方向都没有，他，要从何找起？

 

赛文有些绝望了——即使知道虫洞的位置，也不一定离自己现在的位置有多远……

 

几千万公里？还是几光年？

 

可能即便自己径直冲着虫洞入口飞，20小时也难以飞到……

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗的又一声呼唤，把他从沉思拉到了现实——

 

“赛罗……”他发现，赛罗的身体似乎动了动，“赛罗，怎么了？不要活动，有什么事情告诉我。”

 

赛罗的身体变得脆弱不堪的时候，赛文说话的声音，也变得温柔了许多。

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗重复呼唤着赛文，眉头紧紧皱着——紧闭的双眼下面，隐隐可见点点泪花。

 

“怎么了？赛罗……”

 

赛文看到赛罗抽动的手指，把他的手握在了手心里。

 

——这才发现，赛罗的手里全是虚汗，冰冷冰冷。

 

“赛罗？怎么了？不舒服吗？”

 

赛文有些急，他被赛罗一直枕着的手被坚硬的地面硌得有些疼，但他并没有理会。

 

“爸爸……”赛罗的声音带上了一丝哭腔，“爸爸……好难受……好痛……”

 

“赛罗……”赛文不知道如何安慰他——他何尝想象不到，赛罗此刻剧烈的痛楚……

 

“赛罗……对不起，是爸爸不好，爸爸没有保护好你……你坚持一下，再坚持一会……我马上带你回家……马上带你……”

 

“爸爸……冷……”

 

赛文这才发现，赛罗的嘴唇冻得发紫——这个基地所带的阴暗气息，夹着冰冷的压抑感，激荡在整个空间……连地面，都升腾着阵阵寒气——赛罗受了重伤的身体，又怎么可能抵挡得住……

 

赛文的计时器中射出一道光芒，把赛罗包裹在里面——将赛罗缩小成人类大小，放在手心。

 

“赛罗，在宇宙中飞行，千万不要变成人间体……一定要保持住形态，不要睡，一定不要睡……”

 

“嗯。”赛罗俯卧在赛文的手心，轻轻点了点头。

 

“那么，走吧。”

 

赛文向基地外飞去——他也不知道，那仅仅20个小时，能够支撑他飞到哪里……

 

赛文向他来到这个宇宙的方向飞去——虽然虫洞位置随机，但一般情况下不会一次移动太多……当然例外也不少，现在拼的，只能是他们父子的运气了……

 

赛文握着赛罗的那只手放在胸前，将赛罗牢牢保护起来——而且胸前的温度相对较高，也能给重伤的赛罗一点安慰。

 

只用一只手保持平衡，在宇宙中以极快的速度飞行——这个宇宙充斥着死星和风暴，陨石和星球碎片更是到处可见——赛文的身体时不时被擦肩而过的碎片划伤，溅下一行鲜血。

 

超光速飞行带来的巨大阻力，也让本就耗费了大量体力的赛文，很快便筋疲力尽……

 

不行了……真的不行了……

 

赛文眼前变得模糊起来，重影和幻象层层叠叠的出现在他眼前。

 

“咳……”

 

猝不及防地咳出一口血，暗红中透着黑色。

 

胸口的剧痛让他清醒了很多。

 

他闭上眼睛摇摇头，想要把眼前的幻影去掉，却愈发严重。

 

把胸前的手又握紧了一些——感受到里面赛罗的温度，他稍微放下了心。

 

可是……真的……

 

“爸爸？你没事吧？”

 

赛罗的声音从胸口处传来，赛文咽了口带着腥甜味的唾液，才开口：

 

“没事，应该快到了，你别担心。”

 

“……”

 

赛罗沉默着。他知道，父亲马上就要到达极限了——心脏的跳动已经快得让他害怕，而且从沉稳有力的声音变为杂乱无章的狂跳。

 

喘息声也变得毫无规律——对于一直受着严格训练的奥特战士来说，这是很不可思议的。

 

只能说明，他快要不行了……

 

赛罗趴卧在父亲的手心里，感受着他越来越凉的体温，心急如焚。

 

看着手腕上还有一丝微弱光芒的帕拉吉手镯，他突然眼前一亮。

 

赛文的眼前一阵阵发黑——突然，一道蓝色光芒出现在面前。

 

光芒的尽头，虫洞的入口若隐若现。

 

低头，那道光芒的源头……正是自己的手心！

 

“赛罗，你做什么！”赛文努力调整着呼吸，不让赛罗听出异样，“你现在，不能再，耗费能量了！”

 

赛罗没有说话，只是源源不断地将自己仅剩的能量注入帕拉吉手镯

 

——同时忍受着来自身体的入骨之痛。

 

即使帕拉吉手镯能量不足不能再开启宇宙间的通道——但同样作为通道，只要给予适当的能量，便可以利用帕拉吉手镯来寻找与之拥有相同波动的虫洞。

 

即使我死了……我也不会让你死的……爸爸……要活着回去……

 

“赛罗！别再，耗费，能量了……我，看到，出口……你，快住手！”

 

赛罗从赛文手指间的缝隙中看到了远处的出口——才终于舒了一口气……

 

将脸埋在赛文的手心里，剧痛阻止了他一切的活动。

 

方才的动作，使体内岌岌可危的神经线中的几条，散落了在器官上……

 

——一收一放的肺部和收缩的心脏，刺激着裸露在器官表面的神经……

 

每一次呼吸，都让赛罗的身体一阵痉挛……

 

好痛……好……痛……

 

赛文的体力也到了极限。

 

心脏跳得仿佛下一秒就会骤停，呼吸已经不是该有的节奏……

 

在进入虫洞入口的一瞬间，赛文被时光潮流疯狂地卷起，摔打。

 

他用最后一点意识，将两手放在胸前，紧紧地捧住手心里的赛罗……

 

在虫洞的急速旋转和碰撞中，两人都失去了意识。

 

 

 

 

 

赛文终于从混沌中稍微清醒过来的时候，发现自己正漂浮在无限的空间中。

 

全身一点力气都没有——刚刚寻找虫洞和在虫洞中的那段经历，让他的体力彻底虚脱了。

 

过了几秒钟，他的神志变得清醒。

 

——赛罗，赛罗怎么样了？

 

他艰难的低下头……已经几乎丧失了对身体的控制。

 

被紧紧捧在手心的赛罗，还好好的在那里——赛文舒了一口气。

 

“赛罗……”

 

赛文想要叫一声儿子，却发现自己的嗓音，已经沙哑的可怕……他自己都听不清，自己在说什么。

 

赛罗看起来也昏迷了过去——俯卧在自己手里的小小的赛罗，背部十分轻微的起伏着。

 

还有气息……赛文闭上眼睛，第一次这么虔诚的感激命运。

 

片刻后他再次睁眼，才感受到了来自全身各处的疼痛。

 

为了保护赛罗，他在虫洞里，根本没有用手来保持平衡——没有被疯狂旋转的时光潮流摔成重伤或者什么，他已经感到万幸了。

 

他环视了一眼四周——眼熟，应该是某一次巡逻的时候经过过的地方——但由于头针扎一般的痛着，他实在想不起来自己现在的位置。

 

奥特签名也无法发送……他没有体力，也没有多余的手来做这件事情。他的两手，一直放在胸前，死死守护着自己的儿子。

 

不过，既然已经回到了自己的宇宙，那么得救，也只是时间问题了……

 

——只是希望能有人尽早发现他们，把他们救回去……

 

如果一直在宇宙中漂浮，体温就难免会大幅下滑——自己，倒没关系……只是怕赛罗现在虚弱至极的身体，受不了宇宙中的射线和寒冷……

 

他实在是没有力气再飞行了，只能在宇宙中漂浮着，等待着。

 

几声怪叫突然让他警觉起来——从自己身边的星球上，飞出几只怪兽。

 

巡逻时碰到怪兽倒是很常见的事，毕竟它们的生命力很强。

 

可是现在的自己面对这几只怪兽，岂不是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉——毫无还手之力？

 

大体目测了一下这几只怪兽的实力——还好不是什么战斗力很强的类型。否则，自己能不能活着回去，就是个问题了。

 

赛文想要逃跑——可虚脱的身体早已到达了极限，他现在的飞行速度，无论如何也逃不过怪兽的追击……

 

偏偏这几只怪兽一直追着他……大有追不上不罢休的气势。

 

一道光线向射来——赛文想要躲开，却根本力不从心……

 

他转过身子背向怪兽，硬生生的用身体接下了那道光线。

 

他现在，只希望赛罗没事……

 

就算是死，也要保护好赛罗！

 

他咬紧牙关，忍受着背后的袭击。

 

双手放在胸前一动不动，身体被刚刚那道光线的冲击力推出去很远。

 

怪兽看到他并不反击，更加嚣张起来——更多的光线向赛文射来，一道接着一道，冲击力把赛文生生推出了几十公里。

 

绕过又一个星球之后，原处一颗碧绿的星球让他惊喜万分。

 

光之国！

 

可自己离那里，还有很远的一段距离……

 

赛文回头看了看仍然追着自己的怪兽，决定尝试那个大胆的方法……

 

他对准光之国的方向——身后的光线依然源源不断的冲击着他，每一次，都会让他朝着光之国更进一步。

 

背后火辣辣的疼……似乎有什么液体流了下来。

 

赛文紧咬的下唇尝到了一丝腥甜的味道——没有退缩，反而更加用力地咬入自己的嘴唇……

 

腥甜的血液流入喉咙，让他从连续不断的疼痛中清醒。

 

终于距离到达了光之国的引力范围……赛文被引力吸引着，向光之国坠去……

 

由于引力的逐渐增大，赛文的速度也越来越快……很快便把身后的怪兽甩掉了。

 

快要接近光之国的时候，赛文转了个身——自己背部着地的话，赛罗所受的冲击力，就会小一点……

 

身后的宇宙中，自己的血液凝结成的一个个鲜红的球体，还在缓缓飘浮着。

 

“佐菲队长，发现不明物体向光之国坠落——速度很快！”

 

佐菲看着逐渐拉近的屏幕中，那个迅速落下的红色身影，心中猛地一顿：

 

“赛文——降落地点在哪里？快派人去！叫上银十字！”

 

“是！”

 

随着“轰”的一声，赛文摔落到地面——将坚硬的地面砸出几道裂缝。

 

他躺在那里，耳边嗡嗡地响着——什么都听不到。

 

不远处似乎有人在喊……随后眼前出现了一个人影……分不清是谁……

 

“赛文尼桑！你怎么样！……”

 

赛文听不到后面的内容了。他咳出一口鲜血，感觉自己的肋骨似乎被摔断了——两根，或许是三根。

 

断掉的骨头似乎扎进了肺里……胸口尖锐的疼痛，让他眼前模糊起来。

 

缓缓放下紧握在胸前的手，摊开。

 

“先……救赛罗……”

 

随后眼前一黑，喧嚣的世界，都安静了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

“母亲，现在怎么办？”

 

看着赛文陷入昏迷，泰罗回过头焦急地问身后的奥特之母。

 

赛罗受到等离子火花塔的照射，已经恢复了正常大小——父子并排昏迷在地上，赛罗依旧俯卧着，背部的光保护膜开始一点点消解，血液缓缓渗了出来。

 

奥特之母沉吟了一下：“先……救赛文吧。”

 

“可是赛罗他……”

 

“赛罗没有太大的希望，能够救活……而赛文若是不抓紧时间抢救，情况就不容乐观了……现在的状况来看，还是能救一个是一个吧……”奥特之母语气也十分不忍。

 

“……”在场的所有人都陷入了沉默。

 

而后，又都开始行动起来——小心翼翼的将赛文和赛罗送到银十字，然后为赛文准备抢救。

 

“帮赛罗止血，放好监护仪器，有什么危急情况及时叫我。”奥特之母向几个医生交代之后，便走进了手术室。

 

红色的灯光亮了起来，银十字一下子陷入了安静而紧张的氛围。

 

赛文的外伤，没有看起来的那么严重——起码奥特曼的自愈能力还存在着，辅以治疗之后，很快就缓解了过来——只是能量的损耗太大，能量补充在旁边一刻不停地向他体内输入着。

 

赛罗被俯卧着放在病床上，身上连接上了各种各样的仪器。

 

心脏在缓慢而虚弱的跳动，呼吸变得短浅而不规律，血液损失得越来越多，手背上挂着的输血袋换了一个又一个……

 

在场的医生面面相觑，却没有人敢去动他什么——裸露在外的神经线，他们从未遇见过，也从未想象过……稍有不慎，对赛罗而言，都是灭顶之灾。

 

只能目不转睛的盯着赛罗的身体数据——尤其是，频率越来越低的心跳……

 

“爸爸……爸爸！”

 

赛罗在昏迷中，嘴里不停地呼唤着——从他痛苦的表情和恐惧的声音来看，可以想象他此刻，是多么需要父亲的安慰……

 

赛罗在黑暗中走着，身边是浓稠的化不开的漆黑色。

 

好冷……好怕……

 

如果他在身边……该多好……

 

爸爸……爸爸！……你在哪……爸爸！！

 

他拼尽全力的呼唤，却只得到自己失落而无助的回声。

 

好冷……身上好痛……

 

我怎么了？为什么会这么难受？

 

好像快要死了一样……

 

嘶吼着渴望温暖的心，在一次次冷酷的回应中，愈来愈暗，愈来愈禁闭。

 

头脑似乎出现了一瞬间的模糊——我，我在哪？我刚才在叫谁？

 

熟悉的词仿佛一下子变得陌生……我脑海中那个红色的身影，是谁？我叫他……叫他什么？

 

眼前出现了几个模模糊糊的身影，赛罗以为自己得救了，惊喜的跑过去，却被几双手推了回来。

 

“胆小鬼！没用！废物！”

 

是说谁……说我吗？

 

那几个身影逐渐向自己走过来，赛罗却惊恐地发现，自己看不到他们的五官。

 

所有人的脸都是一片模糊，无一例外。嘲笑的声音，从模糊的脸中传出来，让人毛骨悚然。

 

救命……救命！谁能救救我！

 

赛罗在心中疯狂的叫喊着……嘴里，却发不出声音。

 

好像有人能来救我……可，是谁？

 

是谁……为什么无论如何也想不起来。

 

好冷……好痛……好害怕……

 

我……我是谁？

 

赛文的抢救结束之后，已经过去了接近4个小时。

 

奥特之母来不及休息，又匆忙走进赛罗的病房。

 

“他怎么样？”

 

“还有生命体征，只是似乎陷入了幻觉，一直在叫他父亲。”

 

“是吗。”奥特之母简单地应了一句。

 

为什么有种……不太好的预感。

 

可能是我太多虑了。她摇摇头。

 

奥特之母俯下身，仔细观察赛罗的伤口。

 

“我们现在的科技，没办法帮他重建骨骼……”她自语着，同时飞速运转着大脑，想要找到救赛罗的办法。

 

“只能先固定一下了，免得再次造成伤害。”

 

赛罗的神经线被柔和的光线包裹起来——光线无法支撑起他的身体，最多保护他的神经，让他不会再疼痛。

 

随后背部参差不齐的伤口被缝合起来，在脊柱的位置外固定了薄薄的一层金属。

 

为了防止赛罗运动不当造成的伤害，只能这样做——虽然这样，会让赛罗没有办法弯腰，只能时刻挺直上身，不论活动还是静止。

 

“救救我……谁……谁能……”

 

赛罗还是不停地说着胡话——可是，却不再叫父亲了。

 

奥特之母不易察觉的皱了一下眉——她有一点猜测，却又不敢确定是不是事实。

 

只是，万一是事实，就糟了……

 

……

 

赛文醒过来的时候，赛罗还在昏迷着。

 

“赛罗他……怎么样了？”

 

他问道，有一丝不可避免的紧张。

 

拖着尚显沉重的身体走到赛罗的身边，握着他的手轻轻呼唤着他的名字。

 

“赛罗……醒一醒，赛罗……”

 

仿佛听到了父亲的呼唤，赛罗真的缓缓睁开了双眼，转头看着赛文。

 

“赛罗，你没事了！太好了……太好了……”

 

赛文把赛罗的手紧紧握在胸前，眼中泛起泪花，晶莹透亮。

 

赛罗的双眼还有些朦胧，透着一股深深的疲惫。嘴唇由于长期未喝水，有些干裂。他开口，嗓音有些沙哑。

 

“你……是谁……”

 

 

 

 

 

赛文大脑中瞬间一片空白。

 

他愣了很久，才找回自己的声音……在不停的打颤。

 

“你……你不知道我是谁？”

 

赛罗摇了摇头，表情有些痛苦——他觉得自己后背似乎被什么东西限制住了，任何弯曲都不能做。平躺对现在的他来说，反而是一种折磨。

 

“我……不认识……你……”

 

赛罗的声音很轻，透着一丝困惑和害怕。

 

总觉得有哪里不对——可赛文又不知道是什么。

 

“我……我是你……”

 

等等。赛文在心里对自己说。

 

现在的赛罗，让他很陌生……虽然说不出原因，但他相信这种感觉不是凭空出现的。

 

不知为什么，刚刚在自己要告诉赛罗自己是他父亲的一瞬间，突然大脑里有个声音告诉他不要这么早说出来……

 

自己对现在的赛罗感觉陌生，但又觉得这种陌生感似曾相识。

 

他看自己的眼神，让自己想起那段不堪回首的往事……那段自己每天在没有尽到父亲和丈夫的责任的自责中煎熬的日子。

 

那时候他不愿看到赛罗，却又放不下心里的关心。偶尔的几次碰面，他轻描淡写的从赛罗身边走过，却感受到他那种眼神……

 

和现在一模一样。

 

一瞬间的想法从脑海中划过，赛文小心翼翼的开口道：

 

“我是……我是赛文。”

 

“赛文？……赛文奥特曼？”

 

赛文顿了一下：“是……你知道我？”

 

“赛……赛文奥特曼，对不起……”

 

让赛文没想到的是，赛罗的举止一下子变得诚惶诚恐。

 

“我……我失礼了，对……对不起！我……”

 

赛罗说着似乎要起来，却不适应被金属固定住的僵直的背部，抬起一点上身后又摔了回去。

 

他躺在床上不敢再动，看着赛文的眼神里只剩下犯了大错后的恐惧。

 

赛文看着赛罗的双眼，时光仿佛回到了十几年前。

 

灰色的回忆一股脑涌上了大脑，他心里锐锐的一疼，不由自主的用右手按住了心脏的位置。

 

可是，在心痛的同时，他心里又有一丝疑惑。

 

赛罗……到底是怎么了？既然记得自己的名字——而且看样子也记得自己的职位——为什么，却不记得自己是他的父亲？

 

他的眼神，为什么和年幼的他如此相似……难道，只是巧合吗？

 

“赛罗，你……知道你父母是谁吗？”

 

如果不想让事情变得更加复杂，就最好不要先入为主——赛文决定先不将真相透露给赛罗，完全装作局外人的样子。

 

“不知道……”赛罗茫然的摇头，“我似乎……没有双亲……”

 

——赛文不得不注意到他用了敬辞，完全是把自己当做高高在上的长官来看。

 

“那……能不能告诉我，你今年多大？”

 

赛文故意没有用命令式的语言——他想看看赛罗的反应。

 

“嗯……赛文奥特曼……”赛罗胆怯地看着他，“抱歉，我……我记不清了……”

 

连篇的敬辞，让赛文极其不适应——同时他也发现，当赛罗听到他竟然不仅没有用命令语言，反而用了更温和的语体的时候，眼中闪过的惊讶和受宠若惊。

 

赛罗说话时断断续续，感觉很吃力——赛文自然也听了出来，便没有再多问。

 

“赛罗，你先好好休息，现在还很虚弱，连帕拉吉手镯都要耗尽了……先睡一觉吧，等你休息好了再说。”

 

“我……”

 

赛罗还想说什么。他还有很多疑问——为什么面前这个宇宙警备队的元老级人物会知道自己的名字？自己的背部无法弯曲是怎么回事？帕拉吉手镯是什么？自己现在在哪，怎么了？而且……自己的身体似乎变大了好多……

 

但席卷而来的疲倦感阻止了他继续开口……他现在只觉得好困，好累……

 

闭上双眼，沉沉的睡去。

 

 

 

 

 

看着赛罗渐渐睡熟，赛文起身走向门外。

 

敲响了一件办公室的门：“打扰了，奥特之母——我想问问，赛罗的情况……”

 

奥特之母脸上露出一丝了然的神情：“果然出事了吗。进来说吧。”

 

赛文坐在椅子上，努力让自己保持镇静，可还是难免坐立不安。

 

“赛罗他……他的心智似乎回到了幼年时代，并没有完全失忆，但很多事情都不记得了……”

 

“我知道。你还没有苏醒的时候，赛罗昏迷状态的反应就有些异常——我本以为短暂昏迷中的幻觉不会影响他的大脑——现在看来，是我疏忽了……他伤势太重，难免会由于外伤导致精神脆弱……不过，即使我当时想到了这一点，也无能为力……”

 

“赛罗现在，身体状况怎么样？”

 

“只能保证他不受二次伤害……但这种伤势，我们几乎无法完全治愈——你也知道，重置脊柱的风险，可以说是没有成功率……我不敢用赛罗的生命做赌注。”

 

“是……”赛文低下头。

 

奥特之母看着赛文的样子，迟疑了一下，还是开了口：“赛文……虽说我知道，这份回忆对你来说会很痛苦……不过还是希望，你能描述一下赛罗受伤的过程——也许能从中找到办法。”

 

“这……好……”

 

赛文闭了一下眼睛，忍住瞬间便涌上来的泪水。

 

“我到那里的时候，赛罗正被吊在半空中……”

 

和奥特之母的谈话结束之后，已经过去两个小时了。

 

赛文回到病房，轻轻打开房门，怕惊吵到赛罗。

 

当他发现床上空无一人的时候，心里“咯噔”一下。

 

抬头看着窗外渐暗的天色，赛文转身冲了出去。

 

赛罗醒来的时候一片茫然。

 

他用手臂撑着自己的身体，好不容易坐了起来。

 

无法弯曲的背脊难受的要命，脚踝和手腕上都缠着厚厚的绷带。

 

将双脚轻轻放到地面：“嘶……”

 

好痛。

 

比被很多人欺负的时候还要痛，痛的赛罗眼里犯上一层泪花。

 

他摇摇晃晃的站起来，向门外走去——他不想呆在这里，医院里充斥的消毒药水的味道让他害怕。

 

在走廊上小心翼翼的避开医护人员，终于走出了银十字的大门。

 

他一步步艰难地朝前走着，朝记忆中的方向走过去——似乎很远呢。

 

背脊僵硬的挺直着——很怪异的走路姿势，让路上的其他人纷纷侧目。

 

赛罗还未成年，即使他拯救了光之国，他的名字也不会被公之于众——只有与宇宙警备队挂钩的内部人员才会知道他的身份，在外面，他与普通人无异。

 

感受到别人投来的惊异或同情的目光，赛罗低下头，想要遮住发烫的脸。

 

他紧贴着街道旁边的墙向前走，努力掩饰自己的不自然。

 

天上开始下微微的小雨——雨点打在赛罗身上，带动他背部的神经小幅度的颤动。

 

怎么身体突然很痛……赛罗觉得有点冷，他抱着肩膀，想蜷缩起身体却无法弯曲。

 

眼前恍惚看到了自己某一次被殴打之后……也是这样一个人，在大雨中茫然的寻找孤儿院的方向……

 

被蒙住脑袋拖到某个不认识的地方，殴打过后被扔在那里，只能等身上的血迹被雨水冲干静之后，自己沿街走很远很远的路，回到那个其实也并不温暖的地方……这种感觉糟透了。

 

但却经常发生在自己身上。

 

赛罗不可抑制的又想起自己一次次被欺负的场景……

 

为什么……为什么打我……我没有做错事啊……

 

“没什么理由，看你不顺眼，就是你的错，懂么？”

 

脑海中狂妄的嘲笑和讽刺无比清晰，顺着雨水一点一点渗入赛罗的内心。

 

赛罗失神的想着，一不留神撞到了面前的一个人身上。

 

雨已经很大了……赛罗的全身都在刺痛，从脊背处蔓延到身体的每一个角落。

 

“小子，撞到我了都不会道个歉？”

 

赛罗抬头看着面前的奥，他脸上充满狂妄的表情让赛罗立刻低下了头。

 

“对……对不起……”

 

“你说什么？”

 

面前的奥捏着赛罗的下巴让他抬起头来——由于背上的伤，赛罗的疼痛感翻了几倍，他一句话都说不出来。

 

“你说什么，我没听清！再说一遍，大点声！”

 

“嗯……唔……”赛罗说不出话，面前的奥加大了手上的力度。

 

“让你再说一遍听见没有？小子！”

 

“呃……啊……放手……”

 

“放手？”他手下一松，将赛罗扔在地上。

 

旁边还有几个奥也围了上来，阴邪的笑容看的赛罗很害怕，想要逃离这个地方。

 

“给我收拾他。”为首的那个奥打了一个响指，在暴雨中，笑的风轻云淡。

 

赛罗的身体在加倍的疼痛着……不等那几个人围上来，他已经痛得浑身颤抖。

 

“为……为什么……打我……”

 

他颤着声音问。

 

“没什么理由，看你不顺眼，就是你的错，懂么？”

 

第一脚踢到赛罗手臂的时候，一声呻吟清晰的传到了每个人耳朵里。

 

痛……好痛……

 

身上像被火烧灼着，虽然在冰冷的大雨中，赛罗的全身还是灼烧般炙热的疼痛……

 

“你们在干什么！快住手！”

 

 

 

 

 

泰罗出现在一旁：“特穆，又是你们几个！每天在竞技场惹的乱子还不够多吗！”

 

“泰罗教官——快走！”

 

为首的特穆喊了一声，几个人便一起朝另一个方向跑开。

 

赛罗慢慢爬起来。雨点打在身上，仍然让他疼得浑身颤抖——对于此时仅有幼时心智的他来说，更加难以忍受。

 

他跪在地上，一点一点朝街边爬去……将身体缩在街角，抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖。

 

“赛罗，你没事吧？你的伤还没好怎么就跑出来了？快回医院！”

 

泰罗看看赛罗手腕和脚踝上又渗出鲜血的绷带，伸手要扶他起来。

 

然而，他的手刚碰到赛罗的手臂，赛罗就立马躲开了。

 

“你……你是谁？你要干什么？”

 

赛罗恐惧的眼神看着泰罗，把泰罗看的莫名其妙：

 

“什么我是谁？我是泰罗啊！……你不认识我了？”

 

“我……我不认识……不……”

 

赛罗把头埋在双膝间，口中的话充满了恐惧和惊慌。

 

“赛罗，你这是怎么了？——你看你的伤口都裂开了，快点跟我走。”

 

眼见赛罗的伤口开始渗出鲜血，泰罗急了，拉着赛罗的手臂就往外拽。

 

“别动我！放开！”

 

赛罗奋力挣扎着，鲜血越流越多，意识开始模糊……

 

“不许……不许碰我……我不认识你……”

 

赛罗努力让自己不陷入昏迷——万一晕倒了，被面前这个人带走……就，就回不了孤儿院了……

 

“你……你怎么什么都不记得了？！”

 

泰罗看着这样的赛罗却没法带他回医院，只好给赛文发了奥特签名，自己则在赛罗身边看着他。

 

五分钟之后，赛文气喘吁吁地赶来，来不及调整一下呼吸，便问迎面过来的泰罗：

 

“赛罗怎么了？”

 

“差点让人打了，幸好我及时过来……不过，他好像失忆了，不让我碰他。也不肯回医院疗伤——再这么下去，拖得时间就太久了。”

 

赛文听言没有心思回话，而是急忙走到赛罗身边。他蹲在蜷缩在墙角的赛罗面前：

 

“赛罗，没事吧？你怎么样？”

 

“赛文奥特曼……我……我没事……”

 

赛罗抬起头看着赛文，头脑里仅剩的理智告诉他不能放肆——可眼圈，却抑制不住的红了。

 

身体一直在剧痛着……每一滴雨点砸在身上，都像是一鞭抽在身上……

 

好难受……好痛苦……

 

“赛罗，不舒服就告诉我……别那么拘束，把我当成……当成爸爸就好了……”

 

“爸爸……”赛罗喃喃了一句。

 

“嗯，我就是你爸爸，赛罗。”

 

自己对赛文奥特曼，不知为什么有一种亲切感……不知道亲切感从何而来，但刚刚看到他的那一瞬，恐惧的心立刻平静了许多。

 

现在，高高在上的赛文奥特曼竟然允许自己把他当成爸爸……

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗又张开口，怯怯地叫了一声。

 

“嗯，爸爸在这，赛罗别怕。”

 

——赛文早已根据赛罗举止的细节看出来，他现在，应该只有5岁左右的心智……

 

16岁的孩子，因为酷刑，被折磨到这样……赛文的心在滴血。

 

“爸爸……”赛罗又叫了一句，声音带上了哭腔——他向赛文慢慢伸出手，赛文立刻抱住他，把他揽在自己怀里。

 

赛罗的泪水不受控制的流出来……

 

“爸爸……我害怕……他们打我……好痛……好痛……”

 

赛文把赛罗抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背——当然避开了中心的那处金属，只是在靠近肩膀的地方缓缓拍着，一下一下。

 

“好了赛罗……有爸爸在……爸爸会保护你的，绝对不让别人欺负你……不哭了，不哭了……”

 

16岁的赛罗，此时只是一个受了过分惊吓的孩子——这模样让人怜惜和心疼，也让人叹息……

 

雨渐渐小了，赛罗的疼痛感也随之减轻了不少。

 

“赛罗……好了不哭了，我们回医院好吗？”

 

“我……我不想去医院……医院好可怕……”

 

赛罗孩子气显露出来，他用怯懦的声音向赛文撒着娇。

 

“放心吧，有爸爸呢，不会有事的——赛罗在医院才能快点好起来啊。”

 

“嗯……”赛罗终于点点头，在赛文的帮助下站了起来。

 

“好了，走吧。”赛文扶着赛罗飞上天空。

 

“我……我会飞了！”赛罗的眼神中是掩饰不住的惊喜。

 

——果然还是孩子，前一秒刚收住泪水，下一秒就能满面笑容。

 

只是，赛罗的这个状态，到底什么时候才能好……看着本是能独当一面的男子汉，一下子变成这样……赛文的心里，说不出来的压抑和心酸。

 

胸口又开始隐隐作痛了。

 

 

 

 

 

晚上，赛罗由于太过疲劳早早的睡熟，赛文也伏在他床边睡去。

 

赛罗做了一个很长的梦。梦里面一开始的自己，被尽情欺辱。

 

身体被推坐到一片沼泽里，带着泥巴的脚随意地往自己身上踩下来。

 

头泡在沼泽里，涌进口鼻的泥浆让他无法呼吸。

 

他拼命地仰起头张大嘴，想要获得一丝空气，却被迎面而来的一只脚踩了回去，涌入口中的泥浆灌了满嘴，在口腔中向喉咙流下去，迫使他吞咽，一口，又一口。

 

好难吃。

 

赛罗想呕，却呕不出来——口中还满是泥浆，顺着食道涌上口腔的泥土又被压了回去。

 

食道和胃都被灌得满满，腹部却还有人在用力的踩踏。皮肤传来的疼痛顺着神经直达胃部，痉挛一样抽搐着，在赛罗体内翻江倒海。

 

他抬起手抹掉灌入鼻腔的淤泥——他还要呼吸。

 

没有理智，没有情感，完全是本能的求生欲。

 

双眼和耳朵都被淤泥糊住，面前的人只有模模糊糊的影子，嘲笑声也虚无缥缈仿佛在远方。

 

赛罗的眼泪被淤泥吸干了，口中恶心的味道也渐渐变淡。

 

赛罗被拎起来摔到墙上。他努力靠稳，没有滑坐到地上。

 

他微抬起头，透过眼睛上淤泥的缝隙看着面前的一群人，和他们欠揍的表情。

 

“呵……”他轻轻笑出了声。

 

抬起酸痛的胳膊慢慢擦掉脸上的泥，口中灌慢的泥土也被吐了出来，带着点暗红色。

 

他抹了一下鼻子：“混蛋，够了吗。”

 

他努力让自己站得直一点，抬起头看着面前的奥。

 

冰冷的眼神仿佛带有实体化的压抑和威胁，让四周的奥都不禁倒退了一步。

 

赛罗转身，一步步慢慢的离开。脚步沉重，却有很强的压迫性，让四周的奥都不敢再动。

 

走到一处水池边，他弯下腰，清洗自己。泥土和血。

 

看着水池里面自己的眼神，他冷哼了一声。

 

原来如此——你们，不过是一群欺软怕硬的家伙。

 

这个世界，博取同情是没有用的。想要不被欺负，只能让自己变得强大。

 

呵。我以前怎么那么傻。这么简单的问题，我早应知道的。

 

随后是自己苦练的身影。在虚拟的战斗场景中一次次被打倒，一次次爬起来。

 

他从未在训练中打过实战。没有人愿意跟另类做实战练习。

 

无论颜色还是举止，他都是一个彻头彻尾的另类。

 

终于又一次，他打败了来挑衅的所有人，踩着领头的脑袋，环视着自己打出的战绩。

 

“你们这种废物，有什么资格和必要在这个世界生存下去。”

 

赛罗面无表情，一字一顿的将他们曾经说给自己的话还了回去，不顾满地的呻吟和求饶。

 

再一次转身一步步离开，嘴角挂上了一丝笑容。

 

既然生我的人抛弃了我，那么我就自己打出自己的地位。

 

所谓和平，只不过是拳头硬的人想出的统治他人的借口而已。

 

赛罗突然醒了。身体的疼痛传来，但他仍然面无表情。

 

疼痛是一种家常便饭而已。保护自己是没有必要的。

 

比起受尽凌辱，我更喜欢同归于尽。

 

他僵硬的转了一下头，身旁似乎趴着一个人。

 

有意思。本少爷身边50米之内，竟然还会有人啊。

 

“喂，你。”

 

赛文被惊动了，很快抬起头。

 

“赛罗，怎么了？”

 

“起来，离本少爷远点，别在这碍眼。”

 

“……赛罗？”

 

“还要说第二遍吗？出去。”

 

“赛罗，你怎么了？”

 

“有病。”赛罗不耐烦地一挥手，举起了拳头，“你走不走？不走打到你走。”

 

赛文被弄得一头雾水，但同时也猜到了什么。

 

“赛罗，你别激动，慢慢说……”

 

“嗤。本少爷跟你有什么好说的——”赛罗说着挥出了拳头，却被赛文轻而易举的接住了。

 

“赛罗，我没有恶意，你冷静一点……现在你还有伤，不能乱动。”

 

“你……关你什么事，赶紧离我远点。”

 

“赛罗，你现在因为受伤失去了一些记忆，不过很快就会好的……别着急，安心休息。”

 

赛文把赛罗的拳头放在床上，用被子盖好。

 

“……”赛罗只觉得一拳打在了棉花上，有力气也使不出来。

 

“你……你谁啊？闲的没事来管我干什么？”

 

开玩笑，他赛罗出生十几年，从来没人关心过他，这人脑子有病吧？

 

……不过，为什么不管怎样都说不出什么太过分太出格的话呢。

 

“我……我没什么，你不要管了，总之好好休息就行。如果有什么事情，我随时都在……”

 

他的话说的似乎有些小心翼翼，赛罗更加莫名其妙。

 

这……什么情况？

 

见赛罗一直愣神，赛文又轻轻开口：“你的伤……疼不疼？”

 

“嗯……啊？呃，不疼。”

 

赛罗说着，在心里狠狠地攥了一下拳。

 

我到底是怎么了？被谁打成这样的？怎么会疼得这么厉害，而且还行动受限制？

 

等本少爷好了……一定让那个混蛋血债血偿……

 

“赛罗……你要是不舒服的话……告诉我就好了……就……把我当成你父亲……”

 

“开玩笑！”

 

赛罗不等赛文说完，就开口打断了他。

 

“父亲？呵呵，本少爷从来没想过自己有个父亲，也不需要那种东西。”

 

赛罗似乎还想说什么，却闭上了嘴巴——疼痛感不允许他说太多话，而且，他也不喜欢说那么多，不喜欢把自己的内心展露给他人。

 

“赛罗……对不起……我……”

 

赛文有些手足无措，但赛罗显然把他的话理解成了因为提错了话题而道歉。

 

“不怪你。”赛罗的态度缓和了一些，“反正，我觉得自己独来独往也不错。自由。虽然受的欺负多了点，哈哈，习惯了。”

 

他说着目光黯淡了一下——恐怕也不是真正的想法吧。

 

赛文此刻内疚万分——可赛罗的记忆，偏偏停留在这样一个阶段，赛文不知道自己要怎么办……

 

 

 

 

 

也许是由于重伤之下受到雨淋的原因，赛罗的伤口突然恶化了——表面上没什么，可疼痛感骤然变得猛烈。

 

赛罗的额头上整天都布满了冷汗——但毕竟心智成熟了不少，他没有什么大的举动，只是躺在床上紧紧皱着眉。

 

起初的几个小时，倒还好忍……越到后面疼痛感越是剧烈，连普通的麻醉剂都失去了应有的作用。

 

赛罗注射的镇痛剂早已超过了身体每天最多能承受的范围，但疼痛却只得到了很小的缓解。

 

赛文犹豫了很久，才终于同意停止给赛罗注射镇痛剂——他不知道停止注射之后赛罗会不会难以忍受，可那么大的剂量又确实已经达到会威胁赛罗生命安全的程度……

 

手背上的针头拔下来之后仅仅半个小时，赛罗就开始受不了了。

 

紧咬的牙关逐渐转变为低低的呻吟——随后呻吟声越来越大，几乎变成了惨叫。

 

剧痛持续了接近六个小时，赛罗的声音都喊得嘶哑。

 

深入骨髓的痛楚撕咬着他的神经。痛得好想满地打滚，可身上被插着各种各样的管子，根本无法活动。

 

他只能叫。撕心裂肺的叫。整个银十字的大楼都能听到他的嘶喊。

 

口中两指厚的木板都被咬穿，床单连同下面的软垫也被抓破……等到最猛烈的疼痛感终于过去的时候，赛罗的被褥和枕头全部被汗水浸透了。

 

虽然最剧烈的阶段已经过去，但余留的痛楚还是侵袭着他的身体。

 

他一动也不敢动。

 

猛烈袭来的疼痛让他一阵阵恶心。

 

朦胧中似乎被抱了起来，再被放下的时候，身下已经是干爽舒适的床褥和枕头。

 

头上冒着虚汗，而且口干舌燥。

 

头也开始针扎一般的痛起来——不过身体上的痛苦减轻了一些，让赛罗终于有了缓和的机会。

 

“赛罗，还好吗？”

 

听声音是那个红族的奥特曼吧。他刚刚一直在自己旁边吗？赛罗不知道。

 

汗水模糊了双眼，而且他也无力睁开。

 

“你……”

 

赛罗张开嘴，虚弱的叫了一声——声音轻的仿佛是在叹息。

 

身边有一点动静，赛罗猜是那个红族的奥靠近了他。

 

“怎么了赛罗？”

 

赛文努力克制着自己的颤抖。刚刚过去的几个小时中，他的神经一直处于异常痛苦和紧绷的状态。

 

——痛在赛罗身上，更痛在自己心里。

 

赛文几乎要跪倒在地。精神上的巨大压力让他痛苦不堪——赛罗的记忆混乱已经让他不知所措，偏偏又停留在了这个让他自觉最愧对赛罗的阶段……

 

本已脆弱的神经又面临着赛罗的痛苦……赛文的胸口像是被巨石压着，沉闷的透不过气。

 

心脏疼得让赛文怀疑自己的胸骨插入了心脏……可明明，一切，都是自己的幻觉……

 

赛罗在病床上痛苦呻吟的时候，赛文的神经就随着赛罗的嘶喊一次次被扯紧……理智几乎被扯断……

 

他控制着自己的行为，不允许自己失控——颤抖着双手帮赛罗擦去额上的汗水，却换来赛罗半无意识状态中的抵抗。

 

赛罗不允许别人碰他。不论何时。

 

他的痛苦，他的记忆，一切，都只是他自己的事情。

 

他不允许别人插手，不允许别人踏入自己的领地。

 

模糊中感觉到那个一直在自己身边的红族奥特曼，赛罗本是想质问他为什么要离自己这么近——可身体传来的疼痛阻断了他说话的自由。

 

他不允许自己求饶，不允许自己接受同情，更不希望被假惺惺的关心。

 

你有什么资格站在本少爷旁边——本少爷不需要你的照顾！不需要！

 

我的痛苦，是我自己的——不用你的同情，不用你的在乎，与我无关的人，都给本少爷滚开！滚远一点，不要在我面前出现！

 

……不要想用任何方式……唤醒我早已忘记的，对亲情的渴望……

 

“水……”

 

赛罗在混乱的思绪中挣扎着，身体最本能的需要，却变成了此时唯一可以说出口的话语。

 

“等等，我马上给你拿。”

 

脚步声似乎在远去，赛罗的心也随之空了一下。

 

我怎么了？

 

赛罗没有力气再想下去——由于疼痛导致的脱水，让他的大脑在嗡嗡作响。

 

迷蒙中唇边似乎有什么湿润的东西，带着暖暖的温度。

 

赛罗张开嘴，迫不及待的吞咽——哪怕每一次吞咽都会让他的喉咙剧痛，他也管不了那么许多。

 

“慢点喝，别急……”

 

赛罗一惊，才意识到是有人正在喂自己喝水。

 

一直执拗坚守的自尊让他强迫自己扭开头，即使对水的渴望已经在体内演变成了一种叫嚣。

 

“赛罗……怎么了？不喝了吗？”

 

赛文小心翼翼的开口，不知道自己又做错了什么。

 

赛罗费力的睁开眼，发现自己的上半身正微微抬起，那个红族奥特曼一手扶着自己的后背，一手端着水杯。

 

“我……不喝……你……的……”

 

赛罗扭动着身体想要挣脱那人的手臂，他费力的挤出几个字，却又被背部袭来的另一阵痛楚弄得眼冒金星。

 

“呃……”

 

赛罗呻吟了一声，双手有条件反射般的抓紧了被子。

 

“赛罗！赛罗！”赛文连忙双手抱紧赛罗，手中的水杯应声落地，还剩大半杯精心调配的温水流了一地。

 

“怎么了？是又疼了吗？”

 

赛文不敢把赛罗放在床上——疼痛的过程中，最好不要移动他的位置。

 

他两手抱着赛罗的身体，艰难的维持着同一角度。

 

“呃……不用……你……不许……碰我！”

 

赛罗喘着粗气说道，同时不顾剧痛艰难的挣扎着。

 

赛文一失神，双手稍微松了松。

 

赛罗跌回床上，震动带给背部的创伤让他又是一声惨叫。

 

“赛罗！！”赛文叫着又要上前。

 

“站住！”赛罗透过双眼前的汗水瞪着赛文。

 

“我，不用，你的，关心——谁的，都不用！别，假惺惺，地同情我，本少爷，不需要！”

 

“离我远点！我，死活，和你，都，没有关系！滚开——滚！”

 

赛罗的眼中带着倔强的泪光，冰冷决绝的眼神看得赛文几乎心碎。

 

他几乎是怒吼着说完这番话，倒在床上大口喘息。他的眉宇痛苦的紧皱着，全身痛得痉挛般地抽搐。

 

赛文的动作停在了半空。

 

半晌，他放下悬在空中的手臂，对着赛罗，看了很久。很久。

 

不声不响地后退到房间一角，双手下垂，仿佛被罚站的学生一般呆立在那里。

 

良久，苦苦忍耐的泪水终于无声地滑落。

 

 

 

 

 

该怎么样去形容那样的心情——

 

措手不及地被一把匕首刺进胸膛的痛感。

 

尖锐而涩苦，狠狠打碎内心最后一道堤坝。

 

痛楚萦绕在心尖，贯穿恪守多日的坚强。萦绕耳畔的每一个字，都锋利无比，剜着赛文心中最柔软的角落。

 

他捂着胸口，痛苦地蹲下，心脏毫无规律的跳动声拉响着身体极限的警钟。

 

抬起头看天花板上惨白的灯光，仿佛濒死之人空洞的眼神。

 

耳边重锤落地般的幻听和眼前白晃晃交错出现的斑点。

 

多久没睡了……

 

三天，四天，还是五天。

 

“离我远点！我，死活，和你，都，没有关系！滚开——滚！”

 

大理石的地面坚硬无比。倒地的声音遥远，飘渺，虚幻。

 

——可心口那道被撕开的鲜血淋漓的伤疤，让他如何睡得着。

 

当年犯下的大错，终究要在自己身上，趾高气昂的留下痕迹。

 

那是复仇的痕迹。他接受，毫无怨言。

 

赛罗并没有留意身旁发生的事情。

 

剧痛在挣扎中愈演愈烈，他强迫自己安静。深深的呼吸，痛感随着深入肺中的空气渐渐消弭。

 

冰冷的空气有着潮湿和压抑的味道，像极了自己当年被推入的泥沼。

 

他讨厌这种感觉。

 

当不远处的闷响将他从思绪中拉回来时，他身体的阵阵余痛并没有手下留情。

 

闭了闭满是金星的双眼，皱起眉头。出口的话还是一样的嚣张。

 

“吵死了！不能安安静静的话就赶紧滚！”

 

没有回音。

 

赛罗有些惊讶。这和他预想中暴跳如雷的反应差了太多。

 

艰难的偏了一下头，看到地面上倒着的一抹红色。

 

不知为何心里突然就有些难过。

 

去按床边的铃是件困难而且痛苦的事情。但赛罗偏偏鬼使神差地伸出了手。

 

果不其然的消耗了他大量体力，连刚刚平复的疼痛也开始蠢蠢欲动。

 

护士冲进来的时候，赛罗的又一波疼痛刚刚开始攀上高潮。他用余光确定他们把那个红族奥特曼抬出了房间，才放心地倒回床上，闭上双眼。

 

后背像是裂开了似的。刚刚去够床边的按铃，似乎拽到了体内的什么东西，整个右侧的半边身体都开始触电一样疼痛，仿佛被光线划开的带着冷锋的空气。

 

他不知道自己为什么要去帮那个红族的奥特曼。

 

哪怕是付出这么大的代价。没有任何麻醉处理，带着氧气罩俯卧着固定在床上，背后镊子和剪子碰撞的声音让他头皮发麻。手术刀划开皮肤的冰冷触感还留在他的后背上。从颈部到腰部长长的一道。

 

但他想，就算早知道会是这个后果，大概他还会去按那个铃的。

 

只是不知为什么，看见倒下的他，就有一种救他的直觉。

 

怎么这么奇怪——明明自己，不想要他的同情，让他赶紧滚不是吗。

 

可他身上的气息……带着一种熟悉感……让赛罗不由自主的想要接近。

 

赛罗的身体突然猛地一颤。

 

脊背上似乎有什么东西被打开了，空气滑过身体里面某处，让全身都随着颤抖起来。

 

已经被疼痛弄的麻木的身体，竟然还会感受到痛楚吗……

 

眼前一道白光。

 

被吵醒的时候，已经不知是多久之后了。

 

走廊里喧嚣的要命。赛罗皱了一下眉。

 

“赛罗，你醒了。”浓浓的疲惫和惊喜。

 

“……嗯。”他扯扯嘴角，轻轻笑了一下——虽然转瞬即逝。

 

是他。

 

“你……好了？”

 

赛罗迟疑着开口。关心别人，这种事情他已经很多年没有做过了，一时间竟不知如何做。

 

他想用这种方式，在守住自己脆弱的自尊的同时表达自己的歉意。

 

对方的态度显然受宠若惊：“呃……好了，没事了……怎么问我这个……我没事。”

 

沉默了一会，又听到了他的声音：“一会……你的几个朋友要来。”

 

“朋友？”笑话，他赛罗怎么会有这种东西。

 

“是你……未来交的朋友，你现在的记忆实际上提前了一段时间，所以你可能不认识他们。”

 

“哦。”赛罗应了一声，“既然不认识，过来干嘛。”他并不喜欢有人打扰。身旁能留一个人，已经是他对这个红族奥特曼极其特殊的待遇。

 

“他们也很关心你……”他局促地笑了一下，“所以，就见一见，好吗？”

 

“……好吧。”赛罗勉强答应了——他不想拒绝面前这个奥。这个有特殊亲切感的奥。

 

“赛罗酱~”人未进，声音先进。

 

赛罗又皱了一下眉。赛罗……酱？自己真的会交这种听着说话就想揍他的……朋友？

 

门口进来了四个人——或者说两个人和两个机器人。不过看起来都挺厉害的样子。

 

“赛文前辈。”进来的第二个人先是和旁边的红族奥特曼打了个招呼，很尊敬的样子，然后才转向自己。“赛罗，好点了吗？我们都很担心你。”这个人倒是挺安静的。

 

“Ultimate Force Zero不用担心，我们每天都在巡逻。” Ultimate Force Zero？那是个什么东西？听起来跟自己有点关系……

 

“诸星君也很好，和艾美娜拉公主玩得很开心呢。”他说的都是谁啊……这两个机器人净说些自己听不懂的话。

 

“那个……”赛罗保持着自己最后一点岌岌可危的耐心，“你们起码先告诉我你们叫什么吧？”

 

“呃……”叫自己“赛罗酱”的那个不要命的家伙看起来被噎住了，“你不认识我们？”

 

……认识我会问你吗！

 

“不会吧赛罗酱你怎么又失忆了！”

 

……什么叫“又”！还有把那个“酱”字去掉！

 

“难道你老爹也没告诉你？”

 

告诉了我还会问吗你这个人智商是不是有问题……

 

等等。

 

老爹？

 

 

 

 

 

说的是这个红族的奥特曼吗？

 

赛罗想到了什么似的猛地转向赛文。

 

“你是我……父 亲？”

 

“父亲”这两个字，赛罗咬的很重，仿佛咬牙切齿的说出这两个字。憎恨，从赛罗的眼底渐渐浮了上来。

 

“赛罗……你听我说……”

 

“回答我！”赛罗的眼里似乎瞬间完全没了理智，他对着赛文怒吼。

 

“我……赛罗……”

 

“是或者不是！”赛罗的牙关紧咬，盯着赛文的双眸中仿佛要喷出火来。

 

“……是……可是赛罗，……”

 

赛罗的大脑里“嗡”的一下。

 

原来是这样。原来是这样。

 

原本心存的一点点感激顷刻间化为灰烬。被骗的侮辱感升腾起一阵怒火。

 

“你也配当父亲！——我被嘲笑的时候，我被殴打的时候，我一个人用拳头从地狱里爬出来的时候，你在哪！！！”

 

脸上凉凉的。才发现，很久没流过眼泪的自己，竟然哭了。

 

深深地呼吸了几次，赛罗抓着被子颤抖的双手渐渐平稳了一点，他把脸转向另一边。

 

“你们出去。”

 

“赛罗，赛文前辈他……”

 

“出去！”

 

赛罗狠狠地咬着下唇不让眼泪再次决堤。

 

“赛罗，对不起……爸爸……”

 

“闭嘴。”赛罗闭上了眼睛。“我看错你了。出去。我不想再看到你。”

 

静静地开门又关门的声音。

 

“混蛋……”赛罗把脸埋在枕头里，肩膀剧烈的颤抖起来。

 

门外。

 

赛文木然的走出门口，对着墙壁，颤抖着呼出一口气。

 

泪水静静地在脸上纵横，他张开嘴，不让自己发出声音。

 

“赛文前辈，不要太伤心了。”

 

身后响起一个儒雅的声音。镜子站在赛文斜后方，并未转向他，只是同样面对墙壁静静说着。

 

“我们都了解赛罗……他不是个冷酷的人，相反，内心还特别的温暖。虽然我不了解他的从前……但我想，我们熟悉的那个赛罗，他的内心一定从出生的那一刻起就是火热的。现在他外表的冷酷，也许有些我们不知道的原因，但是，肯定有办法……让他回到我们都熟悉而且喜欢的那个赛罗。”

 

“您最近应该很辛苦……谢谢您。赛罗有您这样的父亲，我真的为他感到高兴。我相信父子间的纽带，是宇宙中最强大的羁绊——不论从前遇到过怎样的困难，赛罗都闯了过来，而且从不放弃。这与您的教导，一定也是分不开的。给赛罗一点时间，我相信他的判断力。而且，请您也注意身体。那，我们就回去了。赛文前辈请您多保重。”

 

等到镜子他们都离开，赛文才缓缓转过身。

 

靠着赛罗房间的外墙，眼睛仿佛看着遥远的时空……

 

房间里安静了很久，赛罗才慢慢睁开眼睛。

 

门外的能量波动，只剩下了赛文一个人的。

 

他不敢进来，赛罗也不想开口。就这样一直僵持着，直到夜幕降临。

 

门外的气息连动都没动过。

 

已经很久了……

 

赛罗心烦意乱，闭上眼睛想睡一会，可眼前却不停浮现出赛文的样子……

 

尝试了无数次也无法入眠，反而是门外那个一直守候着的能量波动让自己的良心一阵阵不安。

 

我是不是……过分了？

 

不……怎么可能呢……

 

他抛弃了我，让我一直过着与孤儿无异的生活……从小到大经历的每一天都是一场煎熬，如果他们鄙夷的眼神和嘲讽的话语都是武器的话，恐怕自己早已千疮百孔。

 

我怎么会原谅这样的他……

 

他根本没有尽到做父亲的责任。

 

赛罗赌气的再次闭上眼睛，却又悄悄睁开，看着紧闭的房门。

 

他在外面……不会很累吗。

 

似乎从自己见到他开始，他就没有停止忙碌过……

 

他有多久没休息了？甚至都昏倒在地上了……

 

而且很快又回到自己身边陪着自己了啊……

 

这样的父亲，真的会抛弃我吗？

 

是有什么难言之隐吗……可是，为什么不告诉我呢？

 

我……也是可以帮他分担的啊……

 

他还没有动。

 

已经接近深夜了……

 

他站了十几个小时了。

 

真的没事吗……

 

赛罗掀开自己的被子，像爬悬崖一样小心翼翼地下了床，扶着墙一步步朝门口走过去。

 

他轻轻地打开门，看到他正虚弱的靠在门口，双眼微闭。

 

脸上还有隐隐的泪痕。

 

赛罗心里一疼。

 

我……伤害他了……

 

“赛文……前辈……”

 

赛罗很不好意思地开口，面前的人立刻睁开了双眼。

 

“赛罗！”令赛罗惊讶的是，他的语气里一点受伤的意思都没有，完全是焦急。“你怎么出来了？快回床上去！……”

 

赛罗心里涌过一股暖流。

 

他……这么关心我……一定……不会是个不负责任的父亲吧。

 

可能……只是出于无奈吧……

 

赛罗转身想要往回走才感受到身体各个部位疼痛的警报。

 

一时间抬起的一条腿竟然不敢再动。

 

“嘶……”

 

赛罗轻轻吸了口气，尝试着将脚放到地面上。

 

“你现在还不能行走……白天刚做完手术啊……”赛文的声音在耳边响起，痒痒的，暖暖的。

 

身体一轻，竟然被赛文抱了起来。

 

“喂……”

 

赛罗有些不好意思——毕竟也是大孩子了，怎么好被抱到床上。

 

恍惚的时候，自己已经被轻轻放在了床上，随后洁白温暖的被子盖住了身体。

 

“以后不要随便下床……呃……要注意身体……”

 

“我一直在门外……有事情可以叫我……或者我帮你叫医生……”

 

赛文的眼睛里面满是血丝，他小声嘱咐了两句就又要出去。

 

“等等……”

 

赛文的身体停住了，他背对着赛罗，声音微微有些哽咽：“还有事吗。”

 

“呃……别……出去了……”

 

“你不恨我吗。”

 

“不……”真正面对到这个问题，赛罗的心情竟然异常平静。“我相信……你。”

 

赛文深深呼出一口气，胸口似乎有什么东西在翻滚涌动：“谢谢……赛罗。”

 

看着赛文重新坐在了自己身边，赛罗闭上眼睛想休息一会，迷迷糊糊竟也睡了十几分钟——当然浅眠很快被疼痛唤醒，赛罗睁开疲惫的双眼，觉得自己似乎睡了好久……

 

看到身旁红色的身影依然在，朦胧中赛罗的心里泛起一丝暖意……

 

轻轻张开口，是意料之中的沙哑声音。

 

“爸爸……我想喝水……”

 

“等一下，我给你倒。”

 

倒水的动作突然僵在半空，赛文转过头，鲜红的血丝在金黄的眼眸中分外刺眼。

 

“赛罗，你叫我……什么？”

 

赛罗愣住了。对啊……自己刚刚……叫他什么？

 

面前金黄色的眸子中已经渐渐蒙上了泪水，湿润的液体让赛罗内心的屏障渐渐土崩瓦解……

 

“爸爸。”赛罗虚弱的笑了一下，“爸爸，谢谢你。爸爸。”

 

 

 

 

 

赛文强撑着疲惫的身体，看着赛罗又一次睁开眼睛。

 

赛罗眉头紧锁，眼中已满是痛苦。

 

“还是睡不着吗？”

 

赛文轻声问道，用湿毛巾擦了擦赛罗头上的汗。

 

“嗯……”赛罗应了一声——或者说是呻吟了一声，声音里带着一丝哽咽，“好难受……”

 

他用被子蒙住头，片刻后又烦躁地把它扯了下来。

 

房间里没有开灯，深色的窗帘落下，挡住窗外明亮的光。屋子里昏暗着，有一股来自黑暗的孤独和压抑的气息。

 

赛文抬起沉重的手臂，把被赛罗拽的乱七八糟的被子帮他重新盖好。

 

他看得出来，赛罗在拼命压制着自己的烦躁情绪。仿佛被困在笼子里的斗兽，忍受着身上的伤口又想要逃离狭小阴暗的空间。

 

“疼得很厉害吗？”每一个字里都充满了担忧。

 

“嗯……”赛罗似是而非的摇摇头，他不想让赛文太担心，“就是睡不着……”

 

从前一天晚上一直折腾到第二天深夜。赛罗的身体告诉他休息，可疼痛却像藤蔓一样缠的他接近窒息。

 

睡不着……无论怎么平静自己的心情都睡不着。细碎的疼痛从身体的各个角落传来，疼得他一直在冒冷汗。

 

房间里面不低的温度竟也让他感到寒冷……一阵气流划过身体的时候，就像是寒冷的刀锋刺透皮肤。

 

他好累……真的好累……

 

赛罗拉着被子盖住了自己的半张脸。细密的汗珠挤满了额头。

 

“爸爸……”他闷闷地叫了一声。

 

“怎么了赛罗？”赛文的身体朝前倾了一下，一只手抚上赛罗的额头抹去他的汗水。

 

父亲的温度比毛巾来得要舒服得多。赛罗紧皱的眉头缓开了一下：“你去休息吧，很晚了。”

 

“我不累。”赛文一笑，“不用管我。”

 

“可是……”赛罗想表示抗议，却莫名觉得一阵困意袭来，带着熟悉的温度。

 

“睡吧。”赛文看赛罗似乎有了困意，便放缓了声音，一只手轻轻拉住赛罗冰凉的手。

 

父亲的抚慰似乎很快起了作用，赛罗的呼吸终于逐渐变得绵长。

 

赛文看他睡熟了，才轻轻抽出自己的手。

 

浓浓的疲惫感席卷而来，赛文站起身，摇晃了几下差点摔倒。

 

轻轻拉开门，走廊里玻璃的墙壁和地面反射出冷冷的清辉，让赛文混沌的大脑清醒了一些。

 

深夜的走廊空无一人。赛文不敢走远，只是靠着墙坐下来，冰冷的地面能帮他驱赶困意。

 

闭上眼睛想休息一下发酸的双眼，却不知不觉的沉沉睡去……不知是被深夜静谧的氛围所感染，还是因为深深的倦意。

 

赛罗的眼前，又闪过了一帧帧画面。

 

等离子火花塔，痛心疾首的眼神，迪库塔铠甲，带着火红色高温的雷欧飞踢。

 

时间在梦里流转得很快。

 

“赛文他……是我父亲？”他听到自己的声音，仿佛来自天际遥远的呐喊。

 

赛罗的心里猛地一紧。

 

怪兽墓场。

 

“终于……长大了啊。”

 

然后坠落的一抹鲜红，狠狠扎进了他的瞳孔。

 

“不要！”

 

赛罗一惊，猛地睁开了双眼。

 

面前漆黑一片。

 

我还活着？

 

胸口压抑，眼眶发涨，鼻子发酸。

 

心脏处传来一阵猛烈的钝痛，甚至超过了后背一直若有若无的伤痛。

 

他……死了？

 

赛罗绝望的闭上双眼。

 

等了那么久……才知道的真相……就这样……灰飞烟灭了？

 

似乎自己还叫过他“爸爸”的……

 

大脑很乱。记忆在真空中飘浮，扭曲。

 

想喊，可声音梗在喉咙里，无论如何也说不出来。

 

赛罗在黑暗中惊恐的睁大了眼睛。

 

本以为自己已经足够坚强……可何曾想，还是一样的脆弱。

 

因为内心深处，总有一道伤，是任谁，也逾越不了的……

 

对于赛罗来说，那道伤的名字，就叫赛文。

 

“别走……”

 

赛罗闭上眼睛，呜咽着。

 

泪水把被子打得那么凉。凉透了，从头凉到脚，从皮肤凉到心里。

 

翻身下床，却没想到自己的身体脆弱的不堪一击。

 

支撑不住倒地的时候，瞳孔里面还是映着深深的绝望。

 

门外一阵凌乱的脚步声，开门声，还有一个焦急的声音，一直在耳畔久久不散。

 

是谁……

 

但总之，不可能是他……

 

他离开了。我亲眼所见。

 

在我知道真相后的仅仅几分钟，在我刚刚靠近他感受到他的温度，在我第一次从他金黄的眼眸读出父爱。

 

他就……离开了。

 

真相戳痛着我的心脏，他身上由于失血而冰冷的温度仿佛还留在我抱起他的双臂，他眼眸里面深沉的东西，我到现在还没有读懂。

 

可他……怎么就走了。

 

为什么……

 

病床上虚弱的赛罗仿佛要散了架。眼角湿润的痕迹擦掉又出现。轻皱的眉头，苍白得接近透明的脸色，加上滚烫的前额。

 

“奥特之母，赛罗……”

 

“可能是由于记忆恢复的原因……也许他的记忆停留在了一个对他刺激很大的阶段——不过，一切也只能等他醒来再说了。”

 

“谢谢您……”失落的语气，加上由于担心而显出的心不在焉。

 

赛文没有听到房门关上的声音。只是回过神来的时候，病房里只剩下了他一个人。

 

“赛罗……”

 

他握起赛罗的一只手，心里第无数次埋怨自己的失职。

 

如果当时没有睡着的话……就能及时发现赛罗的异常了吧……

 

床上的人不安地动了一下——随后颤抖的双眸慢慢睁开。

 

由于高烧显得朦胧不已的眼神，让赛文心疼。

 

“赛罗，对不……”

 

“爸爸。”

 

面前的少年抽噎了一声，然后挣扎着撑起虚弱绵软的身体，把头埋在了赛文怀里。

 

赛文愣住了。

 

“爸爸，你是来梦里看我的对不对……你多呆一会，不要那么快走……我刚刚看到你一眼，你就走了……这次……不要走得那么早……”

 

感受到温润的液体流淌到自己胸口，赛文的心里又酸又疼。

 

“你能回来吗……爸爸……我知道错了……别离开我……我只剩下你一个亲人了……爸爸……不要走……”

 

少年呜咽的声音，让赛文心碎。

 

 

 

 

 

赛文在心疼的同时也有一丝疑惑——仅凭赛罗的这么几句话，他猜不出来赛罗现在的记忆在哪里，或者说他梦到了什么。

 

但自己怀里哭得肩膀颤抖的赛罗，让他没有心情去想那些。

 

赛罗的身体滚烫，伏在自己胸口的额头已经升高到了让他害怕的温度……连眼泪，都仿佛比平时更热了……

 

“赛罗，你先躺下……”

 

赛文想把赛罗扶到床上，可没想到自己身体一动，赛罗就立刻更紧地抱住了他，仿佛要是去什么最珍贵的东西一样，死死扣着双手，好像就算搭上性命也不会松开。

 

“爸爸是不是要走了……你再陪我一会……再陪我一会好不好……让这个梦长一点好不好……我还有好多话想说……我怕来不及……”

 

赛文轻轻呼出一口气，把手放在身后想要打开赛罗环住自己的双手。

 

“赛罗……我不走啊，爸爸不走……你在发烧，你先躺下再说好吗？”

 

赛罗没有说话，只是摇了摇头，然后把赛文抱得更紧。

 

胸口又一阵微烫的液体流了下来。

 

“赛罗……”

 

赛文意识到，赛罗现在的意识并不清楚，可能无论他如何劝说，也不会有效果的。

 

于是他也伸出双手，抱住赛罗的身体——一方面是抚慰他，另一方面也给了他身体一部分支撑，减少他的压力。

 

感受到身后一股暖流在轻轻抚摸自己的脊背，赛罗的身体先是颤了一下——随后，就慢慢地软下来……

 

“爸爸……”

 

“赛罗，我没有走，我一直都在的。”赛文一边轻轻拍着赛罗的后背，一边轻声安慰道。

 

“嗯……”赛罗的头在赛文怀里微微蹭了蹭，呼吸由于高烧显得很不均匀。

 

“赛罗，躺下好吗？”赛文握住赛罗的一只手。虽然赛罗的全身都滚烫，那只手却冰凉冰凉。

 

“你看，我就在这，不会走的——听话，躺下好不好？”

 

赛文说着，一只手依旧拉着赛罗，另一只手扶着他的背帮他慢慢躺下。

 

赛罗似乎还想反抗——但可能是因为身体实在难以支撑，终究顺着赛文的力气躺到了床上。

 

“冷……”他喃喃了一句。

 

赛文仔细地帮他掖好被角，然后摸了摸他热得烫手的前额。

 

赛罗的意识进入半迷离状态，他口中低声呼唤着赛文。

 

“赛罗，我在。”赛文微微用力握了一下赛罗的手，将自己的温度透过掌心传导到赛罗冰冷的手指。

 

“爸爸……”

 

赛罗的声音越来越低，渐渐又陷入了昏迷。

 

赛文转头看到门口进来的医生：“他不要紧吧？……烧得很厉害。”

 

赛文执意要求自己照顾赛罗，于是医生留下了药便离开了。

 

赛文将片状的退烧药化到温水里，然后用勺子小心地一口一口喂赛罗喝下去。

 

赛罗紧缩的眉头渐渐打开，体温在明显下降。

 

赛文松了一口气。

 

赛罗依旧在做梦。怪兽墓场的场景一次次在大脑里循环往复。

 

那抹刺眼的鲜红色再次落下的时候，他又满头是汗地被吓醒了。

 

“赛罗！”

 

赛文扶住猛地从床上坐起来的赛罗：“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”

 

赛罗不说话，只是紧紧盯着赛文，仿佛要把赛文看透一样。

 

“赛罗？怎么了……”

 

赛罗如梦初醒：“爸……爸？”

 

他激动地抓住赛文的手：“爸爸！你……你没有事！你没有死！太好了……”

 

泪水划过脸颊，赛罗感受到脸上的液体，连忙擦下去，声音还是忍不住的哽咽。

 

“我……我看到你在怪兽墓场……我以为……”

 

他不好意思的笑了。

 

“可是你没事……太好了……刚刚的是梦……太好了……”

 

赛文大概猜到了赛罗的梦境。

 

“赛罗，你先躺下。”赛文扶着他躺好，又摸了一下他的额头——烧已经退的差不多了。

 

赛文的动作让赛罗受宠若惊：“老爹你……呃，话说……”他顿了顿，不舒服的活动了一下身体，却倒抽一口冷气，“嘶……我怎么了？”

 

赛文勉强的笑了一下，眼中闪过一种心酸。

 

“你……忘了很多事情……”他停下手中的动作，转过身背对赛罗，仰起头仿佛要倒回泪水。

 

“算了，你别问了……我不想说。”他的声音闷闷的，让赛罗莫名其妙，又有一点害怕。

 

“老爹……你怎么了？……嘶啊……我身上的伤，是在怪兽墓场弄的吗？”

 

赛文没有应声，赛罗也就自顾自的说着话。

 

“我了个去……长这么大还没伤成这样过……嘶……呼……”

 

赛文转过来，有些心不在焉地把药和水准备好：“先把药吃了……”

 

他走到赛罗身边，习惯性地要把赛罗扶起来。

 

“老……老爹你怎么对我这么好……”赛罗感觉很别扭，“我……我自己来就行了啊……”

 

“……”赛文没有说话，还是把赛罗扶了起来。

 

赛罗脸红了。

 

“老爹……”

 

“别说了。快吃药。”略带些愠怒的语气，却又有说不出的宠溺。

 

赛罗有些发愣。

 

乖乖地把药片吞下去之后，赛罗又在赛文的搀扶下躺好，然后看着赛文给自己盖上被子。

 

动作一气呵成，好像做过很多次了一样。

 

“老爹……我到底……怎么了？”赛罗吞了口口水，小心翼翼的问。

 

“……”赛文的目光黯淡了一下，“没什么……你还是……别问了。”

 

他眼中流露出的丝丝痛楚，让赛罗感觉心里堵堵的。

 

“啊……那……我就不问了，老爹你……开心点？”

 

“嗯。”淡淡的答应了一句，坐在了自己身边。

 

接下来的几天，赛罗每天都会做同一个噩梦。

 

每次都在看到父亲的双眸暗淡之后，随着手臂摔在地上的闷响醒来。

 

“啊——”

 

赛罗又一次惊醒，满头是汗。

 

已经第五次了。

 

“赛罗，我在这。”赛文照例握住赛罗的手安慰着他。

 

可这一次，赛罗紧紧抓住赛文的手不肯松开。

 

他的手心也全是汗水。凉凉的。

 

“老爹……我每次都做同一个梦……每次都看着你在我面前……我……我够了！什么时候才能不再重复了！我不想一次次一次次地看着你死！！”

 

赛罗的声音颤抖着，有些沙哑。

 

赛文看得出来，他只是用烦躁和愤怒来掩饰自己的恐惧。他紧紧咬着的嘴唇，和眼眶里在打转的泪水。

 

把另一只手也覆在赛罗的手上，赛文缓缓吐出一口气。

 

“赛罗……别害怕。不管……你做几次那个梦……我一直都在你身边，从来没走开过。我在……我一直都在。”

 

 

 

 

 

“你梦里所见的那个场景，确实发生过——只不过，离现在已经有不短的时间了。我并没有死，在你拯救了光之国以后，我也被奥特之母救了过来……所以，所以你不用害怕的，度过了那个场景之后，什么事都不会有，一直到现在，都……都一直好好的生活着。”

 

几天之前那不怎么好的回忆再一次涌上心头，像是有谁在透明的玻璃上泼了一层浓黑的墨，一瞬间黑暗不可抑制的迎面而来，席卷了整个透明的幻想。

 

赛文停了停，还是没有继续开口。

 

“老爹……那之后……又发生什么了？你再给我讲一讲吧？”赛罗有些好奇，而且索性也是无聊，便抱着顺便打发时间的念头让赛文给他讲述发生的事情。

 

“后来，贝利亚复活了……”

 

赛文讲得很简洁，三言两语草草了事。他不想回忆，回忆的越多，被渐渐流失的时间所掩埋的疼痛就越清晰。

 

脑海中闪过的画面将费尽心机藏好的伤口再次暴露于空气下，残忍而不留情面。

 

况且很多东西，也只是赛罗一个人从外面回来之后，带着满身伤痕向他轻描淡写。

 

比如他差点被吞噬在时空缝隙，他差点死在和自己有着一样面孔的赛文的冰斧之下——这些，赛罗都没有说。

 

当他看到风尘仆仆的赛罗从遥远的外宇宙回到家里，什么都顾不上便倒头睡了一天一夜的时候，他只是从雷欧那里才知道赛罗是怎样千钧一发地逃脱险境。

 

甚至等赛罗醒来，自己拖着伤痕累累的身体飞去银十字，他还在宇宙警备队的办公室里，焦头烂额地分配着巡逻人员。

 

等到他回家看到赛罗的一身绷带，带着满心的自责和愧疚询问他的伤势，他也只是淡淡的回了一句，战斗时不小心分神了。

 

他进一步追问，赛罗便转身回了自己的房间，撂下一句“别听雷欧胡说，根本没那么严重。”

 

可是他分明看到了，他比平时更小心翼翼的动作，和由于过度劳累显得不那么挺拔的背脊。

 

“嘶……老爹，我现在这些伤是怎么搞的？我去，好疼……嗷……”

 

面前的赛罗和记忆中的赛罗渐渐融合，那不羁的笑容，和澄澈的眼神。

 

那时的赛罗，刚从怪兽墓场回到光之国，带着一种充满坦诚的真性情。会看到身边走过的一家人一个人站在街上默默地哭，会在看到自己之后向自己伸出双臂，会在宇宙警备队不给他任务的时候三天两头的跑过去得瑟一番，会在受伤之后开玩笑的向自己撒撒娇调侃几句。

 

那时他看起来干净而阳光，暖暖的笑容仿佛等离子火花塔有着纯净的温度，让自己一天的疲惫都一扫而空。

 

可是从什么时候开始，他的笑容就渐渐少了呢？

 

是从贝利亚复活那次？还是他和机械奥特兄弟战斗那次？抑或是在一次次越来越远越来越艰巨的任务中？

 

他渐渐学会了掩饰自己的伤口，掩饰自己的忧虑，掩饰自己的身体状况。

 

不知从何时起，自己再也不能和他交心了，面对自己每一句关切的询问他都避重就轻地回答，实在不行就干脆保持沉默。他脸上那种近似于没心没肺的笑容越来越少了，哪怕再开心的场合他也容易突然情绪低落一个人默默离开。

 

赛文知道他的担子重了，他的压力越来越大，也学会了掩饰自己的伤势，不再大大咧咧的当着他的面换药，他永远不知道赛罗这一次的绷带下面又是多深的伤口。也许一次比一次深，但他永远无法知晓。

 

“喂……老爹？搞什么啊……你在想什么表情严肃得像送葬一样？”

 

赛文回过神来，有点好笑地拍了赛罗的手臂一下：“说什么呢，没大没小的。”

 

“那我问你我的伤口是怎么弄的，你愣了五分钟诶……”

 

“……我想到了一些事……跟你没关系你快好好休息，怎么伤成这样还那么精神……”

 

“老爹想到什么了告诉我嘛~”赛罗一脸坏笑。

 

“……你什么意思啊别多想！”

 

“谁多想了~看老爹你的样子肯定是什么好玩的事情，说出来让大家开心一下~”

 

“别闹了赛罗赶紧吃了药睡觉……”

 

“老爹你这是不好意思了么0.0”

 

“……”

 

“哈哈哈哈无话可说了吧~”

 

“你小子……”手下轻轻一用力。

 

“嗷呜——啊……嘶……老爹你你你……说不过我就来阴的啊QAQ”

 

“什么时候？”一脸无辜。

 

两个人就这样你一言我一语的开着玩笑，赛文终于觉得笼罩多日的阴云，似乎散开了一些……

 

阳光透过阴霾斜射在荒芜的平原，一点希望破土而出，只是依旧苍白。

 

晚上赛罗睡觉前，赛文帮他盖好被子：“记住了吗？不会有事的，放心。无论看到我怎么样，都不会有事的。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗拉着赛文的手，带着掌心交融的温度，闭上了双眼。

 

 

 

 

 

同样的梦境，看过了很多遍。

 

只是这一次，没有了一开始的迷茫和恐惧，冥冥之中有一个声音低声呼唤，萌芽般破土而出的坚韧力量，让自己鼓起了勇气。

 

赛文坐在一旁静静地看着赛罗熟睡的面容，放在腿上的双手握紧，松开，再握紧。

 

虽然已经有了准备，但当再一次看到面前的人熄灭的眼眸时，还是忍不住全身战栗了一次。

 

然后自己站了起来，身侧的拳头，一点一点地攥紧。

 

藏在身体深处的潜能，在一瞬间爆发出来。

 

转过身时风从脸边挂过的触感还停留在皮肤上，忍了那么久的话终于有一天充满底气地从口中喊出。

 

“赛罗，赛罗奥特曼！赛文之子！”

 

重新明亮起来的光之国。

 

平生第一次拥抱，如此刻骨铭心。

 

画面迅速地闪过，隐藏于脑海深处的记忆，渐渐的清晰起来。

 

赛文在一旁看着赛罗逐渐舒缓开的眉宇，暗自松了一口气。

 

赛罗在记忆中穿行，突然停住了。

 

眼前的景象让他的后背开始隐隐作痛。

 

越来越剧烈……越来越剧烈！

 

面前是冰冷的地面，离俯卧在地面上的自己是那么的近。

 

手臂被踩在坚硬的金属地面上动弹不得。黑色的泛着光泽的金属直逼入瞳孔，地面上微小的裂纹都能看的一清二楚。

 

仿佛踩在身上那个人狰狞的大笑。

 

似乎能听到父亲的声音……可是头脑已经混沌不堪。

 

头被压在地上，视线范围只有有限的一点点。

 

但还是能看到踩在手臂上的脚，黑色和橙色蜿蜒上升，到自己看不到的地方。

 

Dark Ropus Zero。

 

小臂被踩的几乎断掉——可真正深入骨髓的疼痛并不来自于此。而是自己身后……未知来源的痛楚。

 

很疼……疼得几乎失去理智放声叫喊——如果还有力气喊的话。

 

看不到自己的背后……看不到自己是被什么紧紧遏制的不能呼吸。

 

贝利亚似乎碰了什么地方，赛罗听到自己发出一声呻吟。

 

很尖锐的那种呻吟，他觉得自己还没发出过那种声音。不过真的太痛了……不只是后背，全身，全身都在痛。

 

——身上有火在烧！一定有火在烧！！

 

随后似乎有什么东西从体内被拔出，一瞬间眼前的金属地面都扭曲起来……

 

他好想逃走……虽然这是一直被自己所鄙视的一种行为，可他还是承认，在这种状况下，他好想逃走……

 

如果面前有一个出口的话，恐怕他无论如何都会冲出去的吧……

 

再怎么样的折磨，也不会比现在来的更猛烈……

 

第二次感觉到体内有东西被拔出来时，整个人都已经瘫软了——没有什么力气再去喊叫，再去挣扎，只是趴在地上，仿佛没有灵魂一样面无表情，连皱眉都是一件累极了的事情。

 

可是，他本已没有感觉的身体突然一震。

 

似乎感觉有很多东西都被聚拢在了一起……直觉告诉他，下一次的痛楚，会是前面所有疼痛加起来的总和，还要多。

 

“不要……”

 

他张开嘴微弱的哀求着……已然分不清敌我，他现在唯一的希望，就是被救出去……

 

恐惧像浓重的夜色一样一下子淹没了他——发不出声音，流不出泪水。

 

“爸爸……”

 

他感觉不到自己在干什么……只是下意识的觉得，要说出这两个字——甚至在说出来之后，他依然没有意识到自己说了什么……

 

随后疼痛像是带着火花的光鞭，在他眼前抽出一条长长的纯白色弧线。

 

只觉得眼前一闪……世界就归于黑暗。

 

随后的一切，都像是潮水一般涌进了大脑。

 

赛罗睁开眼睛，大口喘息着。

 

“赛罗？没事吧？”赛文帮他擦了擦汗。

 

“我都想起来了。全部。”他喘着粗气说。

 

赛文顿了一下：“想起来……就好。”他笑得很僵硬。

 

其实，如果赛罗一直停留在刚刚那个阶段，也许对他的恢复更有好处吧……

 

毕竟心事少的时候，伤容易好的快些。

 

赛罗深吸了一口气。

 

他都想起来了。不只是以前的记忆，还有失忆以来的这几天，他所做过的一切。

 

从现在的角度再去看赛文说过的每句话……都有了新的感觉。

 

赛罗苦笑了一下。虽然前面几天的言行并不是出自自己的故意……但还是太过分了吧。

 

父亲他……是不是很伤心？

 

可就算伤心……他也不会表露出来的……

 

而自己，也无力弥补。

 

只是莫名的觉得心痛。

 

想到自己对着他大吼大叫，甚至叫他滚开……赛罗真有一冰斧捅死自己的冲动。

 

心里早已把自己骂了千万遍。想到那些镜头就会不由自主的呼吸加重。

 

不，自己怎么能那样……

 

有一段神经断在了心脏深处，随着每一次呼吸痛的愈加清晰可辨。

 

如果可以，好想把自己抛入时光的罅隙，哪怕粉身碎骨，也无法面对这份尴尬。

 

 

 

 

 

赛文发现赛罗最近的表现有点奇怪。

 

他面对自己的时候，好像总有一种皮格蒙看到雷德王的恐惧感。

 

是错觉么？

 

可似乎又真实的存在着，那种隔阂，让赛文甚至觉得有些陌生。

 

他想着心事，拿着药走到赛罗旁边。赛罗此时正睡着，被子盖住了大半张脸——但从他微微抖动的冰斧就可以看出来，他并没有睡着。

 

“赛罗，睡了吗？起来吃药了。”赛文轻声说。

 

“啊。”赛罗闻言，几乎没有反应的时间，就迅速一掀被子，把赛文吓了一跳。

 

赛文一手端着水杯，一手拿着药，目瞪口呆的看着本应该浑身是伤下不来床的赛罗，一阵风一样的从被子里钻出来坐好，抢走他手里的药和水一口气灌了进去。

 

“……赛……罗？你……没事吧？”赛文被惊得一愣一愣的。

 

“没事。”赛罗把水杯放在一边，又迅速的躺下用被子盖住脸。

 

——装睡！

 

赛文风中凌乱不明觉厉，儿子你到底怎么了……

 

躺在床上的赛罗抖了抖，把被子拉到了眼睛上方。

 

透过薄薄的被子，能看到外面的亮光。是一种暖暖的橙色，让赛罗的心情平复了一些。

 

赛罗轻轻呼了一口气，冷汗边爬满了脊背。

 

轻松地活动，真的不是以他现在的身体状况就能办得到的……

 

由于大幅度的撕扯，伤口变得很疼……

 

不过和在另一个宇宙所受的折磨相比，已经算不了什么了。

 

心中还是充满了内疚感。自己曾经做过的一幕幕在自己眼前旋转环绕，挥之不去。

 

他不知道如何表达这种歉疚——只希望自己表现得轻松一点，让老爹也不那么辛苦吧。

 

赛文坐在床边，看着那个缩在被子里的人。

 

到底怎么了……赛文仔细地回想着自己做过的每一件事，可绞尽脑汁也想不出赛罗这样“躲”着自己的原因。

 

他轻轻向下拽着赛罗的被子：“赛罗，怎么了？……把头露出来，在被子里憋着多不好，又没有新鲜空气。

 

赛罗一动不动，任凭赛文怎样劝也不肯把脸露出来。

 

赛文也只好由着他。

 

被子里面好热……赛罗闷了一会，就觉得口干舌燥，渴的不行。

 

外面好久都没有声音了呢……老爹不在吗？

 

赛罗悄悄把被子拉下来一条缝，向外窥探着。

 

“赛罗？”

 

赛罗立刻又把头蒙上了。他怎么一直在这里啊……

 

“赛罗，怎么了？”

 

“没事没事。”被子下面传来一个闷闷的声音，还微微的抖动，看起来赛罗是在摇头。

 

“赛罗……”赛文拽着赛罗的被子，终于把赛罗拽了出来，“赛罗，到底怎么了？”

 

“没事……”赛罗不敢看赛文由于劳累而布满血丝的双眼，目光躲闪着说。

 

赛文皱了下眉，又看了看赛罗干裂的嘴唇：“是渴了吗？我给你拿水。”说着站了起来。

 

“哎……老爹……不用……我……我不渴！”

 

赛文收回要向外迈的脚步，低头看着赛罗：“怎么不渴？看你的嘴唇都干成那样了，我很快回来。”

 

赛罗似乎有点着急：“别去……老爹！不用你去！”

 

赛文有点莫名其妙：“你今天怎么了赛罗？”

 

“我……我没事，就是……不用你去了，太……麻烦了。”

 

“什么麻烦？去拿水还麻烦？再说你身上有伤，我照顾你还不应该吗？”赛文冲着赛罗笑了一下，便转身离开了。

 

“老爹……”赛罗喊了一声，看着赛文的背影消失在门口。

 

他撑着床慢慢坐起来，后背植入的金属让他保持着僵硬而且难受的绷直状态。

 

他靠着床头的铁栏杆，双手抱着腿，把头深深埋进了膝盖间。

 

不行……还是不行……

 

他无论如何也迈不过心里那道障碍，一想起几天前的所作所为，就情不自禁的从心脏涌上一阵酸楚，充斥了他的整个胸腔。

 

他把额头抵在膝盖上，一只手用力地按住计时器的部位，手指抓进肉里，想要压下那阵让他十分不适的心痛感。

 

“不要想太多了，赛罗。”一个声音让他浑身一震——父亲，什么时候进来的？

 

赛文把手中的水杯放下，满脸心疼的看着赛罗。

 

刚刚走到门口，他便看到赛罗蜷缩在床头——他的脊背由于无法弯曲，只能僵硬地形成一条斜线，看了让人分外不忍。

 

他不明白赛罗为什么会这样——但刚刚看到他满脸愧疚的表情和死死抓着计时器的手，赛文似乎明白了……

 

傻孩子，还是放不下吗……

 

赛文轻轻走进房间，没有让赛罗察觉。他稳了稳情绪，开口说了第一句话。

 

“不要想太多了，赛罗。”

 

他的手悬在赛罗的肩膀上方，犹豫了很久，终究还是无力地垂下了。他叹了口气。

 

赛罗依旧没有抬起头，只是身体颤了一下。发出微不可闻的一声：

 

“嗯……”

 

赛文有些心疼的看了赛罗一眼，还是伸出手搭上他的肩膀：“赛罗……我知道你在顾虑什么，可是那些事情都过去了，你没有必要念念不忘了。”

 

赛罗不敢抬头，他觉得自己的眼睛有些涨，但他深吸了一口气把眼泪压下去。

 

口渴的感觉越来越强烈了，喉咙干的冒火。

 

他用力闭上眼睛，想要把脑海里的想法驱赶出去。

 

“不……不行。”过了一会，他沮丧的开口，嗓音微微的沙哑，“我……我还是……不行……我忘不掉……”

 

“赛罗。”赛罗感到床边一沉，赛文坐到了他的旁边，一只手绕过他的肩膀。

 

“你没有必要去在意那些的……那都是你的记忆还不完整的时候做的事， 和现在的你一点关系都没有——而且，明明是我……没有在你小的时候照顾好你，而现在你又能接受我，已经让我很高兴了。”

 

“可是……我毕竟……对你喊……”赛罗有些嗫嚅的说道，像是犯了错怕被批评的孩子。

 

“先不说我根本没认为那是你的错——就算那是你的错，可谁不会犯错呢？像我以前，不也是犯了很大的错，才会害你去进行严酷的训练吗？可是现在说这些又有什么用？我只能用现在的一点一滴来慢慢弥补啊。你也是，赛罗——如果你真的想要弥补你所谓的‘过错’，那就好好养伤，尽快恢复健康，就是最让我高兴的事了。”

 

“嗯……”赛罗还是不肯抬头，但语气已经轻松了不少。

 

“好了，抬起头来，赛罗。”赛文轻抚赛罗的头，一手拿过了水杯，“看你说话声音都哑了，快喝点水。”

 

赛罗接过水杯，大口的喝进去，然后对着赛文，有些虚弱的笑了一下。

 

“快躺下吧，记得我说的吗？快点好起来，就算是你对错误的弥补了。”

 

“嗯！谢谢老爹。”赛罗的眼神恢复了光彩。

 

“谢什么。”赛文笑道，扶着赛罗躺好。

 

 

 

 

 

距离从那个宇宙回来已经过了快一个月。

 

赛罗身体的其它伤口都好的差不多了——当初被穿透的脚踝和手腕，胸口被贯穿的伤，以及身体的其他小伤口，都基本痊愈。

 

饶是光之一族的自愈能力在宇宙所有生物中也算是屈指可数的强，但那也并不代表什么伤都可以在三五天之内自动恢复。

 

但赛罗现在已经明显好了很多。

 

除了背后的金属板限制了一些活动之外，平时的活动甚至小打小闹都不在话下。体力也由于赛文的精心照顾一天天好转。

 

身体一好，赛罗好动的本性就再也掩饰不住。没事就偷跑到银十字外面四处闲逛，让赛文费很大的功夫一顿好找。

 

甚至有一次赛文无论如何也找不到赛罗，最后发现他在奥特竞技场教几个小奥练飞踢教的不亦乐乎。

 

赛文一脸黑线地把赛罗拎到一边：“伤好了就这么得瑟，不怕运动过猛再把伤口撕裂了吗？”

 

“没问题啦老爹~”赛罗大大咧咧的笑着，向前跑了几步之后，来了个漂亮的飞踢加回旋踢，“呐，我现在身体好得很，就不用担心啦~”

 

“那你也不能在这里随便教学员啊……又不是教官。你能教好吗？”赛文还是一脸的不放心，拉着赛罗就要走，“快回去，今天的检查还没做呢你就跑出来了。”

 

“老爹，我没事了好吧……而且每天都检查烦不烦啊……”赛罗一脸的不情愿，然后转头对着旁边捂着嘴偷笑的小奥喊道，“我说你们几个啊，我在这里挨老爹的训有什么好看的？！教你们的东西记住了吗？快来一遍给我看！”

 

“是，赛罗教官~”

 

几个小奥同样向前跑了几步侧身飞踢，虽然动作稚嫩力度也不足，但还真是像模像样的。

 

“啊不错不错。”赛罗鼓了几下掌，“一看就是我教出来的。怎么样？老爹？”赛罗把一只胳膊搭在赛文肩膀上，却被赛文躲开。

 

“别没大没小的，在后辈面前还不保持点形象！”赛文板起脸训斥着，却没控制好忍俊不禁的嘴角。

 

“形象什么的，在老爷子他们面前装一装就行了，跟这群孩子叫什么劲啊~”赛罗看到赛文装作严肃实则偷笑的脸色，愈发的肆无忌惮。

 

说话间，那群完成任务的小奥已经围了上来。

 

“你是赛文叔叔吗？”

 

赛文一脸宇宙警备队专用亲民表情的点了点头：“是我。”

 

“哇~真的有一个冰斧诶~”

 

“而且也有胸甲呢~”

 

“而且是红族！格斗超级厉害的！”

 

赛文看着身边这些小奥，伸出手摸了摸其中一个的头：“谁告诉你们这些的？”

 

“是赛罗教官哦~他说他爸爸是世界上最好的爸爸了，又厉害对他又好呢！”

 

“赛罗教官还让我们不要因为爸爸妈妈太严厉就害怕他们，因为赛罗哥哥小时候也不喜欢爸爸，但是后来就喜欢了，因为他知道爸爸是为了他好~”

 

“赛罗哥哥还说……”

 

“喂别说了！阪特你个调皮鬼！”赛罗眼疾手快的堵住了小奥的嘴，“不是说了不要对别人乱说吗？快回去练飞踢，我要检查的！”

 

“那哥哥明天还来吗？”

 

“来，一定来，放心吧！”

 

“嗯！”小奥们跑回原处继续练飞踢，赛罗挠了挠头。

 

“那个，老爹，咱们回去吧。”

 

“啊？……嗯。”赛文转身和赛罗一起往回走，眼底有感动，更多的是笑意。

 

“对了赛罗。”

 

“啊？”

 

“刚刚那个阪特，要说什么啊？”

 

“这个……”

 

身后突然一声大吼，是阪特的声音：“赛罗哥哥说他特别爱他老爹~”

 

一阵孩子天真的笑声和赛文有些惊讶却笑意满满的目光中，赛罗感觉自己的脸微微有些发烫。

 

搞什么……童言无忌好可怕……本少爷就随便一说啊！明明是你们逼问的好不好！

 

两人没有飞，只是慢慢走回了银十字。一路上都没怎么说话，却有一种说不出的默契。

 

踏进自己房间的时候，却发现奥特之母已经在房间里面了。

 

“赛罗，你去哪里了，现在活动没问题了吗？没有剧烈运动吧？我都说过很多次了你现在不能剧烈运动，就算伤口不疼了也不行，还有……”

 

“呃，那个，我去了……”赛罗眼看着熟悉的一大段话又要朝自己淹过来，连忙打断了她，“去……咳，就是和我老爹出去转转，没事没事。”说话的同时心虚的看了赛文一眼。

 

【老爹……别给我说漏了啊，万一奥特之母知道我剧烈运动又要唠叨了……】默默地使用念力对赛文说。

 

赛文瞟了他一眼。

 

【念力用的不错。】

 

什么意思这到底帮我还是不帮我啊……看着不置可否的赛文，赛罗顿时觉得自己还是嫩了点。

 

“那就好。对了赛罗，我们最近一直在研究能让你康复的治疗，最近终于找到了一种方法。”

 

“真的？！”赛罗欣喜地问。

 

“嗯，具体是这样的。先在你的神经线外包围一层类似支架的脊柱形状的外膜，让你适应植入脊柱的形状，适应好了之后向其中浇筑液态金属和光粒子的混合物，等他们凝固之后，会形成你新的脊柱，这时再把原有的支架拆除。”

 

听起来似乎很不错呢。赛罗上前一步：“什么时候能开始？”

 

“如果你想的话，随时都可以开始。不过，”奥特之母意味深长的看了他一眼，“这个过程比你想象得要痛苦的多。液态金属的温度，接触裸露的神经线，你可以想象吧……而且为了时刻监督你的神经灵敏度，不能使用麻醉剂。”

 

“没问题，放心吧。那，明天开始？”赛罗丝毫不当回事。

 

“……如果你准备好了，当然可以。”奥特之母不动声色的叹了口气，“那就明天吧，会有人来接你的。”

 

“谢谢你了，奥特之母！”赛罗兴奋地甩了下拳头，“老爹，我马上就要好了哦！”

 

可是赛文和奥特之母的脸色，却都略显沉重。赛罗有点奇怪。

 

赛文凝视着面前的空气。

 

赛罗，你确实，把它想得太简单了……

 

 

 

 

 

晚上，在赛文的强烈要求下，赛罗早早的躺在床上。

 

“老爹……至于吗？又不是什么大事……”赛罗有些不满地嘀咕着，却又碍于赛文的严肃态度不敢发作。

 

“赛罗，你认真一点。”赛文坐在床边靠在椅背上，双手交叉在胸前。

 

“你到现在还是没有对这件事情引起应有的重视。你应该知道，这不只是治病那么简单——剧烈的疼痛感对你的精神，意志乃至体力都是极大的考验。”

 

这不是打报告用的话吗……而且老爹说话什么时候跟雷欧那么像了？哦对了貌似雷欧是老爹教出来的。而且说得这么公事公办真的没问题吗老爹——赛罗在心里默默吐槽。

 

“给我认真听！”赛文当然察觉出赛罗的心不在焉，吼了一句成功让赛罗一个激灵。

 

什么嘛……我可是病号，这么吓真的不会把伤口撕裂什么的？

 

然后表现出一副知错就改的样子：“是，我知道了，我一定会注意的，谢谢父亲提醒。”

 

……好的这句话一说出来赛文当然知道这是赤果果的挑衅。

 

“你……”赛文无力扶额，“算了……我就知道对着你严肃根本没什么作用……总之一定要小心，做好心理准备就可以了。”

 

“放心吧，我一定会注意的——话说你不用那么紧张啊老爹，再怎么疼，你觉得以我的经历，还会怕吗？”赛罗拍了拍胸脯。

 

“那……就好……”赛文直觉，赛罗不会一点恐惧感都没有——毕竟在另一个宇宙的经历，给他留下了太深的阴影。

 

他想从赛罗的眼睛中读出答案，可最终还是一无所获。

 

罢了。也许赛罗……真的超乎自己想象的坚强呢。

 

赛罗把目光从赛文身上转移开，松开了在被子下面紧紧抓着床单的手。

 

一点都不担心的话……只是自欺欺人而已。

 

他只是不敢想象有多痛，于是便麻木着自己，走一步看一步。

 

起码明早安放支架，不会有什么痛苦的——至于之后的事情，顺其自然吧。

 

“老爹，早点睡吧。”——其实……你也很久没好好休息过了。

 

“我不困，你先睡。”——我就知道，又是这样。

 

第二天，赛罗便按原计划的被推进手术室。

 

一个护士拿着针筒向他走来。

 

“麻醉？不用了，这样就行。”

 

“可是……”

 

“不用可是了——去告诉奥特之母是我说的，不要麻醉剂。”

 

随后赛罗被固定在手术台上——双腿和双脚牢牢铐在特制的手术台上动弹不得，双手也向两边平伸，肩膀处和手腕都和十字架形的手术台连接在一起。

 

他不喜欢这种感觉。说实话，一点都不喜欢。

 

被束缚的时候总有俎上鱼肉的感觉，仿佛马上就要任人宰割。

 

而且也总会引起心底那些阴暗的回忆……

 

赛罗摇了摇头，想把这些记忆从大脑中清出去。经历了太多的酷刑之后，他深知恐惧会让到来的疼痛感加剧，甚至翻倍。

 

“为什么不打麻醉？”

 

老爹？他怎么进来了？“……没什么，不想打。”——后面的手术会更疼，如果这个我都坚持不下去那么下一个我可能会直接休克。这算是……适应的一种方法。

 

赛文站在赛罗的床头，低头看着趴在手术台上的赛罗沉吟了一会。

 

“把他的手臂放下来吧。我会按着他，不让他乱动。”

 

手腕上的束缚被解开，但以防万一，肩膀处还是与手术台连在一起。

 

赛文蹲下身，一个膝盖放到地面，然后拉过赛罗的一只手。

 

“不用麻醉的话……我觉得还是来陪陪你比较好。”他淡淡地说。

 

谢谢……赛罗抿了一下嘴唇。

 

身后的皮肤再次被划开——已经记不清是第几次了。

 

疼，但还不是难以忍受。

 

赛罗一只手紧紧抓着床单，把头尽量低下。透过朦胧的双眼，看到汗水一滴滴的掉落，有些洒在面前人的身上。

 

不，不能让他看到自己现在的表情。赛罗闭着眼睛，趁自己还有理智，神经还没有完全被疼痛所占领，控制着自己的动作。

 

放在赛文手心的那只手微微颤抖着，却并没有用力——反而是赛文在微微用力握着他的手，给他默默的鼓励。

 

背后一块一块的骨骼被安放、排列好。

 

“呃……”赛罗突然咬着牙发出一声轻微的呻吟，一直控制着不要使力的那只手猛地在赛文掌心中抽搐了一下。

 

赛文条件反射般的反握住：“坚持一下。”额上一滴汗水缓缓滑落。

 

——背后的支架被最后固定，发出“咔嗒”一声响。

 

随后的缝合，便没有什么痛苦的了——痛感，早已麻木在反复的折磨里。

 

铐住双腿的束缚带被解开，但赛罗只是一动不动的趴在手术台上。

 

身上被盖上一条被子，推回了病房。

 

赛罗还是俯卧在床上，刺鼻的消毒水气味还是在鼻腔和口腔中萦绕，浑身瘫软。

 

看起来……下一次的手术，貌似会是个噩梦啊，哈。

 

 

 

 

 

“赛罗，好点了吗？”

 

朦朦胧胧中被叫醒，赛罗皱了下眉，微动了动有点疼的头。

 

“起来活动一下试试。”

 

赛文把手放到赛罗肩膀上——从手术室回来不久，赛罗就陷入了昏迷。

 

赛文没有叫他。疼痛是一件很耗费体力的事情，让赛罗休息一下也好。

 

不过，他也不敢让赛罗俯卧太长时间……所以两个小时之后，便轻轻把赛罗唤醒。

 

赛罗的眼神很空洞，那种经历痛苦之后迷茫和不知所措的空洞，看得赛文有些难过。

 

“能起来吗？——或者至少翻个身，不要再趴着了，对内脏不好。”赛文一边说，一边扶着赛罗的肩膀想把他扶起来。

 

“别！”身体刚刚离开床面，赛罗便一声惊叫。赛文愣了一下，手上一顿，然后又轻轻把赛罗放下。

 

“……别碰我……呃……先别碰我，”赛罗吃力地喘息着，“我自己来……”

 

他把一只手撑在身侧，想把自己撑起来。赛文见状去扶，但手刚碰到赛罗，赛罗就全身一震。

 

“我自己来……”赛罗微闭双目，额上沁出汗珠。

 

“我顺着你的力气来，不会痛的。”赛文说出这句话，赛罗并没有给什么答复。赛文知道他默许了。

 

赛文尽量不用力，只是在必要的时候给赛罗一点支撑。折腾了很久，赛罗终于平躺在了床上。他大口喘息。

 

“疼得很厉害吗？”

 

“没……”赛罗无力的摇摇头，“就是……不习惯而已。”勉强的笑容在脸上一闪而过，苍白的嘴角上翘的弧度都没来得及看清，便消失了。

 

赛文的头低了一下——他怎么会看不出来赛罗只是不想让自己担心——然后又马上抬起来，露出一个温暖的笑容。

 

“休息会吧，不会难受很久的……睡一觉就好了。”

 

随后的几天是漫长的适应期。

 

手术刀口痊愈的差不多了之后，赛罗便要在他人的帮助下进行各种练习，来适应体内植入的支架。一切正常情况可以做出的动作都要尝试，自身的动作加上支架的智能，把支架的形状磨合到最佳状态。

 

每个动作，都是锥心的痛……就如同训练时所做的拉伸一样，赛罗早已有了那个柔韧性，但新的支架安放好后，每个动作都像是重新把僵硬的身体舒展到最大限度——比压腿的时候要更痛苦。

 

赛罗咬着下唇不肯出声，但帮忙的护士大幅度的动作却常常让他发出沉重的闷哼。

 

“还是我来吧。”看着赛罗受了几天苦之后，赛文在也不忍心把他交给护士——由于他们也很忙，不可能顺着赛罗的适应时间一点一点拉伸，每次都是一次到底……骨骼的拉伸比韧带要更加费力，也更加痛苦。

 

赛文把赛罗扶起来——赛罗的头无力地垂着，每天大量的磨合练习让他筋疲力尽。

 

“快要成功了，赛罗。再坚持一下。”赛文轻声说。

 

赛罗没有力气说话，他轻轻抬了一下手，算是答复。

 

赛文把赛罗的两腿并起，摆直——然后扶着他的背，慢慢向前推。

 

赛罗的双手抓着身下的床单，眉头紧紧皱着。

 

“放松，赛罗……”赛文把速度降到最慢，每前进一点，都停一段时间让赛罗慢慢适应，“疼的话要说。”

 

“没事……”赛罗的声音很小，“我挺得住。”

 

向前推的时候就能听到脊背的支架由于摩擦和智能调整的时候发出的刺耳声音。

 

如此过了几天，赛罗体内的支架终于基本成型。

 

比如他现在已经可以把一条胳膊搭在赛文肩膀上：“老爹~我们去奥特竞技场看看那些熊孩子吧？”

 

“说过多少次了不要这么没大没小的……”赛文有些无奈的叹了口气，“相比于你现在这么活跃，我觉得还是前几天在床上疼得死去活来的时候比较好。”说着斜了他一眼。

 

“喂喂喂都过去的事情了就不要再说了好不好啊！”赛罗欲哭无泪，以前怎么没发现老爹还是个腹黑君啊= =

 

“再适应几天就又要手术了，做好心理准备哦。”

 

……这么平静的说出这么吓人的事情你要闹哪样！被烫死人的金属直接浇到神经上的不是你是吗……

 

赛文忍着笑。不知道为什么儿子的憋屈脸怎么就那么好玩呢？

 

……

 

但不管如何开玩笑，那一天还是真真切切地会到来。

 

“老爹……你陪我吗？”进入手术室之前，赛罗问赛文。他紧握的双拳在微微颤抖。

 

害怕。怎么可能不害怕。那种疼痛感，他至今仍未敢想象。

 

“嗯，一定。你先进去，我消完毒就来。”赛文用力握了一下赛罗的手。

 

赛罗的手又湿又冷，满是冷汗。

 

“别怕，赛罗。有我陪你。”

 

依旧是同样的步骤——双腿和肩膀处被固定，父亲在他的床前，紧握住他的手。

 

身边的医护都匆忙的走来走去。没有人说话，压抑的气氛让赛罗越来越紧张。

 

“老爹……我……”

 

赛罗紧紧攥着赛文的手，声音轻颤。

 

“别怕。”赛文轻抚他的头，“我在这，别怕。”

 

赛罗强迫自己深呼吸。“一会……我会不会……”

 

“别想那么多。”赛文打断了他，“一会，不管发生什么，都要撑下去。”

 

不是请求，而是命令。在手术台上，只有生与死两种选择，撑不下去的话，也不会有急救的余地和时间。

 

“嗯。”赛罗咬着牙点头。

 

冰冷的手术刀似乎比以前任何一次都要刺骨。

 

赛罗的双唇在颤抖。

 

赛文的手握着赛罗的，紧了又紧。

 

滚烫的液态金属与光粒子相混合，被加热到接近沸腾的程度，表面不时涌起气泡。

 

浇筑的速度不能过慢，因为可能因为时间过长而不同时凝固；

 

同时也不能过快，因为可能会把神经线烫断。

 

引流的导管是非常坚固的特质材料，很细，刚好可以保证速度。

 

导管一端被插入赛罗背部的支架中，赛罗全身一颤。

 

“别动，赛罗。坚持住！”奥特之母看着赛罗微不可见地点点头，便一声令下，“开始注入。”

 

第一缕液体，接触了神经线。

 

“啊——”

 

突如其来的疼痛。赛罗的眼前猛地一黑，耳边也瞬间变得嘈杂。

 

“赛罗！坚持住！赛罗！”赛文抓着赛罗的双手不让他乱动，而赛罗的手指也深深嵌入赛文的掌心……

 

掌心中缓缓渗出了鲜血，赛文咬着牙不吭一声。

 

赛罗，如果这样能让我陪你一起痛苦，那就这样好了。

 

瞬间的疼痛会造成短暂的晕厥——但当这种疼痛持续而来的时候，理智就一根根的崩断了。

 

持续的、猛烈的、滚烫加上强烈的刺激。

 

仅仅是那几道束缚，已经控制不住赛罗的挣扎——旁边围着的医护人员都不是控制着金属的流速，而是死死压着赛罗的身体……

 

“啊——住手——快停下，停下啊！！！”

 

赛罗的双手挣脱了赛文，在空中挥舞。眼中满是极致的痛苦。

 

赛罗的手突然碰到了什么东西。

 

是自己的冰斧。

 

赛文半跪在赛罗面前安慰着他：“赛罗……坚持住，坚持住别放弃！”

 

他抬头看了看奥特之母，语气中满是掩饰不住的焦急。

 

“还有多久？我怕他……”

 

“起码要半个小时。”奥特之母的表情也少见的严肃，扶着导管的手也在发颤。

 

赛文吸了口气，刚想低头，却觉得颈部一凉。

 

他立刻僵在原地，慢慢的看向颈部——

 

赛罗的一个冰斧，正抵在自己脖子上。他的手里还拿着另一个。

 

“赛罗……”

 

“住手，快点！”赛罗的眼睛通红通红，他咬着牙对赛文咆哮道。

 

 “赛罗……别怕，一定不会有事的，一定会成功的可以吗？别这样……”

 

赛文说着想要把放在自己脖子上的冰斧拿下来。

 

“别动！”

 

赛罗手中的冰斧又向赛文逼近了一点，锋利的边缘紧贴赛文的皮肤。

 

丝丝凉意。

 

“我会让你好起来的……别这样，别激动……”

 

“不行！……不行……”赛罗的泪水猛地涌出来，“快停下……我会死的……我会死的！！住手！！！”

 

时缓时急的语气，表明赛罗现在已经处于崩溃的边缘。

 

“赛罗……”赛文吸了一口气，“我保证会成功的……一定会成功的，你不会死，会活下去……”

 

一边柔声安慰着赛罗，一边环住赛罗的手腕，然后缓缓扣紧……

 

一旦掌握了主动权，下面的事情就很容易了——赛罗毕竟没有力气和赛文抢夺什么。

 

两把冰斧被赛文夺下来，远远地扔到一边。

 

赛文的掌心两道血红。

 

顾不得擦一下手心的鲜血，又转而握住赛罗颤抖的双手：

 

“挺一会……坚持一下就好，别睡过去，赛罗……”

 

混沌。空白。

 

“赛罗，清醒点！我们都相信着你，你怎么可以放弃自己！”

 

红莲，镜子……

 

“赛罗，我们是朋友不是吗，以后，还要一起战斗不是吗！”

 

戴拿，高斯……

 

“赛罗，没想到你竟然这么软弱——你的命运，总是掌握在别人手里吗？”

 

贝利亚……！

 

“赛罗，醒过来！我还需要你，赛罗！”

 

爸爸……爸爸！

 

赛罗的手指，突然抽动了一下。

 

 

 

 

 

脑海里宛若炸响了一声巨雷，身体漂浮到无限的空间……

 

“赛罗，你快要死了。”

 

什么？！

 

贝利亚的身体几乎是自己的两倍高，居高临下地俯视着自己。

 

“在这里呆着吧……等到你的意识完全脱离你的肉体，你就可以离开了。”

 

怎么……可能……

 

“我还是高看你了，赛罗——你就是很脆弱。”

 

我没有！没有！

 

赛罗冲过去，却发现面前只是无穷无尽的虚空。

 

疼痛星星点点从骨髓中涌出，蔓延入全身——仿佛被浸在冰水里，全身是接近麻木的刺痛，浮冰一块一块地在身边擦过。

 

赛罗觉得自己在慢慢变得透明——他拼命的挣扎。

 

不能死……怎么可以死……怎么可以死！

 

眼前又是一瞬间的空白。

 

“听着赛罗，清醒点。不要光挣扎，想想解决的办法。”

 

赛文在自己面前，严肃而不失慈爱的身影。

 

“你现在的意识为什么会分离出来？是因为失血吗？不，你没有失血。那是因为什么？”

 

“——疼。剧痛导致你昏迷以至于失去了意识。你现在要怎样回去？”

 

“向着疼痛的地方走，不许害怕。如果怕的话，接下来的一切你都无法继续。”

 

面前的一片白雾变得透明……赛罗能看到，自己的身体如同抽出骨头一样摊在手术台上——奥特之母一脸焦急的说着什么，父亲用力握着自己的手，指尖被攥得发白。

 

不许害怕……如果害怕，就失去了一切。

 

向着疼痛的方向走……

 

赛罗从走，到四肢并用的爬，到最后整个身体都贴在地上……

 

仿佛在刀尖上爬行……全身的剧痛，让他的汗水不停地流淌下来。

 

不行……实在……实在不能再走了……

 

理智和痛楚的较量。

 

赛罗向前方伸出手，感觉自己的身体在一点点的向后滑着……

 

“赛罗，向前走！现在没有人能帮你，只能你自己爬过去！”

 

可恶……我没有力气了……

 

“不会有人拉你一把。你想活下去，就用自己的力量醒过来！”

 

醒过来……用自己的力量……自己的力量！

 

赛罗一拳砸在地上。

 

赛文手中的手指猛地一颤。

 

不能靠别人……我必须自己回去……自己！

 

赛罗猛地睁开眼睛，同时是一声哀嚎。

 

“结束了，赛罗。”然后是奥特之母的声音，“接下来拆除支架——最痛苦的部分已经过去了。”

 

赛罗的下巴抵在坚硬的手术台边缘，目光随之瞟到角落里的两把冰斧。

 

似乎带着鲜血——不过他看不清。

 

感觉支架被从体内拿出来……而且原本痛到极限的神经也开始恢复。

 

不会再休克了吧……我是不是可以晕过去了……

 

赛罗太累了，所以闭上了双眼。

 

醒来的时候，已经不是俯卧的状态了。

 

窗外射进来的光芒分明很刺眼，但赛罗却真心感谢了一下这刺眼的光。

 

——我还活着……

 

床边的父亲都在沉睡。

 

“呃……老爹？”

 

赛罗伸出手，背脊随之而来的痛楚让他颤抖了一下。

 

床铺也随之颤抖，赛文便被惊醒。

 

“赛罗，你终于醒了……”赛文双手握住赛罗的手，仿佛抓着什么失而复得的珍宝，“你昏迷接近五天了。”

 

那么久吗……

 

赛罗笑笑：“已经没事了老爹。”

 

——如果忽略掉疼得想咧嘴的身体，确实没事了。

 

“这么多天都没补充能量，先把这个喝了。”

 

赛罗看了看举到面前的那个瓶子，能量补充液，自己最喜欢的那种味道。

 

但是一点胃口都没有。准确地说是疼得什么都无法下咽吧。

 

“我……呃，我现在不饿。”赛罗在心里安慰了一下已经饿得隐隐作痛的胃。

 

“就算不饿也要喝一点，你现在用着抑制疼痛的药物，不能能量输液，只能用口服补充。”

 

赛罗知道自己拗不过老爹，便在赛文的搀扶下坐起来。

 

本想自己拿着瓶子，却发现手臂抬不起来。

 

赛文把一点能量液倒在勺子里送到赛罗嘴边。

 

咽下去之后，赛罗还没来得及做什么反应，便伏在床边把那一口能量液又吐了出来。

 

随之吐出来的还有一口血。

 

“赛罗，没事吧？！”

 

“没事……”赛罗摇摇头，口腔里血腥味和能量液微甜的味道混合在一起，出了奇的难受。

 

“……算了，还是先躺下吧。”赛文把能量液放在一边，转而去扶赛罗。

 

胃里突然猛地一阵抽痛，让赛罗呻吟了一声：“呃……”随即右手覆上了胃部，用力按着。

 

身体失去平衡摔进床里，大幅度的动作牵扯了后背未痊愈的伤口，疼得赛罗冷汗都渗了出来。

 

“咳……呃啊……”赛罗紧紧按着胃部，在床上小幅度挣扎。

 

“赛罗，不要按着胃……”赛文想把赛罗的手拿下来，可手刚离开腹部，又条件反射般的按了回去。

 

“不行……痛……呃……”

 

“别按着它赛罗。”赛文尽量让自己的话听起来有说服力，“奥特之母说过了，按着它的话会更疼。”

 

他再次轻轻去掰赛罗的手。

 

“别……痛……”赛罗的嘴唇微张，轻轻颤抖着，像是一条垂死的鱼。他的声音很轻，轻到如同呼气一样。

 

“让我自己待会……别管我好不好……”赛罗努力保持者声线的平稳，咬紧自己的下唇。

 

“没事的赛罗……”赛文还是微微用力把赛罗冰冷的手拿下来，然后把自己的手掌放上去。

 

丝丝暖流传遍了全身。

 

 

 

 

 

随着熟悉的温度，赛罗的胃痛也略微缓和了一点。

 

“咳……”他清了下嗓子，皱着眉头把喉咙里残存的血腥味强吞了下去。

 

“赛罗，怎么样？”赛文用手心的温度温暖着他的腹部，同时扶着他的肩膀关切的问道。

 

“嗯……”赛罗勉强一笑，摇摇头，“好多了。”

 

赛文在赛罗身后塞了个枕头，然后把他扶起来：“赛罗，必须要吃东西，只靠光能和输液，你无论如何也好不了的。”

 

“嗯……”赛罗皱起眉，他不想再尝试一次那种感觉了。

 

赛文放下盖在赛罗腹部的那只手，用被子帮他捂好。随后又倒了一小勺能量液，送到赛罗嘴边。

 

“慢慢来——不吃的话，你的胃也会被搞坏的。”

 

赛罗闭上眼睛张开嘴，用力把那一口能量液吞了下去。

 

“噗……”同样又喷出来，和鲜血一起。

 

“赛罗！不要紧吧？”赛文放下手中的东西扶着他的肩膀，迭声问道，“没事吧赛罗？”

 

“咳……呃……”赛罗死死皱着眉，说不出话，只是用冰冷的手指攥着赛文的手，指尖发白，还在不住颤抖。

 

赛文抿了下嘴唇——如果一直无法进食，赛罗的身体不知道什么时候才能好。可如果要进食，就只能用这种方式，一口一口的吃，直到不再吐了为止。

 

“赛罗，坚持一下，可以吗……”赛文的语气中就有抑制不住的心疼。

 

“没事……”赛罗明白自己的现状，于是也吐完了之后又坚强的坐起来。

 

再喝一口，再吐一次。透明的饮料吐出来的时候就变成了淡红。

 

反复了几次之后，赛罗实在撑不下去了，他抓着赛文的手，手心里全是冷汗。

 

“老爹……咳……别喝了……我真的……咳……”

 

口腔里满是浓烈的血腥味，由于混合了饮料的奇怪味道更令人作呕。

 

“不行，赛罗。”赛文虽不忍，也别无他选……只好咬着牙严厉地命令：

 

“喝不下去的话就恢复不了——今天必须喝下去，哪怕全吐了也必须喝下去！”——不这样做的话，只能进食越来越困难，最后变得无法收拾。

 

又吐了几次之后，终于喝下去一点——虽然满满一瓶能量液，最终喝进去的也就五分之一而已——倒是吐出来的液体加上血流了一地，比饮料本身还要多。

 

但不管怎么说，恢复进食，就是个进步。

 

最终的痛苦熬过去之后，就变得简单了。期间还发生过不少事情：

 

比如由于脊柱的重置相当于身体的改造，赛罗被植入的能量源由于身体的变动，奇迹般地契合了这个宇宙，原本的能量基本恢复；

 

比如根据被派往当初赛文和赛罗曾去过的宇宙的侦查员送回的消息，贝利亚应该正在重建银河帝国——按照进度来看，据重建完成大约还有两个月；

 

再比如为了传回贝利亚重建银河帝国的消息，损失了那名侦查员所有的能量，而由于在异宇宙，他的躯体无法被收回，只能从此成为异宇宙中漂浮的碎片。

 

所以当赛罗的身体恢复得差不多了之后，赛文便要求他重新开始以前的训练。

 

虽然原来的技能都在，但由于很久没有训练过，赛罗的力量已经不可避免的下滑——从开始训练的那天算起，离预测的银河帝国重建完成的时间，还有一个月零十天。

 

“你必须用这40天把自己变得更强——这是你的任务！”

 

当赛文再一次带着赛罗来到K76，看见雷欧和阿斯特拉的时候，他这样对赛罗说。

 

然后便是地狱般的训练。

 

起初的体能训练本来是安排学员与赛罗战斗的，但赛文在一旁看了一会之后摇了摇头。

 

“这样子什么时候才能出效果？让他们回去吧，雷欧，阿斯特拉，我们三个轮流上。”

 

“可是赛罗伤势刚好……而且那可是20人对赛罗一个人啊。”

 

“就算是20人，但力量太分散。赛罗要对战的是贝利亚而不是一群战斗力不强的怪兽。”赛文的脸上没有一丝表情，雷欧回想起自己在地球所受的特训，看向赛罗的眼神露出了几分同情。当初雷欧训练他也没这么狠……

 

三人轮番上阵很快就让赛罗支持不住——因为是体能训练，所以没有什么致命的招数，只是在不停让赛罗进行大运动量的消耗而已。

 

三天三夜过去了，赛罗趴在地上几乎爬不起来。

 

赛文并没有让他用迪库塔铠甲。他的理由是虽然迪库塔铠甲可以限制赛罗的活动，但更重要的是它能保护赛罗的身体——但实战没有保护措施。

 

赛罗本已经很久没受过训练，一次性消耗了这么多，当赛文终于喊停的时候，他觉得全身的肌肉都酸痛得快没了知觉。

 

赛罗在地上爬不起来，索性翻了个身，仰面躺在地上，大口喘息。

 

全身都在痛。

 

他以为赛文会过来，起码安慰自己几句也好——可赛文偏偏就是一脸冷漠地站在一边。

 

“给你两个小时休息——两个小时之后开始技能训练。”他扔下一句话，便消失在自己看不到的地方。

 

赛罗忍下心里的不满，反复告诉自己父亲是为自己好——可还是不禁怀念起自己生病时的老爹……

 

赛文绕过一座小山，把自己藏在后面，抬起头叹了口气。

 

现在不对他狠一点，到时候对他狠的就是敌人。

 

两个小时很快过去，赛罗的体力只堪堪恢复了不到60%——当然，这已经很快了。

 

站在一边看着雷欧对赛罗进行训练，赛文犹豫了很久，还是叫了停。

 

狠狠咬了一次下唇，才终于吐出听起来冷酷的声音。

 

“雷欧下手太轻了，我来。”

 

 

 

 

 

在内心苦笑了一下——希望赛罗没有听出自己声音里面的些许颤抖才好。

 

别放松，赛文——他在告诫自己。

 

如果不想让赛罗在战场上受伤，就只能让他现在受伤。

 

奥特曼的自愈能力很强，不要怀疑赛罗。

 

——可自我安慰，只能暂时麻痹自己的心声吧……自愈能力再强，痛苦还是不变的。

 

他定了定神，再一次告诉自己千万不要手下留情——然后站到赛罗对面。

 

赛罗正单膝跪在地上，呼吸的频率已经快得吓人。

 

如何在极限状态下战斗——这是训练的主要目的。

 

说是训练，其实绝大部分都只是靠毅力而已。当身体支撑不住的时候，精神要把整个人撑起来。

 

赛文没办法教给赛罗毅力，所幸赛罗的持久力和忍耐力都算是在光之国屈指可数——赛文要教给他的，是如何在近身战中最大限度的保留体力。

 

战斗不是一瞬间的事情，到了最后，所有的战斗都是体力的拼搏。

 

“站起来，赛罗，跟我打。”赛文握紧双拳，摆好了战斗姿势。

 

赛罗此时已经几乎没有力气——这正是进一步挖掘潜力的最好时机。

 

虽然这样用极限来激发潜力，明显是对身体的无情践踏。

 

赛罗站起来，沉了一口气。

 

他年轻，因此体力恢复也会很快——喘息之间，便能积攒战斗几分钟的能量。

 

赛罗分开双腿，扎好马步，也做好了准备动作。

 

赛文见状开口：“不用手下留情，来吧！”

 

赛罗猛地冲上来，一记重拳向赛文打来，却被赛文一个转身躲开，拳头只挂到了残影。

 

“你的速度呢？不能只靠力量取胜！”

 

赛文说着猛的一挥拳打向赛罗胸口，赛罗把两臂交叉在胸前，狼狈的接了下来。

 

“体力不支的时候把速度提上来！不要只用力量，还要速度！”

 

赛文说着，右手飞快地鞭出一拳——力气并不大，但打在赛罗身上却一阵锐痛。

 

赛罗转身撑着地面向上飞踢，赛文用手接下，后退了几步。

 

“动作不要太大，否则没有体力怎么办！”

 

“没有十足的把握不要出横拳，太浪费时间和精力了！”

 

“速度！不要用小臂的力量出拳，太慢了！”

 

训练的同时赛文的话不停地在赛罗耳边旋转着……几个小时之后，赛罗几乎不行了。

 

眼前的景象变得越来越模糊……赛文的声音也要听不清了……

 

他早已从主动进攻变为单纯的防守，却还是挡不住赛文时不时出人意料的一击。

 

“赛罗，集中精力！”

 

伴着喊声，一记飞踢直冲自己而来。赛罗下意识的侧身，原本对准胸口的飞踢落到了手臂上，生生把赛罗推出去几百米。

 

“愣着干嘛？！注意攻击！”

 

赛文说着飞身冲过去，一拳打在毫无防备的赛罗胸口。

 

丝毫不留余力的一拳，甚至让赛罗听到了沉闷的“咔嚓”一声。

 

胸口的剧痛蔓延开来。

 

他吐出一口血沫，抬起手抹了一下嘴角。

 

另一拳又紧接着跟上来——赛文选择他的肩膀落拳，伤害会略微小一点。

 

赛罗被打得连连后退，双手不由自主的张开保持平衡。

 

双臂张开以后，赛罗的肋下就完全展露在赛文面前。

 

赛文毫不留情地一个侧踢鞭上去。

 

“肋下和锁骨是很脆弱的部位，注意保护自己！”

 

赛罗被肋下传来的疼痛弄得跪在地上。

 

赛文又用手勾住他的锁骨，用力下拉，赛罗便完全不受控制地倒在地面。

 

“咳……”

 

胸口的痛楚撞击着胸腔，肋下和锁骨都仿佛插着一把尖刀。

 

他吐出一口鲜血，眼神迷离地看着它渗入深色的泥土。

 

面前出现一双红色的脚。赛罗想抬头，却发现自己动弹不得。

 

“站起来，赛罗。”

 

赛罗的双手在身体两侧撑着地面，努力想照做却力不从心。

 

面前的红色消失了。随后腰侧传来一阵疼痛。

 

眼前的世界瞬间颠倒了好几次——赛罗反应过来，是自己的身体被踢得在地上滚了好几圈。

 

随着“轰”的一声，他撞到了一座小山上，仰面看着赛文一步步朝自己走过来。

 

一瞬间竟有逃走的冲动。

 

——那双眼睛里面透露出来的光，完全不是把自己当亲人，而是敌人。

 

赛文一只脚踩在赛罗腹部，但并未用力。

 

“赛罗，站起来！”

 

腹部开始隐隐传来疼痛感，随后越来越剧烈。

 

“在战场上，没有人会等着你站起来，也没有人会可怜你的伤势和体力。”

 

腹部越来越痛了。包括三天没进食的胃。

 

“你再不站起来，我真的没耐心等你了。”

 

赛文说着，手中开始凝聚光线。

 

眼看着离自己近在咫尺的光线越来越刺眼，赛罗闭上了双眼。

 

早已蓄满的委屈的泪水挤出了眼眶。

 

看到赛罗眼角滑落的一滴，赛文的动作顿了一下。

 

一瞬间他的眼神立刻变了——在赛罗看不到的时候，由冷漠无情，变为心痛和不忍……

 

对不起。赛罗。

 

但是，

 

你必须、必须要自己站起来。

 

赛文的牙关紧咬，手中的光线仍在集聚……

 

手腕突然被一只手抓住，自己凝聚的光线瞬间消失。

 

“够了！赛文！！”

 

 

 

 

 

赛文一震，手上的力量却仍没有放松。

 

“你那种训练方法来不及，必须要这样练才能出效果。让开。”

 

赛文冷冷的语气似乎也给雷欧浇了一盆冷水，让他清醒了几分。

 

“队长……我为我的失礼道歉。可是，请你停下，别再继续了！”

 

“让开。”赛文不为所动，眼睛只是看着赛罗。

 

“赛罗，站起来。”

 

“呃……咳……”

 

赛罗似乎想说话，但他什么都说不出来。他轻轻摇了摇头，双目紧闭，牙齿深深嵌入下唇。

 

赛文闭上眼睛不忍看他的样子，深呼吸了一次又重新睁开双眼。

 

“站起来！”

 

赛文脚下微用力，踩在赛罗的腹部。

 

“呃……”

 

赛罗低低地呻吟了一声，却没有任何力气再做什么。

 

“队长！够了！！”

 

“放手！”赛文反身一个回旋踢，正中雷欧胸口。

 

“……”雷欧捂着胸口与后退了几步，“队长……”

 

赛文眼中闪过一丝惊异，却很快掩饰住，背对着雷欧。

 

他刚刚并没有真的想伤害雷欧。以那一击的速度，雷欧完全可以挡得下来或者躲开。

 

“为什么不躲。”语气平淡，完全不像是在问他。

 

“队长，再这样下去赛罗会被你打死的！”

 

一瞬间雷欧的话盘旋在赛文耳边，久久不散。

 

赛罗会被你打死的……会被你打死的……

 

赛文握紧了双拳。

 

不会的……我有分寸……我了解赛罗……赛罗不会有事……一定不会有事……

 

我必须要这样做……不这样训练……受伤的会是他……

 

对不起赛罗。不论你以后会不会原谅我，我都必须要继续下去……

 

赛文重重踏在赛罗腹部，几乎用了全力。

 

“站起来，赛罗！”

 

“啊呃……”突如其来的疼痛让赛罗浑身一颤，竟然睁开了疲惫不堪的双眼。

 

伴着一大口鲜红的血液。

 

本已无力再动的身体竟然也痛得有了力气——已到极限的体力又被挤出一丝，赛罗双手抓住赛文的脚踝，但并没有什么力道。

 

赛罗痛苦地仰起头，从他的角度能看到赛文冷酷到漠然的表情，甚至赛文说的话，都让自己跌入绝望，不寒而栗。

 

“再不站起来，是等死么。”

 

赛文稍微放松了一下脚下的力度——但被压迫的腹腔突然得到了一丝空气，所有的内脏更是叫嚣着折磨着赛罗的神经。

 

“别……”赛罗痛到眼前的景象一阵阵模糊，他听到自己的声音，比他想象得还要无助。

 

他想坚强起来，可他真的已经做不到……

 

疼……全身都在疼……脑袋一阵阵眩晕。

 

“不要……求……爸爸……求你……”

 

赛文承认，听到“爸爸”的那一瞬，自己的心在颤抖。

 

他到底是在对自己说话，还是习惯性地在痛苦的时候呼唤自己？

 

——不论哪种可能，都太让赛文难以承受。

 

“赛罗，必须自己站起来。”赛文真的几乎忍不住自己的哽咽，他狠狠攥了一下拳。

 

“如果我是贝利亚，你现在的状况还能怎么做？攻击我，快点！”

 

“我……”赛罗绝望地摇摇头。

 

“队长，别再逼他了……他真的到极限了……”

 

“不行。”赛文很干脆冷漠地拒绝，“站起来，今天训练就结束。不站起来，就永远别想我会扶你起来。”

 

赛罗咬紧牙关，抬起双手放在头的两侧。

 

冰斧飞了出去——虽然速度慢到肉眼可辨。

 

赛罗的眼中已经没有了应有的光彩——只是机械地控制冰斧，连方向都杂乱无章。

 

他眼前一阵阵发黑，根本看不清冰斧的位置。

 

感受到一股锋利的气流向自己胸口袭来时，赛罗的眼前有了一瞬间的清晰——但他已经没有体力再让冰斧飞起来了。

 

随后他看到面前一道红色的影子闪过，等到反应过来向一旁看去时，发现赛文的双臂都被划开了一道狭长的口子——冰斧在他手心里颤抖着，血液顺着手指滴下。

 

“老……”

 

赛罗突然停住了。

 

他不想用那个称呼来叫他了。

 

两人静静对视着，良久，赛文轻轻呼出一口气：“雷欧。”

 

“队长，你还要……”

 

“……扶他起来吧。”

 

赛文把手中的冰斧交给雷欧——在他张开手的时候，赛罗看到了他手心深可见骨的刀口。

 

赛罗在雷欧的帮助下小心翼翼地站了起来。

 

赛文转身，一步步向前走着。他张开双手，让掌心的鲜血肆意流淌出来。

 

“回光之国吧。不练了。”

 

不练了。雷欧说得对，够了。早就够了。

 

赛罗现在一定恨死自己了吧。

 

他不奢求赛罗能理解自己——在他所受的委屈面前，所谓“理解”只是一种幻想。

 

他只希望，真正战斗的时候，自己能保护赛罗吧……哪怕是用生命也好。

 

 

 

 

 

赛罗此刻即便在雷欧的搀扶下也显得摇摇欲坠。他双眼黯淡无神，全身都剧痛不已。

 

双腿颤抖得难以支撑自己的身体，只能倚着雷欧勉强站立。

 

赛文的身影在他们前方不远处，还在一步步朝前走着。雷欧开口想叫，犹豫了一下又打消了这种念头。

 

“阿斯特拉，你先回光之国告诉奥特之母他们准备一下吧，我带着赛罗随后就到。”雷欧说着，低头看了一眼赛罗有些变形的胸骨，“大概又要手术了……队长也太……”

 

“雷欧尼桑。”阿斯特拉朝赛文的方向看了一眼，对着雷欧轻轻摇头。

 

雷欧叹了口气，更小心地扶稳几乎昏过去的赛罗：“那你先去吧。”

 

“好。”阿斯特拉应声飞走。

 

“赛罗，能动吗？”

 

“嗯……”赛罗虚弱地点点头，痛苦的表情却清晰可见。

 

“再坚持一会，马上就回去了。走吧。”

 

雷欧扶着赛罗飞向天际。

 

感受到赛罗和雷欧的能量波动渐行渐远，赛文才终于转过身来。

 

看着刚刚赛罗倒下过的地方，目光里有种说不出的痛楚。

 

他仰起头，试图倒回眼睛里的泪水，却还是感受到了脸上的一阵凉意。

 

罢了，反正四下无人……

 

赛文腿下一软，终于无力地单膝跪倒。不知是汗水还是泪水的液体顺着下巴滴进泥土，将K76暗红的土壤染得更深了一层。

 

其实，他也累了……

 

与此同时的光之国，赛罗刚一进入银十字就立刻被抬上床向手术室推过去。

 

“师父……我老爹他……”赛罗微微睁开双眼，声音沙哑地问道。

 

“他还没回来。”雷欧拍了拍赛罗的肩膀，“不用担心，他肯定没事。”

 

“谁……”赛罗还想说什么，却觉得一阵困意袭来。

 

谁会担心他……我才没担心……

 

他迷迷糊糊的想着，在药物作用下陷入了昏睡。

 

K76星上，赛文正坐在地上，背后是一块岩石。

 

摊开双手看看掌心的伤口，血已经流的差不多了。凝固的血液将伤口两边连在一起，导致手掌无法伸直。

 

他试着伸直，掌心的血口便微微有些开裂，他只好又重新保持握拳的动作。

 

他凝望远处的某一个山尖，头脑里一遍遍回放刚才让他心颤的场景。

 

看着赛罗的冰斧直冲他自己的胸口落去的时候，他真的忍不住了。

 

不管自己再怎样装出一副冷面无情的样子，可心中随着赛罗每一处伤口的叠加而愈发清晰的痛感，是骗不了自己的。

 

明明自己口口声声说，赛罗不站起来，训练就不会结束……可真正在面对赛罗马上就要被他自己的冰斧刺穿的时候，还是忍不住出手了……

 

先用手臂缓冲——实际上，也就是让它们扎入自己的手臂而已——等到冰斧的速度降下来，再抓住。

 

双手握住冰斧锋利的边缘时，他故意用力攥了一下拳。

 

手掌被利刃切开的那一瞬间并没有什么痛感，只是掌心一凉，然后被流出的血液浸染了满手。

 

他不知道自己为什么要那么做——也许，是对自己的惩罚？

 

呵呵……赛文苦笑。惩罚有什么用——赛罗的痛苦，终究还是痛苦；自己的无能，终究还是无能……

 

作为一个父亲，为什么连想要保护自己的儿子都这么难——难到自己要咬着牙看着他遍体鳞伤，却没有勇气去表示一次最基本的关心……

 

由于失血过多，双手连着小臂都开始麻木。赛文用已经没有感觉的手碰触了一下自己的身体，冰冷的触感告诉他，再不回光之国止血的话，可能就太晚了。

 

他站起来，看着远处那颗发光的星球。犹豫了一下，还是脚下用力腾空而起。

 

回到光之国时已是深夜。虽然银十字的走廊上已接近空无一人，所幸值班室还有人在。

 

赛文靠着墙挪动着凌乱的脚步——失血加上体力消耗，他现在只觉得头晕目眩。

 

到值班室找了个医生草草包扎了一下，赛文便急着询问赛罗在哪个病房。

 

给他包扎的医生有些奇怪地看了他一眼，还是给他指明了病房。

 

赛罗回来的时候把大家吓得够呛。虽然雷欧和阿斯特拉没有明说，赛罗自己也不肯透露他是怎么伤成这样的——但当初一起去K76的除了他们三个就只剩了赛文，而K76又是光之国的巡逻区域不会有怪兽出现，那么赛罗的伤势，就很明显是谁弄得了。

 

“既然都把儿子打成那样了还看什么看……”赛文出门的时候，听到背后的医生边收拾器具边嘟囔了一句。

 

他只是装作没听见快步走开。

 

赛罗的病房虚掩着门。赛文站在门口感受了一下，里面只有赛罗一个人的能量波动。

 

雷欧他们不在，挺好的。

 

赛文轻轻却有些笨拙地打开门——由于包裹了一层厚厚的纱布，现在他的手并不灵活。

 

赛罗安静地沉睡着，让赛文松了一口气。

 

他关上门走过去，小心地掀开赛罗被子一角，迎着窗外等离子火花塔柔和的光芒，细细查看他的伤口。

 

又手术了啊……

 

赛文心疼地用指尖轻轻滑过赛罗刚刚缝合的手术刀口，凹凸不平的触感让他心里直抽搐。

 

他坐在床边，静静地看着赛罗。

 

赛罗早就醒了。准确地说，是一直没有睡着。

 

不仅身上的疼痛，心里的疼痛也让他辗转难眠。

 

父亲把自己打成这样也就算了，竟然连看都不来看一眼自己！

 

所以当门口突然出现赛文的气息时，赛罗马上闭上眼睛假眠。

 

他正在窃喜赛文没有发现的时候，突然觉得身上一凉。

 

然后是自己的伤口被人轻轻抚摸的感觉，痒痒的，并不疼。很舒服。

 

他听到身旁的人压抑的呼吸声，隐约似乎……带着一点泣音？

 

随后身边的床铺一沉，他坐在了自己床上。

 

他在轻抚自己的脸……但为什么会有那么粗糙的触感？

 

赛罗想了一会，才突然明白那是纱布。

 

猛地回想起他手心深可见骨的伤口，赛罗突然觉得自己没了生气的力气。

 

——虽然本来也没有生气，只是有些委屈而已。

 

他自然明白父亲的用意……可真的被父亲训练到遍体鳞伤，他还是会不满会委屈。

 

毕竟他是个孩子，毕竟……伤害他的是父亲。

 

这比任何事情都让赛罗难以接受。

 

——但此刻，他只觉得自己被感动了。

 

 

 

 

 

很奇怪的一种被感动。

 

明明……自己应该还在怪他吧？

 

理解，不代表接受。锐痛的伤口一直在提醒自己这一点——无论赛罗如何告诉自己不要再想，却还是控制不住。一次次在想到踩在自己腹部的那个身影之后，泪水上涌，然后狠命吞咽，把眼泪和苦涩一起吞下去。

 

在黑暗中闭上双眼，迎面而来的是更深一层的黑暗。四面八方的空气变得有了触感，紧贴着自己的皮肤，冰冷得仿佛灵魂深处的呻吟。

 

他已经很努力了。长久未运动的身体短期内爆发出全部的潜能，此刻的赛罗全身难受得让他辗转反侧。

 

几天几夜的不眠不休，甚至没有进食或者喝水——这绝对是对生存极限的挑战，哪怕当初和雷欧学习格斗的时候，也未曾如此过。

 

体力训练是对潜力的开发，可开发过头便是对身体的无情践踏。

 

由于光之国所有居民不论战士与否，都会进行一定程度的体能及技巧训练，有关体能训练的量度是这里的常识。

 

赛文在宇宙警备队，他没有理由不知道。

 

他只是怕，不让赛罗事先尝试一下极限的感觉，真正的战场上会出现什么问题。

 

没事当然好……可万一有什么意外，叫赛文如何面对未来。

 

可看着面前的赛罗……他又觉得自己的决定并不正确……

 

不，他也说不清楚他后不后悔。赛罗现在吃的苦多一分，战斗中的胜率就大一分——这一点，绝对毋庸置疑。

 

可他现在，到底是不是在用所谓的“关爱”来折磨赛罗……

 

大概是吧……赛文甚至害怕赛罗此刻会突然睁开眼睛——他害怕面对赛罗的反应，害怕面对赛罗的话语，如果可以，他只想默默看看赛罗，然后悄无声息的离开。

 

也许离开之后再不会出现在K76，再不会用自己的双手把赛罗逼到毫无退路，再不会看着赛罗的汗水顺着脸颊滴到暗红的泥土上。

 

同样也再不会在训练之后看着赛罗的背影一声轻叹，再不会拽着赛罗的手扶他起来，再不会在他床边陪他开玩笑陪他坚强。

 

他不是不想，只是不敢。

 

心里突然很害怕，看着赛罗轻轻皱着的眉头和起伏不均的胸膛，突然觉得赛罗可能永远也不会和他回到原来的关系了……

 

每一次的矛盾，都是一道无形的屏障，将他们越隔越远。

 

而矛盾的源头，偏偏总是自己……

 

赛文出神地想着，手指不觉碰到赛罗的胸口，才发现那里已经很凉了。

 

刚刚自己查看他的伤口，却忘记帮他盖上被子。

 

赛文忙拽着被子的一角向上拉，却又无意中看到赛罗肋下的一块淤青。

 

想起当时自己的侧踢，赛文暗骂自己一句。

 

还是下手太重了……本想以战斗的方式，让赛罗尽快学会格斗技巧，却忘记了已经战斗几天几夜的他，早已处于机械攻防的状态，哪里还会有多余的精力……

 

赛文帮赛罗盖好被子，望着他憔悴的脸色出神。

 

很疼吧……赛罗？

 

对不起……

 

我……是不是可以用念力帮你恢复？

 

想到这里赛文突然眼前一亮。虽然念力十分耗费精力，也不容易让伤口完全康复……不过，起码我能为你做些什么吧，儿子。

 

赛文静下心，将双拳交叉在胸前……

 

手腕突然被抓住：

 

“老爹，你要做什么？”

 

赛罗的语气很严肃，表情也是。

 

“赛罗……你……难道……”

 

“我一直没睡。”赛罗挑了挑眉，毫不顾忌地直望入赛文眼底。

 

“……”赛文发现自己无话可说。

 

“念力还是免了吧。”赛罗很平静地说道，“这种东西对付怪兽还行，疗伤这么耗时间的活也太折磨身体了吧。”

 

“对不起，赛罗，我……”

 

“你的气息还不稳呢，就这么随便用念力真的没事么。”赛罗仿佛完全没听到赛文说的话，自顾自地说着。

 

“说起来……”

 

“赛罗，听我说。”

 

“……”

 

赛文深吸了一口气：“赛罗，对不起……我不该下手那么重……我不在意你生我的气，只是……希望你照顾好自己……”

 

赛罗有些愣——他是因为不知道如何面对赛文，所以才做出冷冷的态度。

 

“我……我不怪你。我……我明白。”

 

赛罗想说很多，可最终只说出来这两句。

 

场面一时间有些尴尬。

 

“咳，那个……我现在已经好得差不多了，休息一晚就可以继续训练了。”

 

“赛罗……”

 

“还……还有，现在都从K76回来那么久了，你气息还乱着呢，是不是失血太多了？……呃，又不像我这么年轻了，自己也要注意点才好吧。”

 

“我……”

 

“那个，我睡了，老爹也早点休息吧晚安老爹。”

 

赛罗说着转了个身背对赛文，把被子拉过头顶。

 

“好……那……赛罗你好好睡，我走了。”

 

赛罗感觉有人隔着被子拍了拍自己的肩膀。

 

好像还有一句轻轻的“谢谢”？

 

赛罗呼出一口气，嘴角不自觉的上翘。

 

老爹他……还是很在乎我的嘛。

 

 

 

 

 

当赛罗醒来时毫不意外地看到趴在自己床边的赛文时，他有些无奈的叹了口气。

 

我就知道是这样……

 

不是说着“我走了”吗？怎么又回来了？——一直都这么应付我，哪次都没真正走过啊。

 

赛罗有些好笑地看着赛文，内心默默吐槽的同时又不知为什么酸酸的。

 

嘴里嘟囔着把自己身上薄薄的毯子拿起来，轻轻盖在赛文身上。

 

可明显一次都没做过如此体贴事情的赛罗完全不懂要领，毯子还没完全接触赛文的身体，赛文肩膀便一动。

 

“……赛罗？怎么醒这么早？”

 

“我昨天都躺了一天了，就算不睡体力也早就恢复了。”赛罗满不在乎地一笑，“老爹你倒是半夜才回来。早呢，多睡一会。”

 

赛罗往旁边移了移，拍拍剩下的半张床。

 

“上来睡吧，趴着多难受。”

 

“不用了，我在这挺好……”

 

“哎呀上来吧。”赛罗假装不耐烦地把赛文拖上床，“反正我也醒了，不用你看着了。”

 

……赛罗才不承认自己脸有点热。

 

赛文也不会承认他看到赛罗的脸红了，于是闭上眼睛翻了个身，不让儿子看到自己忍不住的笑容。

 

别笑别笑……赛文挺住！

 

在反复的心理暗示中，赛文终于通过几次深呼吸收回了自己的笑意。

 

不过可能是太累了吧，他刚刚平静下来就睡熟了。

 

赛罗躺在他身边，枕着自己的手臂看向天花板。

 

还真的从来没和老爹一个床睡过呢……不过那应该是童年才有的经历吧。

 

——停停停，打住。赛罗及时阻止了自己的思路。

 

在想什么……都过去了。

 

赛文翻了个身，平躺在床上，自然垂下的手碰到了赛罗的。

 

赛罗先愣了一下，然后鬼使神差地握住赛文的手——虽然只有两根手指的指尖而已。

 

赛文的手上连着手臂，还有厚厚一层纱布。

 

似乎是感受到了赛罗的温度，他竟也微微弯曲手指，把赛罗的手圈在手心里。

 

粗糙的纱布的触感让赛罗心里有点堵。

 

“没事吧……赛罗……我再也……不会……”

 

赛文在睡梦中喃喃着，赛罗悄悄加大一点手上的力道。

 

没事，老爹，真的没事。

 

赛文再次醒来的时候，天已大亮。

 

“走吧，老爹？去K76还是奥特竞技场？”

 

“K76……不过赛罗，你没事了吗？还是再休息一天……”

 

“没事没事，放心吧。”赛罗随意地一挥拳，“呐，都好了。走吧，去K76。我去叫师父。”

 

“赛罗……”看着赛罗远去的身影，赛文只能在心中默默地庆幸和感激他的理解……

 

K76。

 

雷欧和阿斯特拉陪赛罗进行完体能训练之后，赛文再次站到赛罗面前。

 

赛罗正弓着腰把手撑在膝盖上，大口呼吸着空气，时不时咳嗽几声。

 

“不要紧吧，赛罗？”

 

“没问题！”赛罗站起身，用手背擦了一下鼻子。

 

简单过了几招之后，赛文叫了停。

 

“知道问题在哪吗？”

 

“我只是觉得今天老爹你没打我不太正常。”赛罗“老老实实”地说。

 

“……别闹。”赛文嘴角抽搐了一下，努力抑制住想笑的冲动。

 

“给我认真点听！”他板起脸训斥了一句，赛罗肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。

 

一旁的雷欧和阿斯特拉在悄悄分析队长的气场源头到底在哪里。

 

结论是因为赛罗想要怕他，才会怕他。

 

父亲的待遇真是和大小师父不一样……两人长吁短叹。

 

赛罗从没有怕过任何人。包括他老爹。

 

之所以会有表面上的差异，应该是由于对父亲的尊敬吧。

 

在他们相认之后，赛罗曾经跑到光之国的资料库里翻出了所有和赛文相关的材料，足足有他的一半高。

 

他没有和父亲生活过，他不了解父亲，但他非常想了解。

 

对父亲的尊敬是从那时候一点点开始的。

 

不论哪个地方，消息的传播都会有偏差有夸大。赛罗一直都不是听信谣言的人。

 

他相信这些铅字印着的书，因为这些来自各个时代的书籍都有着那个时代的烙印，这是后人无论如何也模仿不来的。

 

他真正体会到父亲的为人之后，对他就愈发尊敬。

 

由敬生惧吧。他不是个循规蹈矩的孩子，但在父辈面前的尊敬，他比谁做的都好。

 

赛罗有自己的个性和原则。他不会每件事都对赛文唯唯诺诺，但他有明确的是非观念，知道什么时候该遵从，什么时候可以放肆。

 

“打我一拳。”

 

“啊？”突然听到这句话赛罗觉得今天一定是拖老爹上床的方式不对。

 

“快点，哪里都可以，什么方法都可以。”

 

……那我就不客气了老爹！赛罗冲着赛文的胸口发出一拳。

 

赛文一抬手，看起来风轻云淡的一招竟然让赛罗的拳头改变了方向，从赛文的肩膀处堪堪擦过。

 

“什么？！”没等赛罗反应过来，一只手又推到他的胸口，把他推得后退一步。

 

“这……怎么可能？！”

 

“如果刚才我用的不是手掌而是拳头，如果我用了全力，你现在会怎么样？”

 

“这是……怎么做到的？”

 

“现在再来，还是怎么攻击都可以。看你怎么才能打到我。”

 

赛罗依旧出拳和侧踢，却都被赛文挡了下来。

 

他边攻击边观察着赛文的动作。

 

如果自己的攻击能被挡住，就说明对方能看到自己攻击的痕迹……

 

那么，速度快一点是不是就可以了？

 

赛罗做好准备，连续几个侧踢之后，趁着赛文的注意力都在自己腿上猛地发出一拳。

 

赛文挡得很匆忙，但还是勉强接了下来，同时自己也后退了几步。

 

“没事吧老爹？”

 

“没事。”赛文觉得自己头有点晕，他摇了摇头，“看来已经掌握要领了？”

 

“嗯，重点不在于力量，而在于速度。”

 

“没错。”赛文看起来很满意，“那现在我先教你刚才的防守动作。”

 

“以肘部为中心将小臂弹出去，肘部向中心靠，保持手腕的动作不要太大。”赛文便说便扶着赛罗的手臂摆出动作，“明白了吗？”

 

“原来是这样！”赛罗恍然大悟，“这样防守不仅能改变对手出拳方向，还不会太耗费体力。”

 

“没错，不过还有更多的用处。”赛文微微一笑，再次站在赛罗对面，“现在再对着我出拳，这一次动作慢一点，注意看好细节。”

 

赛文挡住赛罗的攻击之后，同时另一手便已来到了赛罗的胸口，稳稳停在了那里。

 

“格挡的同时出拳，是很有用的方式。现在你要怎么接下这一拳？”

 

赛罗用另一手握住了赛文的手腕向下推，却觉得颈部一凉。

 

赛文的手刀已经切到了赛罗的颈部，而此时赛罗的两手一个在攻一个在防，根本没有接下这一记手刀的可能。

 

“所以刚刚的防守动作可以直接换成手刀继续攻击。”赛文松开赛罗，快速做了一次刚刚的一连套动作，“明白吗？”

 

“嗯！老爹真是深藏不漏啊，哈哈。”赛罗擦了一下鼻子。

 

“这只是近身战中的一点技巧，真正的战斗是要高速移动的，这时候就很考眼力了，而且速度快的一方总会有优势。”赛文觉得头更晕了，但他并没有在意，只是定了定神，继续说道。

 

“我知道了，还有什么需要注意的吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

“你出拳时有一点问题，你总是喜欢依赖小臂的力量，其实这样是很耗费体力的，而且并不灵活，很容易被别人抓住破绽。要学会用肩膀部位的力量，而且拳头并不能脱离身体，全身的重心以及力量的转换都很重要。”

 

赛文说着做了一下示范：“比如右手出拳时要向左侧身，身体的力量由左腿穿到腰部，再通过背部传到手臂。出拳速度要快，而力量可以稍微忽略，像这样。”

 

赛文左脚略使力蹬地，身体重心向前微移的同时快速发出一拳。

 

空气中响起了拳头划破气流的声音。

 

赛文向前迈出一步后站稳，定了定神：“赛罗，你来试一次。”

 

“好。”赛罗应了一声，便摆好姿势练习出拳。

 

赛文站在旁边皱了下眉。

 

刚刚做示范的时候，拳头打出去的同时眼前瞬间一黑。

 

虽然很快就恢复了——可自己的头晕的不适感却愈演愈烈。

 

他向前迈了一步，才勉强保持住平衡。

 

自己怎么了？

 

……可能是昨晚没睡好吧。

 

全身发软……若不是现在并没有剧烈运动，可能自己已经支撑不住自己的身体了。肌肉酸痛，喉咙也干得冒火。

 

眼前一片金色的星星……

 

“老爹？老爹！”

 

“啊……啊？”

 

赛罗的叫声让赛文重新聚焦了目光。

 

“刚刚我做的可以吗？你看了吗？”

 

“我……”赛文干咳了一声，“我刚刚在想别的事情，你再做一次吧，不好意思。”

 

“嘛……真是的……都快要来不及了老爹你怎么还这么不紧不慢的……”

 

都快要来不及了……

 

都快要来不及了？

 

……对啊，似乎只剩下30天多一点了……

 

“我再做一次哦。”

 

赛罗说着又出了一次拳。

 

“嗯，这样子好多了，但出拳速度还是不够快。用得熟练了之后，会减少……”

 

赛文突然停住了。

 

不同于刚才自己感觉的眩晕感，这一次，面前的整个世界都开始旋转。

 

“老爹？怎么不说了？减少什么？”

 

由于赛文只是站在远处，赛罗并未看出什么异常。

 

“啊……没什么……”赛文晃了晃脑袋看向赛罗，“我是想说，它会减少体力的……”

 

赛罗的身影开始变得模糊，先是一分为二，然后又变成了四个。

 

“老爹？你怎么了？没事吧？”

 

看着赛文苍白的脸色，赛罗也终于觉得不对了。

 

“没……”

 

天空和地面完全颠倒过来，自己似乎悬浮在空间中，四肢的运动完全不听自己使唤了……

 

赛文倒下的时候真的把赛罗吓了一大跳。

 

刚刚还站在自己面前的老爹转眼就失去了知觉向前扑倒，幸好赛罗就站在他对面，眼疾手快地接住了他。

 

赛罗扶着他的肩膀，顺势跪坐到地上，胳膊撑着赛文的肩部，把他的头靠在自己腿上。

 

他身上热得烫手。

 

“老爹？”

 

赛罗轻轻晃动赛文，想把他叫醒，可赛文却没有丝毫动静。

 

在额头细密冷汗的衬托下，赛文的脸色显得更加苍白。青色的眼眶也显示着他的倦意。

 

赛罗的深色渐渐凝重起来。

 

都怪我……

 

要不是我，老爹怎么会变成这样！

 

“赛罗，回去吧。今天的训练先到这里了。”

 

赛罗一言未发，只是带着赛文向光之国飞去。

 

“雷欧尼桑，我们不跟上去吗？”

 

“不了。”雷欧看着赛罗远去的身影，“队长的事情，他不会希望我们帮忙的。”

 

赛罗以自己最快的速度来到银十字，飞过的地方几乎绞出了透明的空气轨迹。

 

降落在银十字的时候，地面被隐隐擦出了火花。

 

由于经常有伤员，银十字门口放着急救用的推床。赛罗用念力随便拽过来一个，把赛文放在上面。

 

里面迅速有护士跑出来，把赛文推进去。

 

赛罗看着眼前的一切有些发愣，他并没有跟进去。

 

胸口剧烈地起伏着，快速跳动的频率甚至让他的心脏有点疼。

 

这是他速度的极限。

 

他真的是不要命一般地冲过来，虽然在雷欧面前还勉强保持淡定，但一旦脱离了众人视线，比如现在，他脸色阴沉得可怕。

 

是因为我……都是因为我才会这样……

 

赛罗你在干 什 么！

 

每次都这样……每次都是……每次都是！

 

你有没有哪怕一次照顾好父亲让父亲开心过！你有没有哪怕一次不让他为你担心过！

 

每次都是这样……每次都看着他倒下……全是因为你，赛罗！

 

赛罗深吸一口气，向银十字内部奔去。

 

 

 

 

 

“他怎么样。”

 

赛罗看向窗外，语气平淡得仿佛事不关己。

 

但他的手在颤抖。

 

父亲在身边的病床上安静地平躺，双眼紧闭，苍白的脸没有一丝血色，但表情却很平和。

 

虽然连计时器都显得暗淡，可他却似乎毫无知觉。

 

只是躺在那里，很安静，却很揪心。

 

比起这样的父亲，赛罗更希望他起来狠狠揍自己一顿，把自己训练到趴在地上爬不起来。

 

也比这样连眉头都不会皱地躺在那里强！

 

“之前失血过多导致贫血，又由于太过劳累抵抗力下降，现在正在高烧……”

 

“多久能好。”

 

赛罗毫不客气地打断，一边又不禁柔和了一下表情——如果父亲听到自己这样说话，肯定又会佯装生气训斥自己几句吧。

 

“这只能看病人自己的体质……他现在高烧不退，不管用什么药物都不见好，所以……”

 

“够了！”赛罗猛地喊了一句，医生被吓得一顿。

 

“……不好意思。”

 

“没事……”赛罗很担心，医生也理解，“请不要担心了，他一定会好起来的。”

 

“……”

 

赛罗想说句“谢谢”，但终究还是没有说出来。

 

只能看着医生离开。

 

他冲着门口的方向呆立了很久，却一直不敢转过头再看看床上的赛文。

 

没有什么理由，就是不敢。

 

仿佛他看到赛文苍白的脸色，心脏就会痛到粉碎。

 

怎么会这样……怎么会这样！

 

又是因为我吗……

 

我到底，要伤害父亲，多少次……

 

其实，我很累了……

 

我习惯假装坚强，习惯了一个人面对所有。我可以很自然地说话，可以很放肆的大笑，可是却没有人知道，那不过是伪装，很刻意的伪装。

 

在父亲面前，我也只是个只会闯祸不会帮他分担什么的儿子……

 

我……是不是好没用……

 

******

 

奥特竞技场。

 

竞技场里面突然多了一个人，本来是没什么好惊奇的。

 

但这个人进来之后对着沙袋发疯一般地出拳，毫无章法的动作，只是每一击都用尽全力，仿佛要把沙袋打碎一样……就很容易吸引目光了。

 

尤其是他奇怪的颜色。

 

赛罗由于未成年，身份以及经历并未在光之国公开，就连宇宙警备队里，外围人员也一般不知道这样一个存在。

 

所以在周围训练的奥特曼就更不知道。

 

赛罗一看就是十五六岁的年纪，这个年纪的奥特曼在竞技场进行实战训练是很平常的事情。

 

“喂，你。”

 

赛罗发泄着内心的情绪，却突然被叫住了。

 

他并未理睬，刚想继续出拳手腕却被人抓住：“有没有兴趣来一场实战？”

 

“闪开。”赛罗低低地说了一句，“少惹我。”

 

“口气不小啊你，没听说过莫提是竞技场里面成绩最好的学员吗？怕挨揍是不是？”

 

赛罗斜了那个明显是个狗腿的奥特曼一眼：“说了别惹我。”

 

莫提明显对赛罗兴趣渐浓：“还没有人敢这么对我说话的——看你长这么瘦，格斗不大占优势吧？我可以教教你啊。”

 

四周起哄的人越来越多。

 

“你们有完没完。”赛罗说着转身向门外走去。

 

“等等。”莫提一个空翻挡在赛罗前面，“我从没见过你这样的，连实战训练都不打？怕了？你老爹没生好你所以你谁都打不过？”

 

也许莫提只是想用用激将法，却不想正中赛罗的痛处。

 

“你自己找死！”

 

赛罗向后空翻，跳到竞技场地中心位置。

 

莫提紧随其后跳过来，不加任何矫情的赛前礼，直接用拳头招呼上去。

 

眼看莫提渐渐占了下风，旁边又有几个学员加入了战斗。

 

不管有多少敌手，毕竟是学员。赛罗在其中游刃有余，击击命中，别人却丝毫沾不了他的身。

 

“你们在干什么！”

 

“泰罗教官！”

 

不知是谁一声惊叫，四周的学生纷纷散开。泰罗从学生让出的一条路里面走出来。

 

“赛罗，你太胡闹了！这是怎么回事？”

 

场面冷了几秒，莫提才战战兢兢地开口：“是我……”

 

“我看他们不爽。”赛罗打断了他，随意地说了一句。

 

围观的小奥明显屏住了呼吸。

 

“你——！”泰罗叹了口气，发生的事情他知道一些，赛罗情绪激动难免，但过来随便打人当然太过分了。

 

“要打，我陪你打。”

 

泰罗知道赛罗需要发泄，与其按照竞技场规则惩罚他做几个俯卧撑什么的，不如直接就在这里打一架，也算是免费的教学视频了。

 

“你？哈，光之国的泰罗教官也打架吗？”

 

赛罗刚被无故挑衅了之后各种不爽，也就没有精力在乎什么辈分关系。

 

四周一片哗然，大家都在讨论这个罕见的红蓝混血怎么敢和泰罗教官叫板。

 

“为了教训教训你，今天就打了。”泰罗脱下披风向旁边一丢，站到竞技场中间。

 

“哼，谁怕谁。”赛罗擦了一下鼻子，摆好姿势就冲了上去。

 

简单地过了几招之后，泰罗明显觉得不对。

 

——赛罗不管再怎么激动，战斗的时候他一定是很冷静的。激动是战斗时的大忌，赛罗怎么会不知道。

 

可今天赛罗的攻击毫无章法可言，泰罗很轻易地就能挡下来。看起来他并不想打架，反而是想……挨揍？

 

怎么可能。泰罗有些好笑，这可是赛罗！

 

但混乱中赛罗被泰罗频频击中，接连后退几步，泰罗也就顺势停了下来。

 

“赛罗，你今天状态不对。怎么了？是赛文尼桑出什么事了吗？”

 

听到这句话，赛罗仿佛被戳中痛处一般：“要打就打，别问那么多！”

 

说着又冲了上来。

 

泰罗无奈一边挡住他的攻击一边安慰：“你现在太激动了，赛文尼桑肯定不会有事啊，哎呦你干嘛！……还有母亲呢……你怕什么，喂你真的要打吗？！一定没问题的啊，别着急……啊赛罗你用这么大力气干嘛！又耗费体力又没用！”

 

泰罗揉着被震得发麻的手，看着赛罗突然像被抽走力气一样半跪在地上。

 

“怎么了？”今天的赛罗太奇怪了，简直就是移动炸药桶【其实太子你在说谁……

 

“又耗费体力……又没用……”赛罗喃喃了一句。

 

然后站起来，在众人惊奇的目光中找了个沙袋，开始了最简单的循环动作：出拳！

 

四周灼热的目光他并不在意，从小来竞技场一直都是这样的，他早已习惯了。

 

可赛罗明显没有掌握要领——用自己的惯用方法出拳的时候，沙袋会毫无悬念地飞起来；可用赛文教的方式出拳，沙袋几乎纹丝不动。

 

就算是新的招数并不太耗费体力，赛罗也早已汗流浃背。

 

胳膊酸得要抬不起来，他咬紧牙关继续练习着。

 

四周已经没有了学员，似乎是泰罗安排的，这个区域只剩下赛罗一个人。

 

还是不行……还是不行！

 

赛罗抹了下汗水，攥紧湿漉漉的拳头，继续在沙袋上留下一个个水印。

 

“身体……也要一起发力啊。”

 

略带笑意的声音响起来，赛罗抬头，才发现赛文竟然站在自己面前。

 

——只是看起来并不好。

 

脸色依然苍白，头上起了一层细密的汗珠。他向下弓着腰，一手放在腹部，一手搭在一旁扶着他的泰罗肩膀上。

 

笑容很暖，却很虚弱。

 

“老爹……”赛罗觉得眼睛有点湿。

 

“我知道刚才的事情了。你就是总喜欢把责任往自己身上揽。呐，表哥就拖着这样的身体，从银十字走过来——你只需要五分钟的路程，他走了快半个小时。”泰罗带着笑意，却用很严肃的语气说道，“谁不会生病啊，你只是太在乎表哥了吧——不过有你这么个好儿子，他走过来也值呢。”

 

赛罗走过去代替泰罗扶住赛文：“老爹，我……”

 

“泰罗告诉我了。”赛文的声音很小，但脸上一直在微笑，“我不怪你，我很高兴。”

 

“别说了……快回去吧。”赛罗感受着赛文依旧滚烫的身体，心里一疼，却又暖暖的。

 

小心翼翼地扶着赛文走出竞技场。

 

 

 

 

 

尽管有赛罗的搀扶，从竞技场到银十字短短五分钟的路程，却真的走了半个小时。

 

赛文的身体由于高烧而异常脱力。头晕得仿佛世界都在旋转，胃里面一阵阵翻江倒海般的涌动让他作呕。

 

体力的消耗是平日的几倍甚至十几倍——他不得不每走几步就停下来休息，但休息的时间太长又可能会站不起来。

 

赛罗本想叫救护队过来或者自己背父亲回去，但赛文此刻的状态经不起一星半点的颠簸。

 

飞行过程中与气流摩擦难免会轻微颤动，但这些颤动对此刻的赛文来说，也会让他痛苦不堪……胃里像是有一只手在抓握，逼迫他把最后一点能量消耗殆尽。

 

用双腿来掌握的平衡，反而是更好的方法。

 

头疼得要炸开。赛文弯着腰降低身体重心，试图以这种方式减轻些许眩晕感。

 

好不容易撑到了银十字，赛文倒在床上大口喘气。

 

脸色泛起潮红，呼吸时吐出气体的温度也明显提高……

 

赛罗在床边心急如焚。

 

医生说不管什么药都没有用……要退烧，只能靠老爹自己的抵抗力。赛罗充其量也就用物理方法辅助一下。

 

虽说药物并没什么明显效果，但吊针还是一直挂在那里，刚刚从冷藏室拿出来的液体注入体内，把赛文的手包括手腕部分刺激得冰凉。

 

赛罗把输液管轻轻握在手里一截，掌心发出金色的光芒，将冰冷的液体加热到与体温相近的温度。

 

看着父亲的手不再因为冰冷的液体而微微颤抖，赛罗输了口气，然后用空闲的另一只手帮他掖紧被子。

 

体温果然是没什么太大的变化啊……赛罗皱紧眉头盯着一旁的仪器。

 

心跳偏快，高烧不退，而且看赛文的样子也并没有睡着——时不时从喉咙深处发出的一声轻微呻吟很好地说明了他的状态。

 

到底是怎么弄成这样的……赛罗咬着下唇思索着，两只手一起包住赛文的手缓缓传递着能量。

 

——不管怎么说，输入能量都会稍微好受一点的。

 

即使能量输入的速率很缓慢，也挡不住过长时间的连续消耗……持续输入到凌晨，赛罗终于受不了了，困倦和疲乏让他不觉趴在赛文床边沉睡过去。

 

赛文醒来的时候明显感觉自己好了不少。

 

虽然还是没什么力气——这难免，毕竟病倒之后自身能量还不够发烧用的，也没什么机会补充。

 

不过这一觉起来却神清气爽了很多。

 

隐约记得昨天……好像是赛罗给自己输入了一些能量？然后自己才似乎睡着了。

 

看着床边赛罗熟睡的样子，赛文有些忍不住轻轻碰了一下他的脸颊……

 

“谁？！”赛罗猛地惊醒，看了一眼手僵在半空中的赛文，才放松了神经，伸直腰板打了个哈欠。

 

“老爹你醒的好早……啊痛痛痛……”

 

昨天大概是出拳练得太多……右臂肩膀处的肌肉酸痛得快抬不起来了。

 

“昨天太拼命了吧。要不要今天休息一下。”虽然赛文说得像是征询赛罗的意见，但语气就是平淡的陈述句。

 

“不用了，这点事算什么，最多就是活动费劲了一点嘛。”

 

赛罗活动了一下手臂就要走，却被赛文叫住：“等我一起走吧。”

 

“什么？老爹你没问题吗？你还是在银十字呆着吧。”

 

“没事了，你昨天输的那些能量，很有用。”赛文微微一笑，“走吧。”

 

——虽然体温基本恢复了，可体力依旧跟不上……两人最后还是选择步行过去。

 

到了竞技场，照例是随便找了个沙袋开始练习。

 

赛罗本就没有领悟动作精髓，再加上不易活动的手臂，练习的效率明显低了不少——一个小时过去，沙袋还是静静地悬挂着，纹丝不动。

 

“身体也要用力的，把整个身体想象成一个整体。”赛文略显虚弱的声音响起，随后他走到赛罗身边，做了个示范，“以后面的腿为支点，经过腰，背，肩膀，将拳头自由一点甩出去。”

 

看起来并不大用力的一拳，却将沙袋打得飞起不少。

 

赛罗学着赛文的动作做了几次，却还是稍显笨拙。

 

正当赛罗停下来喘口气的时候，突然觉得手脚不受使唤地自己动起来。

 

待他反应过来，看到的就是面前高高飞起的沙袋。

 

“怎么……”赛罗看着自己的双手，突然转头看向后面的赛文。

 

赛文还保持着双拳交叉在胸前的动作：“这下是不是明白了？”

 

“明白了……等等重点不是这个啊老爹！你现在还要保持体力，怎么能用奥特念力这么消耗能量的东西啊！”

 

“我没事。”赛文一笑，身体却不可控地摇晃了一下。

 

他就近找了个地方坐下：“按照刚才来的再试试。”

 

念力控制着赛罗的身体做了一次标准动作，赛罗便领悟了其中的要点。又练习几次之后，便开始有模有样，沙袋飞起的高度也逐渐变高。

 

“嗯，好多了呢。”赛文在旁边笑道。

 

一旁偷偷围观了许久的奥特曼渐渐围上来，看着赛罗帅气的出拳，赞叹的同时也都窃窃私语着。

 

“他到底是谁啊，为什么以前没见过？”

 

“看起来好厉害呢。”

 

“而且昨天是泰罗教官，今天是赛文奥特曼，他架子好大诶……”

 

“而且比莫提还厉害那么多呢……”

 

“喂，你们说什么？”莫提压着嗓子吼了一句，讨论的小奥立刻闭上了嘴。

 

“哼，昨天被他打败了只是我没做好准备，今天可就不一定了。看他红蓝银三族混血的样子，肯定出身不正。”莫提在人群中声音不大不小地嘟囔着，恰好能让他身边的人包括赛罗都能听到。

 

“咳。”赛罗假咳了一声，同时警告性地斜了莫提一眼。

 

“怎么？不服吗？今天赛文奥特曼在这，我就不信你敢找茬。”莫提一脸看好戏的表情。

 

本来就是嘛，被一个极其偶尔才会出现的、相当于邀请的客座教官专门看着打了半天沙袋，就算借他十个胆子也肯定不能当着赛文奥特曼的面找自己事啊。

 

莫提暗喜着，却看到一直坐着的赛文站了起来，随意向赛罗走了几步。

 

“……赛文教官。”这四个字赛罗怎么叫怎么别扭。

 

……要不是在外人面前不能随意暴露身份……今天一定有你小子好受的！赛罗想着又瞪了莫提一眼，却被莫提毫不示弱地瞪了回来。

 

顺便加上嘴角一副“你能把我怎么样”的得意笑容。

 

赛罗深吸了一口气。老爹不喜欢自己意气用事，今天说什么也要忍。

 

这点小动作早就被赛文看到眼里。他不动声色地一笑，然后站到赛罗身边，恰好侧面面对着莫提。

 

“看起来有人想对你提起挑战呢，嗯？”赛文瞟了莫提一眼，又看向赛罗。

 

“……不敢。”赛罗微微低下头。

 

看着莫提几乎忍不住的得意笑容，赛文把双臂交叠在胸前，又随意的开口：

 

“竞技场里嘛，提起挑战也没什么不对的——那你就接受一下吧，儿子？”

 

赛文特意咬重了“儿子”两个字，声音控制得恰好在场奥特曼都听得到。

 

用余光看到莫提的脸色瞬间由白转红再转白，赛文淡定地在心里笑得不行。

 

“老爹……？”赛罗一愣，才明白赛文的用意。

 

“昨天的事情我听泰罗说了，做得不错。”赛文小声在赛罗耳边低语了一句，然后才提高嗓门，“去吧，赛罗·奥特曼。”

 

“哼。”赛罗用手擦了一下鼻子，摆好架势，“那，我可就不客气了！”

 

一片看好戏的小奥当中，只有莫提一个人欲哭无泪。

 

这也太神展开了吧摔！

 

 

 

 

 

不管再怎么欲哭无泪，也必须要提起精神战斗——他面对的是赛文的儿子，只需要一眼便知道实力深不可测的战士。

 

即使实力有差距，莫提也毕竟是竞技场里面常驻的第一名。这个头衔，也是他用自己的汗水一点一点打出来的。

 

所以还是不可小觑。

 

赛罗在内心暗暗告诫了自己一次。

 

——作为战士，最重要的便是冷静。心态在战斗中可能会占30%或者更多的比例。不管对手是谁，都不能掉以轻心——这是赛罗早已养成的习惯。

 

战场上，表面的气场和自信背后，是一双敏锐捕捉对手动态及弱点的眼睛。

 

莫提走到赛罗对面，看着神色认真的赛罗。

 

有什么可骄傲的——有这么个老爹，当然享受的资源会更多，即使格斗厉害，我依然看不起！

 

很多人这样想，但其中大多数都不知道，不管背景如何，成才与否是不会被家族左右的。

 

想要高人一等，必须要靠自己。

 

只可惜很多人不懂。他们只会把别人的优势当做比自己强的借口。

 

比如现在的莫提，以为自己很努力，却从没有想象过在荒芜星球上经历专业训练的强度和痛苦。

 

他现在只有憎恨，憎恨比自己强的，还因为好父亲大出风头赛罗。

 

由于无知而引起的负面情绪是一种极大的悲哀。

 

“实战开始。”

 

一个声音把莫提从思绪中拉了回来。

 

——可恶，仗着有个老爹，还想做不公平的裁判是吗！

 

今天不打败你，我就不叫莫提！

 

围观的小奥都被场地中间的赛罗和莫提惊呆了。

 

和他们平时的实战训练完全不是一个级别的战斗。

 

拳脚划过空气带来呼呼的风声，底气十足的呐喊，眼花缭乱的招数。

 

莫提今天似乎真的是拼了命在战斗。击击直冲要害，好几次都被赛罗惊险躲过。

 

反观赛罗，虽然击中了莫提不少次，但由于都是些不痛不痒的地方，并不妨碍战斗。

 

赛罗本不想使出全力——毕竟人家只是个学生，不像自己经历了那么多血肉相搏的战斗。再说客观来讲他的实力也确实算是不错，不能让他在竞技场这么多同学面前丢太大的面子。

 

但眼看着莫提招招直冲自己要害而来，赛罗也有些沉不住气。

 

……这明显不是实战，是要拼个你死我活的节奏。

 

本少爷哪里惹他了？

 

不过，既然你非要这样，就别怪本少爷不客气了……

 

赛罗眼中锋芒一聚，攻击的速度逐渐加快。

 

战斗大约持续了半个小时，莫提的体力略微有些支持不住。

 

毕竟每一击都用尽全力，极限消耗半小时已经很难得了。

 

但为什么感觉赛罗反而愈战愈勇……他不会累吗？！

 

虽然这样，还是硬撑着挡住赛罗的一次次攻击。

 

莫提连续几次直冲自己计时器而来，赛罗有些被惹火了。

 

赶尽杀绝么？

 

找准了莫提的一处破绽，冲着胸口一拳过去。

 

赛文在旁边观战，看到这里微微点点头。

 

新技能练得不错，现在已经可以在实战中用了。

 

接了这一拳的莫提只觉得全身力气都被人抽走，喘着粗气半跪在了地上。

 

“好了，胜负已分，大家也回去休息吧。”站在一旁的赛文开口。

 

“你还是蛮厉害的，继续加油。”赛罗转身便要向场外走。

 

“Ultraman……Zero。”

 

赛罗听到莫提的声音，边转过身边问道：“怎……”

 

没等他说完，只觉得眼前一阵白光，然后整个人便飞了出去。

 

“咳……你……”

 

胸口炸裂一般，剧痛蔓延开来。

 

赛罗捂着胸口，艰难地抬起头，看着不远处半跪在地上的莫提双臂还保持着“L”型，面无表情。

 

嘴里似乎有一点腥甜的味道，赛罗抬手擦了一下嘴角，看着手背上点点血渍。

 

“你干什么！！”赛文跑到赛罗身旁扶起他，转头狠狠瞪了莫提一眼。

 

“赛罗，没事吧？”

 

“没事的。”赛罗说着想站起来，却在身体离开地面几公分之后又摔了回去。

 

“先别动。”赛文简单交代了一句，转过头对莫提吼道，“竞技场实战训练不允许使用光线和武器，你不知道吗？！”

 

“……”莫提一言不发。

 

“今天赛罗出了什么事，我绝对饶不了你！”

 

不常发火的人一旦发起火来很可怕。

 

整个竞技场都静悄悄的，在场的奥连大气都不敢出。

 

“不就是仗着有个好父亲吗，要是没有你撑腰他还狂得起来吗？！”

 

“我撑腰？——你叫莫提是吧？你听好：我从来没有为赛罗做过任何事，我对他不管不问，我亲手把他流放，我逼他在荒芜的星球上特训——我做的只有这些。赛罗如今的成绩，都是他自己拼搏得来的。不清楚别人的过去，就不要随意评论。”

 

“这……”莫提之前一直面无表情的脸终于有了一点表情。

 

“赛罗要不是手下留情，你觉得你还能打得了半个小时吗？你连五分钟都撑不下去！为了战胜别人，为了自己那点虚荣心和猜忌心，就用偷袭这种卑劣的手段——你不为自己感到羞耻吗？”

 

“老爹……别太过了……他还没成年……”

 

赛罗的声音从怀里传来，让赛文深吸了一口气。

 

“自己去找你的教官说清楚，自己去接受惩罚。”赛文挥手发奥特签名叫了银十字，“我再说一遍，赛罗如果出了什么事，我绝对饶不了你。”

 

“老爹……”

 

赛罗轻轻对赛文摇了摇头。

 

 

 

 

 

赛文左腿支起，右腿半跪在地上。左臂靠着膝盖充当了赛罗的支撑物，让赛罗的身体靠在上面。

 

赛罗的手有些抖，原本捂着胸口的左手由于无力而下滑到腹部，右手垂在一边，被赛文轻轻握起，靠在自己胸前。

 

“赛罗，不要紧吧？……”

 

“没事。”赛罗摇头，“让老爹担心了。”

 

明明是我没有注意到莫提的举动……否则就可以直接制止他了……

 

我怎么会掉以轻心呢……

 

两人都不说话，气氛一时有些尴尬。

 

旁边围观的小奥也都没有散开。想看赛罗到底伤势如何的倒不多，关键是看到刚刚赛文的怒气，都怕如果随意乱动就会当了炮灰。

 

“你们在这干什么？五分钟都没有打斗的声音了，偷懒以为我听不到吗？！”

 

……看来不动弹同样会当炮灰……

 

小奥们默默让出一条路，现在两个教官全生气了，我们还想多活几天……

 

“以为给我让路我就能饶了你们吗？太……诶？”

 

泰罗的动作突然僵在了一个很奇怪的地方，然后迅速恢复正常。

 

眨了几下眼睛，我这是看见了什么？！

 

赛罗受伤了……表哥在抱着他……

 

当只有一个事实摆在面前的时候泰罗认为自己勉强可以接受，但是这两个事实的同时出现让泰罗觉得今天一定是自己起床的方式不对。

 

“……怎么回事？”

 

“你问他。”赛文的语气冷酷得像当初要送赛罗去K76一样。

 

顺着赛文能杀死人的目光看过去，泰罗发现了莫提。

 

这孩子平时的性格是偏激了一点……好吧不是一点。

 

但那可是赛罗……就算是竞技场的第一名，可三个莫提也不够赛罗打的啊。

 

可看表哥的样子，不是一般的火大。

 

“莫提，怎么回事？”

 

“……”莫提低着头并不说话。

 

“实战训练违规用光线不说，还在实战结束之后偷袭——出于故意且对他人造成较重伤害，怎么处罚？”

 

“老爹……”赛罗被赛文握在手中的右手动了一下，示意他不要再说，然后转向泰罗。

 

“泰罗教官……没那么严重，只是我不小心而已，不能全怪莫提。”

 

“不小心？训练已经结束了他还用光线射击是不小心？战斗的时候每一次攻击都冲着你的计时器是不小心？对你的挑衅和嘲讽是不小心？明明看得出来你的攻击避开要害，他还不知收敛，甚至现在还要你为他求情——这些是不小心？”

 

泰罗被赛文一大段话说得晕头转向，却还是大体了解了发生的事情。

 

——没想到这么严重。

 

光线技能，尖锐武器，偷袭，是实战训练中的三个底线，任何人都不得碰触。

 

莫提一次性就占了两个……而且还把赛罗弄成那个样子，这惩罚，一定不会从轻了。

 

但现在的关键是表哥的状态……看起来很生气。

 

“赛罗伤得很严重吗？用不用叫银十字？表哥你消消气……”

 

“都吐血了你说严不严重！”

 

“老爹……”

 

“就算偷袭也起码不用冲着计时器来吧？”

 

“老爹……”

 

“这是赶尽杀绝吗！”

 

“老爹！……”前两次由于声音太小都没能制止赛文，赛罗略大声喊了一句，却引起胸腔里面的一阵痛楚。

 

看这个样子似乎不是外伤那么简单呢……

 

“别说了，老爹……他还未成年，这样责备不合适……”

 

“别劝我，自己都这样了还替别人说话。”赛文瞪了赛罗一眼，“他今天的偷袭要是没伤到你，怎样我都能忍——但既然用这种手段让你受伤，就已经触碰了我的底线，我绝对不会轻易原谅。”

 

“老爹……”

 

赛罗有些吃惊，赛文很少说出这样的话——他甚至不知道他对待晚辈的底线在哪里——尽管表面严肃，可遇到什么情况他都是惩罚能减则减，只有对自己除外……

 

可是今天……赛罗不可否认看到赛文这样，心里暖暖的。

 

“别生气了老爹……我不是没事吗……”

 

“哼，有事没事现在还不能说。”

 

说话间，银十字的医生已经带着仪器到了竞技场。

 

赛罗就地躺下，接受检查，赛文也并未走开，只是跪坐在一旁观看。

 

“莫提，你听好。”赛文突然头也不抬地开口。

 

赛文接下来的话让旁边的泰罗出了一身冷汗。

 

“赛罗要是没事，就此作罢——但如果今天赛罗出了什么事，你也别想完好无损地从竞技场走出去。”

 

 

 

 

 

各种仪器的一端已经连接上了赛罗的身体，贴着皮肤微微颤动。

 

本是常规的检查，却让赛罗觉得极不舒服。

 

身体似乎变得不大对劲……仪器的接触点越是颤动，他就越觉得不对。

 

细密的疼痛从身体各处传出来……虽然并不剧烈，但还是十分不适。

 

身旁的医生也互相看了几眼，却并没说什么。

 

这种眼神交流一般不是什么好的预兆。

 

仪器被取下时，赛罗的身体瞬间轻松了一些。

 

虽然那种细碎的疼痛依然在。找不到疼痛点，但它却存在着。

 

几个医生都站了起来，对上赛罗疑问的眼神，其中一个低声却很严肃地嘱咐了一句：“先躺在这里不要动。”

 

赛罗转头看到医生朝赛文走过去，小声问了一句什么，声音应该只有他们之间能互相听到。

 

他努力想听，却无奈他们声音实在太小，而且似乎刻意走到了离自己较远的地方。

 

“赛文奥特曼。”医生先尊敬地叫了一句。

 

赛文微微点头，却没想到医生下一句话让他的心一下子揪了起来：

 

“这孩子的脊柱是不是受过伤？”

 

赛罗看到赛文的表情在听到医生的话之后瞬间变得凝重无比。

 

“应该说并不是他自己的脊柱，而是人工浇铸的。”赛文觉得自己的手在抖，但他努力保持者冷静。

 

医生了然地点点头：“怪不得……不过，现在他的脊柱出了一点问题……”

 

“严重吗？”赛文掩饰不住自己的焦急。

 

“目前还好。但我们并不确定会不会随着时间恶化……而且我们现在怕造成更严重的后果，不敢搬动他，也无法回到银十字。”

 

赛文认真地思量着这句话里面的信息。

 

“如果恶化，会到什么程度？”

 

“这……只能看运气……如果不幸真的恶化比较严重……可能要全部重新来过。”

 

赛文觉得自己的心脏停跳了一拍。

 

“重新……来过？你是说……”

 

医生点点头：“是的，把现有的脊柱取下来重新浇铸。”

 

“……重新……”赛文一瞬间有种眩晕感。

 

“赛文奥特曼？您不要太担心……如果处理得好，只是需要微调而已……”

 

医生试图安慰赛文，但赛文此刻的大脑已经一片混乱。

 

不禁又想起当初赛罗所受的痛苦……非人般的……痛苦。

 

难道这一切，又要重新开始……

 

比地狱还痛苦的噩梦。

 

赛罗不知道发生了什么，他只是看到医生的脸色突然有些变，焦急地说着什么，但父亲的背影一动不动，低着头一言不发。

 

后来与父亲对话的医生走到一边，只留下赛文一个人站在原地，无风的竞技场里，他的披风微微有些抖。

 

赛文突然抬起头，对着莫提的方向一步一步走过去。

 

他走的很慢，但每一步，似乎都让地面隐隐震动。

 

赛罗想起身问问怎么了，但旁边立刻有医生走过来，要求他不要动。

 

赛文走到莫提面前，盯着他的双眼一言不发。

 

就这样看了几分钟，泰罗隐隐感觉有些不对。

 

“表哥，怎么了？赛罗他……”

 

“啪”的一声脆响，所有人都惊呆了。

 

被狠狠的一个耳光打得摔倒在地的莫提捂着脸坐起来，擦了一下嘴角的血，毫不示弱地和赛文对视着。

 

“表哥你干什么？！”

 

泰罗蹲下身扶起莫提。毕竟是他的学生，他不允许别人欺负，即使是赛文也一样。

 

“你知不知道你干了什么！！！”

 

赛文的怒吼声甚至显得沙哑。

 

又一个耳光即将落下来的时候，赛文的手腕被泰罗抓住。

 

“你要干什么？！想想你的身份！”

 

赛文的反应出乎泰罗的意料。

 

他甩开泰罗的手，一把扯下自己的披风扔在一边：

 

“莫提，你别说我以权压人——你看好了，今天我不是什么赛文奥特曼，就是一个父亲。我不在乎会受什么惩罚，但我今天就要为了自己的儿子教育你！”

 

赛文把手举向头顶，泰罗意识到他要做什么之后立刻去制止：

 

“住手！够了表哥，赛罗怎么了值得你这样！”

 

赛文已经把冰斧摘下来，反手横在自己身前，对着泰罗：

 

“闪开，今天谁挡都不行。”

 

“表哥！”

 

泰罗突然觉得眼前闪过什么东西。

 

随着一阵金属碰撞声，赛文手里的冰斧掉在了地上。

 

“赛罗你！”赛文猛地回头看向赛罗。

 

赛罗还躺在地上，刚刚的念力让他的身体不可避免地微微改变姿势，之前细碎的疼痛感瞬间加重了几倍。

 

“有话好好说……别激动，老爹……”

 

赛罗的话说得微微有些喘。他呼了口气，念力也支持不住，冰斧直接掉到了赛文面前。

 

冰斧掉到地上的声音也让赛文冷静了几分。

 

他回头蹲下身，捡起赛罗和自己的冰斧。用力攥着冰斧的手心缓缓渗出一股鲜血。

 

“表哥……既然赛罗都求情，就算了吧。”

 

赛文深吸一口气，转身走向赛罗。泰罗带着莫提跟在后面。

 

赛文半跪下，用最小心的动作扶起赛罗。

 

“老爹，我……”赛罗想说什么，却被赛文伸出一只手制止了。

 

赛文回头，看着莫提一字一顿地说道：“你知不知道，你干了什么。”

 

“表哥，到底怎么了？”泰罗也觉得奇怪，多严重的事情，才能让赛文这样不顾后果地大发雷霆？

 

“赛罗奥特曼的脊柱……由于没有软组织，弹性太小，所以刚刚……”医生走到旁边，替赛文说出了实情，然后对着莫提摇摇头，“莫提，你真的闯大祸了。”

 

一瞬间赛罗和泰罗都愣在了原地。

 

“脊柱？……那，需要怎么……”泰罗也意识到了事情的严重性，试探性地问。

 

“现在情况还好，但万一恶化，需要重新浇铸……就坏了。”

 

“重新……浇铸？”赛罗的眼中竟然闪过一丝恐惧。

 

“是的……希望……不会……”赛文的声音开始颤抖，他用力吞咽着，试图压下自己的哽咽。

 

莫提看到赛文这个样子，突然觉得事情并不是自己想象的那样。

 

“我……我知道我似乎做了很严重的事情……既然已经无法挽回……那么……不管什么样的惩罚，我都接受。”

 

这似乎……真的只是一个伤心的父亲。

 

“呵……不用了……”赛文苦笑了一声，并没有抬头。

 

莫提看不到他的表情，但一滴泪水真真切切地砸到了地面上。

 

“既然……已经这样了……那惩罚……还有什么用……”赛文说着，紧了一下抱着赛罗的手臂。

 

“其实……都是我不好……”赛文的语气中充满着浓浓的自责。

 

“赛文前辈……”莫提想说点什么，却发现自己什么都说不了。

 

“你走吧……以后……不要再意气用事……赛罗……算是给你的一个教训……”

 

“我……我既然做错了事情，就一定要自己承担。有什么我能做的……您……”

 

又有几滴水砸到地面，同时也砸到莫提眼里。

 

“不用了……”赛文的背影看起来那么无助而绝望。

 

“既然……赛罗都……求情……”

 

“老爹，你别担心……”赛罗从身体的疼痛中缓和过来，但想到当初浇铸时的痛苦，他的脸色还是异常苍白。

 

他努力勾起嘴角，抬手轻轻拭去赛文的眼泪。

 

“会没事的……一定。”

 

 

 

 

 

“那么……现在，还有别的办法吗？”

 

赛文闭上眼睛平静了一会，才强压着哽咽开口问道。

 

“这……请允许我们先讨论一下再告诉您吧……不过，请您不要着急，赛罗奥特曼一定不会有事的。”

 

“麻烦了……”赛文说出的话像是一声重重的叹息。

 

“赛罗……”口中喃喃着儿子的名字，握着他的手按在自己胸口。

 

赛文看着赛罗金黄的双眸，略显痛苦的眼神让他心里不停收缩。

 

明明艰难地控制着自己呻吟，却努力做出轻松的表情。僵硬地握住赛文的手，想通过微微上翘的嘴角平复他此时的心情……

 

——却不知道他越是这样，赛文越是难过。

 

有时候坚强不是一件值得推崇的事情，会让自己太累。

 

难过到走到无人处默默流下眼泪，却还强压着自己的情绪，因为片刻之后你会听到他们的呼唤。

 

他们还在等着你，你不能倒。

 

他们并不懂你的不易……

 

但赛文懂。

 

赛罗是自己的儿子，他身上流的是自己的血液。赛文了解他，就像是了解自己一样。

 

了解赛罗并不困难——他做的每件事几乎都和年轻时的自己如出一辙。

 

在儿子身上看到自己的影子，本是让赛文很高兴的一件事。

 

可看到赛罗的拼命和付出之后，赛文又觉得，赛罗的无私，自己也暗自佩服。

 

可出于一个父亲的私心，这是他最不愿意看到的事情……

 

他何尝不知道付出的背后，光环的背后，被人称颂的背后，是什么……

 

当初若不是赛罗天赋异禀实在难得，恐怕自己也不愿让他去接受那么残酷的训练吧。

 

有时候也觉得，当个普普通通的人多好。

 

“赛文奥特曼，我们商量之后觉得，现在唯一的办法就是在竞技场现场手术……因为现在无法移动赛罗奥特曼，而且再拖下去，如果恶化了就不好处理了。您看……”

 

赛文听后，并没有正面答复，而是低头看向怀里的赛罗。

 

“我没关系，老爹觉得可以就行。”

 

赛罗说话时还是有一些困难，身上的疼痛感正在逐渐加剧，凉爽的竞技场内，赛罗的冷汗也渐渐渗了出来。

 

“那……就这样吧。”赛文转头看向医生，“什么时候开始？”

 

“拖的时间越久就越危险，所以还是要尽快。如果准备了好了的话，现在就开始。”

 

赛罗在赛文的帮助下很小心地翻身趴下，过程中眉头一直紧锁着。

 

实战专用的竞技场，唯一的工具就是医生带来的器材和一块毯子。

 

“我们无法搬来检测身体状况的器材，所以不能注射麻醉剂……所以请忍一下，我们会尽快完成。”

 

医生说完之后和其他人对望了一眼——谁都知道这“请忍一下”背后藏了多少常人难以忍受的痛苦。

 

不久之前被切开无数次的刀口再次被打开，赛罗金属质地的脊柱直接暴露在空气中，冰冷的空气让他倒抽了一口冷气。

 

在一旁的小奥的表情各异，胆子大一点的惊呆在原地，胆子小的直接捂着眼睛跑出了竞技场。

 

泰罗这时才突然想起旁边的一群小奥，忙组织众人安静地离开竞技场。

 

等他忙了一圈回来之后，看到莫提还站在原地。

 

他并不是不害怕或者不震惊。相反，他剧烈颤抖的双手显示他现在正在承受着巨大的压力。

 

“莫提，别看了，走吧。”泰罗说着想去拽莫提。

 

“不……我不走……我……”莫提语无伦次，只是眼睛紧紧盯着赛罗的脊柱。

 

金属的脊柱……是怎么放上去的？

 

经历这种手术竟然连麻醉剂都不用……那他……究竟承受过怎样的痛苦？

 

自己……是不是真的太幼稚了……

 

莫提体会不到被闪寒光的刀剑切开皮肉的痛苦，但仅仅是想象平日训练时所受过的伤，也足以让他战栗。

 

真的是自己错了吧……

 

他害怕……看到那鲜血淋漓的场景他很怕，但是他不敢走，他没有勇气动，内心的愧疚感仿佛从地底伸出的藤蔓牢牢禁锢住了他。

 

“呃啊……”

 

赛罗的竭力压制的呻吟声吧莫提从迷茫中叫了回来。

 

他大口喘着气，双手紧紧抓着毯子的两角，仿佛一松手，自己就会掉到深渊之中。

 

赛文跪坐在他身边，但同样手足无措。

 

背后的略微错位的脊柱被医生生生用镊子扳回原位，摩擦到神经的剧烈痛楚让赛罗的牙齿深深扣入自己的嘴唇。

 

赛罗想逃走……从这种痛苦下逃走，逃得越远越好！

 

但他还有最后一点理智，他控制着自己的身体，同时看着自己额上的汗水一滴滴深入面前的毯子，本是浅色的颜色被汗水打深。

 

一旁的莫提反而泪如雨下。

 

“对不起……赛罗奥特曼……对不起……泰罗教官，我做得不好，对不起……”

 

“没……”赛罗想告诉他没关系，但最终只是摆了个口型——他无力发声。

 

“赛罗，你……怎么样？”

 

听到父亲颤抖的声音，赛罗想抬起头，身体却僵硬得动弹不得。

 

脸上一热，然后头被父亲稍微向上托了一下。

 

“很疼吗？”

 

“……”赛罗想说点什么，但什么都说不出来。

 

他只能以极其微弱的幅度摇头。

 

 

 

 

 

“都这个样子了，还说没事。”

 

虽然这么说，赛文的口气中却没有一点责怪的意思——相反满满的都是心疼。

 

赛罗想笑一下，但刚微微张开口就吐出了一大口血。

 

同时脊柱上某个部位猛地一疼，让他眼前瞬间模糊起来。

 

“赛罗！”

 

赛文觉得自己的心随着赛罗的动作狠狠抽搐了一下。

 

“咳……”赛罗张口，吐出一些残存在口中的血沫。

 

猛烈袭来的痛楚抽走了赛罗全部的力气，连原本紧紧抓着毯子的手都松开来。

 

看着赛罗的手无力地搭在地面，赛文眼中的担心快要溢出来。

 

“赛罗……”他握起赛罗的一只手，冰冷冰冷，仿佛失去生机一样不带一丝温度。

 

“刚刚，怎么回事？”看着赛罗的身体从疼痛导致的脱力中恢复了一些，赛文才抬起头问道。

 

“他的伤没治疗，所以修复脊柱难免影响。不过没有大碍，您不用担心。”医生正全神贯注在赛罗的脊柱上，低着头快速简洁地回答了一句。

 

赛文张了张嘴，但没有说什么。

 

只是又低下头握着赛罗的手，看着他双眼紧闭，眉头痛苦地皱在一起。

 

漫长得仿佛一个世纪之后，医生终于长长呼了一口气。

 

“修复已经完成了，我们现在简单缝合，接下来的措施等回到银十字再说。”

 

一大把镊子和剪刀被扔在回收盘里，银白的金属和鲜红的血色混在一起，映着竞技场清冷的光扎入赛文的眼中。

 

同样还有莫提的眼中。

 

看着赛罗被医生万分小心地送走，赛文也一起跟了过去。

 

只剩下莫提还站在原地，脑海中循环着刚才的一切，鲜血的刺激和手术器材不停碰撞的声音让他不住颤抖。

 

“不怪你，不要多想。”泰罗拍拍莫提的肩膀，尽量用有说服力的声音说道。

 

“不，怪我……都怪我……都怪我！泰罗教官，你罚我吧，怎么罚都行！”

 

莫提跪在地上，双眼无神地望着前方。“都怪我……是我不好……都怪我……”

 

“既然知道错了，以后做事前多想想就好了……惩罚当然要，不过是按照竞技场的规定来，并不是为了赛罗，明白吗？你不用想那么多。”

 

“我……”

 

“起来吧。”泰罗俯下身扶起莫提，看着他脸上的泪水，“你就是平时太冲动，做事情不先想清楚。赛文奥特曼你还没听说？对跟自己关系近的只有严格没有宽容，你怎么能那样想赛罗呢。”

 

泰罗的语气很平淡，他不想给莫提什么压力，毕竟已经知错就达到了教育的目的，至于惩罚什么的只不过是走规矩而已。

 

银十字。

 

赛罗趴在床上，注射了一定剂量的镇定类药剂后，痛苦也不再那么难以忍受。

 

“老爹，没事了，别那个表情。”赛罗苍白的嘴唇勾起一个明亮的弧度。

 

“是我……没有考虑到你现在的身体状况……”赛文看起来十分后悔。

 

“好了，反正也没有重新浇铸不是嘛，只是微调一下而已，你要和最坏的情况比较啊。”赛罗的语气中满是阳光的笑意。

 

“我只是比较担心……这样子怎么和……贝利亚……”

 

赛文抬起头：“就算你不能战斗，我也一定会保护好你。”

 

“老爹，本少爷怎么可能不能战斗？跟贝利亚打了那么多次，哪次没赢他？要不是他搞偷袭，哼，我一定把他打到爬不起来。”

 

虽然这么说……但赛罗真的没有把握到时候会怎么样。

 

表面嘻嘻哈哈的是为了安慰父亲，可真正的战斗，还是要自己去闯。

 

贝利亚和莫提，可不是一个级别……

 

自己这个脊柱要怎么办……

 

可恶，我还是没有足够的能力来守护别人么。

 

病房的门突然响了三下，小心翼翼地。

 

“诶？是谁？”

 

“我去开门。”赛文说着站起来。

 

由于自己是俯卧，所以视野范围很小。赛罗只好默默等着来人走到床前。

 

可半天都没有动静。

 

怎么回事？赛罗想起身看看，却发现自己根本没有那个能力。

 

“老爹，怎么了？是谁啊？”

 

然后便听到了赛文的声音：“你来干什么。”

 

“我……想看看赛罗奥特曼怎么样……”

 

莫提？！

 

他怎么样，还不都是你害的——赛文把这句话咽了下去，只是带着莫提进了房间。

 

怎么说也是个孩子，而且既然知错就改，说明本性也并不坏。

 

“莫提，你怎么过来了？”赛罗撑着疲惫的身体把语气调整得热情些。

 

“我……就是想对你和赛文奥特曼道歉……我真的是一时冲动……犯了这么大的错误，我自己很后悔……我知道自己的错误，如果你们能别再生气的话，我什么惩罚都能接受。”

 

“……”赛罗一时有些无语，憋了半天才组织好语言，“你在说什么啊？我没怪过你，更别提什么惩罚了……你想多了，回去好好练习就好，你很有天分，要加油。”

 

“可是……我毕竟……”

 

“别可是了，我知道你不是有心让我受伤，不知者无罪啦……”赛罗顿了一下，“如果不介意，我们……交个朋友？”

 

“我……和你……？”莫提受宠若惊。

 

“没错。”赛罗伸出手，握住了莫提犹豫着伸出来的右手。

 

“好了，回去好好练习格斗。”

 

“我会的，谢谢你！”莫提有些激动，结巴了一会之后转身跑了出去。

 

“其实根本就还是个孩子嘛~”

 

“……说得好像你自己不是孩子。”赛文本来对莫提还有一点过不去，不过既然赛罗都这样说……那又有什么不能原谅的。

 

宽容是最好的途径不是吗。

 

不过，赛罗确实早已远远超过同龄人了，不论是心智上还是成就上。

 

有你这个儿子，老爹真是骄傲呢……

 

只是希望你自己照顾好自己，不要太累就好……

 

赛文看着赛罗的笑脸，心里默默地想。

 

 

 

 

 

又是一个夜幕。

 

“快睡吧赛罗，你现在要好好休息，尽快好起来才好，明天奥特之母来看过之后就好了。”赛文一边帮赛罗盖上被子一边叮嘱道。

 

“知道了老爹，又不是小孩子。”赛罗一笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

身边一阵悉索声过去，随后是房门轻轻打开又关上的声音。

 

一片静寂后，赛罗又睁开了双眼。黑暗中双眼的光芒静静亮着。

 

只是隐隐担心，一个月后——准确地说是33天后——会怎样。

 

若是情报准确，那么贝利亚银河帝国在一个月左右之后便会重新建成，而以贝利亚的风格，不大举进攻几乎是不可能的。

 

光之国上一次被偷袭中也是伤亡惨重。如今宇宙警备队的人数锐减，同最旺盛的时候相比还不到一半。不论是士气还是实力，都遭到了重创，重整旗鼓绝不是短时间内可以完成的事情。

 

虽说光之国的子民都一定会为了自己的家园奋不顾身，这一点是不容置疑的；但战斗并不仅仅是有激情有决心就可以打赢，尤其是在对手是贝利亚银河帝国的情况下。

 

那是一个除了生就是死的地方，绝对不存在第二种惩罚——况且大部分都是机器人，即使由于人工智能有了情感，也不能避免他们会被直接拖去报废的命运。

 

机器人不论是体力还是抗打击程度，都远远超过有机生命体——唯一可被利用的破绽就是程序毕竟有一定规律，总会有破解的方法。可高度文明所生产的机器人，即使是破绽也不是那么好找的。

 

到时候警备队人数又不足，一定是一个人掰成两个用的节奏。每多一个人都是弥足珍贵的战斗力。

 

赛罗有些烦躁地皱起眉头翻了个身，却被自己冲动的行动痛得倒抽了一口冷气。

 

——可恶，要怎么办！

 

如果自己到那时还没有恢复，不仅自己的战斗力根本无法上战场，连父亲都会因为对自己的担心无法安心战斗。万一有了什么疏忽被敌人偷袭，或者为了保护自己出了什么事情……那岂不是一辈子都不会原谅自己？

 

赛罗又翻回来变成平躺，把被子一把扯开让自己大半个身体都露在外面，外界微凉的空气可以帮自己平静一些。

 

不管怎么想，最难过的还是自己这一关……要是能恢复，一切都会变得好很多。

 

就算现在大队长和佐菲前辈他们不说什么，赛罗也完全能看出他们的忧虑——只是不愿给自己压力而已，但所有人都期望着自己快点好起来——自己的康复，无疑是为战胜率很低的光之国，增加了一个大大的砝码。再说放下大局不谈，父亲也会很高兴的……

 

就这样混乱地思考中，赛罗不觉竟睡着了——也许是白天经历的事情让他太过疲惫。

 

第二天醒来时天已大亮。被子已经完好地回到身上，床边毫不意外地依旧是赛文。

 

“醒了吗。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗应了一声，“老爹你不会又在这里趴了一夜吧？”赛罗指指床边凹陷下去的一个地方说道。

 

“……本想在旁边睡的，可你昨晚不知道为什么一直在掀被子，我总起身怕吵到你，就索性在这里了。”赛文解释完又加了一句，“赛罗，你有心事吗？我记得你以前每次战斗之前的晚上，睡觉都喜欢掀被子。”

 

这种细节都记得……赛罗心里莫名一阵暖流。

 

“没什么……我只是担心那场战斗的结果……”

 

“那场战斗……总会有办法的，你现在没有必要着急。”

 

他们都避开了那个名字，由于不久前的一幕，对双方来说都是一种痛苦的回忆。只不过赛罗是心有余悸，而赛文则是抑制不住的心痛。

 

“一会奥特之母要来，看看她有没有什么好的办法吧。总之一定会好起来的，光之国还需要你。”

 

赛罗没有说话，但伸出手，用力握住父亲放在床边的手——一定没事的。

 

他们之间的交流，很多时候并不需要语言。

 

奥特之母检查过后，先是沉默地思索了一会。

 

“现在大概只有两个办法：一种是在你现有脊柱的基础上继续加固，尽量保证它受伤害的几率小一些；但你也知道，这种方法只是治标不治本——我们可以保证你在一般战斗中不受伤害，但贝利亚那种对手，与平时的训练是不一样的。”

 

“或者换另一种方法，全部用光重新浇铸——当光粒子的密度达到一定程度时便会稳定下来，形成脊柱的形状。只是，如你所想，不论用什么方法，浇铸脊柱仍然是改变身体构造，即使使用你最熟悉的光，痛苦还是不会减少。”

 

一时间三人都陷入了沉默。

 

到最后，还是逃脱不了这个选项吗……

 

 

 

 

赛罗率先打破了沉默：“我想……”

 

“奥特之母，请先给赛罗一些时间考虑一下吧。”

 

赛罗有些惊讶地看了赛文一眼，却还是把自己剩下的半句话咽了回去。

 

目送着奥特之母离开，赛文关上房间门，却没有回到赛罗旁边，而是绕过赛罗的床走到床边，脸朝着窗外。

 

“赛罗，你刚刚想说什么？”

 

赛罗看着赛文这个样子，莫名有些紧张。

 

“我想选第二种……”

 

“你真的受得了吗。”

 

赛文的语气平静得可怕，赛罗觉得自己整个奥都泡在了诡异的底气压里。

 

“我……可是不管怎么样都要试一试啊，总不能放任贝……他胡作非为啊……”

 

看着自己要说出贝利亚的名字时赛文突然一变的脸色，赛罗默默地把称呼换成了“他”。

 

其实对于那件事情，老爹应该比自己更加心有余悸吧。

 

现在的平静，只是理智的压制而已。

 

“但是，”赛文加重了一点语气，转过身来面对着从床上支起身的赛罗，“你还记得上次你的感受吗？不只是浇铸的过程，之前对支架的磨合以及之后长期的卧床休息都要包括在内，况且可能在你没有完全康复的时候他就已经来了，你应付得了吗？”

 

“……”赛罗一时语塞，自己只是一心念着支撑过那一阵的疼痛就可以打败贝利亚，却真的没有想到时间问题。“那老爹你是说……就不重新浇铸了？”

 

“这……”赛文沉默了，他当然知道这两种方法的利弊，其实刚刚自己说的不过是借口，这些问题都可以通过某些手段解决——唯一的障碍，是自己……实在不忍心再看着赛罗经历一次那样的痛苦……

 

其实一切的一切，都是出于自己的私心而已吧……

 

“既然老爹你也在犹豫，就说明你也知道不重新浇铸根本没有第二条出路——我明白你的担心，但是，光之国是大家的，大家都拼了命的去保护，我有什么理由不承受这点痛苦？”

 

“但是……”赛文想说什么——却终究没有说出口。

 

他把拳头背在身后续，紧紧握起。

 

不是怕你不能承受，赛罗……是我，是我实在不忍心看着你……

 

我没办法说服自己再一次跟着你走进手术室，看你汗如雨下的痛苦，虽然我相信你一定能渡过这个难关，可是原谅我太过心痛……

 

我面对不了。

 

“老爹？你怎么了？”赛罗看着赛文苍白的脸色有些担心。

 

“没什么。”赛文笑了一下，然后走到赛罗身边，扶他躺下，“先不要乱动。你要不要重新浇铸的事情，我也需要时间想一想。不过，我会尊重你的选择。”

 

“我当然要重新浇铸啊，敌人又不是什么小角色，那可是贝利亚。”

 

赛罗无意中说出了“贝利亚”，他清楚地看到赛文听到这个名字动作一顿。

 

但他又很快低下头继续帮赛罗掖好被角，装作若无其事的样子：“嗯，是啊。”

 

“老爹……”

 

“我没事。”赛文抬头露出一个疲惫的笑容，“我出去一下，你好好休息。”

 

“哦……”赛罗想安慰一下赛文，却发现自己不知道要说什么。

 

他只好目送赛文离开。

 

赛文关上门，走到走廊角落的休息室，无力地靠在椅子上。

 

要怎么办……

 

他说不清自己到底在怕什么——其实并没有什么好怕的，光之国对光的掌握不可能会出差错，而且赛罗也已经历过一次浇铸，按理出现意外的可能性接近于零。

 

可是，他就是无法让自己答应下这个方法……

 

从最初赛罗的能量源融化，到他痛苦不堪的一个月，到贝利亚的折磨，再到后来的种种……短短半年不到，他看着赛罗经历了这么多痛苦，虽然表面上不说，可内心真的好累好累……

 

他已经没有勇气再看着赛罗经历什么，如果可以，他真想带着赛罗躲过将来的那场浩劫。

 

——可是不行。

 

如果赛罗只是个普通的居民倒还好说，偏偏他是宇宙警备队的主力。缺了一个赛罗，就缺失了一个很大的战斗力……况且自己的力量同样是战斗时的砝码，他们父子两个缺了谁都是缺了一分胜算。

 

一边是光之国，一边是自己的儿子，这抉择对于赛文来说，真的太艰难……

 

“咦？表哥你不在赛罗房里，怎么到这里来了？”

 

一个声音突然在自己上方响起，赛文抬头，看到泰罗正看着自己。

 

“怎么，出什么事了吗？总苦着脸对身体不好喔。”泰罗一边说，一边递过来一杯温水。

 

“没什么……只是有些累了。”赛文选择了隐瞒，他不想让自己的心事影响到别人。

 

“那就好好休息，别让赛罗担心。刚刚我路过他房间进去看了一下，他还说你好像不舒服让我来看看——呐，赛罗这么关心你，要好好照顾自己才好。”

 

“是吗……”赛文低下头，看着手里的水杯。

 

“是啊。”泰罗点头，“赛罗还在等着你呢，快点回去吧。我先走啦。”

 

“……泰罗。”

 

正在开门的泰罗转过头：“表哥还有事吗？”

 

“你……对痛苦……怎么看？”

 

“痛苦？为什么突然问这个？”泰罗有些不解。

 

“奥特之母说，赛罗的脊柱可能要重新浇铸，可是我……”

 

泰罗了然地点点头：“可是你怕赛罗会撑不住？”

 

“嗯……不，也不完全是，赛罗倒还好，只是我自己有些……”

 

“这样啊……表哥，你还记得我在地球上的时候，有一次你们来看我吗？”

 

“帝国星人？”

 

泰罗点点头：“没错。那次你们都故意没有帮我，目的就是为了让我锻炼成一个真正的奥特战士——其实赛罗也一样啊，只是他经历的痛苦比一般的奥特战士要多——可他的格斗同样比一般战士好得多。宇宙规律是讲究平衡的，既然赛罗经历了这些，也就一定会有回报，所以我觉得表哥你不用担心，只要陪着赛罗撑过去这些痛苦就好，宇宙规律会给他一个公平的结果。”

 

“是这样吗……我不应该阻止赛罗去做什么——既然是他自己的选择，我也应该尊重而且支持……谢谢你，泰罗。”

 

“表哥和我客气什么，下次帮我练练念力好啦。”

 

“没问题啊。”

 

“……表哥你这不怀好意的笑容是怎么回事！不许再把我扔到天上然后不管我啊啊啊！”

 

……这个乐天派的表弟其实很靠谱的这不是错觉不是。

 

赛罗听到门开的声音，连忙转头看过去：“老爹，你没事了吗？”

 

“没事了。”赛文走到赛罗床边坐下，“我去和奥特之母说，等你准备好了就重新浇铸可以吗？”

 

“老爹你答应了？！”

 

 

 

 

“嗯……既然这是你自己的选择，我说过我一定会尊重。”

 

父子对视，良久无言。只是心中都有不同的波澜。

 

由于有过一次浇铸的经历，支架及其他相关材料都无需重新准备——所以这一次也不需要分开两次，直接装好支架浇铸就可以。

 

“赛罗，别紧张，我会在你旁边。”进入手术室前，赛文对赛罗如是说。

 

“哈，本少爷怎么可能会紧张，老爹你想多了~”

 

赛罗应着，把微微颤抖的冰冷的手深深藏在被子下面。

 

“赛罗……呃，算了，没什么。”赛文暗地叹了口气。

 

你的眼神，是骗不了我的啊……赛罗。

 

这是光粒子实验室改装后的手术室，天花板的正中央悬挂着巨大的光粒子转换器。

 

赛罗被安置在手术台上，手术台位于光粒子转换器的正下方——脊背正对着光粒子发射口。

 

四肢依旧被固定起来，站在一旁的赛文看着赛罗被安置好，奥特之母示意准备手术的时候，才走到赛罗面前蹲下身，握住他依旧冰冷的双手：

 

“加油赛罗，坚持住。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗点了一下头，不自觉地收紧双手，满是冷汗的掌心吸收着赛文的温度。他低着头，不敢看赛文的眼睛……怕自己看到那充满焦急和心痛的眼神之后会控制不住情绪。

 

疼痛过程中的体力消耗会很大，他现在必须保持冷静，储存体力。

 

背部被施以局部麻醉——摘取原脊柱和安装支架的过程并不复杂，也不会触碰到主神经线，所以可以暂时麻醉。只是麻醉的时限只有半小时，仅仅够光粒子浇铸前的准备工作。

 

听着背后手术工具互相撞击的声音，赛罗的神经一度十分紧张——曾经的几次剧痛仍然让他心有余悸。但由于局部麻醉，他并没有体会到想象中的痛感……神经也慢慢放松下来。

 

赛文感受着赛罗掌心渐渐恢复正常的温度，悬着的心也稍稍放下。

 

“呃……”赛罗突然低低地呻吟了一声，让赛文一下子变得紧张：“怎么了赛罗？”

 

赛罗摇摇头，闭着眼睛，眉头轻皱，似乎在忍受什么痛苦。

 

一个医生走过来，看了一眼旁边复杂的监测仪器，俯下身轻轻问：“是胃不舒服吗？”

 

“嗯……”赛罗点头，牙齿轻咬着下唇。

 

本不想让老爹知道的……

 

医生拿了片药交给赛文：“请喂他吃下去，很快就会缓解的。”赛文接过，把药片融到温水里喂赛罗喝下去。

 

几分钟后，赛罗果然平静下来。

 

“坚持一下……麻醉剂快要失去效果了，要做好心理准备。”医生站起来，严肃地说。

 

赛罗点了点头，没有说话。

 

时间过去了20多分钟，麻醉剂的效果开始渐渐减弱。

 

赛罗的喘息声越来越粗重，握着赛文的手也加大了力度。

 

“赛罗，平静下来，调整呼吸。”赛文紧紧抓着他的手嘱咐道。

 

随着“咔嗒”一声，支架被成功安放在赛罗脊背上。麻醉剂的效果也完全消失，所幸赛罗除了脸色略微苍白，并没有什么其他不好。

 

“赛罗，现在开始浇铸——刚开始不会有什么痛感，但光粒子密度越大，你所承受的压力就越大。浇铸大约需要两小时，要撑住。”奥特之母最后检查了一次光粒子转换器上的数据，说道。

 

“嗯。”赛罗点头，最大限度地保持体力。

 

“开始。”

 

丝丝点点的光芒顺着光粒子发射口进入赛罗体内，支架内的空间瞬间被光充满。

 

并没有痛感，但赛罗仍然轻皱着眉头，等待着随后的痛楚。

 

虽然奥特一族与光渊源深远，但正如人类无法承受高压强氧气被灌入体内一样，奥特曼也无法承受大量的光粒子被压缩在体内的痛苦。

 

并不像赛罗想象的那样疼痛感逐渐攀升，而是达到一个临界点之后，细碎的痛楚猛地达到巅峰。

 

“啊——！……”赛罗惨叫一声，随后重重地垂下头去。

 

痛楚潮水一般袭来，仿佛有一双大手扼住了赛罗的喉咙，疼痛造成的缺氧感让他眼前发黑。

 

浑身的汗水仿佛一瞬间全部渗透到体表，脏腑的空间也宛若被压缩到最小，甚至连呼吸都那么困难。

 

由脊柱中心辐射出的神经似乎每一条都在颤抖，蔓延到全身的每一个角落，痛感随之骤然加剧。

 

热。体内似乎燃烧起来，肌肤变得滚烫，呼吸之间吐出的气体都带着滚滚热浪——好像回到了能量源融化之初，印记的力量激荡出的高温肆虐着侵蚀着身体，仿佛要把全身腐蚀殆尽。

 

一瞬间的本能让赛罗剧烈地挣扎了几秒，手术台被他的力量摇晃得吱呀作响，快要散架——突然，赛罗又安静下来，手术室内只听得到仪器的声音和赛罗急促的喘息声。

 

“赛罗，你怎么样！”赛文焦急地问道。

 

“嗯……”赛罗的头靠在手术台上，无力地摇了摇，喉咙深处发出一声好似呻吟的应声，“撑……得住……”

 

下唇一道鲜血缓缓渗出，雪白的牙齿上沾染了一道鲜红：

 

“我……不会……乱动的……”

 

——所以，现在的安静，完全是赛罗用意志力，强行压制住反抗的本能。

 

赛文眼中满是不忍。

 

 

 

 

光离子密度越来越大，疼痛感也一直保持在那个顶峰的状态，没有丝毫减退。

 

赛罗的双腿和双手都在剧烈地颤抖着……手腕和脚踝处被固定带绑住的地方勒起一片红痕。

 

他用额头抵着手术台，想要把身体蜷缩起来却做不到。全身的肌肉都紧绷着颤抖，即使咬破的嘴唇上鲜血已经顺着嘴角流下，还是强忍着不吭一声。

 

他一直没有发出呻吟，可那急促的喘息声却令赛文更加心痛。

 

“老爹……”他突然喃喃了一句。

 

“赛罗，我在这。”赛文连忙应着，握紧赛罗的手，“很痛的话，就叫出来吧……”

 

“多久了……浇铸……”

 

赛罗的声音很低，低得赛文几乎听不清他在说什么。只能听出他在努力控制着自己的声音，防止自己交出声来。

 

“现在……已经一个小时了。”赛文抬头看了一眼源源不断涌出光粒子的发射口，把赛罗的两只手托在自己左手掌心里，右手则轻轻把赛罗的冰斧取下来，放在一边。

 

“坚持住赛罗，只有一半了。”赛文捧着赛罗的手，语气中满是心痛和不知所措。

 

“还有一半……”赛罗重复道，嗓音沙哑得吓人，“我没事，老爹……”

 

“别说话了赛罗。”赛文心疼地看着他，“再坚持一下就好……”

 

看着全身都被汗水浸透的赛罗，赛文心里像是插入了一把匕首，鲜血淋漓地顺着心脏流下，却最终只能流入自己的心里，有口难言。

 

他本就不善表达……况且即使他表达，也只是给赛罗徒增压力——赛罗也一直为了不让他太过担心而坚强地支撑着自己……

 

奥特之母突然开口：“赛罗，下面有一段时间会很痛，一定要坚持住。”

 

光的波动已经达到了临界点——再过几秒钟，就会产生光电效应，在赛罗神经周围产生微电流——而电流对神经的刺激，可想而知。

 

赛罗张了张口，刚想说什么，却突然被一阵剧痛打断——

 

大脑像是被钝器重击之后“嗡”地一声，眼前骤然发黑，世界一瞬间天旋地转，只剩下无尽的空白。

 

尖锐的疼痛辐射般蔓延至全身，仿佛受到电击之后的麻木与痛楚并存，皮肤上的阵阵热浪和经受鞭笞一样的撕裂灼烧感直冲入大脑。

 

耳边已经听不到任何声音……世界似乎变得安静无比，又似乎变得嘈杂万分——警报的滴滴声，混乱的说话声，在赛罗大脑里像是被过滤后的余波，似乎有感觉，却又无法听得真切……

 

他完全失去了意识——重锤般的疼痛肆无忌惮地袭击了他的全身。现在他的脑海中只有一个字——疼。一个字在大脑中旋转，扩大，实体化一般截断他与外界的任何联络，霸占了他的意识……

 

而赛文等所看到的则是一个完全失控的赛罗——惨叫一声连着一声不绝于耳，身体不顾后果地剧烈挣扎，眼睛失神的望着不知什么地方，充满了痛苦和恐惧。

 

瞬间的爆发力让赛罗把赛文狠狠地推了出去——赛文踉跄了好几步，好不容易才保持住平衡。

 

“赛罗奥特曼，冷静一点！”几个医生用力按住赛罗的肩膀，焦急地喊道，却不见赛罗的半点反应。

 

“快想办法让赛罗尽快平静下来，守好自己的位置，光粒子传送不能断！”一片混乱中，奥特之母下了命令。

 

“赛罗奥特曼！请冷静一点！赛罗奥特曼！”

 

“赛罗……赛罗！看着我！”赛文回到手术台前抓着赛罗的手臂，“赛罗，放松，深呼吸，冷静下来！”

 

赛罗的目光似乎有了一瞬间的光彩，让赛文看到了希望。

 

“赛罗，看着我，什么都不要想。”

 

赛文沉声说道，看着赛罗挣扎的幅度渐渐弱下来。

 

“深呼吸，赛罗，跟着我，一……二……三……”

 

赛文一边说，一边把双手搭在赛罗双腕处检查他的脉搏——当他数到“七”的时候，赛罗杂乱无章的脉搏终于有了稳定的迹象。

 

“继续赛罗，深呼吸，八……九……”

 

二十次深呼吸之后，赛罗终于平静下来——心脏的剧烈跳动让他的胸腔剧痛不已，全身布满了虚汗，力气仿佛被抽光，让他瘫软在手术台上。

 

“赛罗……？醒一醒，不要睡……还有几分钟而已，很快就好。”

 

赛罗动了一下手指，告诉赛文他还醒着。

 

——但他毫无力气再做什么了。

 

 

 

 

噩梦一般的手术结束后，赛罗昏迷一般瘫软在床上，双眼紧闭。

 

由于刚浇铸成型的脊柱还不稳定，赛罗12小时内必须一直保持俯卧的姿势。回到病房并被小心翼翼地搬回床上后，一直在一旁紧张观看的赛文终于松了一口气。

 

几名医生帮赛罗盖好被子，挂上输液袋，转而对赛文说：“赛文奥特曼，手术很成功——接下来就看12小时后脊柱能否成型，如果成功的话，相信再过两三天，赛罗奥特曼就会完全恢复了。”

 

“谢谢。这12小时我会看好他，你们也很辛苦，请去休息吧。”

 

几位医生对赛文略一欠身，就离开了房间。

 

赛文放轻动作，悄悄坐在赛罗床前的椅子上，双眼一刻不离地看着赛罗。

 

苍白的脸色，加上被咬破后刚刚结痂的嘴唇，看得赛文心中一阵不忍。

 

赛罗手指突然一动：“老爹……”

 

赛文连忙俯下身想要答应——但看到赛罗并未睁开双眼，又有了一瞬间的迟疑——他会不会只是在昏迷中的呓语？

 

想了一会，赛文才用轻轻的声音答应了一句：“赛罗？醒了吗？”

 

如果赛罗还昏迷着，应该不会被这种声音吵醒的。

 

“我……没有睡……”

 

“没睡？……一直没睡吗？”

 

“是……只是……没有力气……说……”

 

“那就不要说话了。”赛文打断赛罗，帮他往上拉了拉被子，“先好好休息吧，能睡着的话，就睡一会。我在这陪着你。”

 

“睡不着……”赛罗的尾音有一些犹疑，想要说什么，却又放弃了。

 

“是疼吗？”

 

“嗯……”赛罗不置可否，“头晕，而且——”

 

他突然停住，眉头皱紧，牙齿再次嵌入下唇，同时伴着微微的喘息。

 

“怎么了赛罗？”赛文有些慌，他摸了摸赛罗的额头，发现热得烫手。

 

心中一下子焦急起来。

 

慌忙按了床头的警铃叫医生过来，随后拿了条毛巾浸过冷水，覆在赛罗额头上。

 

“并没有什么大碍——由于刚刚接受了太多光，体温偏高也是正常现象……只是赛罗奥特曼现在体温太高了一些，可能与体力不支也有关系。不过不用担心，我们已经给他用了镇定剂，坚持过几个小时应该就会好的，但照现在的情况看，最好不要用其他药了。”

 

赛文道了谢，送走医生，自己回到赛罗旁边，握住他冰凉的手指：“很快就会好的，赛罗。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗艰难地点了下头。

 

* * * * * *

 

12小时后，几个医生来检查赛罗的脊柱成型情况。

 

“情况很好，赛罗奥特曼——祝贺你挺过了这一关，再过几天，你就可以出院了。”

 

“真的吗？——赛罗，太好了！”

 

“嗯。”赛罗露出一个微笑，用力握住了赛文的手。

 

“脊柱成型之后最好先活动一下，以免有什么我们未发现的漏洞——赛罗奥特曼，现在我们会扶着你起来走一走，可能会很困难，但请你尽量配合。”

 

“放心吧老爹，我没问题的。”对着赛文担心的眼神，赛罗满不在乎地笑了，虽然笑容很阳光，却掩饰不住他的疲倦，“来吧，本少爷已经等不及要舒展舒展筋骨了。”

 

两个医生在赛罗两侧搀扶着他慢慢站起来，赛罗有些前后摇晃。

 

“可以的话我们就放手了，赛罗奥特曼。”

 

“没问题。”赛罗即使被驾着也不忘擦一下鼻子，“放手吧。”

 

两个医生慢慢放松，但手还没有完全松开，赛罗便一声闷哼，倒在地上。

 

“赛罗！”“赛罗奥特曼！”

 

赛罗被搀扶着坐在床上，紧闭双目。

 

突如其来的颠簸让他的头像针扎一样痛。他深呼吸了几次，试图平静下不停跳着的太阳穴。

 

“赛罗，怎么样？”赛文看着赛罗紧皱的眉宇满是焦急。

 

“没事了。”几秒钟后，赛罗终于睁开眼睛，只是惨白的双唇还在微微颤抖。

 

“腿很痛……痛到没有感觉。”赛罗摇了摇头，“没办法控制自己，也感觉不到外界的东西，只是觉得痛……”他停下来，皱了皱眉，绷紧的双手抓着床单，“嘶……”

 

赛文听到后，一声不响地在赛罗面前单膝跪下，开始从脚踝处一点一点按摩他的腿。

 

意识到自己逐渐感受到了外界的刺激，赛罗惊异地睁大了眼睛：“老爹你……”

 

“老爹我在地球上那么多年，还是学到了些东西的。”赛文嘴角闪过一丝笑容，随后又专心地帮赛罗按摩起来。

 

半个小时过去，赛文终于站起来，擦了一把头上的汗：“现在试一试，能站起来吗？”

 

赛罗挡住医生要搀扶的手，自己慢慢站了起来。

 

尝试着走出几步之后，赛罗“耶”了一声，一步跳到赛文身边抓着他的肩膀：

 

“老爹！我做到了！”

 

“多大了，还像个孩子一样。”赛文想装出责备的样子，可嘴角的笑意却出卖了他。

 

“快回床上躺好，要再休息几天才能出院的。”七爷一本正经。

 

“老爹你还是管这么多啊……”少爷委屈脸。

 

“嗯？”冷冷斜了一眼。

 

“……我错了我错了我回去还不行吗果然是能管住师父的人物不可小看TAT”

 

 

 

 

几天后，赛罗顺利出院。此时距预定的时间，还有25天。

 

接近一个月……够了。

 

既然身体已经完全没有了问题，那么一个月，是完全可以恢复原来的水平甚至更进一层的。

 

今天先去虚拟格斗室练光线，再去找师父实战好了。今天是第21天，如果顺利的话可以把艾梅利姆射线那些比较基本的练好……至于追心光线那些，明天再开始练……21天的时间够我把这些光线提升两个级别，应该会比上次见到贝利亚时他的目测实力高一些……

 

清早飞往竞技场的路上，赛罗皱着眉思索着这些，左手不自觉地抚了一下隐隐作痛的胃。

 

难道是前两天训练过度了？怎么又开始胃痛……

 

也有可能是没吃早饭吧，估计一会就好了。他自我安慰道。

 

一上午紧张的训练过后，赛罗只是简单地站着休息一会，就又飞往K76。雷欧和阿斯特拉已经等在那里了。

 

竞技场毕竟是学员用的，赛罗这种层次的打斗只能跑到外面去打，否则那个玩命的打法可能会把竞技场炸掉——这是他那个虽然毒舌人却特别好的小师父说的。

 

“师父，阿斯特拉前辈。”

 

阿斯特拉喷了出来：“噗，赛罗今天说话这么正经做什么？”

 

“额……”赛罗挠了挠头，“快到时间了，我也该认真起来了。”

 

“队长没来吗？”雷欧倒是没有什么反应——也对，平时和赛罗能玩到一起的，还是那个小师父。

 

“没有，警备队那边因为缺人手，老爹他们最近忙着编队呢，每天早早就走了。”

 

赛罗说着，也在内心叹了口气。

 

真的是大战将临，现在已经各种紧锣密鼓了……

 

“那我们也该抓紧了。”雷欧点点头，摆好架势，“准备好了就来吧，我和阿斯特拉一起陪你打。”

 

“麻烦了。”赛罗也摆好姿势冲了上去。

 

直到傍晚，几人才停下来。赛罗撑着膝盖，抹了一把头上的汗水。

 

“赛罗，今天到最后的时候怎么了？只守不攻。”

 

“呃……今天有点累，明天不会了。”赛罗随便找了个借口搪塞过去。

 

“这样吗……”雷欧若有所思地点点头，“你前几天确实太累了，晚上回去好好休息，就这样吧，今天到此为止。”

 

“嗯。谢谢师父。阿斯特拉前辈，我走了。”赛罗打了个招呼，便转身向光之国飞去。

 

飞到雷欧和阿斯特拉看不到的地方，赛罗才渐渐减慢了速度，一手放在了腹部。

 

胃好痛……是因为K76太冷了吗？

 

没有时间想得太多，腹中的绞痛提醒他快点回家休息。

 

回到家打开门，本以为定是漆黑一片，没想到竟然看到了赛文的身影。

 

“老爹？今天怎么这么早就回来了？警备队里的事忙完了吗？”

 

在厨房忙碌的赛文停下手里的动作，转身脸带笑意地看着赛罗：“是啊，编了整整五天的队，总算告一段落了。赛罗你也好多天没有好好吃顿晚饭了吧，今晚做了你最喜欢的菜哦。”

 

“总算忙完了，真是够辛苦的。”赛罗强撑笑脸应了一句，然后躲回自己房间，捧着一杯热水，开始小口小口地啜饮。

 

小半杯热水喝进去，绞痛的胃缓解了一些。赛罗转身走出房间，却看到赛文站在门口。

 

“老爹……？有事吗？”

 

“赛罗你怎么了？不舒服吗？是不是脊柱有什么问题？要是疼的话快告诉我，我带你去银十字看一下。”赛文紧张地说了一大堆话。

 

“没事啦……”赛罗低下头想了一下，“就是有点胃疼……应该是饿的吧，吃过饭就会好啦，老爹你别那么紧张。”说完，还故意轻松地拍了一下赛文的肩膀。

 

赛文松了口气：“那就好，既然饿了，饭已经好了，快来吃吧。”

 

两人一起来到餐桌旁。

 

“这么多好吃的~！老爹就是厉害~”赛罗夸张地表扬着，看着赛文轻轻拍了自己后脑一下。

 

“别说些有的没的，快吃吧你。”

 

可嘴角还是有一丝得意的笑容。

 

赛罗吃饭的时候刻意放慢了速度，这样如果胃有什么不对劲的也可以及时停下。

 

直到一餐吃完，也没有什么特别的不适，赛罗稍微放下了心。

 

“那我回房间了，老爹也早点休息。”赛罗说着，站起身。

 

“嘶……”站起来的瞬间，胃中突然一阵尖锐的疼痛，痛得想吐。

 

“怎么了赛罗？”

 

“哦……没事，抽筋了。”赛罗编了个理由。

 

“训练太辛苦了吧，快回房间休息，这里我收拾就好了。对了，胃不疼了吧？”赛文有些心疼地看着赛罗。

 

“……不疼了，老爹也早点睡吧。”

 

若无其事地走进房间，转身用后背靠上门，捂着腹部蹲坐到地上。

 

好痛……

 

针扎一样的锐痛刺激着自己的神经，胃里面翻江倒海的感觉让自己不敢动弹。

 

赛罗艰难地爬起来，趴到床上。一只手仍然压在身下捂着胃部。

 

额上的汗水不停顺着脸颊滴下来，落到床单上。赛罗的身体微微颤抖着，但他努力控制自己不发出声音。

 

门外有轻轻的脚步声，应该是赛文走到了自己房间门口。

 

赛罗屏住呼吸，克制着自己的动静。

 

赛文在门口静静站了一会，觉得赛罗应该已经睡了，便没有进去打扰，而是转身进入自己的房间。

 

在床上的赛罗听到父亲关灯的声音，又过了一会，估计父亲已经睡着了，才慢慢从床上爬起来。

 

胃痛得依旧不敢动。

 

终于把双脚站在地面时，赛罗腿一软差点摔倒。

 

他站在床边，弯下腰把额头抵在床上，右手抓着床单，左手捂着腹部，等了很久。

 

终于觉得自己有力气活动的时候，赛罗才深吸一口气站起来，跌跌撞撞地向门口走去。

 

慢慢拉开门，确认父亲并没有发现，赛罗这才扶着墙一点点向卫生间的方向移动。

 

太痛了……真的太痛了。喉咙里不断涌上的酸味告诉他胃里的食物完全没有消化。

 

所以还是吐出来比较好……吐出来……说不定就舒服了……

 

赛罗被腹中的绞痛弄得头晕目眩，他一手撑着墙壁，另一手的食指伸入自己的喉咙……

 

干呕了几次之后，胃猛地一收缩，一大口几乎未消化的食物吐了出来。

 

赛罗眼冒金星。喉咙火辣辣的，口腔里满是酸味。

 

又吐了两三口，胃中的疼痛似乎缓解了一些。

 

赛罗大口喘着气，眼中似乎有什么东西流了出来。

 

——不是他想哭，只是一种正常的保护反应而已。

 

赛罗停了一会，由于翻涌的胃实在太过难受，他没有办法连续吐很多次。

 

等到终于无论怎么吐都不会有东西出来的时候，赛罗才停下来，按了冲水键。

 

弯着腰走到水池边清洗——原本的弯腰是由于胃痛，现在则是呕吐损耗了大半体力。所幸胃痛已经得到了很大的缓解，虽然还有些隐隐的痛楚，但已经好多了。

 

赛罗眼前有些发黑。他清洗完之后便弯着腰，捂着仍有些疼的胃回到自己的房间。

 

刚把手放在门把手上，一个身影突然出现在身边，随后一只温暖的手覆在自己冰冷的手指上，帮自己打开了房门。

 

“爸，爸爸……”

 

赛罗有些结巴——他怕自己这样瞒着自己的状况，父亲会生气。

 

赛文却什么都没有说，只是打开房门后，搀着赛罗走进房间，并把他扶到床上躺好。

 

“啪”的一声，房间的灯被打开，一下子亮起来的房间让赛罗闭上了双眼。

 

身上被人盖上了被子，随后一只手伸进被里，盖在自己疼痛的胃部。

 

温暖的感觉驱散了不少痛楚，赛罗的身体也渐渐放松下来。

 

赛罗偷偷睁开眼睛，看到父亲紧绷的嘴角——说明他现在心情并不好。

 

“爸爸，您……”

 

“别讲没用的，躺好，从头说。”

 

虽然语气很严厉而且充满责怪，可手上的动作却十分温柔。覆在自己胃部的手缓缓转动摩挲着，轻轻地按摩自己的胃。

 

“是……”赛罗咽了口唾沫，声音紧张得有些颤抖。

 

“我……吃完饭就……开始疼……”

 

“嗯？”

 

揉着自己胃的手突然停住，冷冷上扬的语气加上微微挑起的眉，让赛罗不敢再说话。

 

“对不起……”

 

“继续说。”

 

“我……我怕你担心，就……就没说，”赛罗又咽了一次唾沫，“听到你似乎睡着了，才……”

 

“为什么要去吐。”

 

赛罗一抖：“……因为……因为真的太痛了……”

 

赛文轻轻皱起眉，不动声色地叹了口气，语气却缓和了许多。

 

“现在还好吗？”

 

赛罗看到老爹冷若冰霜的表情终于缓和了一些，连忙小鸡啄米式点头：“好多了。”

 

“……唉。”赛文摇摇头，“你这孩子总是这样，出什么事也不知道说。”

 

“不是怕老爹担心吗……”

 

赛文扫了他一眼：“半夜听到你在洗手间吐更担心好吗。下次要早说。”

 

赛罗再次快速点头：“知道了老爹。”

 

赛文有些嗔怪地看了赛罗一会，才抬起一直放在一边的另一只手摸摸他的额头：“不早了，你快睡吧。明早起来就会好的。”

 

“可是老爹你……”

 

“别管我。”赛文打断他，“我没事的，你快睡吧，明天还要训练。”

 

“……嗯。”赛罗点点头，闭上了眼睛，在赛文温柔的摩挲下很快进入了梦乡。

 

 

 

 

战争前夜。

 

当初的侦测还是十分准确，误差并没有超过12小时。

 

按照最新情报的时间推算，此刻银河帝国的军队应该正在通过虫洞，预计20小时左右后到达光之国领域。由于军队移动速度的固定与虫洞通过时间的一致性，误差不会超过15分钟。

 

天边隐隐有一丝昏暗的迹象，空气平淡而沉闷。暴风雨来临的前兆。

 

此时正是傍晚。赛罗刚刚结束一天的训练，同时也结束了全部训练。

 

明天便是整装待发的时候了。一个月的训练效果与预期最佳效果虽有差异，但也已有了长足进步。况且训练时都是全神贯注有一而终，无可挑剔。

 

最后的安静。

 

父子并肩坐在阳台，赛罗有些慵懒地半靠在赛文肩上。

 

等离子火花塔在一点点变暗。模仿地球上的日落效果，此刻显出淡淡的红色。

 

残阳如血。

 

两人都没有说话，各自想着各自的心事。

 

【不可否认，这已经是最好的结局——赛罗痊愈，陪了自己整整一月。个中经历自不必谈，能安静地过上一个月每天都能平淡相见的日子，比起之前的惊心动魄已是十分不易。

 

如今唯愿明天的战斗能够速战速决，赛罗也能平安归来……自己也再无遗憾。

 

说到底，赛罗仍是爆发型体质。过久的战斗他并不占优势，最佳战术便是一击制胜。

 

明天自己与他定不在一处——作为分队队长，自然要带领队伍分割敌方势力，化整为散——所谓以少对多的不变战术。

 

而赛罗则一定作为精锐之精锐，直捣对方心脏——也就是，贝利亚。

 

无法预测贝利亚的当前实力，只能依靠战场上一瞬间的目测。

 

自己长期以来的战斗经验，已经分毫不差地教给了赛罗。只是经验毕竟是经验，是需要自己亲身打出来才会真正领悟。虽然赛罗天赋异禀，但真正的战场也并不是凭技术就能顺利通关的。】

 

相比之下，赛罗想得倒是很简单。

 

【最后一天，也有可能真的是最、后、一天。

 

虽说作为奥特战士时刻都会做好牺牲的准备，但并不说明可以一腔热血冲上去然后义无反顾地战死沙场啊……家里还有老爹呢。

 

前一个月也算是颇有成效。自己一直以来所想的融会贯通的方法也基本成型，真打起来大概用得上。

 

放松放松……既然已经尽力，就不必去担心结果……

 

虽然说还是好怕自己万一回不来留老爹一个人……该多伤心啊。

 

嘛……不要想些乱七八糟的了。还是再回忆一遍老爹教的那些技巧吧。】

 

赛罗想着，手上不自觉做出防御动作，运拳翻手推掌之间已初见规模。

 

能够自成一家，说明了如指掌。

 

赛文瞥见赛罗的动作，欣慰一笑。只是还略欠火候……

 

“赛罗。”

 

“嗯？”赛罗专注于手上动作，并未抬头。

 

耳边忽然一阵风声，赛罗下意识伸手去接，挡住赛文一拳，而赛文另一只手已经从肘内伸出，斩向赛罗脖颈。

 

赛罗反手格挡，同时顺势将赛文双臂向上托起，找准时机一拳打向胸腹。

 

两人边打边站了起来，你来我往几个回合之后，默契地停在某个动作。

 

是赛文教他的第一招，摊手反攻。

 

父子相视一笑，然后又重新坐下。

 

“练得不错。”赛文微微笑道。

 

赛罗扬起嘴角——对于严肃的老爹来说，这种评价已经是对自己成果的极大肯定。

 

“放心吧老爹，没问题的。”赛罗擦了一下鼻子，“就算是明天也没问题。”

 

“是啊。”赛文应了一声，似对赛罗讲又似自言自语，“一定没问题。”

 

两人突然安静了。

 

战争，毕竟是个残酷的字眼。

 

兴，百姓苦；亡，百姓苦。若不是外来入侵，早已深谙战争之苦的光之国又怎会无端挑起战争。

 

“老爹啊……你在想什么呢？”

 

“没什么。”赛文看着外面完全变黑的天空，笑得有一丝落寞，“在想你要是回不来了我去找谁养老。”

 

“喂喂老爹你是不是想得太多了一点……泰罗前辈才不会养你，师父和小师父也就能互相照应，艾斯前辈还有他的夕子姐姐，佐菲队长他们都比你大，大队长和奥特之母更不用说了——我要是不回来，你就等着孤独终老吧哼╭(╯^╰)╮”

 

“还有梦比优斯啊。”赛文挑了一下眉，面带笑意地看着赛罗。

 

“……大不了我故意战死沙场就不回来了，还能名留青史什么的，要不我回来老爹还要去想养老的问题。明明奥特之王那个胡子一大把的大叔都没有想。”

 

赛文笑起来：“好了不开玩笑了，大战在即你都笑得出来。”

 

“在不在即有什么区别嘛，反正也是要打，笑着打和哭着打都差不多。”

 

“赛罗。”赛文突然严肃起来。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我现在告诉你最后一个在战场上的经验——也是最有用的一个。”

 

“是什么？”赛罗也严肃起来。

 

“认输。战场上最重要的，是保命。一旦觉得自己无法继续撑下去，就努力找一切可能脱身的机会回来——只要你还活着，那么一切都有希望；但如果你死了，就不可能谈什么反败为胜。记住，最重要的，不是打败贝利亚，而是留下打败他的砝码。”

 

 

 

 

战斗如期而至。

 

看着对方阵势浩大的军队，即便是赛罗也暗暗咋舌。

 

似乎比自己在认识红莲他们时遇到的那一次还要强……

 

关键是对面除了贝利亚和他周围屈指可数的几个谋士之外，黑压压的全是黑暗独眼赛罗。

 

真的不会密恐吗= =赛罗默默吐槽道。

 

身边的父亲神色冷峻地观察对方的一切。看来又是一场恶战。

 

赛文下意识地回头看了一眼光之国的兵力。虽说同样不少——可能已经是历史上少见的人数了——但相比对方那种只需要复制的军队，还是太捉襟见肘了。

 

赛文看向贝利亚的时候，贝利亚也正看着他，似笑非笑。

 

一瞬间呼吸竟然凌乱了。

 

他的眼神……是什么意思？

 

赛文隔着遥远的距离盯着贝利亚看了一会，突然倒吸一口冷气。

 

“老爹？”赛罗发现了赛文的不对劲，“怎么了？”

 

“……”赛文克制住自己声音的颤抖，“你用念力感受一下贝利亚的力量。”

 

赛罗看向贝利亚，体内散发出无形的念力。

 

“这……”赛罗目瞪口呆，“怎么会？他的力量怎么会短期内提高了这么多？！”

 

“也许又是在外宇宙中找到了高效的能源……”赛文深吸一口气，“赛罗，万事小心。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗皱眉看向对方，口中应道。

 

“记得我对你说的……”

 

赛罗回头看了赛文一眼，眼神很复杂。

 

最终他还是点点头：“知道了老爹。”

 

随着第一道光线的爆炸，战斗也就此打响。

 

赛罗带着一支精编的小队伍准备离开，临走又回头看了赛文一眼。

 

赛文也在看着他。

 

周围已经爆炸声一片，即使相隔不远，也根本听不到对方说的话。

 

赛罗挥了下手，算是告别。

 

赛文一直没什么表情，只是轻轻动了下嘴唇。

 

赛罗看出来，那是“保重”。

 

赛罗转身，头也不回地向前飞去。

 

飞到贝利亚所在的中枢部位要不短的路程。赛罗带的队伍将他围在中间，保证赛罗只需要专心前行，不必担心四周的偷袭。

 

黑暗独眼赛罗不停地围上来，试图阻止赛罗他们的行动。

 

“队长，敌人数量太多，无法开辟道路！”

 

赛罗皱了下眉头，这些破机器怎么这么烦！

 

摘下冰斧放在计时器两侧，刚准备发射追心光线，突然包围圈被打开了一个缺口。火光交错处，十几个黑暗独眼赛罗相继爆炸。

 

“师父！小师父！”

 

雷欧和阿斯特拉依然保持着合体光线的姿势：“赛罗，尽量别用光线，保存体力。这里离中枢已经不远了，应该可以顺利过去。”

 

“明白！”赛罗点了一下头，“大家跟我走！”

 

冲到敌方中枢地带，解决掉看门的几个黑暗独眼赛罗，赛罗转身看着自己的队伍。

 

人数还剩了大半，且有不少人都挂了彩，所幸没有特别严重的。

 

“大家还撑得住吗？”

 

“没问题。”众人应道。

 

“好。”赛罗点点头，“一会进去之后，那几个谋士以及基地里的其他黑暗独眼赛罗就拜托你们了，贝利亚交给我就好。”

 

“可是队长，你一个人……”一个战士犹疑地开口。

 

“别管我，服从命令！”赛罗打断他们，“基地内部的每个人都不会好对付，大家一切小心。”

 

“是！”

 

“好，那，”赛罗转身，手臂射出光线击碎了大门，“上吧！”

 

众人一拥而入，放眼望去却不见贝利亚。

 

赛罗愣了两秒，回过神之后队员们已经与敌人战斗上了。

 

贝利亚不在这里……那？

 

赛罗故意没有让人跟着自己一起去。

 

贝利亚下手很重，几乎招招毙命，他不想拖无辜的人一起去送死。

 

既然这里没有，那么……

 

赛罗下意识地抬头看上方，一番观察之后总算发现一处通往楼上的入口。

 

入口与天花板颜色十分接近，不仔细看根本看不出来。

 

赛罗飞身而上。

 

“欢迎，赛罗奥特曼。”

 

“贝利亚！”

 

“竟然活过来了，而且还可以继续打——真是不容易。啧啧……”贝利亚一步步向他走来，“我果然没有想错。”

 

贝利亚一挥手，四周金属的墙壁竟然慢慢消退，变成透明。

 

“这就是我为咱们准备的战场。从外面可以清楚地看到里面的一切，但这层材料，”他敲了敲透明的“墙壁”，“是不可能被光线摧毁的——所以，不要指望有人会来救你哦。”

 

“切，本少爷还不稀得让人帮忙——对付你，我一个人就够了！”

 

“真是能说大话。”贝利亚嗤笑一声，抬了一下手，整个基地的第二层竟然与第一层脱离，在宇宙中移动起来。

 

“那就当着你老爹的面，让他看看你是怎么死的吧——赛文在哪里来着？嗯……”贝利亚做沉思状，突然手向某处一指，“那个方向。”基地向他所指的方向飞去，贝利亚也收起嘲笑的目光，面对赛罗做出攻击姿势。

 

“来吧，让我看看你现在有多少本事。”

 

“Ultraman Zero。”

 

 

 

 

“本事多少倒不敢说——但起码对付你，还是绰绰有余的。”赛罗摆好架势，“想打赢我，你还早两万年！”

 

“这句话，你以后再也不会有机会说了。”贝利亚不屑一笑，瞬移到赛罗面前。

 

“这……！”

 

赛罗将双手放到胸前勉强接下贝利亚一拳，同时被冲击力顶得向后滑去，脚底与地面间擦出了刺眼的火花。

 

“切。”赛罗撞上墙壁，撑着自己站起来，用手擦了一下鼻子。

 

“看起来长进了不少，不过，这样就想打赢本少爷吗。”

 

眼中锋芒一聚，身形也瞬移出去。电光火石间，贝利亚同样被打得生生滑出几十米。

 

两人所在的透明基地已经飞入混战圈中，所有的黑暗独眼赛罗像同时收到指令般停止了动作，迅速飞回基地。现场除了贝利亚和赛罗的战场，就是光之国的军队了。

 

“哈，”赛罗正与贝利亚僵持着，瞟了一眼外面，“让自己的喽啰都撤退了，是怕死得太难看吗？”

 

“不，是为了让光之国的人更专心地欣赏这场战斗。”贝利亚嘴角勾起一抹了冷笑，让外面的赛文打了个寒战。“继续啊，赛罗·奥特曼。”

 

“谁怕谁啊！”

 

赛罗用力顶开贝利亚，两人分别向后跳出几十米，两道光线在战场中间炸开。

 

整个基地被光线激荡出的振动波摇晃得隆隆作响，地面在剧烈地抖动着，可对决中的两人却仿佛浑然不觉。四目相对中，光线的杀伤力逐渐增大。

 

伴随着爆炸声，两人都后退了几步，随后重新站定。

 

“已经到了这里哟。”贝利亚环视了四周一圈，无视了赛罗咬牙切齿的表情和紧紧攥着的拳头，“还有你老爹——哦？大家都在？正好。”视线回到赛罗身上，锋利的眼神像是要把赛罗切割开，“明年的今天，就是你的忌日。”

 

“少在这扯淡了！”赛罗眉宇一紧，再次冲了上去。

 

两人的身影快得诡异，四周的战士只能看到风刮起的残影。

 

“这……很难分胜负吧……”一名分队长转身看了眼佐菲，却发现佐菲正和其他几个奥特兄弟站在一起，眉头紧皱。

 

“佐菲队长？……”

 

“赛罗似乎没有在好好打。”佐菲简短地评论了一句，其他人跟着点头。

 

“他们到底在搞什么……表哥？”泰罗放下原本抱在胸前的手，转身看向赛文。

 

“……”赛文不说话，只是摇了摇头。

 

战场中的硝烟终于暂停，赛文看着与原先一般无二的两人，稍稍松了口气。

 

不知是那层防护罩并不隔音，还是贝利亚故意设计了扩音装置——总之他们两人的对话，外面听得一清二楚。

 

“好了，我看热身活动可以到此结束了。接下来进入正题吧。”

 

“热……身运动？他们……”围观的战士大多一脸震惊。

 

“安静。”赛文说了一句，冷冷地，却满是压迫性的气场。

 

属于战士的敏感本性和对赛罗的了解，让他敏锐地发现了赛罗略有变化的身形。

 

看这样子……别是脊椎的问题才好。

 

他无法用念力问赛罗——这种时候最重要的就是别让他分心，一点都不行。

 

他屏息注视着赛罗的一举一动——他再次做好进攻姿势，却不是惯用的动作。

 

是那套他自己融会贯通后使用的新招式。

 

用贝利亚从未见过的套路，起码会增加一点胜算。

 

否则从贝利亚和赛罗现在的力量看，战胜……太难了……

 

“总算进入正题了？本少爷早就等不及了。”赛罗几步上前，一记侧踢正中贝利亚肋下。

 

“……”贝利亚后退几步，手不自觉地捂住受伤部位，“你小子，在哪里学的这些？”

 

“我学的可比你知道的多得多。”赛罗上前几步追上贝利亚，连续几次出拳加掌击，把贝利亚打得连连后退。

 

“混蛋……”贝利亚站起来，不动声色地后退几步，右手在身后聚起光线，猛地向赛罗发射。

 

赛罗连忙用光幕挡住一击，却还是被震得后退几步。

 

他撤下光幕，没有时间思考贝利亚的能量具体化数据，第二道光线又紧接着袭来。

 

已经没有抵挡的可能，只能将双臂交叉在身前，尽可能减少对本体的伤害……

 

不出自己所料地被弹了出去。身体撞上基地的保护罩又被弹回来，趴在地上动弹不得。

 

“佐菲队长！不需要支援吗？”

 

“保护罩用光线无法破坏，我们就算想支援也力不从心……”

 

“保护罩成分，我已经交给希卡利去分析了，应该不需要太久。”赛文快速说了一句，眼睛一直没理开过赛罗。

 

坚持住赛罗……坚持住！

 

“你学的那些东西，我大概没机会见识了。”贝利亚脚底夹着让人窒息的黑暗气息，踏上赛罗的脊背，“只能近身战用的技能在长时间的战斗中完全没有优势可言——而你也不得不承认，我现在的力量远大于你。”

 

“不过，从一开始就已经知道真相的你还胆敢来挑战我，也是很让我欣赏呢，赛罗。”

 

“呃啊……”赛罗攥着拳头，咬牙抵制着疼痛。贝利亚的光线伤害并不大，但剧烈撞击似乎伤到了脊柱，疼痛感正一点点蔓延开来。

 

但幸好，应该不是什么严重的伤势——从疼痛感依旧可以忍受这一点就看得出来。

 

贝利亚手中幻化出千兆格斗仪，踩在赛罗身上的脚转而踢向赛罗身侧。

 

“控制怪兽什么的，还是不如这个纯格斗用的版本来得爽快啊——”

 

看着赛罗的身体被踢起到空中，贝利亚找准时机，用千兆格斗仪一端狠狠捅向赛罗脊背。

 

“啊！——”赛罗一声惨叫，从基地的一头直接飞向了另一头，身体撞上保护罩，然后弹回地面。

 

“光之国不管用什么招数，也不可能将你的抗击打能力恢复得完好如初——别把我想得跟笨蛋一样，赛罗。你装出来的气势，在我眼里可怜得很。”

 

“你……”

 

面前熟悉的猖狂的笑声响起，随后就是剧痛一下下侵袭了脊背，口中的鲜血成股涌出。

 

赛罗眼中的光芒闪了一下——不行，怎么可以死在这里……死在老爹面前……

 

 

 

 

赛文的双手在身侧死死地握着，竭力控制自己的颤抖。

 

坚持住赛罗！不可以晕过去！

 

千兆格斗仪每一次落下，赛罗的身体乃至整个基地都随之震动一次。贝利亚几乎用了全力。

 

断断续续的呻吟声在耳边显得那么清晰。千兆格斗仪上幽暗的蓝光每到接触赛罗身体那一瞬就会变成暗红色——由于那武器太过众所周知，赛文不用思考就知道那是温度的标志。

 

暗红的千兆格斗仪之于奥特曼，大概相当于光鞭的温度。或者放在地球上，烙铁。

 

直冲脊背而去，还真是清楚赛罗的弱点……赛文的拳头的骨节被自己捏得咯咯作响。

 

“保护罩结果出来了。”

 

“能不能攻破？”赛文猛地转过身，强迫自己重拾的理智让他把后半句“赛罗要不行了！”咽了下去。

 

“保护罩特殊的角质结构和光滑表面可以抵挡或反射任何种类的光线，其余机能也十分完美。”希卡利拿着手里的数据翻阅，语速很快，“硬度和强度都很大，能耐受绝对零度低温和数十万度高温，几乎无懈可击。唯一可考虑的突破点是减震力低，材料很脆——但也只是相对而言，因为半球形状本就大大降低其可攻破性。”他合上手里的材料，“建议方法是尽量精确攻击点，提升速度、温度及频率，快速攻破的可能性只有这个。”

 

赛文告诫自己冷静，不转头去看基地里痛苦的赛罗：“虽然机能翻了几倍，但和金谷桥的材料依旧有相似之处，大概可以用冰斧……”

 

“那会对你伤害很大。想想你打败金谷桥之后的样子，冰斧是你身体的一部分，赛文。”佐菲环视了一圈，“人力不可能制造标准半球，一定有漏洞——希卡利计算最易攻破点，随后我们每个人轮流用飞踢攻击。梦比优斯、阿斯特拉和雷欧在最后，让局部温度短时间上升。”

 

“是！”几人点头。

 

“赛文在飞踢完成后使用冰斧。局部温度升高应该会轻松许多。”

 

“是。”

 

“成败关键在于频率和时间，赛罗撑不了太久给我们浪费！”

 

“佐菲队长，攻击点计算完成。以半球球心为原点，正北和正东为xy轴，竖直向上为z轴建立空间坐标系，光之国标准长度单位，攻击点坐标（163.58.-79.42,181.84）。理论攻破率84%，实际攻破率63%到70%。”

 

“好，标记攻击点，现在开始！”

 

“收到！”

 

看着外面迅速聚集到某处蓄势待发的奥特曼们，贝利亚毫不客气地嘲笑。

 

“你们想攻破基地？——省省吧，就算你们最终攻破了，但赛罗，”转身用千兆格斗仪顶着赛罗的脊背将他按在保护罩上，暗红色的千兆格斗仪颜色逐渐变亮，向血红转变，“你们觉得他还活着吗？”

 

“赛罗！给我坚持住！”

 

看着赛罗背部被烧灼得血肉模糊并且微微发黑的皮肤，赛文几乎是怒吼出来。

 

紧握的拳砸在保护罩上。

 

“他听不到你说话的。”贝利亚抓着赛罗的脚踝将他倒提起扔向天空，看着他的头重重摔在地上。“你记不记得你用这招对付过我？我会一点一点还给你的，而且，”抬头挑衅地看着赛文，勾起嘴角。

 

“变本加厉。”

 

“你！……”

 

“赛文，别被他扰乱思绪，赛罗在等着你！”

 

佐菲说着高高跳起，第一记飞踢落在保护罩上。

 

随后的众人以肉眼几乎无法分辨的速率，连续飞踢精准地落在红外线标记的落脚点。

 

雷欧最后离开，赛文将加热的冰斧用十成力量投向攻击点。

 

“铛”的一声，基地摇晃了几下，却仍然完好无损！

 

“这……怎么会这样？！”众人睁大双眼。

 

赛文脑子里一片空白。

 

没有时间想什么解决办法，赛文几乎是本能地将收回的冰斧再次掷出去。

 

宇宙里温度偏低，加热过的保护罩表面很容易冷却，不抓紧现在就来不及了！

 

赛文咬着牙，一次次向瞄准的同一点掷去冰斧。

 

“住手赛文！有百分之五十的可能性你的冰斧会……”

 

随着一声巨响，保护罩上出现了一道裂纹。裂纹迅速扩大为布满整个保护罩的雪花状裂缝，随后保护罩在一瞬间分崩离析。

 

保护罩的摧毁让贝利亚愣了一秒。面前一阵风声闪过，待他反应过来原本伏在脚下的赛罗已经不见。

 

“你们竟然——”贝利亚回过神，便看到赛文带着赛罗正越飞越远。他想飞去追，却被一队战士拦下来。

 

“贝利亚，休想前进一步！”

 

“不自量力。”贝利亚冷哼一声，身体飞速旋转起来，同时双手在身前发射光线。

 

一阵惨叫过后，贝利亚扫了眼地上横七竖八倒着的伤员和不远处同样站立不稳的佐菲等人：“就你们几个，……”

 

猛地想起什么抬起头，发现赛文和赛罗已经进入光之国境内。

 

就算他再怎么强大，以一人之力突破国界还是会损耗自己不少力量。

 

“这次就算了吧。”他一挥披风，抖抖上面的灰，从地上光之国战士的身体上踩过去，留下一路狂笑。

 

 

 

 

赛文扶着接近昏迷的赛罗以最快速度飞行。

 

快点，再快点……赛文不敢低头看赛罗的伤，仅是一路上不停飘入鼻腔的焦糊味已经让他痛彻心扉。

 

紧咬着牙关。没有像每次一样鼓励赛罗，而是高度集中精力向前飞行。只是焦急而略带痛苦的眼神已经把心中所想尽皆表露。

 

赛罗，坚持住！不许再给我出事！

 

扶着赛罗肩膀的手愈发收紧，迎面而来的冷风刀割一样掠过他的身体。赛文调整了一下姿势，把赛罗紧紧护在怀里——他现在的身体受不了这种寒冷。

 

两人仿佛砸落的陨石落降在银十字门口，赛文看着赛罗被迅速推入手术室，剧烈地喘息。

 

腿下一软，便直接跪在地上。抬起手擦了擦满布额头的虚汗。

 

本已在战斗中耗费了大半体力，回来时的超光速早已超越身体极限——不过更突破身体极限的，是赛罗。

 

赛文在地上无力站起。他跪在原处，双手撑着身前的地面，眼神疲惫得略显迷离。

 

身体各处都难受的要命，仿佛散了架一样。抬手到头顶，没有碰到冰斧，才惊觉自己竟然忘了收回来。

 

费力地收起一条腿变成单膝跪地，再咬咬牙站起来。

 

身上痛得像是每一处骨骼都断裂了一般。好不容易驱动起念力召唤冰斧，金属落地的“咣啷”一声让他身体也随之一抖。

 

缓慢地弯下腰捡起冰斧，看着上面密布的裂纹。

 

与其说冰斧是自己身体的一部分，不如说它与身体存在着某种微妙的联系。当初为了打败金谷桥，自己同样豁出命去连续使用冰斧，最后冰斧掉落一块时，身体的锐痛好像粉碎性骨折的痛感。

 

那次，自己一飞回光之国就瘫倒在地，直至冰斧修好，卧床多日的自己才得以起身。

 

冰斧出了事并不体现在自己的某一处，而是整个身体的警钟哀鸣。

 

这次更甚……

 

赛文捂着心脏，费力地站起来。

 

刚刚保护罩和冰斧的损坏几率是50%比50%，他真的在用生命作为那场战斗的赌注。

 

在保护罩还完好的时候他就已经感觉到了身体隐隐的疼痛——他知道冰斧无法经受连续撞击。但他也知道，保护罩的毁坏只在一瞬间——只要一个裂纹，便足以摧毁全部，这是所有坚固防护层的共同特点。

 

他只是在等。赌上性命在等那一瞬间。如果不是保护罩先被破坏，而是冰斧先折断，大概他现在已经和赛罗在另一个世界相遇了。

 

细微的“哗啦”一声，手中裂纹遍布的冰斧掉落下一小块。同时胸口像被一记重锤击中，压抑却猛烈的痛楚袭来，让赛文眼前发黑。

 

连续的断裂声传入双耳，赛文全身陷入一阵阵疼痛的漩涡——已脆弱不已的冰斧开始崩裂，细密的碎片一块块落下，让赛文的身体不住痉挛。

 

“呃！……”

 

他呻吟了一声，不由后退几步，跌坐到走廊边的长椅上，随后又摔下来，捂着胸口倒在地面挣扎。

 

眼前的黑雾久久不散。

 

突然一阵光芒亮起。赛文费力地抬起手挡在眼前，原本模糊的视线渐渐变成一片白光。

 

“赛文！”“赛文奥特曼！”“赛文队长！”……

 

被身边嘈杂的声音叫醒时，赛文发现自己还在走廊上——看起来并没有昏迷多久。

 

“赛文，感觉怎么样？”奥特之母出现在面前，手里拿着自己的冰斧。明显被修复过了，裂痕浅了许多，赛文的身体也随之轻松了一些。

 

“赛文哥哥，幸好我们赶回来得及时，不然你险些就……”艾斯和杰克伤得相对较轻，此刻正搀着赛文坐在长椅上。

 

“……”赛文张了张口，却无力发声。他低下头调整呼吸，想把胸口的痛感压下去。众人安静下来，耐心等待着。

 

“贝利亚他……”

 

“驻扎在离这里不远的一个行星上，有侦查员日夜监守，不用担心。”

 

“我们的军队……”

 

“伤亡惨重。虽然贝利亚军队的伤亡数量与我们差不多，但他们人多，所以还是我们损耗更大——所幸精锐部分都保留下来了，还能撑一阵。”

 

“嗯。”赛文点点头，平缓了一下呼吸。这已经是他能想到的最好结果了。“赛罗……”

 

“他没有生命危险。”奥特之母先说了最让赛文安心的一句，看着赛文颤抖着呼了一口气，“光粒子构成的脊柱性能很好。赛罗受了严重的外伤，内脏稍有影响，但并未威胁到脊柱，仅受的一点损伤也已经修补完毕。”

 

“谢谢。”赛文用力撑着自己站起来，丝毫不顾身边人的劝阻，“请问，赛罗在哪里？”

 

赛文跌跌撞撞地赶到赛罗的病房时，赛罗还处于手术麻醉后的昏迷中。

 

床单上铺了一层光幕，以稳定赛罗刚刚用光粒子修复、尚未完全融合的背部。

 

赛文在床边坐下来，气息紊乱。他一边调整自己的气息，一边等待赛罗醒来。

 

“唔……”赛罗稍微动了动。

 

“赛罗？醒了吗？”

 

“老爹……”赛罗睁开双眼，迷蒙的眼神看着赛文，然后突然清醒，“贝利亚呢？！”说着便要坐起来。

 

背部的疼痛让他动作一僵，然后跌回床上：“呃啊……”

 

“别乱动赛罗，”赛文笑得很疲惫，“贝利亚暂时撤退了，你别担心。”

 

“那我们的军队……你们为了救我……老爹你怎么样？”

 

赛文摇摇头：“不要紧。”他欲言又止。“赛罗，还是先好好休息吧。要是还能动的话，给我看看你的伤口。”

 

“这……没什么好看的，算了老爹。”赛罗推脱道。

 

“快点。”赛文不由分说地站起身，把赛罗的被子掀开一角。

 

“老爹你……”

 

“看一眼就好，我要亲眼看到你没事了才放心。”赛文一手扶着床头的栏杆，一手撑在赛罗枕边，“我站不了太久……”

 

 

 

 

“老爹你怎么了？”赛罗眼中的犹疑瞬间变为担心，“你先坐下，我自己可以的。”

 

伸出一只手扶赛文坐下，担心的眼神一直伴着他的起伏的胸膛变得平稳——赛罗这时才发现赛文的异样，他立刻猜到了原因。

 

“老爹你是不是连续使用冰斧了？……就、就不能小心点，”赛罗组织着语言，“我自己对付贝利亚没问题的啊！”

 

“没问题？……你还是别说了。”赛文看了赛罗一眼，他苍白的脸色堵住了赛文下面的数落，“算了，给我看看你的伤。”

 

赛文把赛罗的被子又掀开一点，便于他翻身。

 

赛罗的手臂向上蹭了蹭，想用肘部的力量把自己撑起来——却被后背的疼痛阻止了行动。换用另一边的手臂，同样如此。

 

“呃……”他轻轻呻吟了一声，想侧过身却力不从心。脊背的痛感无时无刻不伴随着他，每次想用力都会大幅度牵扯到伤口。

 

他憋住一口气，忍疼把自己的身体向一边侧去，赛文及时的支撑让他轻松了不少。

 

“老爹……”赛罗已满头是汗，他虚弱地叫了一声。

 

“调整一下姿势，然后坚持一会不要动。”

 

赛罗闻言，艰难地将一条手臂压在侧面，另一只手撑在身前——手臂与身体构成的支架结构可以让他相对轻松地保持侧躺的状态。

 

“嘶……呼……”赛罗不停吸着气。脊背离开光幕暴露在空气中的温差让他伤口剧痛，感觉就像是在寒冷的冰窖中被烈火烧灼背部。

 

他尽量压低自己的呼吸声。自己受伤后是老爹心情最不好的时候，最好的方式就是尽量表现得正常，以免让他担心。

 

听到父亲心疼的吸气声，感受到他呼吸时阵冷阵热的气息停留在脊背，赛罗不安地动了动。毕竟自己没看见自己的伤口，他不知道这一次的严重程度如何，也就无法预计赛文的反应。

 

不能被自己掌控的事情屈指可数，但这就算一件。

 

赛文离开椅子，半跪在地上，扶着赛罗肩膀的手感觉到他在微微颤抖。

 

他想说什么——但终究没有开口，而是集中精神观察赛罗的伤。眼神一聚焦到赛罗的背部，他便觉得自己大脑“嗡”的一声，仿佛理智炸裂。

 

整个脊背的皮肤都被烧灼得几乎化开，从肩膀蔓延到腰际都已没有皮肤保护，金色的脊椎中隐隐可见光粒子缓缓流动，内脏有规律地收缩舒张，尤其是心脏的一收一放极为明显。

 

背部仅剩下薄薄的一层光膜，带着少许血丝与皮肤慢慢融合着，还有光粒子丝丝缕缕地从光幕中流入皮肤。

 

周边不规则的边缘焦黑卷曲，缓慢地被光粒子修复着。皮肤内侧的新肉外翻，淡粉中夹着丝丝血迹。

 

赛文回过神，不着痕迹地掩饰住眼中涌上的泪水，赛罗压抑的呼吸声又传入了他的双耳。急促而浅薄的呼吸告诉赛文此刻赛罗正忍受着巨大的痛苦。

 

“躺好吧赛罗。”赛文说道，扶着赛罗的肩膀帮他平躺下。赛罗的头刚刚转过来时，映入眼帘的是遍布脸颊的汗水和紧皱的双眉。

 

背部皮肤的光粒子逐渐与光幕融合，继续伴随能量源的转化作用缓慢恢复成皮肤。

 

赛文眉头紧蹙，抬手擦了擦赛罗的汗水：“是不是很疼？”

 

“没有……还行。”赛罗边说边瞟着赛文的脸色，“反正24小时后就恢复了，无所谓。”

 

“就算表面恢复了，不还是会疼吗。而且还易二次受伤。他也真……专冲你的弱点打。”赛文回忆着当时的情景，眼中流露着丝丝痛楚。

 

“……老爹，别想了。”赛罗伸出手小心翼翼地扯了扯赛文的手，“我对贝利亚当然也冲着弱点打了，交战过程不是都这样吗。”

 

“怎么能不想……”赛文深深叹了口气，“算了，你先休息吧。”他帮赛罗盖好被子。

 

“不，我不累。”赛罗固执地说，“老爹，告诉我贝利亚军队的驻扎地点、伤亡人数和预计下次进攻时间，还有作战会议什么时候开？我要参加！”他挣扎着抬起上身，又毫无悬念地跌回枕头，只换来一声惨叫。

 

“你消停一点！”赛文吼了一句，顿了顿，又叹了口气，“作战会议5个小时之后召开，你如果真想参加我会想办法让你过去。其他信息，等你休息好了我会告诉你。现在闭上眼睛，不睡也闭目养神，3个小时之内不许说话，说了我也不会回答你。”

 

“可是老爹……”赛罗还想嘴硬。

 

“闭嘴，休息，你知道我的脾气。”

 

“……我听你的还不行吗……”赛罗的气势被赛文压了下去，碎碎念着闭上了眼睛。

 

“老爹真是的……”赛罗喃喃着，蠕动的嘴唇却很快停下来，呼吸渐渐变得绵长。

 

赛文板着的脸终于柔和起来，轻轻摸了摸赛罗的额头。

 

如果不装得绝对严肃就一定斗不过你，这小子真让人没办法。

 

还说不休息，都累成这样了。

 

“老爹……你放心吧，我一定有办法赢的，一定。”

 

赛罗梦呓着，让赛文在一旁看着有些好笑。做梦都不忘赢——你有什么办法赢他？

 

赛文想着，转身走出了房间，轻轻带上门。

 

揉了揉太阳穴，向警备队走去。战斗方法要重新讨论，队员要重新编队，还有一大堆的事等着他去忙。

 

房间里，赛罗还说着梦话。

 

“放心吧……哪怕我死，也一定会打赢他。”

 

 

 

 

三小时后赛文准时回到房间，发现赛罗仍然睡得很熟。

 

还说自己不困不累。赛文轻轻笑了下，走过去帮他掖了掖被角。

 

——其实赛罗的被子盖得齐整得很，赛文只是想找点什么事为他做。

 

自知这一点的赛文自嘲着摇摇头，为自己不知如何表达的关心。

 

放轻脚步走到门口，打开门准备让赛罗继续睡。

 

“唔……老爹？”身后传来赛罗刚刚睡醒朦朦胧胧的声音，“现在什么时候了？我睡了多久？”

 

“……三个小时。”赛文用一秒钟考虑了自己要不要撒谎，但最终决定实话实说。和赛罗说假话并没有什么意义，就算房间里没有时钟他也总能凭借某种自己不知道的直觉猜出真相。“再睡会吧，等会议召开了我叫你。”

 

“不要。”赛罗干脆地拒绝了，“幸好我现在醒了，不然老爹你会开完了都不会叫我的——我只要再恢复一会伤口就可以起来去开会了。”

 

“不行，24小时接触光幕，断开时间总和不得超过20分钟,刚刚我检查你的伤口已经用了4分36秒，你如果去开个会不用说20分钟，200分钟也不够你……”

 

“等等老爹，”赛罗打断了赛文，一脸错愕，“你检查伤口还看了时间？是用秒表吗这么精确？”

 

“别嘴贫。”赛文佯装生气瞪了赛罗一眼，“光之国的科技精确到秒已经是很模糊的单位了，光幕对你的伤口又是个大事，当然要好好计时。”

 

“我知道啦……一定不离开光幕还不行吗。”赛罗心里暖暖的。

 

“对了，我到底要怎么去开会啊？”

 

“我去问一下奥特之母好了……现在队员正在重新编队，我也忙得焦头烂额。”赛文扬了扬手中的编名册，“我马上去问。”

 

“老爹。”赛罗叫住要出门的赛文。

 

“怎么？”赛文转身。

 

“编队的事情交给我就好了，”赛罗边说边将床板上升，让自己靠坐在床上，“你去忙别的事情或者休息下吧。”

 

“哎赛罗……”赛文想拦，可赛罗已经坐了起来，伸手要接自己的文件，只好把手中的东西交了出去。“好吧，如果累了就赶紧躺下，不要硬撑。”

 

“放心吧老爹，外伤而已，对我还造不成什么影响。”赛罗大大咧咧地冲赛文笑笑，然后拿起笔开始埋头编队。

 

赛文看到他这个样子也没有多说，只是又嘱咐了一句不要太累就关门走了出去。

 

赛罗听着关门声和远去的脚步声，手中的笔顿了一下。

 

“不要太累的是你吧……老爹。”

 

由于光幕实在无法移动，战斗会议临时定在了赛罗的病房。

 

“大队长和奥特之母在统计伤亡人数和救治伤员，暂时过不来——我们就先开始好了。”全部坐定之后，佐菲开了头，“赛罗，先把编队情况说一下，再讨论具体方法吧。”

 

“好的。”赛罗用缠着绷带不大灵活的左手拿着编名册，右手拿着笔在上面轻轻敲着，“现有的5879名队员共分为三支总队，每支总队下分为若干分队，以队员素质和战斗力为凭借，划分人数略有出入……”

 

赛文坐在赛罗身旁，听着赛罗井井有条的汇报，看着他手中文件上刚劲有力的字体和条理清晰的提纲，微微点了点头。

 

可以独当一面了，赛罗。

 

战斗会议的时间过得特别快。会议开完时，已近深夜。

 

“大家辛苦了，回去都快些休息吧。侦查人员并未发回危险消息，大家只要保持警惕就好，不必太过紧张。”佐菲说，随后众人都走出了病房。

 

赛文的冰斧已经修复完全，身体状况也随之基本恢复。他帮赛罗放平病床，看着赛罗的一脸倦容：“很累吧赛罗？光幕疗伤本就耗费体力，你还坐了这么久参加会议。”

 

“没什么的。”赛罗一笑，“24小时过了大半，再有8个小时左右就完全修复了吧。”

 

“7小时43分钟。”赛文补充道，“再让我看下恢复得如何。”

 

“嗯。”赛罗应了一声，转身背对赛文，动作已经比上一次轻松了很多。

 

背部的皮肤已基本恢复完全，只是还略显透明，在进行最后光能补充。灼伤很严重的地方尚未愈合，但伤口也浅了不少。

 

“好多了赛罗。”赛文看着赛罗平躺下，帮他盖上被子，“没事就好。”

 

“本少爷怎么可能有事？”赛罗帅气地一擦鼻子，“我可是赛罗！”

 

* * * * * *

 

决战来得比所有人想的都快。

 

赛文有些担心地看了看赛罗刚刚离开光幕、还稍有些透明的脊背，担心道：“赛罗，没问题吧？”

 

“放心老爹，一定没问题。”赛罗看着远方，眼中满是坚定，“我一定会赢。”

 

赛文隐隐有些不安：“赛罗，实力悬殊的话硬拼很不明智……”

 

“不会。”赛罗回头一笑，“一定用实力赢他。”

 

眼前划过赛罗飞行时的弧线，赛文皱眉看着他的背影。

 

“赛罗……到底是什么意思……”

 

赛罗笔直地飞着，眼中是罕见的决绝和冷酷。

 

对不起，老爹。

 

我大概又要扔下你一个人了。

 

 

 

 

混战总是在所难免。

 

基于上一次的作战经验，光之国方面调整了对战方法，战斗比上一次要轻松不少。由于对手以机器人为主，思维毕竟不如有机生命体——交手中黑暗独眼赛罗的薄弱点渐渐暴露，光之国就占了上风。

 

但人数是硬伤。虽然光之国方面的牺牲少很多，但由于对方有庞大的军队数量，人数只有对方五分之一不到的光之国依然难以与之抗衡。

 

双方人数都所剩无几时，原本的阵型也几乎打乱，整个战场陷入混战。

 

有机生命体不似机器人，缺胳膊少腿还能坚持前进直到中心控制系统被摧毁为止——一拨拨伤员的退场，使原本就人数不多的光之国更加捉襟见肘。

 

反观对方，虽然不少不完整的机器人，可缺少的零部件完全不影响控制系统的运行，况且又没有痛感，十分棘手。

 

几千年不遇的一场恶战，双方人数都在锐减。

 

赛罗和贝利亚战斗时都十分谨慎。双方都没有使出全力，只是在一定伤害范围内进行攻击以在消耗对方体力的同时寻找时机——只是贝利亚是真的在寻找时机，而赛罗则在进行内心斗争。

 

到底要不要用那最后一招。

 

用了，实力翻倍赢得胜利自然没问题，可自己怎么办？老爹怎么办？一腔热血和付出代价的关系他尝得太多，哪怕一直仗着自己过人的身体素质和格斗技巧活跃在前线，不代表他的身体就能一直那样坚不可摧下去。

 

不用……不用怎么可能赢！黑暗独眼赛罗这种只需要复制的战斗机器会无穷无尽地拖住老爹他们，而自己只有一个人是绝不可能赢贝利亚的，从此刻双方的能量差距来看。

 

所以，到底用不用？

 

赛罗一边紧蹙双眉思考，一边与贝利亚争斗着——由于有事情分神，自然无法集中精力，即使两人并没有全力战斗，赛罗仍然明显处于劣势，大多数时间都在抵挡，而没有攻击。

 

随着人数的减少，战斗圈越来越窄，最后集中到了一个不起眼的荒凉行星上。

 

战斗已经持续了几天几夜，所有人的体力都处于消耗殆尽的边缘。贝利亚方面的黑暗独眼赛罗只剩了几十个，而光之国这里，还坚持着的也只有奥特兄弟几个人了。

 

双方不约而同地暂时停手，分立在战场两边。

 

人数压缩到这种程度，已经是一个战场最终的局面。从双方实力来看，接下来的结局几乎只有两败俱伤这一种可能。

 

如果真是两败俱伤，万一光之国这边出现了牺牲……

 

不，赛罗想都不敢想。在场的每个人都对自己太重要，重要到赛罗无法接受任何一个人的离开。

 

赛罗自己都没有意识到，他几乎本能地挡在赛文和其他人前面，为了自己内心大概唯一脆弱的地方。

 

他在成长中已经失去了太多，他一点都不想再失去了。

 

没有看破生死——看似是未成熟的表现，实则是经历太多后懂得珍惜来之不易之人的沧桑感。

 

“老爹，佐菲队长，大家都没事吧？”

 

“不用担心我们。”佐菲的声音疲惫却异常坚定，“专心结束这一战。”

 

“赛罗，注意保护好自己。”父亲的眼中依然是浓得抹不开的在乎。

 

“放心。”赛罗一擦鼻子，用深呼吸恢复着自己的体力，“那就上吧！”

 

奥特五兄弟牵制住约30个黑暗独眼赛罗，泰罗、雷欧和阿斯特拉、梦比优斯和赛罗则围攻贝利亚。

 

“总算要来真的了。”贝利亚勾起一抹冷笑，“就算是五个人，也完全不是我的对手。”

 

脱下披风甩到一边，贝利亚眼中绽出暗红的光芒，身上的黑暗气息突然暴涨。

 

压抑的气氛如同乌云一般扼住赛罗等人的喉咙。

 

“这究竟是……”梦比优斯喃喃着。

 

“外宇宙中总有足够的黑暗能量供我使用。”贝利亚伸出一只手，掌心中浮现出黑色火焰，“比这个宇宙好多了，没有光芒，却有无穷无尽的能量。”

 

他握紧拳，手中的火焰在一瞬间熄灭，指缝中流泻出缕缕黑烟。摊开手掌，欣赏着满布黑暗的气息。

 

“但是光之国是所有黑暗拥有者的眼中钉——我这样做，也是‘为民除害’。”

 

阴沉的笑声传入耳际，赛罗攥紧了双拳。

 

“混蛋——自己堕入黑暗就不要侮辱光之国！”

 

赛罗等人将贝利亚围在中间，轮番攻击，却丝毫近不了他的身。

 

贝利亚的黑暗能量仿佛实体化在他周围形成一层黑暗屏障，赛罗等无法接触到他，但贝利亚却可以从动作中爆发出凝聚的能量，对周围的人构成伤害。

 

“大家小心！加快移动速度，不要成为目标！”泰罗说着，却只见贝利亚手中再次释放出黑暗力量，打在梦比优斯身上将他远远震了出去。

 

“梦比优斯！”

 

“呃……”梦比优斯呻吟了一声，想要爬起来却力不从心。

 

趁赛罗等的注意力都在梦比优斯身上，贝利亚突然发射出光线。扫射一周过后，众人都被巨大的冲击力弹向远方。

 

“咳……”泰罗和雷欧捂着胸口在地面挣扎，赛罗和阿斯特拉更是吐了血。

 

“噗！……”赛罗用手护着自己的计时器，看向贝利亚的目光满是锋芒。“贝利亚……”

 

“赛罗！”在一旁与两三个黑暗独眼赛罗纠缠的赛文看到赛罗受伤，手中用力将面前的黑暗独眼赛罗推了出去，转身向赛罗跑来。

 

“别白费力气了。”贝利亚冷冷一笑，一道光线射向赛文。

 

“……”赛文跪倒在地，吐出一口血。

 

“老爹！贝利亚你！”

 

“有羁绊就是这点不好——你总关心别人，就是在让自己分心，让敌人有机可乘。”

 

贝利亚说着，双臂呈“L”型向一旁正在混战的佐菲等人发射光线，一阵火光过后，佐菲等倒地，而黑暗独眼赛罗也一个接一个爆炸。

 

“你……你竟然……”

 

“机器而已。”贝利亚冷哼一声，“就算因为人工智能有了点感情，也还是没有保留价值的机器。”

 

“你们黑暗那边的人都这样么。”赛罗说着，缓缓爬起来，冷笑，“帝国星人，美菲拉斯，全都把帮助过自己的人当成工具——所以你们所谓的统治，其实就是侵略和杀戮。”

 

贝利亚似乎很欣赏地点了点头：“说的没错。继续啊。”

 

“我说过很多次，玩弄生命的人我看着最不爽了！！！”

 

赛罗取下冰斧，双手交叉，向贝利亚冲去。

 

贝利亚双手交叉格挡，“铛”的一声之后，赛罗借着助跑的力量将贝利亚顶出几百米远。

 

赛文等人此刻也站起来，刚想去帮忙却看到赛罗的身体开始发光，从计时器开始，一点一点变成了金色。

 

不是他们熟悉的转换形态时的样子，而是在保持原形态的情况下能量瞬间爆发，笼罩全身。仿佛不是光芒从身体发出，而是光粒子从计时器渗出，将赛罗包裹起来。

 

“这，这是……”梦比优斯愣住了。

 

“不要赛罗！”

 

“他燃烧了能量源！”

 

赛文和佐菲的声音同时响起，同时泰罗和雷欧眼明手快地拉住想要冲过去的赛文。

 

“赛文哥哥，危险！他会灼伤你的！”

 

“赛罗！快停下！赛罗！”赛文嘶吼着——但是他知道赛罗已经不可能停下——能量源一旦燃烧，在燃至只剩内核之前是不会停下的。

 

而内核仅供呼吸和转换光能之用，除了“活着”以外，一无所有。

 

“赛罗！！！”赛文声音已然带上了哽咽，“快停下……”

 

“啊——！”赛罗喉咙中发出一声惨叫，能量源燃烧之后释放的热量让他浑身剧痛，连脊柱构成的光粒子也隐隐开始崩塌。

 

赛罗强忍着自己的痛苦，一手死死扣住贝利亚的手腕，另一手握成拳连续向他胸口打去。

 

赛罗的拳带着要把人烧化的灼热温度，每一拳下去，都溅起大片亮得刺眼的光粒子。

 

贝利亚和赛罗的吼叫声混在一起——两人都痛苦至极，因为能量源燃烧的灼热，贝利亚被赛罗抓住的手腕处甚至冒出青烟。

 

而赛罗，则是全身都处于这种骇人的高温中。

 

出拳的速度肉眼几乎无法分清。能量源只能燃烧很短一段时间，赛罗逼着自己把所有的体力和潜能释放出来，在燃烧的短短几分钟内必须要结束战斗，否则就算是死，都没有意义。

 

好烫……好烫！身体仿佛处于滚热的油锅中，赛罗甚至可以闻到自己皮肤散发出的焦糊的味道。计时器中的能量火山爆发般喷涌而出，但赛罗体内的能量源却越来越衰竭。体力不支与酷刑一样的灼烧让赛罗眼冒金星。他看不清对方，只能凭借感觉不停出拳……

 

突然，眼前变得清明——赛罗知道，那是能量源马上就要燃烧到尽头。

 

抓住这一瞬的机会，用计时器中爆发出的最后能量发射追心光线，滚烫的光粒子与光线混合射向贝利亚，高温加光线会毫无疑问地融化他的计时器。

 

刺眼的火光冲天而起，贝利亚的身体在光线中爆炸。

 

赛罗放下平举在胸前的手，来不及回头笑一下，就倒向了地面。

 

“赛罗！”

 

赛文托起他的手，已经变得冰凉——刚刚释放大量热之后的能量源，现在正急剧收缩。

 

只有呼吸和心跳，没有表情，没有对外界的反应，没有痛苦。

 

“赛罗……”

 

* * * * * *

 

“真的能恢复……？”赛文激动地站起来，连接在赛罗身上的仪器依然平稳地走着，丝毫不受周围影响地没有一丝波动。

 

“只要他的求生欲望够强，就可以。”奥特之母点点头。

 

把赛罗送入能量源转换器，赛文在一旁紧张地观看。

 

随着光线的注入，多日平静如死水的赛罗脸上终于出现了一丝表情。

 

虽然是痛苦的表情，也足以让赛文欣慰。

 

时间一分一秒地过去，能量源注入正如当初一样漫长而痛苦。

 

30小时27分18秒。赛文觉得自己会永远记住这个数字。

 

因为这个时刻，赛罗的嘴唇微微张开。

 

旁边一直机械规律的心跳指示仪，出现了赛罗昏迷一个月以来的第一个巅峰。

 


End file.
